Entre el deber y el amor
by SakuraSaotome
Summary: Una ansiada carta esperada por ella va a cambiar su vida no sólo profesionalmente, también de manera personal. Él tiene una misión muy clara, pero ella legará y pondrá su mundo del revés. Una historia llena de peligros y responsabilidades donde no hay lugar para los sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko.

***Entre el deber y el amor***

**Capítulo 1**

"El último verano a su lado fue una tortura, es que no quedaba nada de aquel inocente y humilde chico que conocí... de mi "prometido" como mi padre solía referirse a él. Simplemente ya no era el mismo, o yo me había hecho una imagen errónea de él. Papá me había dicho cientos de veces que es lo que mi madre hubiese querido para mí, y en un principio lo creí, quizá era algo bruto pero siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme en lo que necesitáramos mi familia y yo, pero a medida que pasó el tiempo, y sobretodo desde que decidimos formalizar la relación, salió su verdadero yo. Ese verano fue crucial para darme cuenta de que no quería una vida a su lado, fue un tormento... siempre estábamos enfrascados en peleas, celos que rozaban lo enfermizo por su parte y prohibiciones que estaban a la orden del día… prohibiciones que yo nunca consentí y como consecuencia de mi, según él, rebeldía, volvíamos a las peleas… era un círculo vicioso del que no lograba salir. Vislumbré lo que podía llegar a ser mi vida de casada, iba a convertirme en parte de la decoración de la casa, sí... una esposa florero… porque aunque él constantemente me decía que me quería, sabía que no era verdad, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Sólo era su premio, alguien que le servía para satisfacer su necesidad sexual, que cada vez era más esporádica para tranquilidad mía, porque estaba empezando a odiar que me tocara...no me extrañaría que estuviera con otras chicas… pero sinceramente no me importaba. Eso era para él… quería la esposa perfecta, que sirviera su comida y que engendrara y cuidara a sus hijos, nada más ... Y pensé si eso era lo que mi madre realmente quería para mí, como decía papá, pero claro que no, Mamá quería que yo fuera feliz. Y cuando buscaba una excusa para romper con todo, llegó esa bendita carta, tuve la suerte de que el cartero me la entregó personalmente y así llegó el momento de tomar el control de mi vida"

* * *

-Respira Akane...tranquila… sabías que ibas a conseguirlo. ¿Qué es lo que narices te preocupa? Era lo que siempre habías querido, desde que eras pequeña sabías cuál era tu camino y te has esforzado al máximo para llegar a tu objetivo. Sólo te queda el último escalón... - una chica de 28 años, con el pelo corto negro azulado y grandes ojos color chocolate, se miraba en el espejo hablándose a sí misma. Llevaba una carta que sostenía con ambas manos, no podía dejar de temblar.

Era una carta que llevaba años esperando, fruto de su esfuerzo.

-Akane, hija… el taxi que has pedido está en la puerta - la voz de su padre la sacó de su diálogo consigo misma.

-¡Ya voy papá! - cogió su maleta y se volvió a mirar al espejo, inhaló aire fuertemente para exhalarlo de forma muy pausada - Empieza tu nueva vida - y con una sonrisa abrió la puerta de su dormitorio donde se encontró a su progenitor con un semblante bastante serio.

-¿Por qué has tenido que llamar a un taxi? Él te hubiera llevado sin problemas - Akane emitió un ligero gruñido y empezó a caminar escaleras abajo, otra vez el mismo tema…

-Papá, ya no estamos juntos. No sé cuántas veces voy a tener que repetírtelo, parece que ni a él ni a ti os entra en la cabeza.

-Pero es tu prometido, gracias al dinero que trae estamos pagando las deudas que… - la chica se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su padre.

-¡Las deudas que tú mismo creaste por tu adicción al juego! ¡Yo no le debo nada a nadie! ¡Es mi vida y yo elegiré cómo quiero vivirla!

-¡Pero él te quiere! ¡Akane, dale una oportunidad! Si te vas dejará de pagar la deuda… ¿piensas abandonar a tu padre? Además, tú también lo quieres a él….

-¡No! Creía que lo quería pero no, él ya no es el chico que yo conocí… ha cambiado… pero, ¿qué hago hablando contigo de esto? Tengo prisa. Te llamaré cuando llegue a Tokio.

La peliazul le dio a su padre un rápido beso en la mejilla, sin dejar lugar a réplica alguna por parte de él, suspiró y con tono dulce le dijo - Ya es hora de decidir por mí misma, necesito este cambio, por favor entiéndelo… Kasumi y Nabiki han tomado su camino, ahora me toca a mí - y abrió el portón de su casa dispuesta a dejar atrás su antiguo barrio.

-Oh, no… - dijo bajito la chica. Miró en todas direcciones y no había rastro del taxi, en su lugar estaba su ex-prometido sentado en el capó de su Mercedes Clase GLE Coupé negro, con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte de mí...ca-ri-ño? - remarcando muy bien las últimas palabras.

-Taro… ya hemos hablado mil veces de esto, lo nuestro terminó. Asúmelo de una vez.

El chico se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, le quitó la maleta de las manos - Te llevaré yo hasta Tokio, hablarás con quien tengas que hablar para que te dejen en Nerima y al volver te instalarás conmigo en el apartamento que tengo aquí, y no hay más que hablar.

-¡¿Qué no hay más que hablar?! ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer!

El chico metió en el maletero el equipaje de la peliazul y dio un sonoro portazo - Te he dicho mil veces que no me repliques, Akane… - habló entre dientes y mirando fijamente a la peliazul con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí! ¡Que te entre ya en la cabeza! - la chica se acercó a paso rápido hasta el maletero de su ex-pareja para intentar recuperar su maleta. El chico aprovechó una distracción de ella para acorralarla entre el coche y él. Le sujetó las muñecas y acercó su rostro a escasos milímetros del rostro de ella.

-¡¿Qué no tengo derechos sobre ti!? ¡Soy tu prometido, maldita sea! Bastante que te permito jugar a los policías, ¿y pretendes dejarme? ¡Yo pago las deudas de tu familia! ¡Me perteneces!

-¡Yo no pertenezco a nadie, ¿me oyes?! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo si no quieres acabar entre rejas por agresión a un agente de la ley!

El chico la miró sorprendido y comenzó a reír a carcajadas - ¿En serio? Akane, mi amor… vamos a dejar las tonterías aparte… esos jueguecitos eran divertidos en la cama… - Akane intentó separarse de él pero era extremadamente fuerte, además de ser todo un maestro en artes marciales. Ella también lo era pero físicamente él le daba mil vueltas. Aún así lo miró sin pestañear.

-¡No te lo voy a volver a repetir, suéltame Taro!

-Siempre lo pones taaan difícil, cariño… y eso me excita tanto… - comenzó a acariciar el muslo de la chica por debajo de su falda, subiendo la mano hasta que se topó con el inicio de sus braguitas, ella se la apartó de un fuerte manotazo.

-No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima o te juro que será lo último que hagas en esta vida… - sí, él la superaba en fuerza y lo sabía, lo había visto pelear, ella misma había entrenado con él, tenía la fuerza de un toro pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar por eso, se acabó.

Él la agarró con fuerza de la muñeca y la llevó hasta la puerta del copiloto - ¡Ya estoy harto de juegos! ¡Monta en el coche!

Akane por fin consiguió soltarse del agarre de su ex-prometido - ¡Te he dicho que no voy a ir contigo a ningún lado! ¡Abre ahora mismo el maletero y devuélveme mi maleta!

En ese momento pasó una patrulla de la policía y se paró justo al lado del coche de Taro, dos hombres de mediana edad se bajaron del vehículo - Buenos días oficial Tendo, ¿algún problema? La hacíamos ya en Tokio.

-Ningún problema oficial Miyagi, mi ex-prometido estaba a punto de devolverme mi equipaje… - la mirada que le lanzó a Taro podía haber congelado el infierno. Estaba deseando alejarse de él.

El chico abrió el maletero y le entregó el equipaje, antes de soltar la maleta se volvió a acercar a ella - Esto no quedará así… cariño… - se montó en su Mercedes y se alejó de la casa de los Tendo tan rápido como llegó.

-¿Necesita que la llevemos a algún sitio? - se ofreció el segundo policía.

-Pues si me pueden acercar a la estación de tren se lo agradecería - sale uno a Tokio dentro de 20 minutos.

-No lo dude, suba por favor.

Akane echó un último vistazo a su casa y se montó en el coche patrulla directa a su nueva vida.

.

.

.

A esa misma hora, en lo más profundo de un bosque al oeste de Tokio, se hallaba una base oculta del cuerpo especial de la Policía de Japón. Todo estaba preparado para la llegada de cinco miembros de élite, a los cuales les aguardaba un duro entrenamiento, era la última prueba para entrar en la unidad más secreta, encargada de operaciones altamente peligrosas relacionadas con la mismísima mafia japonesa, la llamada Yakuza.

El capitán del cuerpo de élite y encargado de adiestrar a los integrantes del equipo se llamaba Ranma Saotome. Era un chico demasiado joven para ocupar ese cargo. Alto, ojos azules, cabello negro azabache recogido en una trenza. A sus 30 años ya llevaba más misiones exitosas a sus espaldas que alguno de sus superiores. Condecorado en más de una ocasión con la medalla al valor.

Amaba su trabajo, ese chute de adrenalina cuando estaba en una misión se había convertido en una droga para él. El servicio de inteligencia en cooperación con la unidad de narcóticos llevaba años detrás de un clan Yakuza que movía una gran cantidad de droga, aparte de otras actividades… entre ellas, peleas ilegales. En ocasiones encontraban cadáveres flotando en el río con signos de violencia, muchos de ellos eran de personas de las cuales se había denunciado su desaparición, habían sido vendidas para este tipo de peleas; mera diversión para ricachones… la mayoría era gente humilde que aceptaba luchar por comida para sus familias. Y ahí entraba el capitán Saotome y su nuevo grupo. Seleccionaron a los mejores y más cualificados para la mayor misión por parte de la Policía de Japón.

-¿Se puede, capitán? - un chico de la misma edad que Ranma, con cabello oscuro y ojos color miel, entró sonriendo y mostrando un colmillo muy característico.

-Ryoga, estando solos sabes que no necesitas hablarme con formalidades. Nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños - Ranma le habló a su fiel compañero sin levantar la vista de los expedientes de los policías seleccionados para la misión, concretamente no podía apartar la mirada de uno en particular… una tal Akane Tendo de Nerima.

-Bueno, así ensayo para cuando lleguen los pobres condenados - Ryoga se sentó en la silla que estaba justo en frente de su amigo. Lo miró de manera interrogatoria… - ¿Qué estás mirando con esa cara de bobo? A ver… - el chico del colmillo, con extrema rapidez le quitó el expediente que estaba ojeando su capitán justo en ese momento.

-¡Ryoga, devuélveme eso! - Ranma alargó el brazo para recuperarlo pero su compañero se levantó de la silla y empezó a leer en voz alta.

-Akane Tendo, 28 años, oficial en Nerima, bla bla bla…. Habla 5 idiomas… mmmm interesante, campeona de estilo libre por 3 años consecutivos en la categoría femenina… Vaya, tú también eres campeón en categoría masculina de esa modalidad, qué coincidencia…

-Ryoga no te lo voy a repetir más veces, devuélveme el expediente - la voz de Ranma comenzaba a sonar impaciente. Sólo su amigo de la infancia lograba sacarlo de sus casillas con facilidad.

-A ver las fotos… Veamos qué tal es la tal… ¡Fiúuuuu, madre mía! ¿Pero de dónde ha salido este bombón? Ufff con el frío que hace hoy estoy entrando en calor… con razón tenías esa cara…

-¡Yo no tenía ninguna cara! ¡Es otra integrante más del equipo! ¡Qué no se te olvide! ¡Dame el expediente!... es la última vez que te lo repito Sargento Hibiki.

-¿Me llamas formalmente? Creo que te has enfadado porque he dado en el clavo. Si llego a entrar dos minutos más tarde seguro que te pillo tocándote mientras miras a esta pedazo de muj… Ahhhh ¿qué coño haces Ranma? - en menos de dos segundos Ryoga se encontró con la cara pegada al suelo y las manos a la espalda. Ni siquiera se percató de cuándo el azabache se acercó a él y le aplicó esa llave. Era rápido, demasiado… gracias a eso en más de una ocasión había salvado su vida.

-Sabes que mi paciencia brilla por su ausencia y ya me estabas tocando un poco las narices… la oficial Tendo va a ser una miembro del equipo como cualquier otro, si fuera por mí, no la hubiera seleccionado pero parece que ni yo puedo elegir a mi equipo.

-Pero si tiene un expediente impresionante… joder Ranma… suéltame que apenas puedo respirar - el joven capitán liberó a su compañero y amigo de la llave, Ryoga se puso en pie y se sobó las muñecas - Desde luego qué poco sentido del humor tienes.

-¿Qué querías? Para algo has venido, ¿no? - Ranma volvió a tomar asiento tras la mesa de su despacho y guardó el expediente Tendo al final de todos los demás.

-Era una visita cordial, de amigo a amigo… bueno, tengo noticias de Ukyo.

-No me interesan, ¿algo más?

-¿Sigues afectado? No eres el primero al que dejan por otro, ese tal… Konatsu… parece que desciende de ninjas, ¿te lo puedes creer?

Ranma se cruzó de brazos y se echó en el respaldo de su silla - ¿Qué parte de no me interesa no has entendido? Lo que haga o deje de hacer Ukyo me trae completamente sin cuidado. Fuimos obligados a comprometernos, ni yo la quería ni ella a mí. Que se fugara con otro era lo más normal, sobretodo porque yo paso mucho tiempo fuera, al igual que tú… por eso te dejó Akari, ¿no amigo?

-Desde luego hoy no sé qué bicho te ha picado que no se puede hablar contigo, pareces una nenita a la que sus padres no le compran una piruleta - Ryoga volvió a tomar asiento frente a Ranma.

El pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada, estaba claro que hoy su amigo estaba dispuesto a comprobar los límites de su paciencia - Puedes hablarme de algo que me interese, de esa forma no tendré que mandarte a paseo.

-Vale… algo que te interese… hablemos de esa Akane Tendo - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Una vena comenzó a hincharse en la sien de Ranma - ¡Sal de mi despacho, Hibiki! ¡Ahora!

-No cambiarás nunca, cuando te acorralan saltas a la defensiva. Está bien, te dejo que te toques tranquilamente. Yo iré al baño a… iré al baño…

-Eres un cerdo… tú sí que no vas a cambiar. Te lo advierto, no te acerques a ella a no ser que sea de manera estrictamente profesional. ¡Es una orden!

Ryoga se cuadró ante Ranma y le hizo un saludo militar - A sus órdenes, capitán - acto seguido se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho de Ranma.

Cuando el pelinegro se quedó solo rescató de nuevo el expediente de la oficial Tendo y lo abrió donde estaban las fotos de la chica. Una linda morena de cabello corto y ojos enormes de color avellana, pequeñita, como a él le gustaban, cuerpo de infarto y una sonrisa que le provocaba una discreta pero notoria proposición. - Esto va a ser un infierno… - cerró de golpe la carpeta y dio con la frente en su escritorio.

**Continuará…**

* * *

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí regreso con un nuevo fic. Ranma antes bombero, ahora policía… lo confieso… son los gremios que encuentro más sexys, y cómo no le van a quedar bien a nuestro Dios griego.

Ahora mismo poco que comentar, ¿apuestas de quienes serán los otros cuatro miembros del cuerpo de élite compañeros de Akane? Seguro que lo adivináis, si no, será desvelado en el siguiente capítulo.

Sin más, espero que me acompañéis en esta nueva historia y que con ello consiga distraeros un poco de la rutina diaria.

Infinitas gracias a mi b-reader **Sailordancer7**, sin ti esto no sería lo mismo.

A mis **locasporeldiosgriego **que me apoyan en todo lo que hago y siempre están ahí en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Os quiero chicas!

Nota: algunas situaciones o lugares están documentadas y otras son libres de mi imaginación, más bien la segunda. He adaptado según me ha gustado para el fic

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo

**Sakura Saotome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko.

***Entre el deber y el amor***

**Capítulo 2**

Por fin Akane estaba en Tokio, estuvo tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que por poco se pasa la estación. No podía dejar de pensar en que había abandonado a su padre a su suerte… ¿y si volvía a recaer en el juego? Recordó esa época donde venían los acreedores cada dos por tres a su casa buscando a su progenitor.

Taro siempre fue un apoyo para ella, se conocían desde los 13 años, era el chico que repartía el periódico por el barrio. Un día empezaron a hablar y vieron que tenían muchas cosas en común, entre ellas las artes marciales. Con lo que el chico sacaba de hacer algunos trabajos extra, se pagaba las clases en un Dojo. No tenía familia, su historia enterneció a Akane. Poco a poco se volvieron los mejores amigos y Akane comenzó a sentir algo más que amistad hacia él. Se sentía querida, o eso pensaba. Cuando Taro creció empezó a traer dinero a casa de los Tendo, era su forma de agradecer al señor de la casa el dejarle usar su Dojo para entrenar, y de ese modo estar más cerca de Akane.

Recordó su primera vez con él, fue bastante hosca, no fue muy delicado con ella, ni siquiera la estimuló lo suficiente para distraer el dolor tan fuerte que sintió, pero todo eso lo pensó después, creía estar enamorada de ese chico. Al pasar algunos años, Taro comenzó a llegar con ropa de marca y autos de lujo, iban a cenar a los mejores restaurantes de Tokio y la mayoría lo reconocían y lo trataban con mucho respeto. Akane le preguntaba de dónde sacaba el dinero para darse tales caprichos, él le dijo que estaba trabajando para un pez gordo de las finanzas, que estaba invirtiendo y le estaba saliendo bien la jugada. Pero el dinero y el poder cambiaron a ese inocente jovencito que ella conoció. Despertó de sus recuerdos justo llegando a la estación. Cogió su maleta y buscó un taxi que la llevara a la central de policía, donde estaba citada para antes de mediodía.

Sólo quedaba uno disponible y corrió hasta alcanzarlo, justo al abrir la puerta trasera vio como alguien abría a su vez la puerta contraria.

-Disculpe, no la había visto, por favor, yo esperaré al siguiente - le dijo el joven de mirada aguamarina.

-Oh no… hemos llegado los dos a la vez, yo esperaré al siguiente - respondió la peliazul.

-Insisto señorita, además mire, ya llega otro por allí así que todo arreglado - el chico sonrió a la par que cerró la puerta, Akane hizo una reverencia como agradecimiento y se montó en el taxi.

Cuando llegó a la central y dio sus datos, dos policías vestidos de calle la acompañaron a una sala donde se encontraban tres chicos más que la miraron de arriba a abajo. Uno de ellos parecía no ser japonés, tenía el cabello largo y oscuro. Iba vestido con una túnica tradicional estilo chino. Su mirada esmeralda la observó bastante fría. Otro de ellos le recordó a Taro, tenía una pose muy ruda y vestía con pantalón militar, camiseta de tirantes negra y una cinta blanca en la cabeza, al verla sonrió de medio lado y desvío la mirada moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, como negando algo. Ella interpretaba muy bien a la gente, sabía que no era bien recibida por esos dos chicos… otra vez tendría que demostrar que valía tanto como un hombre para ejercer esa arriesgada profesión. Estaba cansada de ser menospreciada por su apariencia delicada. Cuando quiso acordar, tenía al tercer chico a su lado, le tomó la mano y se la besó. Algo que a la peliazul le pilló totalmente descolocada.

-¡Akane Tendo! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!

-Ku-Kuno… ¿no me digas que también vas a estar en esta unidad?...

-Exacto mi palomita, debo decirte que los años que no nos hemos visto te han sentado divinamente, estás preciosa, ¡hasta las diosas te deben envidiar!

Akane soltó una risita nerviosa y se deshizo del agarre de su ex-compañero de academia y prácticas. Tatewaki Kuno se había convertido en su peor pesadilla mientras se preparaba para las pruebas de policía, estaba todo el día detrás de ella. Aún no sabía cómo había logrado que Taro no se enterara del acoso que sufría por parte de su compañero. Menos mal que lo destinaron a otra ciudad de Japón, pensó que se había librado de él… hasta ese día.

La puerta se abrió y entró otro chico que se quedó mirando a la peliazul con cara de sorpresa.

-¡Qué coincidencia! - dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Vaya… si llego a saber que los dos veníamos al mismo sitio nos hubiéramos ahorrado un taxi.

-¿Qué probabilidad había? - a Akane enseguida le cayó bien el muchacho. Se veía muy risueño y amable.

-Lo siento, mi nombre es Shinnosuke Ryugen - le extendió la mano y Akane lo saludó.

-Akane Tendo, encantada.

-Akane, Akane, Akane… - el chico repitió su nombre en voz baja varias veces. La peliazul lo miró algo confundida.

-Es que soy muy olvidadizo con los nombres, tengo que repetirlos varias veces para que se me queden - se excusó el chico de ojos aguamarina al ver la cara de extrañeza de su nueva compañera.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y entró un chico más o menos de la misma edad que ellos con lo que parecían unos informes debajo de su brazo. Al entrar se quedó parado delante de Akane, sonrió de medio lado al igual que sus compañeros y bajó la vista hasta el escote de la chica, esa sonrisa no era de desprecio como la del chico de los pantalones militares y el de procedencia china… era algo lasciva… cuando volvió a levantar la vista se encontró con una chica sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido. Sin decir más se dirigió a la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la sala y se sentó en ella.

-¡Pueden tomar asiento señores! Y señorita… Soy el sargento Ryoga Hibiki, de la unidad de operaciones especiales del S.A.T, voy a formar parte de su entrenamiento junto con el capitán Saotome, que está aguardando nuestra llegada ansioso… - al decir esto último miró de nuevo hacia Akane.

-_¿Saotome? _\- pensó la chica… ¿de qué le sonaba ese nombre?

-Bien, ¿os acordáis de cuando ibais al colegio y os obligaban a presentaros? Pues vais a hacer justamente eso. Quiero nombre, apellido, edad y en qué ciudad estabais trabajando antes de formar parte de esta unidad. Empieza tú - señalando al chico de procedencia extranjera.

-Soy el oficial Mousse Tzu, tengo 31 años y hace dos años me trasladé de Pekín a Fukushima.

Ryoga parecía corroborar lo que cada uno decía, aparte de anotar algo en los informes que trajo consigo - Muy bien… sigue tú - señaló a Kuno mientras seguía escribiendo.

-¡Oficial Tatewaki Kuno a su servicio! - en ese momento el sargento Hibiki levantó la vista lentamente - Me apodan el rayo azul, tengo 35 años y soy el mejor policía que ha protegido Kyoto, y ahora lo seré sirviendo a esta unidad en un bien mayor.

-Al final le voy a tener que dar la razón a Ranma… - murmuró Ryoga para sí - _seguro que este tipo es un enchufe de algún alto cargo - _pensó - En fin… continuemos… tú, preséntate.

-Oficial Ryu Kumon, 32 años, policía en Osaka, tenía una idea equivocada de esto, viendo que admiten a cualquiera ya no sé si quiero estar aquí - miró de reojo a Akane.

-¡Si tienes algo que decirme dímelo a la cara! - gritó Akane a la par que se levantaba y se posicionaba delante de él.

-No tengo ningún problema en repetírtelo las veces que hagan falta, niñata.

-¡No la ofendas! ¡Es una compañera! - Shinnosuke se levantó también colocándose al lado de Akane.

-¡A su sitio oficiales! - bramó el sargento Hibiki.

Akane y Shinnosuke obedecieron las órdenes rápido. Ryoga se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia Ryu - Escúchame bien… a partir de hoy no sois ni hombres ni mujeres… sois miembros de la unidad de operaciones más secreta del S.A.T. así que vuestras rencillas de críos de jardín de infancia las dejáis ahí afuera o me encargaré personalmente de vuestra expulsión, ¿me he explicado con claridad?

-Sí, sargento. Alto y claro - el tono de Ryu sonaba burlesco, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Ryoga, pero no le importó, se prometió que le haría vomitar con el entrenamiento. Volvió a sentarse encima de la mesa.

-Seguimos, te toca - señalando a la peliazul.

-Oficial Akane Tendo, 28 años, policía en Nerima.

-Muy bien… - Ryoga la miró de forma descarada. Akane volvió a fruncir el entrecejo - Y por último… - señalando a Shinnosuke.

-Oficial Shinnosuke Ryugen, 33 años, policía en Ryugenzawa.

-Ahá… - el sargento Hibiki escribió durante unos 5 minutos donde todos permanecieron en silencio. Cuando hubo acabado cerró la carpeta con los informes, se levantó y miró uno a uno a las cinco personas que había en la sala - ¿Estáis seguros de querer pertenecer a esta unidad? Aún estáis a tiempo de cambiar de opinión. Una vez que entréis tenéis que saber que vuestras vidas pueden pender de un hilo a diario. Nunca sabréis si al levantaros, ese será vuestro último día… el capitán Saotome y yo nos encargaremos de que estiréis ese día al máximo. ¡¿Alguien quiere marcharse ahora?!

Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio - tras unos minutos de suspense, el sargento Hibiki habló - ¡Pues nos vamos! Coged vuestras pertenencias y seguidme.

Un microbús que les esperaba en la salida trasera de la Central los llevaría a su lugar de entrenamiento. La última prueba para comprobar de qué pasta estaban hechos.

.

.

.

En la casa del señor Tendo, un Taro muy malhumorado, entraba dispuesto a ajustar cuentas con su "suegro"

-Taro, hijo… qué alegría verte, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita? - Soun Tendo apreciaba al chico, pero también le temía, por esa razón su voz sonó temblorosa cuando percibió el enfado de él.

-No me vengas con tonterías, ¡teníamos un acuerdo! - Taro golpeó la mesa fuertemente con el puño cerrado mientras miraba con ira al padre de su ex-prometida.

-Yo- yo… lo intenté… hablé con ella para que recapacitara pero no funcionó.

-¡Te pagué por ella! ¡Porque Akane fuera mi mujer! ¿y qué obtengo? Que se marcha y me deja… ¡a mí! Quiero que me digas ahora mismo dónde está - el chico cogió a Soun Tendo de la pechera de su kimono.

-Es-está en Tokio… sabes que la destinaron allí…

-¡Mientes! He tirado de mis contactos y no hay rastro de que ella vaya a incorporarse allí. Te lo repetiré por última vez… ¿dónde está Akane?

-No lo sé… te digo la verdad, ella me dijo lo que tú ya sabes… por favor, Akane se pondría muy mal si me pasara algo.

-No te hago nada porque me eres más útil teniéndote a mi lado. Haz lo imposible porque Akane vuelva a mí o no voy a protegerte más de tus acreedores - soltó de manera brusca al señor Tendo y se fue tan malhumorado como llegó. Tenía que averiguar dónde estaba destinada Akane.

.

.

.

Llegaron al lugar donde iban a formarse cayendo la tarde, no estaba muy retirado de Tokio, debían estar cerca por si en algún momento existía una crisis y debían ayudar en la intervención. Se bajaron del microbús y allí parado los esperaba el capitán Saotome, Cuando Akane lo vio su corazón dio un vuelco, no entendió qué le había pasado… Allí estaba él, con sus ojos azules profundos y misteriosos que no le quitaban la vista de encima. Pero no era una mirada como la de sus otros compañeros de reproche, escondía algo que no acertaba a deducir.

-¡Vamos chicas que no tenemos todo el día! - gritó Ryoga a los recién llegados. Se aproximó hacia Ranma y se cuadró ante él haciéndole un saludo militar - Capitán Saotome…

Ranma le devolvió el saludo - Sargento Hibiki… ¿qué tal ha ido todo? ¿algún problema? - la voz ronca y varonil de Ranma hizo que el cuerpo de Akane se estremeciera de arriba a abajo.

-_¿Qué narices me pasa?- _pensó la ojiavellana.

-Ningún problema, capitán - Ryoga se acercó al oído de Ranma y le habló muy bajito - No veas el carácter que tiene tu pichoncito… debe ser una fiera en la cama…

La cara de Ranma enrojeció de rabia ante el comentario de su amigo, no podía molerlo a palos delante de los nuevos miembros. Ryoga supo cómo hacerlo. Cuando hizo amago de retirarse del lado de Ranma, éste lo sujetó de manera que nadie vio - Ajustaremos cuentas cuando no estén delante… - murmuró entre dientes.

-Claro… capitán - le dijo Ryoga sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y le habló al grupo - ¡Poneos uno al lado del otro formando una fila! ¡Con una separación de un brazo de distancia! ¡Rápido!

Cuando todos estuvieron en fila mirando al frente, Ranma comenzó a pasearse observando a uno y a otro. Se paró delante de Mousse - Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Mousse.

-Desde que abandonó China, capitán…

-¿Sigues peleando en la calle por mujeres? Bueno por una en concreto, ¿cómo se llamaba?... - Ranma se dio golpecitos en el mentón con el dedo índice, como queriendo recordar.

-Shampoo, capitán.

-Sí, eso… espero que la apertura de un expediente por esa mujer mereciera la pena, oficial Tzu, aunque el tener un familiar con alto mando también ayuda para quedar limpio... - Mousse se quedó callado. Aún estaba en la academia de policía cuando lo expedientaron por pelear con un compañero a la salida de un bar. Él estaba enamorado de esa tal Shampoo desde hacía tiempo y oyó cómo uno de sus compañeros habló vulgaridades de ella, no se pudo contener y se lanzó contra él, lo tumbó en el suelo y comenzó a darle puñetazos. Los demás compañeros los separaron pronto y gracias a su tía, la coronel Cologne, su expediente desapareció, pudiendo continuar su formación en la policía.

Ranma siguió avanzando y se paró delante de Akane. Ésta que tenía la vista al frente, tuvo que levantar el rostro al encontrarse con que el pecho de su capitán le tapaba la visión.

El tenerla tan cerca… era peor de lo que se imaginó. Y cuando clavó sus ojos color avellana en él, mirándolo con determinación, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, hasta así le parecía la mujer más bonita que hubiera visto en su vida. Es más, no era la primera vez que se fijó en ella. La reconoció de los torneos de cuando eran más jóvenes, sólo que por aquel entonces ella llevaba el cabello largo. Pero esa mirada, la reconocería aunque pasaran 50 años más.

Tragó saliva para poder hablar, sentía su garganta completamente seca - Oficial Tendo, ¿me equivoco?

-No, capitán… - un suspiro escapó de sus labios. No quería que su voz sonara temblorosa, la cercanía de ese hombre la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, su olor… tan varonil, era alto, algo muy extraño fue que su capitán llevaba el cabello largo recogido en una trenza azabache, debajo de su uniforme se adivinaba un cuerpo entrenado y duro. Y sus ojos… había visto antes esos ojos…

El oírla suspirar hizo que el corazón de Ranma se acelerara, se aclaró la garganta - Bien, ¿cree usted estar preparada para estar aquí? En un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo saldría muy mal parada, oficial… - sonó a menosprecio, no era su intención, pero los nervios que le ocasionaba esa mujer lo hicieron decir esa tontería. No le gustaba la sensación de sentirse débil por ella, de sentir que quería protegerla de todo y de todos sin siquiera conocerla. No, ella no podía estar allí, lo llevaría a la ruina.

-¡Hasta el capitán Saotome piensa como yo!

-¡Cierra el pico Kumon! - bramó Ryoga, que a continuación miró a Ranma. No daba crédito a lo que su amigo había soltado por su boca.

La peliazul de pelo corto lo miró con rabia, entrecerró los ojos y se acercó un paso más cerca de Ranma - Cuando quiera le demuestro cuan capaz soy en el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo… capitán - a la espalda del ojiazul se oyó una risa contenida de Ryoga, la peliazul y el azabache se quedaron mirando unos segundos que parecieron horas, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Ranma torció el gesto hasta vislumbrar una sutil sonrisa que enfureció aún más a la chica.

-Está bien Tendo, mañana tendrá oportunidad de demostrar su valía, ¡todos tendréis oportunidad! - Se alejó de Akane y ésta volvió a su posición. La respiración de la peliazul estaba agitada. ¿Qué se había creído? ¿Cómo su cuerpo había reaccionado lo más mínimo ante ese machista engreído? Pero le haría tragar sus palabras… a él y a Kumon, como se llamaba Akane Tendo.

Ranma continuó hablando - ¡Como el día ha sido muy largo, hoy descansareis! ¡Mañana empezará el trabajo duro! Os mostraremos vuestras habitaciones, seguidnos.

Rompieron la fila y siguieron a Ryoga hacia las dependencias, Ranma esperó a que todos continuaran la marcha. Vio a ese tal Ryugen acercarse a Akane y colocarle levemente la mano en la espalda, como instándola a moverse, puesto que las palabras de Ranma le habían hecho mella y tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Ese detalle no le gustó nada al pelinegro y se riñó interiormente, ¿por qué ese deseo de pegarle un puñetazo a ese pueblerino para que no la tocara? No tenía sentido… ella no era nada suyo, ni quería que lo fuera. Meneó la cabeza negando y cerró la fila de los nuevos miembros.

.

.

.

La noche llegó rápido, allí el toque de queda era muy temprano, debido a que el entrenamiento comenzaba antes del alba. Akane no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama, repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez su día. Desde el encontronazo con Taro hasta su llegada a la base de entrenamiento. La imagen del capitán no se le iba de la mente, cómo se sintió con su proximidad… pero luego se enfurecía al recordar sus palabras.

_-Ese idiota…no me he ganado este puesto por_ _mero azar y lo pienso demostrar_ \- pensó la peliazul.

A pesar de estar en pleno bosque, la noche se tornaba calurosa. Akane se levantó y buscó una botella de agua que supuestamente había dejado encima de una mesita junto a su cama. Al no encontrarla decidió salir a beber a la cocina comunitaria del lugar.

Ranma por su parte tenía su propio debate interno, a sus 30 años era la primera vez que se sentía vulnerable ante una mujer. No le gustaba para nada esa sensación, pero luego le venía la imagen de ella a la mente… esa fuerza en su mirada, ese rubor en sus mejillas, ese rostro de porcelana que parecía esculpido por los ángeles… o por el mismísimo Satán, porque semejante belleza en una chica con ese aspecto tan inocente, no podía ser más que obra del diablo, que la había puesto en su camino para torturarlo por algún gran pecado que cometió en su vida anterior, o en esta… decidió levantarse de la cama y salir a despejarse un rato. Se colocó el pantalón de pijama, ya que debido al calor estaba durmiendo en bóxer y salió al porche. Cuando llevaba diez minutos admirando el firmamento, meditando por qué ella no le había apartado de un zarpazo la mano a ese tipo, e intentando poner en orden sus ideas, oyó ruidos que provenían de la cocina. Con sigilo se aproximó hasta la puerta, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa menos para lo que vio. La razón de su insomnio estaba agachada, con un pijama muy cortito de pantalón y camiseta de tirantes, buscando algo por las alacenas de la cocina. Tragó saliva y arrastró sus manos por su rostro de arriba a abajo. La nueva visión seguro le quitaba el sueño más que la anterior.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí, oficial Tendo?

La voz de Ranma a su espalda asustó a la peliazul, que no esperaba encontrarse a nadie a esas horas. Al incorporarse rápido se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la encimera de la cocina, se giró apoyándose en ésta y se sobó la zona donde se había golpeado

\- Ca-Capitán… sólo estoy buscando un vaso para beber agua. Creo que podré hacerlo yo solita… a no ser que el vaso quiera un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, entonces le llamaré… - Akane enseguida se tapó la boca, ¿estaba loca? No podía hablarle así a un superior, pero sólo recordar lo acontecido al llegar aquí le hervía la sangre. No sabía qué expresión tenía su capitán puesto que él estaba en una zona de penumbra y sólo distinguía su silueta. Creyó oírlo reírse y vio cómo la silueta comenzó a moverse en su dirección. Gracias a la luz de la luna pudo ver con claridad a su capitán. Se acercaba a ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pijama, iba con el torso desnudo, en ese momento pudo apreciar con claridad lo que intuyó debajo de su uniforme, y era un cuerpo fornido y musculoso, sin llegar a ser exagerado. Sin duda, era trabajo de un exhaustivo entrenamiento, y no precisamente el que otorgaba la policía, si no el de un verdadero artista marcial -_ Saotome… ¿Ranma Saotome? - _le vino un flash de sus torneos y ese nombre como campeón en todos los que habían coincidido. Taro no le permitía ver los combates masculinos, decía que debía concentrarse en los suyos. Perdió su concentración cuando sintió su proximidad.

Cuanto más se aproximaba el azabache a ella más se pegaba a la encimera, hasta que quedó tan cerca que pensó no poder resistir besar el fuerte pecho de su capitán, estaban cerca, demasiado… y bastante ligeros de ropa...; él no apartó la mirada de ella, puso una mano en la encimera y alzó el brazo haciendo que su cuerpo rozara el pecho de la ojiavellana accidentalmente, abrió una puertecita y sacó un vaso de cristal que entregó a Akane.

-Gra-gracias capitán… - el corazón de Akane latía desbocado, ¿es que iba por su cuenta? Su mente y su corazón habían llegado a un acuerdo, ¿no? Y era que no tenían que reaccionar ante ese estúpido engreído. ¿Entonces?

-Y sin emplear la fuerza, Tendo…

-¿Interrumpo algo? - la voz de Ryoga se distinguió a la entrada de la cocina, Ranma enseguida se apartó de Akane y ésta buscó el grifo para llenarse el vaso y salir lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué-qué vas a interrumpir? La oficial Tendo no era capaz de encontrar un vaso y sólo se lo he dado.

_NO ERA CAPAZ…- _de nuevo menospreciándola por segunda vez que se veían. Se mordió la lengua y caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina de manera airada, Ryoga se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados impidiendo el paso a la chica.

-¿Me permite pasar, sargento Hibiki? - su tono sonó más bien a orden que a petición. Ryoga la miró de arriba a abajo, creyó que le iba a sangrar la nariz al ver a esa mujer semidesnuda.

-Por supuesto Tendo, descanse - mientras Akane se alejó no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada - Uff, vaya culito que tiene… se adentró en la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas - Veo que no estás perdiendo el tiempo, Ranma.

-Pues ves mal, y te lo vuelvo a advertir… no quiero verte cerca de ella de modo que no sea estrictamente profesional.

-Entonces… el modo en el que os he encontrado se acepta como profesional, ¿no? Es para buscarle un vaso yo también la próxima vez - se rio.

-Ryoga… ya te lo dije ayer por la mañana, ella es sólo un miembro más del equipo. Si la viera por la calle ni me fijaría.

El chico del colmillo se levantó y se puso a la altura del azabache - Es justo tu tipo… estás acojonado de poder perder el control y por eso me sueltas y le sueltas a ella esas chorradas. Nunca te había visto nervioso ante una mujer. Al gran Ranma Saotome no le asusta nada…¿verdad?

El pelinegro guardó silencio.

-Lo sabía… lo de Ukyo te afecta sólo porque es tu orgullo de macho alfa humillado, ella nunca te ha importado. Sin embargo, Akane…

-Oficial Tendo, que no se te olvide. El que está diciendo tonterías aquí eres tú. Ya es tarde y mañana se presenta un día duro.

-¡Y vuelves a huir cuando te acorralan! Está bien Ranma, sigue metido en tu burbuja. Hasta mañana - se despidió dando la espalda y saliendo de la cocina.

Ranma se sentó en una de las sillas, apoyó los codos en la mesa y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos. Mejor empezaba a preparar todo para el día siguiente porque dormir estaba claro que no iba a lograrlo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo! primero de todo quiero dar las gracias por la acogida tan buena que ha recibido el fic; como siempre os digo, espero no decepcionaros.

Quiero aclarar una cosilla, la S.A.T. (Special Assault Team), como frecuentemente se la denomina con sus siglas en inglés, es una unidad de operaciones especiales de la policía japonesa. Buena parte de la info sobre esta unidad es secreta. Su existencia fue revelada en 1996. Estos datos son reales, ahora… lo que haga esa unidad, su entrenamiento o de lo que se encargue sale totalmente de mi imaginación. Aclarado queda ;)

Nota para mi Stark **#LilyTendo89**, se que una vez me comentaste que el nombre de Mousse en realidad era Moutzu, o algo parecido, y que como la gente no lo pronunciaba bien se quedó con Mousse, de ahí he tomado el apellido de tu querido chino jeje

Como siempre mis gracias especiales a mi b-reader **#Sailordancer7 **nunca me cansaré de decirte lo importante que es tu apoyo para mí. Mi corazón negro particular.

A mis **#locasporeldiosgriego** como no...son mis niñas, os quiero a todas. No dejéis de leer los últimos capítulos de **Vainilla** de mi queridísima loca **#SusyChantilly**, la cosa se va a poner muy buena. Y recomendaros la divertidísima historia de la peque de las locas **#Hananote** con su nuevo fic **Poderosa**. Si no lo habéis leído aún, a qué esperáis?

**Juany Rdz, **mamá Nodoka...espero que haya gustado este capítulo mi niña, sabéis que vosotras sois mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Love you amiga **DainisitaM **y más tarea que te voy a dar… ya sabes quienes son los demás, seguro que Susy Chantilly espera con ansias su Shinnosuke poli. Yo estoy deseando ver a ese Ranma sexy poli que harás 7u7 **Lily Tendo89 **mi Stark, eso intentaré jijiji me conoces muy bien y puedes imaginar lo que se avecina. Te quiero amiga **GabyCo **muchísimas gracias por seguirme amiga, yo encantada de saber que estás emocionada con este fic. Sí… mientras pueda serán M para darle vidilla al día a día ;) **Nao Saotome Malfoy **pues ya has visto el encuentro, como siempre Ranma y su bocaza y acertaste todos menos uno, qué ojo has tenido! **Gogoga **Gracias por leerme amiga, eres una de las fijas en mis historias y me encanta leer tus reviews, lo reconozco...tengo debilidad por los uniformes. Primero los bomberos y después policia...culpable! espero que te guste la historia tanto como corazones en llamas **Sailordancer7** qué voy a decirte a ti… que eres mi musa y que adoro nuestras mesas redondas, ya mismo tenemos otra así que prepárate. Te quiero mi niña **Shojoranko **adoro tus historias, espero no decepcionar porque gracias a mis locas encontré esta nueva afición y sí… que la inspiración se quede a mi lado, la voy a esposar con las esposas de Ranma de poli para que no me abandone **Susy Chantilly** cómo no iba a darte el gusto de tener a Shinnosuke de policía sexy? es que no me lo hubiera perdonado. Ya tengo ganas de que me pases el siguiente de Vainilla. Love youuu **CHIQUI09 **Muchas gracias, ojalá te haya gustado este también **azzulaprincess **aquí tienes el siguiente, yo no tardo mucho en actualizar, las que me siguen lo saben, es verdad que en esta ocasión estoy más liada pero intentaré no tardar más de dos semanas **Guest **Siiii a mí también me gusta Taro pero sobretodo lo elegí por mi b-reader que le encanta, ella ya lo usó en su fic Manon, que si no lo has leído, te lo recomiendo. Pero no, nuestro Dios griego es único e inimitable :) **SakuDai **Ese es uno de mis objetivos, cuando le paso el capítulo a mi b-reader lo primero que le digo es si no se ve pesado, no me gusta meter paja en los fics, intento ir a grano para que lo leais todo y no os saltéis nada **Guest **Ranma está sexy con lo que sea pero con uniforme...me lo imagino y ñam... **Guest **como he dicho por ahí, no suelo tardar en actualizar, gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo **Carolina **tenía ganas de escribir con unos personajes más maduros, pienso que el fic los necesita así. Me alegro que te guste **Bonchi **aquí lo tienes, qué te ha parecido? Ya mismo más **Guest **actualicé pronto, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :)

Sin más me despido hasta el siguiente. nos leemos!

**Sakura Saotome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

***Entre el deber y el amor***

**Capítulo 3**

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡En pie! - Ranma y Ryoga fueron dando golpes fuertes en todos los dormitorios, los miembros del cuerpo de élite salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó Kuno que salió frotándose los ojos.

\- La hora en la que vamos a darnos una vuelta por el campo a recoger florecillas… es que este lugar está muy soso… ¡Ponte el equipo Kuno! ¡Carrera de 50 km! ¡Vamos nenas, no tenemos todo el día! - Ryoga se acercó a Ryu y se colocó delante de él - ¿Quién será el primero en vomitar?... Se aceptan apuestas…

\- Apostaría por la florecilla Tendo, sargento.

\- Era una pregunta retórica, pero te sorprenderían los resultados - respondió Hibiki

\- ¡Cállate Kumon! - Shinnosuke salió en defensa de su compañera.

\- Cálmate Ryugen… espera a que ella esté delante para hacerte el gallito, así tendrás más posibilidades de meterla en tu cama… - Shinnosuke iba directo a enfrentarse con Ryu cuando Ryoga lo frenó.

El chico del colmillo señaló con su dedo índice tanto a Ryu como a Shinnosuke - ¡Aquí se termina esto! ¿Os creéis que estamos de tertulia? ¡En tres minutos os quiero en el patio principal! ¡A todos!

El dormitorio de Akane se encontraba en el ala contraria, próximo a las dependencias del capitán Saotome y del sargento Hibiki. Ranma fue el encargado de despertar a su dulce tormento.

\- ¡Tendo, arriba! ¡Salga con el equipo completo pues…! - la chica abrió la puerta de golpe con el mismo pijamita que le había quitado el sueño a Ranma horas antes.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre!? ¡¿Nos necesitan!? - la peliazul parecía desorientada y salió a toda prisa golpeándose con el duro pecho de su capitán. Éste la sujetó de los brazos, al ser más alto que ella tenía la mejor vista para admirar los redondeados y turgentes pechos de la chica. Tragó saliva y la soltó de golpe, como si su cuerpo ardiera… aunque el que corría riesgo de arder era él.

\- Pón-póngase todo el equipo… salimos a correr… - se dio la vuelta y salió apresurado del lugar.

La ojiavellana se tapó la cara con las manos, ¿podía tener peor suerte? Otra vez su capitán la había visto con una indumentaria poco apropiada en menos de tres horas. Su sonrojo creció al percatarse de que Saotome le miró los pechos, aunque le dio ternura el sonrojo de él, quizá no era tan duro y frío como quería aparentar y era más fachada que otra cosa. Corrió a colocarse el equipo y se reunió con sus compañeros en el patio principal. Allí la esperaban todos formando la misma fila que al llegar. Se colocó en su puesto, Shinnosuke le sonrió al colocarse a su lado y en voz baja le susurró… Buenas madrugadas… ella le devolvió la sonrisa y miró hacia donde estaba Ranma, que la miraba serio e inescrutable.

\- ¿Ha terminado de acicalarse, oficial Tendo? - soltó Ranma sin filtros. Estaba molesto, se le había quedado impregnado su olor cuando chocó con él torpemente, cometió el error de aspirar su aroma y ahí estaba, esa mezcla entre vainilla y canela, como lo había sospechado era irresistible, ¡pero qué demonios! se sentía como un insecto en una telaraña… atrapado. ¿Y qué coño le pasaba a ese tal Shinnosuke? No… él cortaría ese coqueteo con ella de manera radical.

Akane se mordió la lengua, cada vez que pensaba que Ranma no era tan estúpido como parecía, salía con esos comentarios ofensivos hacia ella. Las palabras no iban a servir de nada, le demostraría con hechos que era lo mismo de capaz que sus compañeros hombres, lo miró ceñuda durante unos instantes en los que él tampoco apartó la vista hasta que Ryoga rompió el silencio.

\- ¡Durante este año de entrenamiento se os va a hacer llegar a vuestros límites, tanto físicos como psicológicos! Así que vamos a empezar con una ligera carrerita de 50km con el equipo puesto, que pesa unos 20 kilitos.

\- ¡Y esto es sólo el principio! - apuntó Ranma - ¡Ya os aseguro que nos vais a odiar, pero esta unidad tiene que ser la mejor! ¡Y como no quiero aburriros más, comenzamos! - dio dos palmadas y Ryoga inició la marcha, todos comenzaron a seguirlo. Una vez más Ranma cerró el grupo.

.

.

.

Ya llevaban más de 40 km de carrera, se notaba el cansancio en el grupo, Kuno tuvo que pararse a vomitar cuando llevaban 32 km, así que quedó el último del pelotón. Akane estaba acostumbrada a correr, se hacía largas distancias sin problema, pero esos 20kg extra estaban llevándola al límite. Ranma se puso al lado de ella. Empezó a preocuparle la palidez en el rostro de la peliazul. Sabía cómo hacerla reaccionar.

\- ¿Cómo va Tendo? ¿Quiere que le lleve algo? Parece agotada…

La chica no contestó, siguió su marcha sin mirar siquiera a su interlocutor.

\- Esto es sólo el principio, ¿está segura de querer seguir en el cuerpo de élite?

Más silencio… Ranma comenzaba a impacientarse.

\- Muy bien, en dos días me pedirá que la saque de aquí.

Akane se puso delante de Ranma y paró en seco - ¡No voy a pedirle nada! - gritó sofocada y con la voz entrecortada por el extremo cansancio - ¡Si no soy capaz, no se preocupe que yo misma abandonaré el equipo y ahora déjeme continuar la carrera! ¡Ocúpese de Kuno que es el que ha echado la primera papilla! - dicho esto continuó la marcha más rápido que antes, Ranma se quedó unos segundos en el sitio, sonrió interiormente, esperó a que Kuno pasara y cerró de nuevo el pelotón.

Por fin estaban de nuevo en el patio, algunos se sentaron en el suelo, otros tomaban aire con las manos puestas en las rodillas. Shinnosuke se acercó hasta Akane para preguntarle cómo estaba, cosa que enfureció al joven capitán. Ranma y Ryoga comenzaron a comentar algo entre ellos. Por fin, el pelinegro habló.

\- Tenéis un tiempo de descanso, no sabréis cuándo volveremos a buscaros, así que aprovechad para hacer lo que queráis. Desayunar, ducharse, eso no es opcional por el bien de todos, dormir… Bienvenidos al cuerpo de élite de la S.A.T. - esperaron a que el equipo se disolviera. Cuando quedaron solos, Ryoga aprovechó para pinchar a Ranma.

\- Parece que tu chica es más dura de lo que creías - Ryoga dio una palmada en la espalda a Ranma, éste cerró los ojos, ya estábamos de nuevo…

\- No es mi chica y nunca lo será… así que deja de decir tonterías, además, más que dura es cabezota - El pelinegro guardó silencio mientras miraba cómo Akane se perdía dentro del edificio.

Ryoga lo miraba de reojo - Me recuerda a cierto capitán… pero bueno, sigue con lo mismo. Quizá tú no quieras pero ese Shinnosuke está muy pendiente de todos los movimientos de Akane.

Ranma apretó los dientes y caminó hasta el edificio sin responder a Ryoga, sabía que lo estaba haciendo para sacarle de sus casillas y no iba a darle el gusto; necesitaba desayunar y una ducha, y no precisamente por ese orden.

.

.

.

Pasaron cuatro horas, Akane estaba acostada en su cama, le dolían todos los músculos. Oyó a lo lejos cómo volvían a llamar a sus compañeros, se puso en pie y abrió la puerta antes de que tocaran. Encontró a su capitán con el brazo alzado a medio camino de golpear dicha puerta.

-¿Sí, mi capitán? - Akane intentó disimular el enfado que tenía, pero al oírse hablar comprobó que no lo había conseguido.

\- Emm… - por un momento el pelinegro se quedó sin saber qué decir - En diez minutos en el gimnasio. Póngase la ropa de entrenamiento. Clase de defensa y ataque, ahora podrá demostrar de lo que presumió al llegar aquí - Ranma le sonrió, era una sonrisa muy pretenciosa, cosa que alteró aún más a Akane.

\- Allí estaré - y cerró la puerta dejando a Ranma sin lugar a réplica. Si fuera cualquier otra persona le exigiría el respeto que se le debe a un superior pero a ella no podía, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo haciéndola enfadar. Hasta enfurruñada estaba guapa… se golpeó la cabeza y volvió a reñirse por tener esos pensamientos, sólo era un oficial más de su equipo, sólo eso…

.

.

.

Efectivamente en diez minutos, los cinco miembros del cuerpo de élite, junto al capitán Saotome y el sargento Hibiki, se encontraban en el gimnasio del edificio. En el centro había un tatami, todos se posicionaron rodeándolo con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y las manos a la espalda. La indumentaria que llevaban era pantalón de deporte negro y camiseta de manga corta o tirantes del mismo color. Ranma avanzó hacia el centro del tatami y comenzó a hablar mientras andaba muy despacio haciendo un círculo.

\- El enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo se da más comúnmente de lo que pensamos, en otras unidades van preparados con la indumentaria apropiada para reducir al contrario. Nosotros la mayoría de las veces no podremos disponer ni siquiera de nuestra arma. Nuestras manos y nuestro cuerpo actuarán como arma blanca, por eso esta clase será una de las principales a lo largo de este año de preparatoria. Nuestras vidas van a depender en muchísimas ocasiones de cómo podamos resolver este tipo de situaciones. Antes de empezar quiero comprobar qué nivel tenéis. Para ello luchareis de dos en dos - Ranma vio de reojo cómo Shinnosuke miraba a Akane, ni loco pensaba ponerlos juntos - las parejas las elegiremos nosotros.

\- ¡Capitán! - Ryu llamó la atención de Ranma.

\- Dime, Kumon

\- ¿Cómo van a saber el nivel que tiene la persona que pelee contra Tendo? Quizá luego debería luchar con uno de nosotros. Así no bajaría el nivel de la clase.

Akane cerró los ojos e inspiró aire fuerte… si su hermana Kasumi estuviera viéndola desde un agujerito se sentiría orgullosa de ella, porque la reacción que esperaría es que saltara sobre ese gilipollas y le diera de puñetazos hasta en el carnet de identidad para hacerle tragar sus palabras. Ranma se acercó despacio hasta Ryu.

\- No te preocupes de eso, nadie va a bajar el nivel de nada. Así que calladito y concentrado, porque tú vas a luchar contra el sargento Hibiki.

\- Sí, capitán… - Ryu miró a su sargento, el cual tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Por fin ajustarían cuentas.

\- ¡Bien! Los primeros son Shinnosuke Ryugen y Tatewaki Kuno, siguientes Mousse Tzu y Akane Tendo, a continuación Ryu Kumon y Ryoga Hibiki. Los que venzan en cada combate se enfrentarán al ganador de otra pareja. Los combates durarán diez minutos, se acabará antes si se tumba al rival en dos ocasiones o hacen que su contrincante salga del tatami. ¡Comencemos!

Del primer combate salió victorioso Shinnosuke, al finalizar la pelea éste miró hacia donde estaba la peliazul, quería impresionarla, ella alzó los dos pulgares hacia arriba como señal de que había hecho un buen combate. El chico de ojos aguamarina se hinchó de orgullo, Ranma sabía perfectamente que al tal Ryugen le llamaba la atención Akane, se estaba pavoneando delante de ella y eso lo encendía de rabia, del segundo combate, a pesar de que todos hubieran apostado lo contrario, aunque casi casi fue considerado un empate, salió ganadora Akane. Ranma observó muy detenidamente ese enfrentamiento, era un estilo muy parecido al suyo, sólo le faltaba pulir ciertos movimientos y ganar velocidad en otros. También observó que Mousse parecía en ocasiones desorientado, como si no supiera dónde estaba su rival… le llevó a pensar en algo que luego discutiría con su viejo conocido. El tercero dejó a un Ryu por los suelos, no fue rival para Ryoga. Kumon golpeó fuertemente el tatami con el puño, se sentía humillado por Hibiki, salió airoso y con la idea de tomarse pronto la revancha.

Ranma volvió a tomar la palabra - Hemos acabado la primera ronda, tengo una idea de lo que puedo obtener de vosotros, sinceramente esperaba mucho más… pero aún estamos a tiempo de sacar todo vuestro potencial. Primer enfrentamiento Ryoga Hibiki y Shinnosuke Ryugen, segundo enfrentamiento Akane Tendo y… Ranma Saotome… - se señaló a sí mismo. Todos miraron hacia Akane, ésta no apartaba la mirada del pelinegro que no paraba de sonreír.

\- ¡Eso es inaudito! ¿Cómo va a enfrentarse mi florecilla silvestre contra usted, mi capitán? - Kuno corrió al lado de Akane y le sujetó la mano, la peliazul, con la mano de Kuno cogida, giró sobre sí misma y lo hizo caer al suelo. Puso su pie en el pecho del joven Tatewaki.

\- ¡Yo no soy tu florecilla silvestre, Kuno! - miró de nuevo hacia Ranma, cuya expresión había cambiado a asombro por la rapidez con la que inmovilizó a ese estúpido - y me parece perfecto el combate contra el capitán - ahora era Akane la que sonrió al chico de la trenza, en ese momento sus barreras ante ella se quebraron.

Como era de esperar, del combate entre Shinnosuke y Ryoga salió éste último victorioso. Ahora era el turno de Ranma y Akane. Se posicionaron uno frente al otro, Ryoga dio la señal para que comenzara el enfrentamiento. Ambos empezaron a moverse en círculos en una pose defensiva, parecían estar analizando los posibles movimientos del contrario. Algo que el padre de Akane siempre le había reprochado es que no tenía la suficiente paciencia, así que, dando una vez más la razón a su progenitor se lanzó contra Ranma emitiendo un grito de guerra. El chico de la trenza la esquivaba sin problemas una y otra vez. Cuanto más rápido se movía Akane más parecía moverse Ranma.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, capitán?! - estaba tan ofuscada de no encajar ningún golpe al pelinegro que se olvidó de las formalidades para dirigirse a su superior. Sabía que estaba jugando con ella - ¡Ataca de una vez! - su rabia iba creciendo por segundos sobre todo al ver la sonrisa permanente en los labios del pelinegro.

\- Eres muy impaciente, Tendo - si ella perdía las formalidades él también - esto sólo te llevará a cometer errores… ¡como bajar la guardia aquí! - Ranma se agachó justo cuando Akane lanzaba un puñetazo directo al abdomen del muchacho, éste le tomó la muñeca y giró haciendo un barrido llevándose consigo a la peliazul, que quedó de espaldas al suelo.

\- ¡Suelo por parte de Akane Tendo! - gritó Ryoga - ¡Vuelvan a adoptar posiciones!

La chica se levantó con rabia, ni siquiera lo vio moverse, era muy rápido. Esta vez no la pillaría desprevenida.

Ryoga dio la señal para que empezara de nuevo el combate, una vez más adoptaron una pose defensiva.

\- Tienen estilos muy parecidos a la hora de pelear - le comentó Mousse a Shinnosuke muy bajito.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó el chico de mirada aguamarina al de larga melena oscura.

\- Quiero decir que cuando he luchado con Akane he visto muchas técnicas que emplea Saotome… si no estuviera seguro de que no se conocían de nada, pensaría que ambos tuvieron el mismo sensei.

Shinnosuke se quedó pensativo, quizá los senseis de ambos tuvieron al mismo, por eso el estilo de lucha era muy similar. Se concentró en lo que importaba en ese momento, el combate entre Akane y el capitán Saotome.

Esta vez fue Ranma el que comenzó atacando, ella paraba los golpes a duras penas, sabía que el pelinegro no estaba usando ni la mitad de su fuerza contra ella. Lo que intentaba Ranma era obvio, quería expulsarla fuera del tatami, pero no se lo consentiría.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Tendo? ¡Estoy esperando que hagas algo!

Sólo fue un segundo... un microsegundo donde atisbó la sonrisa de ella, perdió toda la concentración y fue cuando aprovechó para hacerle una llave, que a él le resultó tremendamente conocida, y lo inmovilizó haciendo que cayera al suelo. La peliazul se sentó a horcajadas encima del chico de la trenza, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Se creó un gran silencio en el gimnasio.

-Ya eres mío, capitán...

Y tenía razón... ya era suyo... fue suyo desde el primer momento que lo miró de forma desafiante con esos profundos ojos color chocolate. Cuando Akane pensó que había ganado, de repente y sin saber cómo se encontró tendida en el suelo, con su capitán encima de ella inmovilizándole las manos justo detrás de la espalda. Él se acercó cauteloso a su oído, rozando con su nariz la mejilla de la peliazul, ella emitió un suspiro al sentir el roce de su capitán... su respiración se agitó.

Ranma se humedeció los labios - Nunca...Tendo...nunca bajes la guardia ante tu enemigo... aunque creas que todo ha terminado.

Lo dijo en un susurro, su voz... tan grave, tan masculina... hizo estremecer a la chica, los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sin emitir sonido alguno, Ranma bajó la mirada hasta los labios de Akane, los tenía entreabiertos para poder tomar más aire debido al combate. A Ranma le parecieron los labios más apetecibles que había visto nunca. Se aproximó despacio, eran como un imán para él, sentía que estaban solos hasta que oyó el carraspeo en la garganta de su amigo de la infancia. Volvió en sí y miró de nuevo a Akane, ésta tenía una mirada confusa.

\- No sé cómo contar esto capitán, ambos han tocado suelo… ¿el siguiente gana? - preguntó el chico del colmillo.

Ranma se levantó de un salto - sigue tú con la clase - le dijo cuando pasó por su lado. Ryoga observó cómo su amigo salía deprisa fuera del gimnasio.

Akane se levantó y se dirigió a su sitio. Sólo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza, el haber tenido a Ranma tan cerca de ella le había provocado algo como mujer que nunca había sentido. Todavía le temblaba todo el cuerpo, ¿iba a besarla? - _Ya estás con tu imaginación, se estaría acercando para volver a decirte alguna estupidez de las suyas… _\- pensó la ojiavellana.

Fuera del gimnasio y dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el baño, iba un Ranma de lo más desconcertado. Abrió la puerta con fuerza, accionó el mando del agua fría y metió su cabeza debajo del grifo.

Se echó agua en el rostro una y otra vez, cuando se creyó calmado cerró el grifo y se miró al espejo - ¡Maldición, maldición! - empezó a caminar de un lado a otro del baño - ¿Por qué ha tenido que venir esa mujer? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Ahhhhh! - se agachó con las manos puestas en la cabeza - Calma Ranma, tú puedes con esto… sí… llevas tiempo sin estar con una mujer y bueno… será eso, sólo deseo. No es guapa pero sus pechos son… su trasero es… sus ojos, su sonrisa… ¿a quién quiero engañar? ¡Es un puto ángel! Lo dicho… esto va a ser un infierno - Se tumbó bocarriba en el suelo del baño con los brazos extendidos. No podía apartar su rostro de su mente. Y lo peor es que no habían pasado ni 24h desde que la conoció. ¿Un año con ella? No sabía quién o qué le había puesto esta prueba, pero sería más difícil pasarla que infiltrarse en el clan yakuza más peligroso que conocieran.

**Continuará…**

Hola de nuevo! Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, está teniendo muy buena acogida y eso me encanta porque ese es mi objetivo y espero cumplirlo hasta el final.

Qué decir de este capítulo?... Que Ranma debe tener cuidado, son como dos imanes el uno con el otro, hay q guardar las formas jijijiji Ahhhh y que va un pequeño guiño para el fic **Vainilla** de mi **Susy Chantilly** del que me siento orgullosa de ser su b- reader ;) con todo mi cariño.

Dar las gracias como siempre a mi querida b-reader, **Sailordancer7**. La adoro y lo sabe, igual que a mis loquillas por el dios griego. Sois únicas chicas!

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, de verdad no sabéis la ilusión que hace que llegue un correo avisando que alguien te ha dejado un mensaje. Bueno, muchas sois escritoras de fanfic así que me entendeis.

**SusyChantilly **Tenía que meter a Shinno en la historia, nadie como él para darle celos a nuestro dios griego y además te doy el gusto de leer sobre él. Ya me gustaría ser la máster de los UA, con que os guste me conformo, **Luna Akane **para mí Shinnosuke fue muy importante en el manga, a pesar de que sólo salga en unos capítulos. A partir de ahí se ve un gran cambio de Ranma hacia Akane, pero entiendo que no a todo el mundo le guste. Lo que sí espero es que disfrutes con la historia **Lily Tendo89 **mi Stark, tensión sexual siempre… Sí, Akane sola ante el peligro jajaja cada vez que escribo y me los imagino de uniforme, muero… **Lu chan87 **y quién no temblaría al tener a ese hombre tan cerca… **paulayjoaqui **Culpable, adoro los hombres de uniforme. Creo que no es un secreto, Taro aunque ahora mismo no salga mucho será muy importante en el fic **Yeka453 **mi niña, vosotras me inspirais y me veis con buenos ojos, me encanta que os entusiasme la historia, ya hay algo de acercamiento en este capítulo entre esos dos **Gogoga **amiga, q te ha parecido el cuerpo a cuerpo? cómo te lo imaginabas? Para mí Kuno es un personaje divertido aunque sea muy pesado. Espero tu review para que me digas que tal **SakuDai **Sí, Akane será la única mujer en el cuerpo de élite de la S.A.T. si ya has leído mis otras historias, amo a Ranma celoso… y qué mejor forma que rodearla de sexys policías. Yo también me debato entre Ranma con o sin uniforme 7u7 **Emiilu** quedas perdonada jajaja todavía es pronto pero todo a su tiempo llegará… incluído el lemon de en medio que dices ;) Pues siempre he puesto a Ryoga en mis fics como Ryoga, pensé… P-chan es más aprovechado… por qué no le doy esta vez la personalidad del cerdito? lo que todos ven en él. Así que lo hice, es raro verlo así pero necesitaba que él fuera así en este fic **ilusion29 **la verdad que Mousse es un personaje tan unido a Shampoo que separarlo un poco cuesta bastante pero a ver cómo evoluciona, Taro no lo considero malvado en el manga, pero creo que es un buen antagonista para Ranma, ya que es el único al que nuestro querido chico de la trenza no pudo vencer solo. Tiene que haber chicas que no le gusten los hombres de uniforme con cuerpos esculturales pero yo, de momento, no me he cruzado con ninguna **GabyCo **ese es uno de mis retos, que al escribir os imaginéis la escena lo mejor posible, espero que también te haya fascinado este capítulo **miladis **miedo me das jajaja Azusa Calzón Tormenta, por ahora nunca he tardado más de una semana en actualizar así que espero que no haga falta el acoso. En la cabeza de Taro, él y Akane siguen prometidos pero ella lo dejó, veremos a ver qué pasa y te puedo asegurar que celos habrá, si no no sería mi Ranma **Nidia **ahí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero te haya gustado **Sailordancer7 **sabes que Taro es el antagonista por ti mi niña, jijijij te voy a intentar dar todos los caprichos que pueda en esta historia, baby. Seeeee triángulo amoroso marchando! **SARITANIMELOVE** Amiga, si Ryoga no hubiera interrumpido...ejem ejem… Ranma y Akane sienten una atracción muy fuerte. Nuestro dios griego tendrá que controlarse **A.R. Tendo** A mí también me encantan, llevaba mucho tiempo con esta historia rondando en mi cabeza y ya ha visto la luz **Caro **como veis intento no tardar más de una semana, espero te haya gustado el capítulo **iselaglezcam **intentaré que haya de todo, toques de humor, pasión, drama… me gustan las mezclas explosivas **Bonchi **Shinno es el que más me gusta también para darle celos a Ranma, en el manga se las hizo pasar canutas. Espero hayas revisado hoy tu celular, aquí tienes la actualización **Linda Akane **mi niña, gracias a ti por hacerme esos preciosos collage para la actualización en la página de #Ranmafanficsporsiempre, siempre tan atenta, sabes que sobre todo escribo para vosotras. Os quiero **Nao Saotome Malfoy **crees bien...Ranma y Shinnosuke en el mismo fic sólo puede ocasionar celos para nuestro chico de la trenza, Ranma no cambia por muchos años que le pongamos jajaja. Me alegra que te esté gustando :)

Bueno amigos y amigas, espero haber respondido a todos los reviews, si me he dejado a alguien por favor perdonadme.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Sakura Saotome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo tomo prestado de la gran Rumiko

***Entre el deber y el amor***

**Capítulo 4**

Habían pasado dos semanas de la marcha de Akane a Tokio, Taro preguntó en todas las comisarías por su ex-prometida, sin éxito. Parecía que se la hubiera tragado la tierra, igual le mintió y se fue a otro lugar distinto para huir de él, pero eso no le cuadraba… Akane no dejaría solo a su padre. O quizá se había fugado con otro hombre, por eso lo abandonó. Llegó furioso al apartamento que tenía en el centro de la ciudad, dejó las llaves con rabia en el recibidor, se aflojó la corbata y se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su camisa. Cuando llegó a su gran sofá de cuero, se dejó caer de forma pesada, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, necesitaba pensar… sintió cómo un delicado dedo recorría su garganta y bajaba hasta su pecho, sin abrir los ojos, agarró de la muñeca a la dueña de esos finos dedos.

\- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? Ya tendrías que estar en el restaurante. Te dije claramente que te ducharas y te fueras nada más salir yo por la puerta - Taro abrió entonces los ojos y encontró a una linda chica de cabello largo violeta que lo miraba con sus ojos carmesí y expresión de miedo en su rostro. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de él.

\- Yo… querer esperarte… pensé que agradar que Shampoo estuviera aquí - la voz de la chica era temblorosa.

\- Pues pensaste mal, llevo un día duro y no me apetece ver a nadie - Taro se levantó del sofá soltando la muñeca de la chica de manera brusca. Ésta se acarició la zona donde le había apretado. Se levantó despacio y se acercó hacia donde se encontraba él, mirando por el gran ventanal del salón con los brazos cruzados.

Ella se puso detrás y comenzó a acariciar sus antebrazos, subiendo por sus duros bíceps hasta llegar a sus hombros. Él no se inmutó ante las caricias de su joven acompañante, así que la chica prosiguió con su seducción. Llevó sus manos hasta el fuerte pecho de él consiguiendo que el chico descruzara los brazos y metiera las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para facilitarle el acceso a su cuerpo. La ojicarmesí sonrió, había logrado su cometido. Lentamente desabrochó el resto de los botones de la camisa dejando el torso de Taro al descubierto. Paseó con sus uñas por los abdominales de él, el chico sintió de nuevo sus manos recorriendo su pecho y aspiró profundamente, en ese momento un aroma familiar a vainilla y canela embriagó todos sus sentidos haciéndolo girar con frenesí... Al darse la vuelta encontró un rostro diferente al que ese aroma le hacía fantasear. Miró intensamente a la chica que tenía enfrente.

\- ¿Qué te has puesto en el cabello? - preguntó tirando de él y acercándose con voracidad a su presa.

\- Haber un champú en el baño escondido... Necesitar asearme y yo encontrarlo. Además ser para mujer - lo oyó suspirar levemente así que se aventuró a meter una de sus manos dentro del pantalón del chico, encontrándose con una dura erección. Él le sujetó la cara con una de sus manos, apretando fuertemente las mejillas de la chica. Su expresión era una mezcla de deseo y rabia.

La besó con furia, ella respondió de inmediato. Cerró los ojos mientras la devoraba e intentó hacer realidad su alucinación, pero no lo logró... Cuando los abrió de nuevo estaba la pelivioleta con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas, pero no la chica que él quería. Se enfureció aún más al recordar que había fracasado un día más en su búsqueda. Arremetió besando de nuevo a la joven de procedencia china, caminaron así hasta que se toparon con una columna que adornaba el salón, Taro giró a Shampoo y la pegó a dicha columna, le bajó las braguitas con una mano mientras masajeaba los pechos de ella con la otra, hizo que abriera las piernas levemente. A continuación se desabrochó y se bajó el pantalón junto con sus bóxer. Sin más preámbulos se introdujo en el interior de la chica haciendo que ésta soltara un pequeño grito por la brusquedad de él. Cuando se acostumbró a la invasión comenzó a gemir muy fuerte, sabía que eso lo excitaba. Le pedía a gritos más. Él sólo gruñía, tras unas cuantas estocadas se vació dentro de ella emitiendo un último y ronco gruñido. Cuando se sintió satisfecho, se subió el pantalón y se dirigió hacia el baño.

\- Dúchate en el otro baño y vete, llegas tarde al restaurante.

Ella se subió las braguitas y miró con el ceño fruncido cómo se alejaba.

\- Algún día conseguir que estés a los pies de Shampoo… entonces ser rica y poderosa yo también - murmuró la chica de cabello violeta.

.

.

.

Después de la clase de defensa y ataque, Ranma estuvo más esquivo en los días siguientes con Akane. Ella pensaba que se sentía humillado por haberlo tumbado en una ocasión, había destruido su ego masculino, aunque seguía sin saber cómo lo había logrado. En ocasiones lo veía entrenar solo en el bosque. Lo descubrió en uno de los paseos que la peliazul hacía en el poco tiempo de descanso que les daban. Le gustaba caminar por el frondoso bosque, la tranquilidad y la paz que le otorgaban esos paseos no los cambiaba por nada. La ayudaban a meditar, en más de una ocasión su compañero Shinnosuke quiso acompañarla, éste se había vuelto extrañamente familiar para ella, pues tenían un lazo muy fuerte a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban conviviendo. Se había vuelto una parte indispensable de su vida, compartían momentos de risas en el comedor y chistes privados. Nunca había tenido un mejor amigo, pero ni con él compartiría esos momentos, los atesoraba sólo para ella.

Iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando divisó a su capitán a lo lejos, decidió quedarse para averiguar qué hacía el bravo Saotome en la profundidad del bosque, se agachó y lo estuvo espiando un buen rato escondida detrás de unos arbustos. Estaba realizando a la perfección una kata que a ella le resultaba tremendamente complicada, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la impresión de haber visto a su padre, en algún momento, hacer algo similar, pero no como la estaba ejecutando Ranma, sus movimientos eran muy limpios y precisos. La técnica Saotome parecía fundirse con la suya. Los ojos de Ranma permanecían cerrados. Akane tragó saliva, su capitán llevaba puesto un Gi blanco con el cinturón negro que lo hacía ver terriblemente sexy… la parte de arriba estaba ligeramente abierta y dejaba entrever los marcados pectorales del pelinegro. Otra vez estaba pensando en Saotome de la forma que no debía, se reprendió a sí misma. No sólo era su capitán, era un estúpido machista que no aceptó la derrota ante una mujer, aunque viéndolo así...eso la llevó a pensar en cómo le ganó, y sólo se le ocurrió que algo le hizo perder la concentración, porque viendo su manera de moverse y entrenar, y aunque para ella era muy duro admitirlo, no le hubiera tocado un pelo.

Así que en cada paseo que hacía buscaba a Ranma en el bosque, aprendía viéndolo entrenar para luego intentar imitar sus movimientos, aparte de ser todo un espectáculo como mujer ver a ese hombre de metro ochenta y cinco, sudoroso y entregado a las artes. Siempre se iba unos minutos antes de que el ojiazul terminara el entrenamiento, se moriría de vergüenza si fuera descubierta por él. En uno de sus "paseos para meditar" y cuando Ranma estaba haciendo los estiramientos finales, una voz masculina que siempre hacía que se le erizara la piel al instante, le llamó la atención…

\- Tendo sé que estás ahí, haz el favor de salir - había sido descubierta in fraganti por su sensei on-line.

Akane salió de su escondite con la cabeza gacha, como cuando su padre la pillaba de pequeña haciendo una travesura. El pelinegro no pudo evitar darle un repaso de arriba a abajo a la apenada peliazul mientras se disculpaba. La chica parecía un sueño pero, ¿qué demonios hacía sola en el bosque?

\- Lo-lo siento capitán… no pretendía ser indiscreta. Estaba paseando y te he visto por accidente… no quería molestar… - la chica habló mirando al suelo. Si le pusieran un termómetro ahora lo haría estallar de lo colorada y sofocada que estaba.

\- Pues llevas paseando dos semanas por el mismo sitio. Sé que soy un espectáculo muy agradable pero me hubiera sentido más cómodo si observaras ahí sentada y no espiándome como si fueras un enemigo. Además, ¿no se te ha podido ocurrir que las chicas solas en el bosque son presas fáciles? - la sonrisa burlona y pretenciosa del chico de la trenza hizo enfurecer a la ojiavellana.

\- ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme sola! Además... ¡¿Has sabido todo este tiempo que estaba aquí?! ¡¿Y aún así no has dicho nada?! - la chica no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

\- Bueno, estabas escondida… ¿qué querías que dijera? No quería que te sintieras incómoda. Sé de sobra el efecto que causo en las mujeres.

\- ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?! ¡En mi vida he conocido a alguien tan engreído y egocéntrico como tú, capitán! Yo-yo… sólo… yo… - de pronto empezó a tartamudear.

-¿Quieres que te entrene? _Idiota, idiota, idiota, ¿qué le acabas de decir? Como diga que sí vas a pasar demasiado tiempo a solas con ella. Genial Saotome...ahora el que vas a estar en peligro vas a ser tú, por bocazas _\- pensó el pelinegro nada más hacer esa pregunta.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, no sabía el motivo, pero ambos tenían un estilo muy similar a la hora de luchar. Sólo mirando no iba a conseguir avanzar y deseaba mejorar en el estilo libre. Así que tragándose su orgullo asintió - Está bien - susurró la peliazul - hace tiempo que no avanzo en las artes.

El joven capitán maldijo en voz baja, su lengua y su deseo de pasar tiempo a solas con Akane, o el hecho de hacer que sus paseos sola por el bosque terminaran, habló antes que su cerebro - _perfecto, ahora estás pensando en protegerla… pues la profesión de ella es la misma que la tuya… ¡maldición! - _volvió a recriminarse el azabache, pero ya no podía echarse atrás - Mañana, misma hora, mismo lugar. Y ahora vuelve a las dependencias y descansa. El sargento Hibiki tiene preparado algo especial para vosotros y mejor que estés al 100% será un día largo y duro.

\- Sí, capitán - Akane hizo el saludo militar y salió corriendo, una nueva ilusión hacía bailar su alborotado corazón. Se dijo a sí misma que era por la emoción del entrenamiento, pero muy en el fondo sabía que gran parte de esa alegría, era por pasar tiempo con Ranma.

.

.

.

El día siguiente, tal como su capitán había predicho, fue bastante duro. Habían hecho un circuito de crossfit pero a lo bestia. Akane se duchó con agua caliente pese al calor que hacía para intentar desentumecer los músculos. Aún así, tenía una sonrisa permanente en los labios. Hasta Shinnosuke le preguntó qué la tenía de tan buen humor, ella le dijo que nada importante, él la miró dudoso… era su amiga, adoraba verla sonreír pero no era la sonrisa de siempre… ocultaba algo que no conseguía descifrar. La peliazul se sentía mal por no poder decirle a su compañero que iba a recibir clases particulares del capitán Saotome, pero justo eso era en lo último que pensaba. Tomó una pequeña mochila donde llevaba agua, una toalla, alguna barrita energética y lo más importante, su Gi para estar más cómoda entrenando. Salió de las dependencias y caminó un buen rato hasta llegar al lugar acordado. Unos metros antes se paró para cambiarse y colocarse el Gi, quería llegar lista y preparada para comenzar lo antes posible.

Ranma estaba poniéndose su cinturón cuando un aroma conocido le hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Era ese aroma a vainilla y canela característico de Akane que le hacía perder la cordura.

\- Pensé que te ibas a rajar, Tendo - habló sin mirar hacia la chica mientras seguía colocándose el cinturón.

\- Soy una mujer de palabra, cuando digo que voy a hacer algo lo hago, capitán - el tono de voz de la ojiavellana sonaba molesto. Si ya iba a empezar a meterse con ella no sabía qué hacía allí.

El ojiazul se dio la vuelta y la miró serio - ahora soy tu sensei, no tu capitán y créeme, soy más exigente como artista marcial que como policía. ¿Quieres seguir adelante? - cruzó los dedos para que ella abandonara la idea de que él la entrenara, pero sabía que no le iba a servir de nada. Sólo hacía dos semanas que se conocían pero parecía que era de toda la vida. Ella era tan cabezota como él.

\- Quiero seguir adelante, sensei - la determinación y el coraje en la mirada de ella fue lo que lo cautivó desde el primer momento.

\- Bien, pues empecemos con el calentamiento.

Estuvieron dos horas entre calentamiento y pequeños combates donde sólo marcaban, él aprovechaba para corregir los errores de la peliazul. Ranma apreció el cansancio de Akane, realmente había sido un día muy duro y aún así, allí estaba dándolo todo.

\- Por hoy vamos a dejarlo, terminaremos con una kata muy sencilla que te va a servir para estirar los músculos.

Akane asintió, se colocó al lado de Ranma y empezó a imitar sus movimientos, conocía esa kata a la perfección, fue de las primeras que aprendió en casa. ¿Por qué Ranma la hacía sentir tan cómoda? ¿por qué sentía que en ese lugar junto a él se encontraba como en casa? Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle quién le había enseñado la técnica de estilo libre que practicaba, pero se mordió la lengua. Volvió a concentrarse en lo importante en ese momento. Realmente esa kata era sencilla, pero al agacharse le temblaban las piernas y sus movimientos eran lentos y no muy precisos debido al día tan agotador que había tenido. Ranma la observaba de reojo, sabía que ella estaba agotada pero como le avisó al principio de la clase, era un sensei exigente.

\- No estás haciendo bien los movimientos.

\- Sí los hago bien, sólo que estoy cansada - replicó la chica.

\- No es el cansancio, mira - Ranma se colocó detrás de ella, con su brazo izquierdo rodeó la cintura de Akane y con su mano derecha sujetaba el antebrazo de la peliazul. Ella de inmediato sintió un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, Ranma le corrigió la postura sin darse cuenta de lo próximos que estaban uno del otro.

\- El tronco debe estar recto y tienes que girar la muñeca de este modo para que puedas… - en ese momento una ligera brisa hizo que el cabello de Akane se moviera y rozara la nariz de Ranma, el perfume del champú que usaba la peliazul volvió a embriagarle. Sólo en ese instante se percató de cómo tenía sujeta a la chica, de que sus mejillas estaban pegadas y fue cuando notó la respiración acelerada de ella. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, sin poder moverse. Cuando por fin su cerebro dio la orden de reaccionar fue soltando a Akane muy despacio, pasando su mano alrededor del vientre de ella, como si la estuviera acariciando. Esto hizo que ella suspirara levemente y Ranma en respuesta la soltó de golpe, si pasaba más tiempo rozando su cuerpo seguro que perdía el control y más aún si la oía suspirar así.

\- Bu-bueno… creo que por hoy está bien… ¿nos vamos?

\- Sí-sí… voy a cambiarme. Sólo tardaré un minuto - Akane cogió su mochila y se separó unos metros de Ranma, la zona elegida estaba cubierta por matorrales y árboles, cuando paró se llevó la mano al pecho - Ya, cálmate… sólo estaba ayudándote a corregir la postura… ¿por qué te has puesto así? - se decía a sí misma - necesitas descansar… mañana verás las cosas de otra manera.

Terminó de autoconvencerse y comenzó a quitarse el Gi, lo dejó encima de una roca. Se giró para coger su mochila y sacar la ropa con la que había llegado. La mochila había desaparecido - ¿pero qué demonios…? - buscó por los alrededores y no dio con ella - _tendré que ponerme de nuevo el Gi, la habré dejado donde hemos entrenado y he creído que la traía - _pensó la ojiavellana. Miró hacia la roca donde lo había dejado y tampoco estaba. Esto ya no tenía gracia, ¿y si había sido Ranma? ¿Acaso quería algo? Estaba en lo más profundo del bosque con un hombre al que no podía vencer. De pronto algo cayó del cielo, fue la barrita energética que llevaba en la mochila. Miró hacia arriba y en las ramas de los árboles había cuatro monos con sus pertenencias.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Eso es mío, devolvédmelo! - grito Akane a los monos, que cuando la oyeron, saltaron de rama en rama con la mochila y el Gi de la peliazul - ¡NOOOOO!

Ranma estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, permanecía con los ojos cerrados e inhalaba y expiraba lentamente, intentando controlar la respiración en todo momento y autoconvenciéndose de que todo esto había sido una buena idea, cuando de pronto oyó el grito de la chica causante de su estado de ansiedad. Se levantó de un salto y corrió en dirección hacia donde se encontraba ella.

\- ¡AKANE! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

\- ¡AHHH! ¡No mires! - gritó la peliazul.

Ranma frenó en seco, su dulce tormento estaba en ropa interior justo delante de él. En cuanto lo vio aparecer se cubrió con las manos sus pechos y corrió a esconderse detrás de un árbol. Demasiado tarde para el pobre Ranma, inmediatamente su cerebro archivó la imagen de su diosa semidesnuda, no había visto criatura más perfecta. Se dio la vuelta colorado ante lo bochornoso de la situación.

-Yo-yo… te oí gritar y pensé que te habían atacado, Tendo…

\- Vale... no pasa nada… - cuando pensó que ella estaba en peligro la llamó por su nombre, ¿por qué? No lo sabía pero le encantó que lo hiciera - unos monos me han robado mis pertenencias, no tengo nada que ponerme…

Ranma se quitó la parte de arriba de su Gi y lo lanzó junto con el cinturón cerca de donde pensaba que estaba Akane.

\- Ponte esto, mañana o pasado arreglaremos lo de tu Gi.

Akane salió sigilosa de su escondite y tomó la prenda que le había lanzado Ranma. Menos mal que ella era pequeñita y su capitán alto. Le quedaba como un vestidito corto - Ya puedes girarte - le dijo cuando terminó de vestirse.

Ranma dio una vuelta de 180 grados para encontrarse a una chica de piel blanca, mejillas ruborizadas y unas piernas de infarto. Su Gi le quedaba… mejor ni lo pensaba. Tragó saliva y sólo atinó a decir, vamos.

Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca en todo el camino, el viaje de regreso se les hizo bastante largo por lo incómodo de la situación. Ranma se veía molesto o frustrado, le peliazul no alcanzaba a adivinar su expresión. Cuando llegaron a las afueras del centro de entrenamiento por fin Ranma habló.

\- Entra tú primero, no es conveniente que nos vean juntos a estas horas y con esta pinta. Podrían malinterpretar las cosas…

\- Sí… mejor… bueno… pues hasta mañana, capitán, muchas gracias por la clase - la peliazul le sonrió levemente y cruzó a paso ligero el patio.

\- Hasta mañana… Akane… - murmuró Ranma mientras la veía alejarse.

Ryu Kumon estaba fumando en un rincón del patio cuando vio una sombra cruzar a paso ligero, agudizó la vista y reconoció a Tendo de inmediato. Parecía llevar la parte de arriba de los kimonos que usaban los que practicaban artes marciales, no recordaba cómo se llamaban. Le pareció extraño porque ya era bastante tarde, pero como sabía que a ella le gustaba pasear por el bosque no le dio más importancia. A los cinco minutos apareció otra sombra cruzando por el mismo sitio, sin duda era el capitán Saotome, el cual iba sin parte de arriba.

\- Interesante… - murmuró Ryu con una media sonrisa en los labios - así es como se escalan puestos, ¿no, Tendo? Me guardaré esta información, quizá algún día me sirva - con este pensamiento tiró el cigarrillo al suelo, lo pisó y se dirigió a su habitación.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Cómo vais por aquí? Si seguís leyendo muchísimas gracias. Sé que este capítulo ha sido bastante corto, mil perdones, el siguiente vendrá cargadito de cosas.

Poco que contar de este capítulo, se resume en: tensión sexual no resuelta :P así que sin más mis gracias como siempre a mi b- reader **Sailordancer7. **Este fic se está convirtiendo en uno de mis favoritos y es gracias a ti, a las mesas redondas y risas que nos gastamos. Gracias amiga. Te quiero mil! A mis **locas por el dios griego, **por supuestísimo. Os adoro chicas! Mi **Juany Rdz **va a participar con un shot en el reto que lanzó Dani… nosotras las locas somos privilegiadas de haberlo leído ya… os va a encantar. Y ya no digo más. Recomendaros que no os perdáis lo que queda de Vainilla de **Susy Chantilly**, el final está muy cerca… y si aún no habéis leído Poderosa de **Hana Note **ya podéis apuntarlo en vuestra lista.

**SusyChantilly **no me pude reír más con tu review mi niña, en principio no habría expulsión aunque Ranma y Akane decidieran tener una relación, sólo que nuestro Ranma siempre ha sido muy centrado y formal en su trabajo y ahora le ha llegado la distracción de su vida...y él tiene un cargo, así que evita la atracción que siente hacia ella por su deber. Y lo de tu Shinno ya lo verás más adelante :P **Lily Tendo89 **me conoces muy bien, sabes la química que manejo siempre con ellos aunque Ranma va a intentar luchar contra sus sentimientos, ya lo que pueda resistir no está en mi mano, ellos me manejan **A.R. Tendo **me encanta que lo visualices tan bien, espero te haya gustado el capítulo **miladis **Azusa, no me acoses que soy buena chica jajaja como este ha sido cortito voy a intentar actualizar pronto, ya tengo a medias el siguiente. Ese entusiasmo y energía por la historia atraviesa mi pórtatil y llega hasta mí, me dais fuerza para continuar ;) **paulayjoaqui **Ryoga hizo bien en interrumpir porque si no Ranma la lía bien liada jeje, seeeee adoro a Ranma celoso, no es ningún secreto. Taro será importante en la historia **ilusion29 **Yo también pienso que muchas veces nuestro cuerpo y reacciones dicen más que nuestras palabras, ya se irán desvelando cosillas. Gracias por leer y te doy la razón, no es necesario un cuerpo de infarto para lucir bien un uniforme **Gogoga **mi bellísima amiga, tú que conoces mis lemons imagina lo que puede estar por venir… El gran Ranma Saotome se siente derrotado por lo encantos de una mujer, para él es algo inadmisible, veremos a ver cuánto le dura… gracias por tu entusiasmo y por seguir mis historias **azzulaprincess **tensión, tensión… me encanta cuando me decís que os emocionais al leer, de verdad que me alegra muchísimo. Siempre que pueda haré un huequito para responderos, ya que vosotras os tomáis la molestia de dejarme reviews que me alientan a seguir **Bianka Sherlin **me alegra mucho que te esté gustando **DainisitaM **me llegaron los emojis que me lanzaste jajaja Ranma creo que se acuesta todas las noches habiéndose dado una buena ducha de agua fría. Yo también disfruto mucho escribiendo las escenas de Ranma y Ryoga, su amistad siempre ha sido algo compleja. Se meten el uno con el otro pero luego siempre se ayudan. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta de los 50 km… ya dije al principio que la mayoría de las cosas me las voy a inventar pero...justo esta no. Tengo un amigo que es policía nacional...7u7 y me ha explicado un poco el entrenamiento de los GEO (Grupo Especial de Operaciones, la unidad de élite del Cuerpo Nacional de Policía en España) y sí, esa es una de las pruebas de su entrenamiento así que...telita P.D. aún espero mis dibujos cof cof...**Emiilu **como garrapata jajajajaja me encantó esa expresión, siiii de momento un casi beso, hay que guardar las formas. Bueno, Shampoo apareció, espero no te disguste. Me siento una privilegiada si nunca dejas reviews, seguiré esforzándome para que la historia os siga enganchando **Juany Rdz **con todo en la cocina.. seguro que me podrás instruir Mama Nodoka jijiji sabes que escribo por vosotras, estoy encantadísima de que os esté gustando **Linda Akane **yo sí que soy tu fan mi niña, ya me conoces… la química entre Ranma y Akane en mis fics creo que cada vez es mayor… en el siguiente explotarán jajaja. Muchas gracias por promocionarme y te vuelvo a agradecer los collages, sé que me va a encantar el que me hagas **GabyCo **Aquí no ha pasado gran cosa, ha sido más un capítulo de transición, en el siguiente se pondrá la cosa más interesante. Yo también adoro los celos de Ranma **Yeka453 **me apunto al combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Ranma, pero creo que yo no podría controlarme… ya conoces a Ranma, posesivo y celoso de su Akane. Y eso que aún no hay nada entre ellos **Invitado **a mí también me gustan más los UA porque aunque intento mantener parte de la personalidad de todos, me deja margen para más cosas. Espero que continues leyendo **Sailordancer7 **mi queridísima amiga y b-reader, arder es poco… y yo siendo Akane me cuelo en la habitación de Ranma jajaja besitos mil mi niña **Nao Saotome Malfoy **Está por explotar, no creo que aguanten mucho porque al escribir ellos me piden acercamiento los muy malvados, a mí también me gusta Shinno pero amo a Ranma con todas mis fuerzas, a ver qué ocurre con el señor Ryugen en esta historia. Ryoga hizo bien en detener a Ranma porque se le fue la pinza totalmente ;) y sí… Akane está demostrando que es el girl power **SakuDai **amamos a Ranma celoso, no podemos evitarlo, son unos imanes esos dos. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo aunque haya sido cortito, os compensaré en el próximo **Vernica **Menos mal que encontraste la historia, espero no decepcionarte y que te guste de principio a fin **Nidia **no dejo de repetirlo, vosotros hacéis que tenga una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cada vez que me decís estas cosas, me alegro de veras que te esté gustando la historia y que vivan los hombres de uniforme! y Akane sí, ella seguro está muy sexy, así tiene a Ranma, loco perdido :) **lizethglezcam **muchísimas gracias, espero que te siga gustando, un saludo **Bronchi **bien revisado tu cel jajaja así me gusta ;) **Azussa marin **Creo que Ranma nunca ha tenido tantos celos como los que tuvo hacia Shinnosuke así que aquí no podía ser de otra manera, gracias por leer :) **AkanRanma **gracias por seguir la historia, yo también adoro a Ranma celoso y peor que se va a poner… **LiSao Ten **gracias, espero te haya gustado el capítulo **Invitado **intento no tardar en actualizar y mientras pueda tendréis al menos un capítulo a la semana. El encanto Saotome… ¿qué tendrá?... **Caro **pues… aún no me he planteado si Akane tendrá rivales o no… siempre me gusta manejar más a Ranma celoso y creo que es porque soy como Akane, ni escribiéndolo yo, puedo soportar que le pongan la mano encima a mi trenzudo jajaja pero como todavía está en proceso todo puede ocurrir **Mimi chan **gracias a por ti por seguir mi historia y por dejarme tu precioso comentario, que no me canso de decir que me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. Algún pique más habrá, es un UA pero son Ranma y Akane a fin de cuentas jeje. Mis #locasporeldiosgriego son lo mejor que me ha pasado en tiempo. Gracias a ellas me animé a escribir y me encanta que sigas también sus historias. Ese es nuestro objetivo, hacer que por un instante dejéis los problemas aparte y disfruteis de este maravilloso mundo **Rosejandra** me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, no has tenido que esperar mucho a la actualización. Gracias a ti por leer :)

Bueno, espero haber contestado a todo el mundo, gracias mil por dedicarme un poquito de vuestro valioso tiempo y dejarme un comentario. Y sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo. Nos leemos!

**Sakura Saotome :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

***Entre el deber y el amor***

**Capítulo 5**

¿Cómo puede ser que un día se te haga largo y corto a la vez? Eso se preguntaba Akane tendida en su cama después de otra agotadora jornada de instrucción y de entrenamiento con Ranma. El día se pasaba muy rápido por todo lo que tenían que hacer, no sólo era entrenamiento físico, también tenían clases teóricas. Exponían un caso y entre todos tenían que resolver la mejor manera de actuar, las clases sobre leyes estaban a la orden del día… casi no tenían tiempo ni de reposar la comida. Por otro lado el día se hacía muy muy largo esperando a que llegara la tarde, era la hora acordada para verse con su capitán y entrenar. Contaba los minutos, los segundos que quedaban para encontrarse con él - Ranma… - el nombre de su sensei salió de los labios de la peliazul como un suspiro. Se sonrojaba sólo por pronunciarlo, le resultaba extraño. Siempre lo llamaba capitán o sensei, dependiendo de la situación. En las tres semanas que llevaban entrenando ella notó cambios respecto a la actitud de él. El caso es que intentaba mantener las distancias con ella pero había situaciones en las que buscaba una excusa para poder tener contacto o simplemente estar cerca; en ciertas ocasiones notaba las manos de él temblorosas cuando tenía que agarrarle la cintura para corregir ciertas posturas. En esos momentos resoplaba y se alejaba veloz en cuanto terminaba de explicar, hasta parecía molesto en algunas ocasiones.

Seguía sin leer bien lo que pensaba su capitán en esos momentos. Quizá era un estorbo para él, se le escapó lo del entrenamiento y ahora no tenía salida. Era un hombre de palabra y si dijo de estrenarla lo cumpliría. Akane por su lado no estaba menos tranquila. Intentaba controlar su respiración cuando Ranma se acercaba a ella, no quería que se diera cuenta de lo que le hacía sentir. Ni ella misma podía admitirlo, mucho menos a él. El pelinegro ya tenía el ego suficientemente alto como para inflárselo más.

Estuvo meditando un buen rato en la cama, echaba en falta tener una amiga allí. Demasiada testosterona alrededor suyo, sólo estaban las cocineras y el personal de limpieza, que entre ellos, tampoco había ninguna chica de su edad, también tuvo su tiempo de reñirse una vez más por echar de menos al tonto de su capitán; hoy no había tenido entrenamiento con Ranma, es más, no lo había visto en todo el día. El sargento Hibiki les comunicó que había tenido que ir a Tokio para informar de cómo llevaban la instrucción de los miembros del cuerpo de élite. Necesitaban resultados favorables a la mayor brevedad posible. Intentó concentrarse en su tarea pero estaba distraída, sólo pensaba en si lo vería ese mismo día, o a la mañana siguiente. Shinnosuke le hablaba y ella asentía sin escucharlo siquiera. Al final del día notó que se había molestado con ella y con razón, además el sargento le llamó la atención en más de una ocasión. No había luchado tanto por estar allí para echarlo todo a perder por una tontería que claramente ni siquiera era correspondida. Pero… ¿correspondida de qué? ¡Ella no quería nada con su capitán! O al menos eso se repetía a modo de mantra todos los días. Estaba claro que hoy no lo iba a ver, así que apagó la luz, se puso de lado y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir. Cuando el sueño la estaba venciendo oyó unos pasos pararse justo detrás de su puerta. Se levantó de golpe hasta quedarse sentada en la cama. Tras unos minutos sin escuchar nada más, volvió a oír pasos, pero esta vez alejándose. Se bajó de la cama sigilosamente y se acercó a la puerta. Quitó el cerrojo y abrió despacio. Miró a izquierda y derecha, no vio a nadie. Cuando se disponía a cerrar de nuevo se percató de un paquete justo a sus pies - ¿Y esto? - se preguntó. Cogió el paquete y volvió a mirar en el pasillo. Se encogió de hombros y entró en su habitación.

.

.

.

Esa misma mañana Ranma se levantó muy temprano, un coche lo estaba esperando para llevarlo a Tokio. Pasó gran parte de la mañana y de la tarde reunido. Era el día más largo que había tenido en años, sólo pensaba en volver y estar con la pequeña mujer que nublaba sus sentidos. Sólo el hecho de estar junto a ella le hacían cambiar su humor, si el día había sido malo, ella podía hacer que volviera a salir la luz con una sola de sus sonrisas. Le aterraba el poder que esa chica estaba ejerciendo sobre él sin proponérselo.

En el descanso que se dieron para comer, Ranma prefirió salir fuera solo, caminó durante un rato sin rumbo definido, aunque sus pies sabían muy bien hacia dónde le llevaban. Cuando se encontró delante del establecimiento no se lo pensó y entró.

\- Buenos tardes caballero, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? - preguntó un amable señor de mediana edad con gafas y con algunas canas asomando en su espeso cabello negro.

\- Buenas tardes, pues… verá… estaba buscando un Gi para entrenar - respondió Ranma con mucha dificultad.

\- Mmm veamos que tengo - el señor miró a Ranma de arriba a abajo, es usted delgado pero muy ancho de hombros y brazos, creo que tengo el perfecto para…

\- ¡No es para mí! - interrumpió el pelinegro - es para… una chica…

\- Ah comprendo, ¿qué talla tiene?

Ranma se sonrojó al instante, de pronto le vino a la mente Akane en ropa interior. El vendedor lo miró curioso -¿puede describirme a esa chica?

\- Bueno, pues… ella es bajita… me llega más o menos por aquí - se señaló justo debajo de su cuello, al inicio de sus pectorales - es delgada… pero de complexión atlética… - trazaba las curvas de Akane mientras hablaba, durante el tiempo de entrenamiento había memorizado su cuerpo y sus dimensiones, al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, pues el vendedor lo miraba raro, su sonrojo volvió a crecer, no conseguía quitarse la imagen de la peliazul de la cabeza - No sé… ¿ya se imagina?

El vendedor se dio la vuelta y sonrió, entró en el almacén y sacó un Gi de color negro que iba dentro de una bolsa de plástico. Rasgó la bolsa y sacó su contenido, extendiéndolo encima del mostrador - Este Gi se ha puesto muy de moda entre las jovencitas, es de un material distinto, más elástico para mayor comodidad, ya que ellas son más flexibles - Ranma lo miraba sin articular palabra, sólo asintiendo a lo que el señor decía - se adapta muy bien al cuerpo femenino, seguro, y con todos mis respetos, le quedará fabuloso a su novia.

Ranma enrojeció aún más si era posible - No...no…es...

\- ¡Se me olvidaba! Con la compra de este Gi se le regala el cinturón del color que elija - no dejó que Ranma rectificara - ¿de qué color lo quiere?

El pelinegro meditó, lo suyo sería comprar el cinturón que le correspondía a su nivel, que era el negro, pero antes de abrir la boca el vendedor puso encima del mostrador un cinturón rojo - las chicas que vienen y se llevan este Gi, que sólo lo han fabricado en negro, se suelen llevar el cinturón rojo. Dicen que se queda espectacular.

Ranma se quedó pensativo, tras unos minutos volvió a asentir - Está bien, me lo llevo. ¿Tiene algún paquete para que no se vea el contenido?

\- Yo se lo envuelvo caballero - el señor entró de nuevo en el almacén y salió con un paquete perfectamente envuelto.

Una vez hecho el intercambio comercial, Ranma se despidió y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes volver a oír - Estoy seguro de que a su novia le encantará el regalo y se lo agradecerá con creces - El chico de la trenza bajó la cabeza y salió airoso del establecimiento.

La tarde pasó aún más lenta que el día, ¿es que esa reunión no iba a acabar nunca?

Por fin acabaron, acordaron volver a reunirse en un mes. Ranma salió furioso, le habían recortado la instrucción de un año a seis meses. ¡seis meses sólo! ¿le daría tiempo a instruirlos de la forma debida? Exponer a Akane antes de un año lo ponía realmente de mal humor. No quería que nada malo le pasara… ¿de dónde salía ese instinto de protección hacia ella?

El camino de regreso se le hizo muy pesado, cuando llegó ya era bastante tarde. Habían encontrado un atasco a la salida de Tokio. Seguro ya todos habían cenado y se habían acostado. Entró en la cocina, se hizo un sándwich y se lo comió en dos bocados. Camino de su dormitorio pasó por el de Akane, paró justo delante de su puerta. Iba a llamar cuando él mismo se detuvo -_ ¿Estás demente? _\- pensó - _¿qué va a creer si llamas a estas horas? Pues que quieres… -_ no se dejó terminar la frase, depósito el paquete en el suelo y siguió camino a su dormitorio.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Akane fue la primera en llegar al comedor. Comenzó a servirse el desayuno, el corazón comenzaba a latirle a 1000 por hora cada vez que alguien entraba, pensando que era él.

\- Buenos días mi ninfa, hoy estás especialmente radiante, debe ser que te alegras de estar un día más a mi lado - Kuno se acercó a Akane poniéndole el brazo por encima del hombro. La chica automáticamente se deshizo de su agarre.

\- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me toques, Kuno! - lo miró rabiosa, manteniendo contacto visual.

\- Para poder hacer eso debes tener unos cuantos galones más, ¿no, Tendo? - soltó Ryu mientras pasaba al lado de los dos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kumon? - Akane fue a enfrentarle.

\- Creo que lo sabes de sobra.

\- Pues tendrás que refrescarme la memoria porque no sé de qué narices estás hablando.

\- Veo que tenemos energía desde bien temprano, te va a encantar entonces lo que hay preparado hoy, Kumon - de pronto y sin darse cuenta, Ranma apareció al lado de Akane. Pensó que el alma se le saldría por la boca cuando oyó de nuevo esa voz tan terriblemente masculina.

\- Claro capitán, reserva tú algo de energía para esta tarde… la vas a necesitar - dijo esto mirando a Akane que seguía con el ceño fruncido, pasó por al lado de Ranma chocando hombro con hombro de manera brusca. El pelinegro sonrió negando con la cabeza, ese chico se estaba ganando con creces una "caricia" made in Saotome. En la próxima clase de ataque y defensa le bajaría los humos de una vez por todas.

\- Bu-buenos días capitán… - tartamudeó la ojiavellana.

\- Buenos días, Oficial Tendo… - aunque intentó que sonara firme, la voz le salió temblorosa.

\- Gracias por el Gi… estoy deseando estrenarlo… por cierto, me queda perfecto - la chica se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

Ranma tragó saliva sólo de imaginarse a Akane vestida con él - No hay de qué, sólo espero que lo des todo de ti en el entrenamiento.

\- No lo dudes - un brillo especial apareció en la mirada de Akane.

\- _No me mires así… no me mires así… _\- se repetía una y otra vez el ojiazul - Ehh bueno, a desayunar que empezamos en media hora - se alejó de ella tan raudo como apareció. Akane sonrió.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya… Parece que el capitán empieza a aceptar a Tendo como una más del grupo. ¿No crees Ryugen? - Mousse y Shinnosuke llegaron a la vez al comedor, el segundo se quedó inmóvil mirando a Akane hablando con el capitán Saotome. De nuevo ese brillo en los ojos de su amiga…

Akane levantó la mirada y vio a Shinnosuke observándola muy quieto. Tzu estaba a su lado pero entró en el comedor ignorando una vez más a la peliazul. La chica se acercó hasta su compañero y mejor amigo.

\- Se te han pegado las sábanas, dormilón - se burló ella intentado sacarle una sonrisa.

\- Veo que hoy estás de mejor humor que ayer - contestó serio.

\- Me he despertado con mucha energía. Anoche dormí del tirón.

\- Ya veo…

\- ¡Venga! Vamos a desayunar que ya mismo nos darán otra paliza - Akane tomó a su compañero de la muñeca y tiró de él. Por fin pudo arrancarle una sonrisa a Shinnosuke, pero a alguien en el comedor no le agradó ese gesto.

\- ¡Tss, Eo, Ranma! ¿has escuchado lo que te he dicho? - Ryoga pasaba la mano por delante de la cara de un malhumorado Ranma.

\- ¿Qué? - por fin el chico de la trenza reaccionó.

\- ¿Qué te dijeron en la reunión?

\- ¿Qué reunión?

Ryoga miraba pasmado a su amigo - Tíratela de una vez - susurró.

\- ¡¿Qué coño dices?! - todos los ojos se clavaron ante el grito de Ranma; cuando volvieron a su desayuno se acercó a Ryoga y le habló bajo - ¿te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme esas cosas? Y aquí.

\- Tenía que hacerte reaccionar, estás completamente distraído, ¿cómo que qué reunión? ¿me estás vacilando?

\- Ahh sí… la reunión… luego te pondré al día pero básicamente tenemos seis meses para prepararlos. Bueno, ya ha pasado más de un mes… así que cinco.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó esta vez el sargento - todos volvieron a mirarlos.

\- Tss calla y come, te informaré de todo esta noche.

.

.

.

Akane corrió por el bosque para llegar rápido a la cita de todas las tardes con Ranma. Si el día de ayer se le hizo largo, este se le había hecho interminable. Cuando llegó, como siempre, Ranma la esperaba vestido y haciendo el calentamiento. Ella salió de los matorrales con su nuevo Gi. En el instante que entró en su campo visual perdió toda noción de lo que estaba haciendo. El Gi no le quedaba bien… parecía especialmente hecho para ella. Se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, acentuando aún más las curvas de la chica. Ranma se dio un golpe en el pecho para hacer que el corazón volviera a latirle.

Como ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra, la peliazul rompió el hielo - Gracias de nuevo por el Gi, me encanta.

\- No...no… no hay de qué, en serio… - _no es un ángel, no es un ángel… _\- era el nuevo mantra de Ranma.

\- ¡Caliento un poco y empezamos! - el entusiasmo y la amplia sonrisa de Akane hizo sonreír al pelinegro.

Fue un entrenamiento duro, Ranma quería prepararla a conciencia. Si tan sólo tenía cinco meses, haría de ella un arma letal.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Has dicho que ibas a darlo todo! ¡Necesito que te concentres!

La peliazul intentaba encajarle un golpe a su sensei, en serio, ¿cómo podía moverse tan rápido? Parecía que desaparecía por instantes. Aún así, se estaba hartando de tanto grito. Ella estaba concentrada, hacía todo lo que le pedía, pero parecía no ser suficiente.

\- ¡Así serás una presa fácil ante alguien más fuerte que tú! ¡Necesitas ganar velocidad!

\- ¡Deja de gritarme! ¡Estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo! - Akane continuaba con su sesión de golpes.

\- ¡Pues hazlo mejor! Vuelves a bajar la guardia aquí - le tomó la muñeca derecha y le puso el brazo a la espalda - y vuelves a cometer el mismo error aquí - tomó también la otra muñeca y su brazo izquierdo le hizo compañía al derecho - ¡¿Lo ves?! - ambos se miraban con rabia, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. Esta vez, el error de Ranma fue mirar los labios de Akane… estaban entreabiertos, lo mismo que aquella vez que la tumbó en el suelo cuando lucharon en clase. Se veían más jugosos y apetitosos. Su mente volvió a evadirse, deseaba saborear su boca, hacer una competición con sus lenguas, donde el único ganador fuera el deseo. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, le atraía como la miel a las moscas.

\- Sen-sei… - lo que fuera a decir fue callado por los labios de Ranma - la besó lento, rozando ligeramente los labios de ella con la punta de su lengua. La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso, hacía tanto que nadie la besaba de forma tan delicada como lo estaba haciendo él … un fuego interno que creía apagado se prendió, el pelinegro hizo que la peliazul abriera la boca, para que su lengua explorara a sus anchas. Cuando hicieron contacto, una especie de descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos. El ojiazul soltó las muñecas de la ojiavellana, sujetándola de la cintura y pegándolo a él. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos liberados y profundizó el beso. Sus lenguas entraron en una batalla campal de la cual ninguna parecía cansarse. Ranma hizo caminar a Akane hasta que toparon con un árbol, fue bajando las manos de la cintura hasta las nalgas de la chica, estrujándolas levemente.

\- Akane…- murmuró él entre beso y beso.

La ojiavellana salió del trance y razonó un segundo. Suficiente para parar de besar a Ranma, que la miró con frustración al no tener los labios de la chica en contacto con los suyos.

\- Ca-capitán… esto no está bien…

Esas palabras hicieron que Ranma se viera desde fuera de su cuerpo. Aprisionando a Akane entre el árbol y él. Rápidamente se separó de ella.

\- Lo siento… no sé qué me ha pasado… debe ser que llevo tiempo sin estar con una mujer… no volverá a pasar, Tendo.

¿Tiempo sin estar con una mujer? ¿Quería decir que podía haber sido con cualquiera? Eso enfureció a Akane, sabía que ella había puesto fin al beso pero si no lo hubiera hecho…¿habrían llegado hasta el final? ¿Eso era para él? ¿Un simple calentón por no tener mujeres cerca?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar! ¡Yo no soy ninguna ramera con la que desfogarse! - estalló, la ira por sentirse una más la carcomía por dentro. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida?

\- ¡No pongas palabras en mi boca que no he dicho!

\- ¡Sé leer entre líneas!

\- ¡Pues deberías usar gafas porque entiendes lo que te da la gana!

Los dos se miraron frente a frente durante unos segundos.

\- Será mejor que dejes de entrenarme, gracias por tu tiempo, capitán… - dio media vuelta y corrió como empujada por el viento. Estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas y no quería que nadie, y menos el responsable de su estado, la viera llorar.

\- ¡Maldita mi bocaza! - Ranma golpeó con fuerza el árbol donde minutos antes había tenido a Akane entre sus brazos - ¡Soy un gilipollas! ¡Un estúpido gilipollas! - volvió a golpear con el otro puño. Así estuvo un rato hasta que los nudillos comenzaron a sangrarle. Cuando logró calmarse recogió sus cosas y caminó sin prisa hasta las dependencias. Mañana sería otro día.

.

.

.

Shinnosuke se encontraba en el patio ejercitándose cuando vio pasar a Akane corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- ¡Akane! - la llamó, pero la peliazul o no lo escuchó o no quiso. El chico de mirada aguamarina corrió detrás de ella. La vio abrir apresuradamente su habitación y meterse dentro. Shinnosuke llamó a su puerta.

\- Akane, ¿qué te ocurre?

\- Nada… estoy bien Shinno, no te preocupes - le habló la peliazul desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Esa voz no es de estar bien, abre por favor.

Akane abrió la puerta sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que su compañero viera que tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

\- Ya veo lo bien que estás, venga… cámbiate que en breve vamos a cenar. Te prometo que te contaré esos chistes malos que tanto te gustan.

\- No tengo hambre, además tengo que ducharme antes. He estado entrenando.

\- Muy bien, pues aquí te espero.

Akane no supo qué decir en ese momento, simplemente lo miró agradecida. Ayer se quejaba de que necesitaba una amiga pero realmente no le hacía falta. Shinnosuke era un gran amigo, sólo que no podía contarle el motivo de su estado. Suspiró y añadió.

-Tú ganas… me ducho y voy al comedor.

\- ¿Y vendrá la Akane risueña y luchadora de siempre o tú?

\- ¿Cómo que o yo? - esta vez lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- No sé… es que mi amiga siempre sonríe y tú… eres muy seria. ¿La has visto por ahí?

\- No tiene graci.. - de pronto la ojiavellana soltó una risotada. Shinnosuke le había hecho cosquillas en el costado.

\- No, aún no eres esa Akane - y volvió a hacerle cosquillas, la peliazul reía cada vez más fuerte.

\- ¡Para! Jajajaja ¡Por favor! Jajajaja

Oyeron una puerta cerrarse de golpe, Shinnosuke paró inmediatamente de hacerle cosquillas a Akane. El sargento Hibiki se aproximó donde estaban ellos, miró a uno y luego a otro.

\- Oficial Ryugen, no deberías estar en este ala - miró a Akane con descaro, el Gi se le había abierto ligeramente por el escote por culpa de los movimientos bruscos al intentar liberarse de las cosquillas que su compañero le estaba haciendo - aunque no te culpo…

Akane se colocó bien la parte de arriba.

\- Sólo vine a buscarla para la cena, sargento - se excusó Shinnosuke.

\- Ella sabe de sobra dónde está el comedor, así que espérala allí.

\- Sí, sargento… - su tono fue de hastío, pero siempre cumplía las órdenes que le daba un superior.

Cuando Shinnosuke se alejó, Akane entró en su habitación y cerró dando un portazo.

\- Vaya carácter… y luego dice Ranma que no es su tipo - murmuró Ryoga mientras se alejaba.

Cuando Ranma llegó, ya estaban todos terminando de cenar. Buscó a Akane con la mirada y la vio sentada con Ryugen, suspiró y se acercó hasta ella. Estaba sonriendo, el muy canalla estaba robándole las sonrisas que deberían ser sólo para él, y que justo desaparecieron cuando Akane se percató de la presencia de su capitán.

\- Oficial Tendo - la peliazul lo miró con rabia pero no emitió palabra - ¿podría hablar contigo en mi despacho?

\- Es tarde, capitán. Si no me acompaña el oficial Ryugen no iré a ningún sitio - Shinnosuke la miró boquiabierto. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

\- ¿Insinúas que no te fías de tu capitán? - empezaba a notarse la molestia de Ranma en la voz.

\- Yo no insinúo nada, creo que lees entre líneas muy bien, capitán Saotome.

Mensaje captado, ella realmente se había molestado con él, mejor así, de todas formas no era conveniente que pasara nada entre ellos. Pero entonces no tenía que haber probado sus labios, porque ahora necesitaba más, y no quería que sus besos fueran de nadie, sólo suyos. Pero tenía un deber que cumplir y enamorarse no entraba en sus planes. - Está bien, Tendo. Lo dejaré pasar por hoy, mañana hablaremos del deber de obedecer a un superior cuando da una orden - antes de irse retó a Shinnosuke con la mirada y fue a sentarse enfrente de Ryoga que miraba la escena divertido.

\- Te dije que actuaras rápido, al final se va a ir con el guardabosques, te está ganando terreno que ni te lo crees…

\- ¿De qué me hablas? Ya te he repetido por activa y por pasiva que ella no me interesa. Nuestra misión es otra, no podemos perder el tiempo en tonterías.

\- Y vuelves a huir, entonces que viera a Ryugen haciéndole cosquillitas a tu pichoncito en su habitación… no te molesta, ¿verdad? - se metió un gran pedazo de pollo en la boca mientras sonreía.

\- ¿Que él ha estado dónde? - Ranma partió los palillos de madera que tenía en la mano.

\- En la habitación de Akane pero, bah… tenemos una misión, así que nos concentraremos en ella - parecía que Ryoga se lo pasaba en grande haciendo rabiar a Ranma. Estaba claro que no podía despistarse un segundo.

.

.

.

En un restaurante de comida China, situado en Minato, prefectura de Tokio, una joven de cabello largo y violeta se preparaba para otra jornada de trabajo. Hoy era un día especial en el negocio, puesto que llegaba gente con los bolsillos llenos de dinero dispuestos a gastarlo en las apuestas. Normalmente esos días eran muy generosos con las propinas, y aún lo eran más, si una linda muchacha les servía con ropa ajustada y una gran sonrisa en los labios. Además, esa noche siempre veía a Taro acompañado de algún pez gordo. La gente comenzó a llegar y no se equivocó, pedían comida y bebida abundante sin escatimar. Los cinco camareros del local más los tres cocineros, debían moverse muy rápido y ser más eficientes ese tipo de noches que ninguna otra. Ella era la encargada del restaurante así que todo debía salir perfecto.

Por fin Taro llegó al restaurante, acompañado de un señor mayor y muy bajito. Shampoo se colocó bien el uniforme y salió a su encuentro con una carpeta en las manos y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Buenas noches señor Kishaba y… perdón, en reserva sólo poner señor Happosai - pasó las páginas de la libreta por si se le había escapado algo.

\- No te molestes Shampoo, así es como le gusta que lo llamen - Taro le echó un cable a la apurada pelivioleta.

\- Pero tú puedes llamarme Happi, preciosa - el señor bajito se acercó a Shampoo y le dio una palmada en el trasero. La chica se quedó inmóvil mirando a Taro, que sólo atinaba a sonreír.

\- ¿Está lista nuestra mesa?

\- Sí, Taro… lista estar. Por favor, acompañar a Shampoo - los dos la siguieron, Happosai más bien seguía el contoneo de caderas de la chica. Los acomodó en su mesa, les entregó la carta y se alejó para que les fueran preparando la botella de vino que habían pedido. Antes de llegar a la barra, una mano le sujetó fuerte el brazo y la arrastró a la trastienda. Una vez dentro, la empujó contra la pared y la besó con bravura. Ella reconoció esa boca y esa lengua al instante.

\- Taro… Shampoo estar trabajando… - reía y gemía la chica mientras su "secuestrador" le metía la mano dentro de su ropa interior y masajeaba el centro de su deseo.

\- Necesito que me hagas un favor - pidió el castaño.

\- Lo que tú querer… sólo pedir a Shampoo… - Taro empezó a besar el cuello de la chica.

\- Quiero que distraigas hoy a Happosai… que seas muy amable con él…¿me entiendes?

\- ¡¿Querer que Shampoo meterse en la cama con ese viejo?! - lo intentó apartar de su lado empujándolo, pero él era muy fuerte.

\- En principio no tienes que hacerlo, sólo atiéndelo, yo lo emborracharé tanto que no sabrá ni dónde tiene su arrugada polla.

\- Darme asco… no querer ni tocar con un palo. Ese ser viejo verde que desnudar a Shampoo con la mirada.

Taro se cansó de las pegas que le estaba poniendo la ojicarmesí, puso las dos manos fuertemente en la pared, acorralándola - Creo que se te ha olvidado cuáles son tus obligaciones… mi clan pagó una buena suma de dinero a tu padre para traerte a Japón, aquí tienes que servirnos… tú estuviste de acuerdo, te mueve el poder, te estoy dando la oportunidad de escalar puestos dentro de la organización. Happosai es unos de los miembros más importantes e influyentes, además de ser mi padrino. Fue el que se fijó en mí cuando yo era el que peleaba en las apuestas, en antros de mala muerte, y me dio un cargo. Quizá, si juegas bien tus cartas, tengas una oportunidad de conseguir lo que deseas…

Shampoo se quedó pensativa, estar con Taro ya la ponía en una situación más privilegiada que a las demás chicas, que servían de compañía y entretenimiento. Ella sabía que él se acostaba con otras, pero también que era su favorita. Le daba lo que él quería, excepto cuando la odiosa de su ex-prometida aparecía en sus recuerdos y le nublaba la razón. En más de una ocasión tuvo que aguantar que la llamara por el nombre de ella mientras lo hacían. No la conocía y la odiaba a muerte.

\- Está bien, Shampoo aceptar. Pero luego ser novia oficial de Taro frente a todos.

Taro la miró con el ceño fruncido - Aquí no hay negociaciones, encanto… lo vas a hacer y punto. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte como recompensa es follarte hasta que el olor que te deje el viejo desaparezca - arrimó su erección a la intimidad de ella, frotándose mientras le estrujaba las nalgas con fuerza.

La chica no pudo evitar gemir ante el contacto - Es-está bien… yo hacer lo que me pides.

\- Buena chica y ahora a atender el negocio. Hoy se va a mover gran cantidad de dinero en las peleas de esta noche. Aunque la cosa está decayendo, voy a tener que buscar nuevos luchadores. Y ya sabes… sé amable - se despidió con un beso y salió de la trastienda dejando a una muy agitada chica. Así que ese Happosai era el escalón que le hacía falta para salir de ese tugurio… se abrió un botón más de su uniforme y salió dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí misma.

.

.

.

Se cumplió otra semana de entrenamiento, Ranma esperaba cada tarde a que la peliazul apareciera en el bosque para entrenar, pero parecía que lo que decía lo llevaba a rajatabla. Apenas podía acercarse a ella, siempre estaba acompañada de ese pueblerino de Ryugen, que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Y cuando no estaba cerca, lo rehuía por las esquinas. La había fastidiado pero bien… ¿Por qué tuvo que besarla? Eso se preguntaba todos los días, ese beso lo había estropeado todo. Se resignó a que la ojiavellana le hablara sólo cuando le preguntaba por algo de la instrucción, así que intentó continuar como si nada entre ellos hubiera pasado.

\- Muy bien equipo, poneros el traje de baño que nos vamos a dar un chapuzón para mitigar este calor - la gente se disipó cada uno a su habitación a cumplir con la orden que les había dado su capitán.

Llegaron a la piscina cubierta que tenían en el edificio de al lado. La temperatura era baja en exceso, es más, pareciera que el agua estaba semicongelada. A Akane no le gustaban nada las pruebas relacionadas con el agua, aprendió muy tarde a nadar, y aunque con la práctica y su cabezonería había mejorado mucho, no era de las mejores nadadoras.

\- ¿A qué temperatura está en agua? - preguntó Kuno a sus superiores.

\- Bastante fresquita - contestó Ryoga - vamos a empezar con unos largos para entrar en calor, quitaos los albornoces.

Todos se descubrieron y se colocaron en posición. Akane llevaba un bañador deportivo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de sus compañeros. Ranma y Akane hicieron contacto visual pero la peliazul enseguida apartó la mirada. El pelinegro apretó los puños y sacó un silbato del bolsillo.

\- Tenéis que hacer 60 largos a la piscina, eso como calentamiento, conforme vayáis terminando os pondremos pruebas de rescate. Vamos a controlar el tiempo que tardáis, ¡no venimos a chapotear! Quiero que os lo toméis como lo que es, una competición. Al toque de mi silbato empezamos. ¡Posiciones! ¡¿listos?! - Ranma sopló fuertemente el silbato.

Todos saltaron a la vez; llevaban ya 10 vueltas. Al principio tuvieron que acostumbrar la temperatura de su cuerpo al agua helada, pero cuando los músculos se regularon y se adaptaron avanzaron más rápido.

\- Mira que chica me está hablando por Tinder - Ryoga enseñó el móvil a Ranma - Creo que quiere marcha… ¿tú qué opinas? - preguntó el chico del colmillo prominente a su amigo.

\- Opino que deberías concentrarte en la carrera y dejar el ligoteo para tu tiempo de ocio - respondió el pelinegro sin apartar la mirada de la piscina, concretamente de una nadadora en particular.

\- Contigo apenas tengo tiempo de ocio, voy a volverme vírgen de nuevo como sigamos encerrados aquí por más tiempo. Hasta a la cocinera la veo morbosa…

\- ¡Pero si tiene 60 años! ¡Estás enfermo!

\- Por eso te digo… estoy fatal… creo que me he corrido cuando Akane se ha quitado el albornoz, ufff… envidio tu autocontrol.

Ranma cogió a Ryoga de la pechera y lo acercó con brusquedad - no me gusta que hables así de ella…- dijo entre dientes, seguía sin apartar la mirada del agua.

\- Joder Ranma, ¿y soy yo el que tiene el problema? ¿por qué no admites de una vez…

\- ¿Qué coño hace Mousse? - interrumpió Ranma a Ryoga - se está metiendo en el carril de Akane y además va al revés. ¡Tzu! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Vas al contrario!

Akane se acercaba a Mousse, iba muy concentrada. Cuando lo vio e intentó esquivarlo, el chico de mirada esmeralda giró de manera brusca hacia el mismo lado, al hacer ese movimiento propinó un fuerte codazo a la chica en la cara, dejándola momentáneamente sin conocimiento. Ésta se hundió en la piscina, los demás no se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado y siguieron con la carrera.

\- ¿Akane? - Ranma esperó unos segundos a que la chica saliera a flote, pero eso no sucedió - ¡AKANE! - tiró la libreta que llevaba al suelo y se tiró de cabeza dispuesto a sacarla de allí. Al oír el grito de su capitán, los demás dejaron de nadar y miraron alrededor para ver qué pasaba. No tardaron en ver al pelinegro salir del fondo sujetando a Akane para que no se hundiera. Llegó hasta el borde de la piscina y Ryoga sujetó a la peliazul de las axilas ayudando a su amigo a subirla. Ranma de un salto salió del agua. Los demás también salieron para ver qué había pasado. Todos rodearon a la chica que se encontraba tumbada. Shinnosuke quiso acercarse al comprobar que su amiga estaba inconsciente. El ojiazul alzó una mano para que nadie se aproximara y le dieran espacio a la joven. Acercó su mejilla a la boca de ella, no respiraba, colocó una mano en la frente, la otra en la barbilla y echó la cabeza de Akane ligeramente hacia atrás. Le entreabrió la boca y se aproximó hasta ella, juntando sus labios para insuflarle aire. Repitió la operación dos veces más.

\- ¡Vamos Akane! ¡Respira! - le gritaba el pelinegro angustiado. No podía perderla, cuando repitió la operación por tercera vez, la chica reaccionó tosiendo. El chico de la trenza la puso de lado para que expulsara el agua que tuviera - No era creyente, pero dio gracias a los dioses por sentirla respirar de nuevo.

\- Ranma… Ranma… - lo llamaba bajito y lo buscaba con la mirada.

\- Estoy aquí… tranquila - la tomó en brazos y ella inmediatamente se prendió de su cuello, cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, se sentía tan protegida en los brazos de ese hombre... - la llevo a la enfermería, dejo en tus manos la clase, sargento. En cuanto a ti.. - mirando fijamente a Mousse - me encargaré personalmente de averiguar si sigues igual de cegato… porque como hayas intentado camuflarlo, estás fuera del cuerpo de élite - y dicho esto salió apresurado del edificio.

Shinnosuke no perdió detalle de lo acontecido, estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz socarrona lo sacó de allí - No sabía yo que Tendo y Saotome tuvieran tanta confianza para llamarse por sus nombres - dijo Ryu al oído de Shinnosuke - Has perdido Ryugen… te dije que ella prefería los galones… - y se alejó dejando al chico con la mirada perdida.

\- ¡Muy bien nenas! ¡Aquí no ha pasado nada! ¡Cambiamos de tercio! Secaos que nos vamos al patio.

.

.

.

Cuando Ranma llegó con Akane en los brazos, el médico y la enfermera se hicieron enseguida cargo de la peliazul. Él les explicó lo que había pasado.

\- Capitán Saotome, ¿podría esperar fuera, por favor? - le pidió el doctor a un alterado Ranma.

\- Sí, claro - se sentó en la sala de espera. No se movería de allí hasta que le dijeran que estaba fuera de peligro.

A los 20 minutos salió la enfermera y le indicó que podía pasar. Akane estaba dormida, le había vuelto el color a sus mejillas y respiraba tranquila.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra, Doctor? - preguntó el pelinegro sin apartar la mirada de donde estaba Akane.

\- Está bien, es una chica fuerte y usted actuó muy rápido. Se recuperará enseguida pero me gustaría que hoy se quedara aquí para vigilarla.

\- Claro, no hay problema.

\- Ha preguntado por usted todo el tiempo - le dijo el doctor a un sonrojado Ranma.

\- ¿Por...por mí?

-¿Quiere que le avise cuando despierte?

\- Eh… no, no hace falta… yo… tengo que irme.. sé que la dejo en buenas manos, avíseme si hay alguna complicación - salió de la enfermería sin esperar respuesta del galeno. Se dirigió raudo hacia su habitación, se puso ropa seca y a continuación caminó hasta su despacho. Esto no podía seguir así, tenía que acabar con ello antes de que fuera a más.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente le dieron el alta a Akane. Al salir de la enfermería buscó a Ranma por todos lados sin hallarlo. Sólo le quedaba su despacho. Llamó a la puerta pero nadie le contestó, así que se aventuró a abrir sin esperar autorización. No había nadie en él, se acercó a su mesa, le llamó la atención un papel color crema con el emblema de la Policía y con su nombre escrito. La curiosidad le pudo más y tomó el papel dispuesta a leer su contenido.

\- Estimado Teniente Murakama, le pido como responsable mayor del cuerpo de élite que la oficial Akane Tendo, sea sustituida a la mayor brevedad posible por otro policía de mi elección… - la chica no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, quería deshacerse de ella… las manos comenzaron a temblarle pero continuó - Tras unas semanas de pruebas, he decidido que no es apta para pertenecer a este grupo. Les pido amablemente que tomen en cuenta mi propuesta. Atentamente, Capitán Ranma Saotome.

Akane se quedó parada en el sitio con la carta en las manos, ¿esa era su venganza? Estaba jugando con su futuro y no iba a permitirlo. Oyó la puerta del despacho abrirse.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - la voz del hombre del que se había enamorado y al que más odiaba en ese momento habló justo detrás de ella.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Me cubro con mi escudo y listo...podéis tirarme piedras por dejarlos así :P pero no me diréis que este capítulo no ha estado lleno de emociones, al menos he intentado que lo sea y hasta os he plasmado un besito… así que tan mala no soy.

Como siempre agradecer a mi b-reader su tiempo, darme la opinión del capítulo y decirme si debo o no cambiar, quitar o añadir algo. Su opinión es muy importante para mí. Te adoro **Sailordancer7. **Como no a mis **#locasporeldiosgriego **por estar siempre ahí, nos unieron los fics y ahora somos grandes amigas.

Contestando a vuestros maravillosos reviews **Emiilu **ya apareció Shampoo sí...pero de momento está bastante entretenida con Taro así que ya veremos cómo interactúa en esta historia. Gracias por tus palabras, yo también me pongo nerviosa de saber vuestras reacciones en cada capítulo. Pues no he podido hacer el reto de Dani, este fic me absorbe, cuando lo termine me apuntaré a todos **A.R. Tendo **Qué te ha parecido la pareja Shampoo-Taro? te la esperabas? vamos a ver estos dos la guerra que dan y sí… Ryu siempre tan oportuno **DainisitaM **esos monos traviesos...jijiji siento decirte que Ryu te va a estresar un poco más y Taro...bueno, realmente es el antagonista de esta historia así que tarde o temprano dará guerra. Shampoo tiene clara una meta y la forma en que la consiga es secundario para ella, qué tal este capítulo? con ganas de más? **Lily Tendo89 **Tatachán, apareció la gata! Ryu parece estar en el momento menos indicado, al menos para Ranma y Akane, a partir de aquí el fic irá subiendo de intensidad. Yo también te quiero amiga **paulayjoaqui **qué bien que te gustara el capítulo, vaya si son traviesos los monitos y Ryu un inoportuno, le da rabia que haya una mujer en el cuerpo de élite. Shampoo escalando puestos… ejem… espero te haya gustado el capítulo **GabyCo **Taro y Shampoo, te lo esperabas? Ryu parece que sí dará más problemas de la cuenta. Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que esté también **Edisa Inu **Pues bienvenida! nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, os lo creáis o no nos dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. Que tengan el mismo estilo no es coincidencia jeje. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y continúes siguiendo la historia. Un saludo **Gogoga **bella amiga, primero de todo muchas gracias por tu lindo mensaje, espero que te haya llegado mi respuesta por inbox, porque cuando le di a reenviar me salía como que la bandeja estaba llena. De verdad que me dan mucho ánimo tus palabras. No sé si la resolverán antes o después pero al menos ya he hecho que se den un besito… jejeje un saludo bonita, espero que te haya gustado el de hoy **Shojoranko **parece que a Ranma se le da bien formar enemigos, gracias por seguir leyendo amiga ;) espero te haya gustado el capítulo **SARITANIMELOVE **a Ranma le ha dado muy fuerte pero Akane no se queda atrás, lo que pasa es que los rivales, de momento los tiene él jajaja sabes que me encanta Ranma celoso y si es de Shinno más. Taro y Shampoo, te los esperabas juntos? Ya sí que hoy Ranma ha sucumbido un poco… veremos a ver cuánto aguantan. Gracias por leer! **SusyChantilly **Susy, a ver… estaba corrigiendo la postura de Akane...ejem ejem… a Shinno le voy a comprar un puesto de pan jajaja no, pobre. A ver qué pasa con él y Ryu, ay con Ryu… hoy sí se han toqueteado un poco más y como a ti te gusta, mientras estaban enfadados **kariiim **muchas gracias por leer, mientras no tenga problemas mayores habrá un capítulo una vez a la semana, se le están juntando los enemigos a Ranma, a ver cómo sale de todo. Yo también adoro a Ranma celoso y posesivo **miladis **seguro que mis locasporediosgriego son las que te están parando los pies jajaja, bueno… en esta he cumplido. Emociones por doquier y Ranma celoso de Shinno, de momento al 80% ya estallará e iremos subiendo de nivel ;) **Juany Rdz **mi mamá Nodoka, tú siempre eres la primera en recomendar nuestros trabajos, te mereces que hagan los mismo por ti, porque tienes un gran talento, deberías plantearte hacer un fic largo. Te quiero mucho y me alegro que te guste. Tensión sexual que sigue no resuelta :P **Nidia **los monitos traviesos han hecho que Ranma vaya a tener sueños húmedos… me encanta sorprenderos, Taro y Shampoo juntos, a mi b-reader le encanta ese ship y yo le di gusto de escribirlo. Este capítulo ha tenido un poco de todo, espero te haya gustado **Invitado **más o menos actualizo a la semana, espero haya cubierto tus espectativas **Caro **gracias! me encanta que os lo imaginéis todo. Que cerréis los ojos y veáis muy claro lo que quiero describir. Así lo disfrutáis más :) **lizethglezcam **y más que se va a poner… a partir de aquí emociones por doquier. Gracias por leer **llamasbi **espero seguir emocionándote en los siguientes capítulos, gracias por leer mi historia **Ana Camila Sanchez **gracias por leer, me alegro que te esté gustando la historia **Alezi Monela **pues espero no decepcionar tus expectativas. Gracias por leer!

Bueno, creo haber contestado a todos, muchísimas muchísimas gracias por vuestros maravilloso reviews, me alientan a continuar y haceros partícipes de la historia. no me enrollo más. Nos leemos!

**Sakura Saotome :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

***Entre el deber y el amor***

**Capítulo 6**

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Ranma al ver a la peliazul en su despacho. Ella se giró al instante, tenía totalmente la cara desencajada y una expresión que nunca había visto, y era de odio… odio hacia su persona. Hizo que a Ranma se le encogiera el corazón, miró lo que estaba sosteniendo la chica y se le iluminó la mente. Había leído la carta que le había escrito al teniente pidiendo su expulsión, era normal que lo mirara de esa manera.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! - la ojiavellana le mostró la hoja a su capitán.

\- Esos son papeles confidenciales, no deberías leerlos - el ojiazul intentaba aparentar calma. Ella ya estaba alterada por los dos.

\- ¡Me importa bien poco lo que sean! ¡¿por qué quieres expulsarme del grupo?! ¡Estoy cumpliendo igual que los demás! ¡En ocasiones hasta más! ¡¿tanto me odias, capitán?! ¿Es- es...porque no quise llegar a más en el bosque? - las mejillas de la peliazul se tornaron coloradas. ¿En serio había sacado el tema del beso?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! ¡¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?! ¿Ese es el concepto que tienes de mí? - se sintió mal al ver que Akane pensaba que sólo quería aprovecharse de su posición con ella, ¿pero no lo estaba haciendo en cierto modo? Era de las mejores del grupo e iba a pedir su expulsión sólo porque se había enamorado y no podía permitírselo… espera… ¿enamorado? ¿Eso es lo que estaba?

\- ¡¿Y qué quieres que piense entonces?! ¿Fue por la prueba de ayer? ¡No fue culpa mía! Invadieron mi carril y me golpearon, sé que no soy la mejor nadadora, ¡pero puedo mejorar! ¡He luchado mucho por estar en el cuerpo de élite y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie me arrebate mi sueño!

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa determinación, ese fuego en la mirada, definitivamente amaba a esa chica terca. Tenía sus principios y su objetivo en la vida muy claro, y no se achantaba por nadie. En el fondo la admiraba, pero no podía permitir que estuviera en ese grupo, era demasiado peligroso.

\- ¡No es por la prueba de ayer!... es… - ¿qué le iba a decir? Es que no tenía motivos reales para expulsarla.

\- ¡¿Entonces qué?! ¡Dime en qué he fallado para poder mejorar! ¡Dime qué he hecho tan mal para merecer la expulsión! - la peliazul se acercó peligrosamente a Ranma, que la miraba sin saber qué decirle.

\- No has fallado en nada - murmuró el pelinegro.

\- Entonces, ¿qué pasa? ¡Dame una razón realmente válida y me iré a empacar mis cosas en este mismo momento!

El pelinegro suspiró y estalló - ¡No puedo concentrarme si estás a mi lado, ¿vale?! - la chica abrió los ojos de par en par - ¡No podría soportar que alguien te hiciera daño! ¡Ayer quise matar a Mousse por lo que pasó! ¡En una misión, no sé si voy a poder protegerte todo el tiempo!

\- ¡Yo no necesito que me protejas! ¡Llevo toda mi vida cuidando de mí misma! ¡Soy policía, yo protejo al ciudadano! ¡Es mi trabajo! ¡Sé los riesgos que corro pero es algo que he asumido y decidido! ¡No eres nadie para decidir por mí!

La tenía cerca… demasiado, no pensó, simplemente actuó. Se acercó a ella, puso sus manos en el delicado y enfurecido rostro de la chica y la besó. La besó con pasión, con necesidad, esa chica llegó para poner su mundo del revés. Sí, se sentía débil ante ella, todo su autocontrol se perdía sólo con una mirada de sus ojos color café, pero merecía la pena. Por fin admitió que no podría estar separado de ella aunque quisiera. Ella puso las manos en el pecho de él y empujó fuerte, haciendo que perdieran todo contacto. Acto seguido abofeteó a Ranma. Éste se quedó inmóvil, con el rostro girado mirando al suelo, se lo merecía. ¿Qué esperaba?

Cuando buscó la mirada de la chica vio unas tenues lágrimas asomando de sus cristalinos ojos, se sintió el ser más miserable del mundo. Le debía una disculpa… otra vez...

\- Akane… yo… - la peliazul se abalanzó sobre Ranma, colgándose de su cuello, y comenzó a besarlo de la misma manera que él había hecho instantes anteriores. Esa reacción pilló al chico de la trenza totalmente descolocado, pero enseguida la abrazó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo lo más que pudo. No quería que hubiera ningún espacio posible entre ellos.

La temperatura de sus cuerpos empezó a subir de manera alarmante, el calor que hacía en el despacho tampoco acompañaba. Akane empezó a desabrochar torpemente y con rapidez los botones de la camisa de Ranma y él hizo lo mismo con la de ella. En ningún momento dejaron de besarse, no querían perder el contacto el uno con el otro. Se despojaron de sus camisas y empezaron con los pantalones haciendo el mismo ritual, ella desabrochó el cinturón de él y viceversa. En ese proceso se quitaron los zapatos. Cuando empezaron a bajarse las cremalleras, Ranma se agachó despacio, llevándose a la peliazul consigo y tumbándola en el suelo del despacho. Esta vez, sí tuvo que dejar de besarla unos instantes para poder deshacerse por completo de los pantalones, acto seguido le quitó a ella los suyos pero perdió la prisa al ir descubriendo el perfecto cuerpo de la chica a la que sin quererlo, le había entregado su corazón. El pecho de ella subía y bajaba rápido debido a lo nerviosa y agitada que estaba en ese momento. El que Ranma se quedara observándola en ropa interior de arriba a abajo, tampoco ayudaba para calmarla.

\- Eres realmente preciosa - dijo lo que pensó nada más verla. No era la primera vez que la veía en ropa interior, pero en esta ocasión ella iba a entregarse a él. La peliazul esbozó una tímida sonrisa, Dios… era tan bonita… se veía tan inocente con ese rubor en las mejillas, que la hacían desearla aún más si eso era posible. Se colocó encima de ella, se miraron a los ojos sin hablarse, con la mirada expresaban todo lo que necesitaban saber en ese momento. El pelinegro volvió a capturar sus labios, esta vez de manera suave, saboreándolos y perdiéndose en ellos, como aquella vez en el bosque. Eran una delicatessen que bien merecían esa especial atención.

Akane por su parte nunca se había sentido tan excitada como lo estaba en ese momento, necesitaba unirse a ese hombre que la besaba con tanta pasión y ternura a la vez. Sentía la erección del chico justo en su zona íntima, ya de por sí bastante húmeda, y eso que sólo habían sido unos besos… pero qué besos… Ranma movía las caderas levemente haciendo fricción para deleite de la ojiavellana, que se le escapaban leves gemidos en cada movimiento del ojiazul. Las manos de ella recorrían la ancha y musculosa espalda de él, Ranma dejó de besarla en los labios para dirigir su atención al níveo cuello de Akane. Intercambiaba besos y pequeños mordiscos mientras bajaba buscando los turgentes pechos de la ojiavellana. Intentó desabrochar el sostén, pero eran tales las ansias que tenía de liberar sus senos, que acabó por romperlo.

Akane elevó un poco la cabeza y lo miró con reproche pero la perversa sonrisa del pelinegro y su mirada penetrante hizo que le diera igual perder su sujetador favorito. Ya se compraría otro. Ranma puso sus manos en los pechos de ella y los estrujó, se acercó hasta el pecho derecho y lo besó, sacó la lengua y comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor del erecto pezón de la peliazul. La oyó gemir bajito, pero para él no era suficiente. Quería darle tanto placer que la oyeran gemir desde allí hasta Tokio. Así que mientras se metía el pezón en la boca, lo lamía y succionaba a la par que masajeaba el pecho de la chica, bajó una de sus manos hasta el límite de sus braguitas. Ella suspiró al sentir como Ranma metía la mano en su ropa interior.

\- Mmmm estás muy húmeda… me encanta… - ronroneó el ojiazul en el oído de la chica. Ésta cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios. Nadie en la vida la había tocado de esa manera, él sabía exactamente dónde tenía y no tenía que tocar para hacerla viajar hasta las nubes. El chico le quitó las braguitas mientras volvía a besarla en la boca. Una vez la dejó completamente desnuda comenzó un camino de besos, pasando por la barbilla, su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre, su ombligo, el comienzo de su pubis y… ¿a dónde se dirigía? ¿él iba a…?

\- Es-espera… - dijo Akane entre jadeos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Ranma algo preocupado. ¿Había hecho algo que la había asustado?

\- Verás… es que a mí… nunca…

\- ¿Eres vírgen?

\- ¡Claro que no lo soy! A ver… sólo he estado con un chico, mi ex-novio, pero él… nunca me ha hecho nada… ahí abajo…

Ranma se quedó atónito. ¿En serio ese tipo no había sido capaz de disfrutar a Akane como se merecía? Mejor para él, iba a poder tener su primera vez… sólo suya…- pues prepárate porque yo te pienso comer entera…

\- Ran...ma… - la peliazul cerró de nuevo los ojos al sentir la lengua del pelinegro dentro de su intimidad. Él puso las manos en sus nalgas y profundizó más en el centro de la ojiavellana, movía la lengua en círculos, lamía y succionaba a la vez el clítoris de ella - ¡Dios! ¡Más! - gritaba la chica, nunca había experimentado un placer tan grande. Ranma sonrió, eso era lo que quería de ella… llevarla hasta el sumun del éxtasis. La joven comenzó a mover las caderas por inercia, él empezó a mover la lengua cada vez más rápido, ella jadeaba intensamente, la tenía a punto. Quería que tuviera su primer orgasmo con sexo oral, el primero de muchos que le iba a dar. Así que aceleró más sus lengüetazos y sus succiones hasta que ella gritó, la vio retorcerse de placer y soltar la ropa, que la tenía agarrada con los puños. Se quitó los bóxer mientras ella intentaba calmar la respiración. Se volvió a colocar encima de ella y la besó desesperado, ella devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. Tenía la punta de su pene rozando la entrada al paraíso de esa mujer. La miró como pidiendo permiso, ella asintió pero antes de que él se introdujera y formara un sólo ser con su tormento, la peliazul hizo que se giraran y cambiaran las tornas. Ella estaba sentada a horcajadas, él la miraba con deseo, no aguantaba más… quería estar dentro de ella… quería hacerla suya.

En un movimiento inesperado, la ojiavellana cogió la poderosa erección de Ranma y la introdujo en su interior de una sola vez. Ahora le tocó a él cerrar los ojos… estar dentro de Akane era mejor de lo que había imaginado en sus sueños. Ella empezó a mover las caderas de forma magistral, mientras tocaba sus duros pectorales y sus marcados abdominales. Se mordía el labio al admirar el cuerpo de Ranma, lo miró coqueta, en ese momento ella tenía el poder, si quisiera matarlo, él moriría con gusto. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, lo supo desde el primer momento en el que cruzaron las miradas. Ranma sujetó las caderas de Akane y la movió a su antojo, era tan pequeñita, tan manejable… era simplemente perfecta.

La hacía moverse cada vez más rápido, ella comenzó de nuevo a jadear, Ranma gemía e intentaba pensar en otra cosa para no llegar tan pronto. Quería más de ella.

Se sentó y quedaron los dos frente a frente, se besaron con deseo, con rabia, ¿con amor? Pensaron ambos. Akane rodeó entonces la cintura de Ranma. Éste continuó sujetando las caderas de la chica haciendo las embestidas más profundas. La peliazul gemía cada vez más fuerte en la boca del pelinegro, ya sí que no iba a poder aguantar por más tiempo. Lo estaban volviendo loco oírla gemir de esa manera. Así que la tumbó, puso su pierna derecha encima de su hombro izquierdo y comenzó a introducirse en ella más rápido y más fuerte.

Ella gritaba cada vez más alto, Ranma le tapó la boca con sus labios sino, sí que sus gemidos se hubieran oído en Tokio.

\- Dios Akane… voy a llegar ya… no aguanto más… me vuelves loco…

\- Sí… yo también… más rápido - sus deseos eran órdenes, gracioso porque el que solía dar las órdenes era él. Pero que le mandara lo que quisiera, era totalmente su esclavo.

Así que embistió más rápido hasta que por fin oyó a su chica llegar al orgasmo. Aparte de porque lo hizo más que evidente, unas uñas clavadas en su espalda le advirtieron de que la peliazul había quedado satisfecha. Sin perder un segundo y con dos estocadas más, Ranma se vació dentro de la chica emitiendo un gruñido ronco.

Se quedaron así un rato, mientras intentaban que sus respiraciones se controlaran. Ranma finalmente se puso al lado de Akane y la abrazó de manera que quedaron frente a frente. Olió su cabello, esa mezcla de vainilla y canela que le hacía perder la razón.

El silencio reinaba entre ambos, ¿qué decir después de aquello? Sólo una idea rondaba la cabeza de Ranma, nunca iba a separarse de ella y menos ahora que habían estado juntos. Nadie más probaría esos labios, besaría ese cuerpo y formaría un sólo ser con ella. Nadie que no fuera él. Akane por su parte no sabía qué pensar, ¿y si su capitán creía que se había acostado con él para que no la expulsara? Él la había besado primero pero luego ella se le había abalanzado como una leona a su presa. Sólo de recordarlo notó cómo le subían los colores por segundos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - la voz sensual y varonil de Ranma la hizo reaccionar.

\- Yo… no debería… ¿qué vas a pensar de mí? - la peliazul se incorporó y empezó a juntar su ropa. Ranma la abrazó por detrás y la inmovilizó.

El pelinegro le habló al oído -Yo no he pensado nada raro, dime que no llevabas tiempo soñando con que sucediera esto. Porque yo llevo haciéndolo desde el primer día que te vi.

La peliazul sintió su cuerpo estremecer de arriba a abajo - Eso es porque llevas tiempo sin estar con una mujer… tú mismo me lo dijiste en el bosque. No quiero ser una más en tu lista de conquistas, ni tampoco quiero que pienses que he hecho esto para que no me saques del cuerpo de élite - intentó zafarse del agarre de su capitán pero no pudo mover ni un músculo.

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que yo tengo una lista? - respondió divertido, cosa que no gustó mucho a la chica - Sí, hace tiempo que no estoy con una mujer, pero no porque yo no pueda, sino porque no quiero. No me gustan demasiado los rollos de una noche. Ah, y ni se me pasó por la cabeza que hubieras hecho esto para convencerme de no sacarte del grupo.

¿Qué quería decirle su capitán con eso? - ¿Y entonces…? ¿Qué es esto para ti? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó la ojiavellana con algo de temor por la respuesta.

\- Te quiero a ti…- Akane creyó que se le paraba el corazón - qui-quiero decir...que no te quiero sólo para pasar el rato… no me lo pongas más difícil Tendo, las palabras no son lo mío.

La peliazul sonrió, ¿acaso le estaba pidiendo salir? Le pareció muy tierno, algo que nunca creía que le vería -¿Quieres que estemos...juntos? ¿Como...pareja? - si no era así se moriría de la vergüenza por el sólo hecho de insinuarlo.

\- Ponle el nombre que quieras, pero te quiero sólo para mí - apartó el cabello de la peliazul hacia un lado y le besó el cuello muy dulcemente.

Akane cerró los ojos, tenía la piel de gallina. Lo que ese hombre le hacía sentir no era normal.

\- Pero de momento nadie puede saber nada o quizá nos expulsen a los dos del grupo - Akane se colocó frente a Ranma.

-¿Y qué pasa con esa carta? - la chica recordó en ese instante el motivo de estar en el despacho de Ranma. Lo volvió a mirar ceñuda.

\- No la enviaré, tienes mi palabra de capitán. Y ahora vístete y vete a descansar. El doctor me dijo que hoy estuvieras de reposo. Mañana tenemos clase teórica y práctica de estrategia - Ranma besó a Akane en los labios dándole un ligero mordisquito.

\- ¡Ey! No me muerdas Saotome - regañó divertida la peliazul - pues… me gustó este reposo… - otra vez silencio - ¿volverás a ser mi sensei? - preguntó haciendo un puchero y que a Ranma le pareció la mar de tierno y divertido.

\- Ahora más que nunca. Te arrepentirás de haberme pedido que te entrene - le susurró en los labios a la chica.

\- No me das miedo, sensei - respondió ella de manera muy sensual. Ranma capturó sus labios con voracidad y Akane respondió gustosa.

Esta vez fue el chico de la trenza el que paró de besarla - Huye… o te llevaré secuestrada a mi dormitorio y mañana no estarás en condiciones de nada.

Akane rio divertida, se vistió apresuradamente y salió sigilosa del despacho de su capi… de su sense… ¿de su pareja? Ya se iría viendo. Ranma se empezó a vestir en cuanto ella salió por la puerta.

\- Ahora sí que estás perdido, Saotome - susurró mientras se dirigía a la silla de su despacho y rompía la carta que había escrito.

.

.

.

El día empezó muy temprano como venía siendo costumbre. Ranma y Ryoga fueron los primeros en llegar al comedor, el ojimiel hablaba sin parar de nimiedades; las chicas con las que conversaba en redes sociales eran su tema favorito. El ojiazul asentía sin hacer mucho caso a lo que su amigo le contaba, prácticamente era siempre lo mismo. Sólo esperaba que cierta chica que lo volvía loco apareciera por la puerta.

\- ¡Ranma! Otra vez vuelves a ignorarme, vaya amigo estás hecho - Ryoga llamó la atención a su colega de la infancia.

\- No te estoy ignorando, es que siempre me hablas de lo mismo - replicó el ojiazul.

\- Perdona por no tener la conversación adecuada para el caballero, uno se harta también de hablar de trabajo. ¿No había organizada una salida a Tokio para "despejarnos"?

\- Miedo me dan tus despejes… sí, en una semana iremos. Tenemos una reunión por la tarde y…

\- ¿Tenemos? - interrumpió el chico del colmillo.

\- ¿No te lo he dicho? Tú también tienes que venir.

Ryoga enarcó una cena - Últimamente se te olvidan muchas cosas, estás en las nubes. ¿Ranma? - otra vez había vuelto a perderlo. Miró hacia atrás y comprobó por qué su amigo había dejado de prestarle atención - Hoy está especialmente guapa, ¿eh? Tiene un brillo distinto en la mirada…

\- ¿Qué? - Ranma volvió a concentrarse en Ryoga - Está igual que siempre, no sé qué le ves distinto.

Pero sí estaba distinta, estaba mucho más bonita, algo impensable. Cuando la peliazul entró en el comedor, ambos cruzaron miradas por unos segundos. Ella sonrió y agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Cogió una bandeja para servirse el desayuno.

\- ¿Quieres un café o un zumo o algo? - preguntó el pelinegro al sargento Hibiki mientras hacía amago de levantarse.

\- Pues otro croissant me comía, ya que te vas levantar para hablar con Akane.

El ojiazul lo fulminó con la mirada - No necesito una excusa para hablar con ella, es otra miembro más del grupo, tú mismo me lo has repetido una y otra vez.

\- Bueno...tanto como otra más… yo no pienso en Kuno de la manera en la que pienso en ella…por ejemplo.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos, conociendo a Ryoga ya sabía de qué manera pensaba en Akane, bueno él y cualquier hombre que la viera. Sólo imaginarse eso enfureció al pelinegro de una forma que jamás hubiera imaginado - Pues cuidadito, te vuelvo a recordar lo que hablamos el primer día.

\- Sí, que tú la viste primero capitán - Ryoga sonrió de manera burlona.

\- Eres imposible - se dio la vuelta y se acercó donde estaba Akane sirviéndose el desayuno. Raro pero agradecido de que Ryugen no estuviera revoloteando alrededor de ella. Se puso justo a su lado, brazo con brazo.

\- Buenos días, Tendo - dijo sin mirarla mientras cogía otro croissant para su gracioso amigo y un zumo para él.

\- Buenos días, capitán - la peliazul volvió a sonreír con su característico rubor en las mejillas, Ranma la observó de reojo, era tan adorable verla así...

\- ¿Has dormido bien? Hoy va a ser un día largo

\- Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien, capitán…

Silencio… Shinnosuke entró en ese momento y enseguida visualizó a Akane. ¿Hacía falta que el capitán estuviera tan cerca de ella? Cogió una bandeja apresuradamente y fue en busca de la chica.

\- Ya viene tu escolta personal - murmuró Ranma entre dientes. Estaba empezando a hartarse de que Ryugen siempre estuviera al lado de ella, él sabía lo que pensaban los hombres y estaba totalmente convencido de que a Shinnosuke le gustaba Akane, y bastante.

\- Es un buen amigo - respondió la ojiavellana - No te pongas celoso.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Celoso de ese? Por favor…

Akane rio por lo bajo - esta tarde, ¿misma hora mismo sitio, sensei?

\- Sí - fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir antes de que el estúpido guardabosques lapa se pusiera al lado de Akane.

\- Buenos días, capitán - saludó Shinnosuke a Ranma - Buenos días, preciosa - fue el saludo para Akane. Ella miró de reojo al pelinegro, la cara se le había ensombrecido.

\- Buenos días, Ryugen. Tenéis 20 minutos, nos vemos en el aula después del desayuno - Ranma se alejó airoso, nunca había experimentado esa sensación. Con Ukyo no había sentido celos, cuando lo abandonó por ese Konatsu es que le dio igual, su orgullo salió lastimado pero sólo eso. Entonces, ¿era verdad que estaba celoso? No lo podía creer, ¿cuánto llevaba conociendo a Akane? ¿Y ya tenía esos sentimientos hacia ella tan abrumadores? Le dio vértigo, pero por otro lado, jamás se sintió tan completo como cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos.

Shinnosuke y Akane se sentaron a desayunar. Akane quedaba justo enfrente de Ranma que no hacía más que mirar en su dirección con mala cara.

\- Hoy has tenido que dormir de perlas porque estás guapísima - dijo Shinnosuke a su compañera - tienes un brillo especial en la mirada y hasta tu pelo brilla… - alargó el brazo y le colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja, aprovechando la cercanía para acariciarle la mejilla.

Akane desvió su mirada un segundo a Ranma, su cara iba empeorando por momentos - Gra-gracias Shinno, dormí bien - cuando lo volvió a mirar, Ranma ya no estaba. Eso entristeció y preocupó a la peliazul. ¿Se habría enfadado con ella? Si era así no tenía motivos, Shinno era un amigo. Continuó su desayuno distraída, muy pronto se había torcido la mañana.

.

.

.

El día pasó más o menos rápido, dieron clases teóricas sobre estrategias y luego hicieron un simulacro de un secuestro con rehenes en una casa. Tenían una preparada sólo para eso. Ranma apenas cruzó mirada con ella, es más, cuando le hablaba lo hacía de manera tosca. Con Shinnosuke fue bastante menos delicado, eso no podía seguir así, tenía que confiar en ella sino no llegarían a nada.

Llegó la tarde y con ella la ansiada clase de artes marciales estilo libre. Akane salió sigilosa de las dependencias y se adentró en el bosque. Tenía que reconocer que Shinnosuke estaba muy pegajoso con ella. Tuvo que hacer juegos malabares para que la dejara sola. Corrió hacía donde había quedado con Ranma, estaba nerviosa, la reacción del peligro durante el día no había sido muy cortés.

Cuando llegó no había nadie para recibirla, él siempre llegaba antes, ¿se habría enfadado de verdad? No oyó nada, ni siquiera sintió su presencia, en décimas de segundo una mano agarró su muñeca y la puso de espaldas a un gran árbol. Cuando miró sobresaltada a su "agresor" unos ojos azules mar le devolvieron la mirada.

\- Ranma…

No hubo palabras, el pelinegro se abalanzó sobre los labios de ella, devorándola como si le fuera la vida. Akane correspondió el beso de manera inmediata, se alegraba tanto de estar de nuevo entre sus brazos… con él se sentía a salvo, no sé sentía extraña, más bien como si siempre hubieran estado así. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, ansiosa mientras sus lenguas volvían a batallar. Sin embargo, Ranma le quitó las manos de donde las tenía en ese momento, que era enmarañadas en su cabello, y le puso los brazos a la espalda.

\- No puedes tocarme - le dijo susurrándole en los labios.

\- ¿Por qué no? - respondió ella de forma lastimera.

El pelinegro no respondió, sujetó las muñecas de Akane con una de sus manos; tenía unas muñecas tan finas y delicadas que bastaba una sola de sus manos para rodearlas a las dos. Se quitó el cinturón de su Gi y lo usó para atar las muñecas de la chica. La parte de arriba del uniforme del artista marcial se abrió dejando al descubierto su torso tostado y bien definido. Akane tragó saliva.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - volvió a preguntar la peliazul, la mirada de Ranma se tornó opaca. La miraba con deseo, como el más exquisito de los manjares que estaba a punto de devorar, pero también notaba enfado. Estaba claro que su comportamiento no había sido solamente para disimular.

\- Te has portado mal - la voz grave de Ranma le provocó escalofríos a la ojiavellana - mereces un castigo por hacerme pasar tan mal rato.

Akane se quedó de piedra, ¿iba en serio? - ¿Cómo que un castigo? Yo no he hecho nada malo, además tú no eres mi padre ni yo tengo ocho años para que me castiguen - su lado guerrero estaba a punto de salir a la luz, ¿quién se había creído que era?

\- Claro que no lo soy, sino no podría hacer esto… - Ranma se acercó al oído de la peliazul y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja al terminar la frase. Todo el cuerpo de Akane se estremeció de arriba a abajo.

La chica comprobó que el azabache estaba más juguetón que enfadado, así que decidió seguirle el juego.

\- ¿Y cómo me piensas castigar? - le dijo de manera muy sensual haciendo que Ranma perdiera el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo.

El pelinegro le dio un sonoro azote en el trasero, Akane dio un respingo en el sitio - De momento yo voy a poder hacer contigo lo que quiera y tú no vas a poner resistencia, es una orden…- la chica sólo atinó a asentir. Ranma la rodeó como inspeccionándola, se puso detrás de ella, deslizó sus manos por la cintura de la ojiavellana, ésta se quedó sin respiración. Él chico de la trenza comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de ella mientras daba pequeños besos y mordiscos en su cuello. Akane cerró los ojos, quería centrarse en sentir lo que Ranma tenía preparado para ella.

Comenzó a abrirle la parte de arriba del Gi, descubriendo los pechos de la chica - Es un sujetador demasiado sexy para venir a entrenar… quizá venías con otra idea, pequeña pervertida - un gemido de parte de ella fue lo que recibió por respuesta, ya que el azabache tenía las dos manos masajeando sus turgentes senos, cambió los besos en el cuello por lamidas en el mismo.

La ojiavellana estaba ya terriblemente excitada, sentía muy húmeda su ropa interior, moría de ganas de tocarlo, intentaba deshacer el nudo pero sin duda Ranma sabía lo que se hacía - No luches, no vas a poder deshacerlo - pareciera que le leía el pensamiento. Ranma metió su mano dentro de los pantalones del uniforme de Akane buscando la intimidad de la chica, ella gimió cuando llegó a su objetivo. El ojiazul acercó de nuevo sus labios al oído de ella - llevo todo el día pensando en lo que te iba a hacer cuando estuviéramos a solas, y no se me ocurría nada bueno...

Akane gemía cada vez más fuerte, apenas podía articular palabra - no me gusta que Ryugen revolotee tanto alrededor tuyo… - le decía mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja de nuevo. Con la mano que tenía libre le estaba estrujando el trasero.

\- Es-es un amigo…- decía ella entre suspiros - no tienes por qué...preocuparte, yo...yo… sólo quiero estar contigo…

Ranma sonrió pero no le era suficiente - el castigo sigue en pie - la tumbó en el césped y le quitó de golpe la parte de abajo del uniforme y las braguitas, dejando a la chica sólo con la parte de arriba abierta. Seguía con las manos a la espalda. El ojiazul se quitó el Gi y los boxer quedando completamente desnudo frente a ella. Akane no pudo más que admirar el escultural cuerpo de su ahora novio, parecía esculpido por los mismos dioses. Se ruborizó al mirar el aparato reproductor del pelinegro, estaba listo para ella.

El ojiazul le dio la vuelta a Akane, se relamía mirando las nalgas de ella, se puso de rodillas y le dio un bocado a uno de los cachetes.

\- Auuu - se quejó la peliazul.

\- Tsss, sigues castigada - fue la única respuesta de Ranma. Abrió los labios vaginales de la peliazul y dirigió su erección al inicio de la intimidad de la chica. Seguía muy húmeda, incluso más que antes. Sin pedir permiso, se introdujo en ella de una sola vez. Un alarido de placer fue lo que recibió en respuesta por la invasión, así que lo tomó como bienvenida para continuar a sus anchas. El chico entraba y salía de ella de forma fuerte y concisa. Los gemidos y la respiración agitada de ella le estaban excitando tanto que no le parecía suficiente el tenerla a su merced. Quería más…

Quitó el cinturón que ataba las muñecas a Akane, salió de ella el tiempo suficiente para darle la vuelta, poner sus manos por encima de su cabeza y volver a introducirse en su adorado tormento. La chica rodeó la cintura de Ranma con sus piernas mientras él se apretaba contra ella cada vez más. El azabache comenzó a lamer desde el inicio de los pechos hasta llegar a los carnosos labios de la chica, haciendo que abriera la boca y capturando de nuevo esos besos que tanto necesitaba. No sabía cómo había podido sobrevivir toda la vida sin ellos. Oyó cómo ella gemía más rápido, así que aceleró el ritmo, él también estaba a punto de llegar. En unas cuantas estocadas más sintió unas contracciones en las zonas bajas de ella, síntoma de que había hecho que su diosa tuviera su orgasmo, los gritos de la chica también confirmaban que había cumplido con su deber de hacerla disfrutar, así que acelerando un poco más el ritmo, Ranma explotó en una ola de placer que sólo lo había sentido con ella. El pelinegro quería y esperaba que Akane experimentara lo mismo que él.

\- Esto es lo que te pasará cada vez que alguien se acerque a ti de la forma que no debe… tú eres mía...sólo mía - hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella - no podría soportar que te fueras con otro… tú no… - le confesó el azabache. La peliazul abrazó a su hombre y acarició sus cabellos.

\- Ranma... no me voy a ir con nadie.. pero tendrás que castigarme de otra forma, porque mañana mismo me vuelvo a arrimar a Shinno para volver a recibir mi castigo… - dijo acariciando el rostro de él y parpadeando de forma coqueta.

\- No me provoques, Tendo… - volvió a besarla, pero está vez muy despacio.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Akane lo rompió - ¿Este era el duro entrenamiento del que me hablaste?

Ranma rio y se incorporó levemente para observarla - Bueno… hay algo que ha estado muy duro…¿no?

\- ¡Eres un pervertido! - Akane lo empujó haciendo que saliera de ella pero inmediatamente Ranma la abrazó, pegándola mucho a él.

\- Y lo que te espera… - aspiró de nuevo su cabello y dejó que esa fragancia a vainilla y canela le llenara.

Y ahí, en la profundidad del bosque, volvieron a amarse una vez más, el entrenamiento ya lo dejarían para otro momento. Hoy se necesitaban el uno al otro.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo! A ver por dónde empiezo… creo que voy a titular este capítulo como tensión sexual por fin resuelta ;) los personajes son malvados, no he podido contenerlos más, me pedían a gritos estar juntos de una vez y yo, que soy débil, se lo he concedido. Ellos han quedado muy satisfechos, espero que vosotros también… Agarraos que a partir de aquí vienen curvas.

Empiezo como siempre dando las gracias a mi b-reader **Sailordancer7 **yq no sé qué más decirte… nunca me abandones jajaja love you baby. A mis **#locasporeldiosgriego **que las uso de conejillo de indias para ver la reacción previa a publicar cada capítulo. O adoro chicas! Recomendaros que no os perdáis la actualización de Vainilla de mi **SusyChantilly **y de Poderosa de la peque de las locas **Hana Note. **

Sin más me dispongo a contestar vuestros maravillosos reviews que me alientan en cada capítulo. Adoro el entusiasmo y la acogida que está teniendo la historia, gracias por leer.

**Nao Saotome Malfoy **ya sabemos que la boca de Ranma parece meter la pata en los momentos más inoportunos, pues ya has visto, pelea y luego mejor reconciliación jijiji No se si existirá el Tinder fuera de España pero me basé en un mi mejor amigo que siempre está igual, sólo que yo soy Ranma en esos momentos. Espero no decepcionarte con la historia **miladis **voy a pasar un buen informe tuyo por lo bien que te estás portando, creo que ya era hora de hacer desaparecer esa tensión que había entre ellos, no crees? Aún os esperan muchas más emociones **paulayjoaqui **la verdad es que el capítulo 5 fue una verdadera montaña rusa. Pues ya ves que finalmente Akane se queda en el cuerpo de élite, no era justo. Ranma tiene que ser más valiente y bueno, explotó. Me está encantando escribir a Ryoga en esta historia, le da el puntillo picante y gracioso, los siguientes vendrán cargaditos de emociones **SusyChantilly **Ya conocemos esa gran boca de Ranma, siempre huyendo de sus sentimientos… ainss me gusta lo de Shinno cosquillas, yo tambien quiero ;) **Juany Rdz **Mamá Nodoka, pues ahí tienes más jajaja mi sensei del sexo, espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas y haber sido buena alumna. Yo también te quiero **Bianka Sherlin **Me alegro que te esté gustando, intento actualizar una vez a la semana así que estate atenta :) **Gogoga **Amiga hermosa, pues ya se han quemado o al menos han apagado su fuego, ups… me salió mi Ranma bombero jajaja A mí también me está gustando mucho el personaje de Ryoga y como hace enojar a Ranma, de una forma u otras ellos siempre está así. Ryu es caso aparte… veremos a ver si la lía o no y Taro es que siempre lo he visto tan sexy… Me alegro de que te llegara el mensaje, estaba preocupada porque os tomáis la molestia de escribirlo y yo quiero que sepáis que me mucha alegría recibirlos. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, a partir de aquí se pondrá más intenso aún **Nerei **Muchas gracias lo primero y Taro y Shampoo juntos pueden ser una bomba de relojería, siento dejaros así pero me encanta que siempre quede un poco de… ya? y ahora qué va a pasar? perdona por ser malilla jijiji **A.R. Tendo **Pues ya has visto que finalmente Ranma se rindió ante sus sentimientos, a ver cómo lleva el tener que guardar en secreto su relación. Ryoga es muy pícaro, me encanta **kariiim **Espero que la semana haya pasado rápido y que haya merecido la espera, sinceramente yo soy de las que prefieren hacer sufrir a Ranma más que a Akane pero no se lo digas a nadie. Yo también soy fan vuestro **SakuDai **Ranma ya no pudo aguantar más, pero sí… para mí tenga la edad que tenga siempre va a ser un inmaduro y un testarudo para reconocer sus sentimientos, aunque el chaval se está esforzando. Shampoo… pues a ella le va el dinero y estar bien posicionada, cree que al lado de Taro va a conseguir su propósito y Shinno… ya veremos **GabyCo **Es que en esta historia están tan intensos que no me dejaron contenerlos más jajaja son dos imanes, ya sabemos la cobardía de Ranma para afrontar sus sentimientos por Akane pero por lo menos ha dado un paso importante, no le vayamos a quitar mérito al pobre. Yo también adoro a Shinno y adoro los celos de Ranma, me gusta dejaros siempre con ganas de más muahahaha **Emiilu **Ranma Saotome Bocazas, ese es su nombre completo jajaja Shinno es tan tierno… ainsss si no lo quiere Akane me lo quedo yo, aunque mi Susy Chantilly no creo que me dejara, Espero que te hayan crecido ya las uñas y que te haya gustado ;) **Lily Tendo89 **deseo concedido a mi Stark, buena pelea, mejor reconciliación y… parte de confesión de sentimientos. Espero haber cumplido todas tus peticiones. No se me olvida una en concreto… y te prometo que pronto la tendrás **ilusion29 **la verdad es que el capítulo 5 fue una verdadera locura, lo escribí en varios días y acabé mentalmente agotada, es que estos chicos son muy intensos. Parece que Ranma está enmendando su error, espero no meta más la pata. Akane considera a Shinnosuke un amigo, a ver qué hace la peliazul ahora con él y Ryu me trae de cabeza hasta a mí jajaja. Taro está obsesionado con Akane, ya sabes algunos hombres no aceptan que los dejen, aunque pasen de ellas y Shampoo se arrima al que cree que puede subirla de estatus social, a ver cómo acaban estos dos. Saludos! **Daniela Valezka Avila Gallardo **por el espacio y más allá… imaginarlos de uniforme es ufff, gracias a vosotros por leer mi historia ** .torres **Muchísimas gracias, siempre escribo por y para vosotros, parece que Ranma recapacitó, a ver que pasa a partir de aquí **alezei monela **Cuando hay tantos personajes en escena es muy difícil, a veces siento que dejo a algunos de lado pero no puedo evitarlo. Exacto, Taro realmente no quiere a Akane, es obsesión por tenerla al lado sea como sea, porque estando juntos él ha estado con cuanta mujer ha querido. Y bueno, ya conocemos a Ranma y su manera de evitar sus sentimientos frente a Akane siempre, espero que te hayas reconciliado un poquito con él, es que tenga la edad que tenga en mis fics lo inmaduro no se le va **Vernica** os dejé con ganas de más en el capítulo anterior y ahora espero haberos compensado, más o menos Ranma se ha confesado no le quitemos mérito al muchacho y sí, la relación Taro-Shampoo es algo enrevesada hasta para mí todavía. La historia poco a poco empieza a coger forma **DainisitaM **Es que no puedo cambiar sus personalidades, Akane como dices siempre malinterpretando y Ranma y su bocota no cambien tampoco. Akane y su manía de friendzonear jajajaja me parto! Poco a poco se irán viendo más cosillas, estamos más o menos en el ecuador del fic. Espero que te haya gustado la tensión sexual resuelta ;) **SARITANIMELOVE **Qué hacemos con la bocota de Ranma? nos enamoró así y así continua… al menos Akane le dio una buena bofetada, que sinceramente se la merecía por cobarde **Nidia **Ranma creo que ya no va a soñar húmedo o va a soñar más todavía jejeje Akane se sintió muy decepcionada, pero parece que Ranma lo ha medio compensado. Taro y Shampoo creo que hacen una combinación perfecta a mi parecer. Ya me gustaría poneros un capítulo diario pero así no tiene gracia… soy mala… pero siempre que saco un hueco es para escribir. Muchas gracias por tu review **Gwendy Olvera **Ranma sabemos que siempre mete mucho la pata con Akane pero espero haber medio solucionado el problema, al menos a Akane le gustó la forma como lo resolvió jijiji. Ryoga es un pervertidillo pero le da un punto que me encanta **Invitado **y voy a intentar que sea más emocionante, no dejéis de leer **RanmAkane **Gracias! Espero no haber tardado en publicar **Invitado **El capítulo 5 también es de mis favoritos porque te mantiene todo el tiempo a la espera de lo que va a pasar. Gracias por leer **Ana Camila Sanchez **Me encanta lo de que parece una serie, Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo **Caro **Por fin dejaron de dar vueltas y dieron rienda suelta a su sentimientos, yo también estaba agotada de retenerlos, Siii Taro y Shampoo se llevan lo suyo también. Muchos besos a ti también **July Kou **Mi July! qué alegría leerte! y que te esté gustando la historia :) **Bonchi **la verdad que sí tuvo un poco de todo el capítulo anterior, estoy preparando los siguientes que vienen moviditos también. Todos me piden un Ranma celoso… a mí también me encanta así que no perdáis ojo, sobre todo ahora que ya considera suya a Akane y de verdad muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, escribo por y para vosotros, para amenizar nuestro día a día :) **sweetsimphony30 **Tenía que resaltar la ceguera de Mousse jajaja si no no sería Mousse **azzulaprincess **Ranma siempre mete la pata con ella de una manera u otra pero ha rectificado, Akane por supuesto no iba a consentir esa injusticia. En este capítulo no he podido complacerte con Taro, espero poder hacerlo pronto **Invitado **Lo dejé justo para que os comierais las uñas toda la semana, espero te haya gustado la actualización **Sailordancer7 **mi bellísima b-reader ya sabemos como son Ranma y Akane y sabes que intento mantener sus personalidades lo más fiel posible, dentro de cada situación ;) Taro y Shampoo… bomba explosiva. Ya espero con ansias nuestra siguiente mesa redonda. Love youuuu ** 87 **awww gracias por tus hermosas palabras, espero te haya gustado el capítulo **Rosejandra **pues ahora sí que ya estalló del todo, tenga la edad que tenga Ranma siempre lo veré como inmaduro cuando de expresar sus sentimientos, y más tratándose de Akane. Parece que algo lo ha enmendado.

Bueno, espero no haberme dejado a nadie sin responder y si es así pido mil perdones. Sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer!

**Sakura Saotome :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

***Entre el deber y el amor* **

**Capítulo 7**

La semana pasó volada, los días cada día eran más intensos. Físicamente los hacían llegar al límite y más allá, metieron bastantes clases teóricas extra. Apenas se relacionaban los unos con los otros, sólo en el tiempo en el que almorzaban, ya que los días empezaban cada vez más temprano y terminaban más tarde; sobre todo para Akane, que después de sus obligaciones diarias como policía tenía que entrenar como artista marcial. Tenía razón Ranma cuando le dijo que sería mucho más duro con ella, lo que casi siempre terminaba en pelea. Ella sabía que él era estricto como sensei, pero parecía que quería transformarla en super saiyan. A veces la agobiaba en exceso, y el cansancio arrastrado, hacía mella en el carácter terco y obstinado de los dos; aunque el enfado se terminaba tan pronto como empezaba. Si no era él el que se acercaba a ella, era ella la que se acercaba a él, y esos acercamientos terminaban siempre de la misma forma… en sus cuerpos enredados, desnudos y sudorosos prácticamente donde les pillaba, con cuidado de no ser descubiertos.

Era miércoles, al día siguiente irían a Tokio. Ranma y Ryoga tenían que asistir a una reunión por la tarde y los demás iban a aprovechar para tener un día de ocio al fin. Akane no había visto a Ranma en todo el día, se fue de su cuarto de madrugada y no había ido a desayunar ni a comer. Él le dijo que tenía mucho papeleo y que pasaría el día en el despacho, ella esperaba verlo en la cena pero tampoco apareció. Se fue a su cuarto decepcionada, ¿iría a verla luego? Desde que tuvieron su primer encuentro no había noche que no pasarán juntos. Pasaron dos horas, parecía que todo el mundo se había ido a sus respectivos dormitorios y Ranma seguía sin aparecer, Akane se estaba impacientando, decidió ir a verlo, no había nadie y sólo por asomarse y preguntar cómo le iba no pasaría nada. Antes de salir se le ocurrió algo… la Akane de antes hubiera sido incapaz de plantearse algo así, pero Ranma estaba despertando a una chica nueva, una chica que se sentía capaz de hacer locuras… y justo se le ocurrió una que decidió llevar a cabo.

.

.

.

El pelinegro llevaba prácticamente desde bien temprano encerrado en su despacho, los superiores le pidieron llevar un informe muy exhaustivo y detallado de cómo iba la preparación del cuerpo de élite. Aún no había pasado un mes desde su última reunión, parecía que les urgía que tuviera preparados a su unidad mucho antes, algo que no iba a consentir. Ya le habían acortado demasiado el plazo.

A su derecha tenía un plato con medio sándwich mordido, miró de nuevo el reloj, ¿estaría Akane durmiendo ya? No había podido verla en todo el día, tenía ganas de tirar todos los papeles que lo rodeaban a la basura e ir derecho a su habitación para hacerla suya el resto de la noche, pero ahí estaban esos informes mirándolo de forma acusadora. El deber era el deber… suspiró, dio otra mordida a su sándwich y metió la cabeza de nuevo en los papeles. No llevaba ni diez minutos cuando alguien golpeó su puerta tímidamente, miró su reloj de nuevo.

\- Adelante - fue su escueta respuesta.

Akane giró el pomo despacio y asomó su cabeza en primer lugar.

\- Si estás muy ocupado puedo volver más tarde - la valentía que hace poco la había empujado a visitarlo, la abandonó en cuanto sus intensos ojos azul mar se posaron en ella.

Ranma sonrió, se veía adorable asomada detrás de la puerta con ese rubor en las mejillas que tanto le gustaba - Para ti siempre tengo tiempo, ¿qué ocurre? - se recostó en su silla.

Akane volvió a armarse de valor al verlo sonreír, así que entró, se apoyó en la puerta y la cerró despacio. Llevaba puesto el albornoz de baño que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, exponiendo sus preciosas y blancas piernas. Ranma tragó saliva.

\- Pues… es que… te echaba de menos… - dijo con la cabeza agachada pero mirándolo a los ojos.

¿Cómo podía hacerle sentir tanto esa mujer en tan poquísimo tiempo? La miraba y lo único que quería era abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca.

\- Yo… también… - le costaba tanto expresar con palabras lo que sentía…

A la peliazul le bastó sólo eso para continuar con lo que tenía pensado. Se acercó de manera sinuosa al chico de la trenza, éste se desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa de su uniforme sin quitarle la vista de encima, le estaba entrando un calor insoportable. La chica dio la vuelta al escritorio y se sentó en él justo enfrente de Ranma, apoyando sus pequeños pies en los muslos del pelinegro. El ojiazul se enderezó en su silla y con sus grandes y fuertes manos empezó a recorrer la piernas de ella desde los tobillos hasta llegar a los muslos.

\- Estás jugando con fuego…¿qué pretendes? - Ranma comenzó a besar la cara interna de los muslos de la peliazul, intercalando esos besos con caricias que le hacía con la punta de su lengua, inmediatamente la piel de la chica se erizó.

\- Vengo a castigarte - dijo ella entre suspiros. Los besos de él estaban nublándole la mente, sus entrañas ardían en deseo por ese hombre, por tenerlo dentro de ella, pero quería jugar con él.

Ranma la miró enarcando una ceja - ¿Castigarme?

En ese momento, no supo de dónde, Akane sacó un par de esposas a su espalda y se las colocó a Ranma en las muñecas. Acto seguido lo esposó a los brazos de la silla.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó el ojiazul con una sonrisa pícara pero sorprendido a la vez. Ni lo vio venir, Akane sin duda había ganado en velocidad. Se sentía orgulloso de ella.

\- Es mi venganza por haberme atado la otra tarde en el bosque y… por dejarme hoy sola todo el día… - Akane deshizo el lazo de su albornoz y se lo dejó abierto, mostrando un sexy conjunto de ropa interior negro y rojo con detalles de encaje - Esta vez vas a ser tú el que no vas a poder tocarme… - con su pie recorrió el pecho de Ranma de arriba a abajo, notó los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

El chico de la trenza volvió a tragar saliva -¿desde cuándo tienes ese conjunto? - su mirada era oscura de deseo, intentó librarse de las esposas, necesitaba recorrer ese cuerpo nacido para el pecado con sus manos, irían juntos al infierno si fuera necesario.

\- Lo tengo desde esta mañana… lo pedí por Internet, me lo ha traído Ryoko.

\- ¿La señora de la limpieza? Luego le daré las gracias por este regalito… Akane… quítame las esposas - su voz sonó muy ronca, su respiración estaba agitada.

La peliazul chasqueó la lengua mientras le abría uno a uno los botones de la camisa sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos que la devoraban - Te he dicho que no, ahora mando yo… capitán.

Ranma resopló, que hiciera con él lo que quisiera, su vida le pertenecía.

Una vez desabrochó todos los botones, le abrió un poco la camisa, dejando su torso al descubierto. Akane se bajó del escritorio y se quitó el albornoz, todo muy despacio y mirando a Ranma en todo momento, seguía con las mejillas sonrosadas pero quería demostrarse que podía ser sexy para él. Ranma volvió a resoplar y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Esto es peor que una tortura… No sabes cómo me pones…

\- Pues no sabes lo que te espera aún, esto es lo que pasa por querer castigarme - Akane se acercó y se inclinó hacia adelante. La visión que Ranma tenía eran los turgentes pechos de la ojiavellana muy cerca de su cara. Intentó besarle uno de ellos pero Akane se apartó rápido - Te he dicho que no puedes tocarme.

\- Sabes que luego me vengaré - dijo relamiéndose.

\- Espero tu venganza con ansias, pero hoy me toca a mí… - le susurró al oído dándole un pequeño mordisquito en el lóbulo.

\- Joder Akane… - suspiró el pelinegro.

Ésta empezó a besar el cuello del hombre que había vuelto su mundo del revés, lo que menos esperaba al llegar allí era encontrar el amor. Al menos ella lo sentía así. Fue bajando lentamente sin parar de besarlo, de vez en cuando sentía cómo el chico de la trenza inhalaba aire fuertemente y lo soltaba despacito. Llegó hasta el inicio de los pantalones del pelinegro, se puso de rodillas y empezó a desabrocharle el botón, bajando la cremallera a continuación.

\- A..kane…

\- Relájate… tu castigo empieza en 3, 2…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Ranma empujó suavemente a Akane debajo del escritorio y él se arrimó lo máximo posible a éste. Vio a Ryoga con la vista metida en unos papeles.

\- Ranma, este punto de la reunión de mañana no me queda muy claro - se sentó en la silla de enfrente, seguía sin mirar al pelinegro.

\- Ry-Ryoga…¿qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes llamar?

\- ¿Y cuándo he necesitado llamar a tu despacho? - en ese momento el chico del colmillo alzó la vista, enarcó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado - No sabía que ya estabas reunido, capitán. Siento la interrupción.

\- No-no estaba reunido...sólo estoy acabando con los informes de mañana… - le temblaba la voz sin poder evitarlo.

Ryoga se levantó de la silla y se asomó ligeramente - Pues esposado no vas a poder terminarlos - el sargento Hibiki se lo estaba pasando en grande, tendría años para poder meterse con Ranma por este incidente.

Ranma frunció el ceño, su paciencia para con su amigo estaba llegando al límite - Sargento, ¿puedes volver en diez minutos?

\- No sé, capitán, ya es tarde, cuanto antes me resuelvas esto mejor, y además… ¿sólo diez minutos? Yo me tomaría mi tiempo... - reía el chico.

\- ¡Ryoga! ¡Fuera! - Bramó Ranma.

\- Vale, vale, sé cuando he sobrepasado tu paciencia y no quiero sufrir las consecuencias cuando estés libre. Vuelvo en un rato, ¡hasta mañana Tendo! - abrió la puerta y salió riéndose a carcajada limpia, al segundo suspiró - _Quizá ya sea hora de buscarme una chica linda para compartir momentos así… -_ pensó el sargento - _¿a quién quiero engañar? Ni quiero, ni tengo tiempo, me alegro por ti amigo pero yo prefiero seguir libre. _

Ranma se retiró para que Akane pudiera salir de debajo del escritorio. La vio correr hacia su albornoz y buscar en sus bolsillos con las manos temblorosas.

\- ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Me quiero morir! - Se acercó hasta él y le abrió las esposas.

\- Akane, tranquila… - la vio tan alterada que intentó tranquilizarla. Sabía que Ryoga no abriría la boca, sólo para meterse con él, y dada la situación lo haría muy frecuentemente.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tú tan tranquilo?! - la chica cogió su albornoz y fue corriendo hacia la puerta. Ranma corrió y se interpuso en su camino.

\- El sargento Hibiki es de mi total confianza, nos conocemos desde pequeños, pondría mi vida en sus manos.

\- ¡Qué lo sepa la gente no me importa! ¡Es la...la situación! Ha sido una mala idea, he sido una inconsciente, yo… no soy así... - se puso las manos en la cabeza.

Ranma sonrió y se acercó a ella, la tomó de los hombros - Pues yo creo que esta es la verdadera Akane, que por fin está abriendo esa parte sensual y salvaje que tenía dentro y que estaba esperando al gran Ranma Saotome para sacarla a la luz.

Akane se relajó y sonrió tímidamente, ella estaba histérica y él consiguió sacarle una sonrisa con su egocentrismo innato.

\- Lo siento…- dijo ella.

\- Yo no, porque si te piensas que después de ponerme a mil provocándome de esa manera vas a irte como si nada, es que aún no me conoces.

\- Estarás de broma - Akane tembló, la mirada de Ranma volvía a ser oscura.

\- Yo no bromeo con estas cosas - tomó a la chica de la cintura y la sentó en el escritorio.

\- ¡No pienso hacer nada! ¿Y si el sargento vuelve a entrar? - Akane intentaba zafarse del agarre del pelinegro. Quería ponerse seria pero los continuos besos y caricias con los que la estaba deleitando Ranma, sólo lograban excitarla por momentos.

\- El sargento no volverá en un buen rato, admítelo… también te has excitado al ser descubiertos… - Ranma bajó el sostén de la ojiavellana y mordió la parte de arriba de los senos de Akane. La respuesta de ella fue un gemido - Lo tomaré como un sí…

\- Per-pervertido… - le costaba hablar, sentía sus braguitas muy húmedas, Ranma la besó en la boca de forma voraz y se las arrancó, rompiéndolas sin apenas esfuerzo - ¡Ranma! - gruñó ella aún con sus labios unidos, le encantaba ese conjunto y además justo lo estaba estrenando. Pero para qué engañarse, no estaba furiosa ni una pizca, aún consiguió excitarla más. Ese deseo primitivo que él sentía hacia ella...nunca se había sentido tan deseada, y le encantaba.

\- Te compraré 1000 braguitas para poder romperlas sin que me regañes - volvió a centrar su atención en el cuello de la joven oficial, ella rodeaba con sus brazos el del chico de la trenza, tiró levemente de ésta hacia atrás. Quería que volviera a devorarle la boca. Dicho y hecho, Ranma se dirigió a los labios de su tormento y obedeció su orden silenciosa.

Quitó las manos del cuerpo femenino justo el tiempo suficiente para bajarse el pantalón, comprobar que estaba lista para él e introducirse en ella despacio, disfrutando del recorrido hasta que no existió ningún hueco entre ellos. Los dos suspiraron al hacer contacto el uno con el otro. Ranma la cogió a pulso, levantándola del escritorio, ella rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del joven capitán y éste comenzó a moverla hacia arriba y hacia abajo, friccionando de forma muy placentera la intimidad de la peliazul. Los gemidos de ella le decían que la estaba volviendo loca, pero él no se quedaba atrás. No podría estar alejado de ella nunca más, algo que por el trabajo de ambos sabía que en algún momento, alguna misión los separaría a temporadas. No quería ni imaginárselo, se enfurecía sólo de pensarlo. Movió a la chica más rápido, los gemidos y suspiros de ella también aceleraron, haciendo saber al chico que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Se concentró, y cuando sintió sus uñas clavadas en su espalda, se vació a la par que la peliazul, que seguía retorciéndose de placer en sus brazos.

Ranma volvió a sentarla en el escritorio y la besó muy dulce. Ambos seguían unidos, se besaron con ternura, se decían todo sin necesidad de expresar nada con palabras.

\- Vas a acabar conmigo - confesó el ojiazul a una acalorada Akane.

Ella sonrió y volvió a besarlo, después de unos minutos de besos y carantoñas, Ranma salió del interior de la chica. Se subió el pantalón y recogió del suelo el albornoz que ella traía puesto. Akane se bajó del escritorio y él le colocó dicho albornoz.

\- Has sido mala… prepárate… - le dio un beso en la nariz.

Ella sonrió - No me das miedo Saotome - desafió con la mirada.

\- Pues deberías…- le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y una cachetada en el trasero.

\- Te dejo trabajar, ¿vendrás a dormir? - preguntó la chica esperanzada.

\- Me queda poco, despacharé al sargento Hibiki lo antes que pueda y me iré contigo, preciosa. ¿De acuerdo?

Akane asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del despacho. Ranma suspiró cuando ella cerró la puerta - ¿Qué me has hecho que me traes de cabeza? - volvió a suspirar, se terminó de vestir en condiciones y se sentó de nuevo. Tenía que terminar esos malditos informes de una vez, igual podrían repetir asalto si llegaba temprano y ella seguía despierta - _Sí que soy un pervertido -_ pensó el ojiazul sonriendo antes de meter la cabeza de nuevo en los papeles.

.

.

.

Amaneció un nuevo día, los primeros rayos del alba entraban por la ventana. Akane quiso levantarse para ir al baño, pero unos fuertes brazos se lo impedían.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - la voz ronca y somnolienta de Ranma le habló a sus espaldas.

\- Pues al baño, si puede ser… - Akane intentó evadirse otra vez pero el pelinegro la estrujó aún más hacia él.

\- No puedes… es una orden, además, mira cómo me tienes… - el ojiazul arrimó su terrible erección matutina al trasero de la ojiavellana. Habrá que arreglarlo de alguna forma.

Akane rio tímida, ese hombre seguía intimidándola - ¿sabes la hora que es?

\- La hora de hacerte mía… hoy apenas podré estar contigo y quiero que me tengas muy presente - le acarició los pechos y se acercó ronroneando a su cuello.

\- Pues son las 7 de la mañana y ya sabes que…

\- ¡Las 7! - Ranma pegó un salto y se vistió en menos de dos segundos - ¡Tengo que preparar aún algunas cosas! - Se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios - esto no quedará así, Tendo - salió por la ventana, asegurándose antes de que estaba todo despejado.

La peliazul no pudo más que reírse y sentirse decepcionada al mismo tiempo, también tenía ganas de darle a Ranma los "buenos días".

.

.

.

Todos estaban en el patio esperando el microbús que los llevaría a Tokio. Parecían una panda de colegiales a los que su escuela lleva de excursión, aunque en parte así era. La moral del equipo estaba mermando por tan duro adiestramiento, así que como Ranma y Ryoga iban a estar ausentes, decidieron dejar que los acompañaran a la ciudad. Ryu entró el primero al bus, se sentó al fondo y se puso los auriculares para escuchar música, Mousse y Kuno subieron hablando de Kendo, éste último le explicaba que había sido campeón en su categoría durante años y de ahí su apodo de "El rayo azul" Mousse asentía pero no se le veía muy interesado en el tema. Sólo podía pensar en llegar a Tokio y buscar a Shampoo. Le habían dado una pista de dónde encontrarla e iba a comprobarlo personalmente.

Shinnosuke se puso detrás de Akane y la empujó de los hombros hasta el bus. Cuando pasaron al lado de Ranma, la peliazul miró de reojo a su "novio" él no la miraba a ella, sino a Shinnosuke. Su mirada era fría como el hielo, el chico de ojos aguamarina también le devolvió la mirada con la misma frialdad. A continuación subió Ryoga, y al ver que Ranma seguía parado en el mismo sitio se asomó.

\- Está claro que ella no está interesada en él, sube y sé profesional - se burló el sargento Hibiki.

Una mirada de Ranma le bastó para alzar las manos y volver a entrar en el bus. El pelinegro inspiró fuertemente y subió.

En cuanto llegaron a la estación, Ryu desapareció, Mousse tampoco tardó en abandonar el grupo, Kuno tomó a Akane de la mano e intentó arrastrarla en su dirección, pero una vez más la ojiavellana le gritó que ellos no eran nada, el "Rayo azul" le dijo que seguramente no había dormido bien y se marchó dándole un beso en la mano. Ranma movía la cabeza al ver la situación.

\- Bueno, ya sabéis que nos encontraremos aquí a las 21h - el pelinegro miraba a ambos muy serio.

\- Sí, capitán - contestaron Shinno y Akane a la vez.

\- Voy un segundo al baño - le dijo Akane a su compañero.

Ryoga estaba hablando con el conductor del bus, quedando con él para la vuelta. Ranma y Shinnosuke se miraban de manera retadora.

\- Ten cuidado Ryugen, no me gusta el camino que estás tomando con tu compañera - Habían quedado en que nadie se iba a enterar de momento de su relación así que, ¿cómo le decía que si tocaba a su Akane le partiría la cara?

Shinnosuke cerró los ojos y sonrió de medio lado, volvió a mirar a Ranma - No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, capitán.

\- Todo lo que compete a mi equipo es de mi incumbencia, así que quedas advertido.

Dicho esto se fue hasta el baño, Akane salía justo del de señoras. En cuanto lo vio sonrió, él la tomó de la muñeca y la acercó pegándola a su cuerpo, la besó con desesperación. Ella se quedó en estado de shock pero respondió al beso con igual intensidad. Un grupo de chicas murmuraba comentando la escena.

\- Qué romántico…

\- Uff y él es guapísimo…

\- Qué suerte tiene ella…

Akane las escuchó y sintió una mezcla de orgullo y celos, al ser la única mujer en el grupo no se había percatado de lo que causaba Ranma realmente en el género femenino, el muy idiota tenía razón cuando se lo dijo. Así que lo besó con más ímpetu para dejar claro a esas chicas que ese hombre le pertenecía. Ranma le cogió la cara con delicadeza y pegó su frente a la de ella.

\- Ten cuidado por favor… - le pidió el pelinegro - No dejes que se acerque a ti más de lo necesario.

\- Tranquilo, ya te he dicho muchas veces que es un amigo y yo… sólo te… - paró de hablar antes de arrepentirse de sus palabras.

Los dos se miraron unos segundos, Ranma estuvo a punto de terminar lo que ella parecía haber empezado, que también la quería, pero no dijo nada. Rompió el silencio - Te voy escribiendo, ¿de acuerdo?

La peliazul asintió y se marchó a buscar a su compañero y amigo. Cuando Ranma regresó del baño ya no estaban allí, sólo lo esperaba su fiel amigo Ryoga, que lo miró de manera extraña.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó el ojiazul.

\- Ese lápiz de labios rosita te sienta muy bien - se rio a carcajadas mientras su amigo se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano - Si no quieres que nadie se entere de lo vuestro, tenéis que ser más cuidadosos.

El joven capitán resopló - cállate y vámonos - empezó a caminar dejando a Ryoga atrás, que comenzó a seguirlo sin dejar de reír.

.

.

.

Era el sexto restaurante de comida china que visitaba esa mañana, fue la única pista que le dieron a Mousse para encontrar a Shampoo. ¿Cuántos malditos restaurantes de ese tipo habría en Tokio? ¿mil? Ya era hora de almorzar así que decidió hacer un parón en su búsqueda. Se sentó al fondo, en una mesa para dos, tomó la carta del menú y se puso a leer arrimándose mucho, ¿por qué las letras eran tan pequeñas?

\- Buenas tardes señor, ¿qué desear usted de beber?

Esa voz…había soñado tanto tiempo con volver a escucharla, ¡era ella! Mousse dejó caer la carta en la mesa y miró a la camarera, tenía la vista fija en la libreta, esperando para tomar nota a su cliente. Se levantó lento, las piernas le temblaban.

\- Sham-Shampoo… - ella alzó la vista, sorprendida de que ese hombre la llamara por su nombre. Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par.

\- Mousse... ¿qué hacer tú aquí? - el joven se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. La ojicarmesí miraba a todos lados, la gente estaba empezando a curiosear, no quería que llegara a oídos de Taro.

\- Por fin te encontré… he estado tan preocupado, mi Shampoo…

La chica consiguió deshacerse del abrazo de su amigo - Mousse, no abrazar a Shampoo por favor. Sentarte y en un minuto volver y hablamos.

El chico la tomó de la muñeca y la retuvo - No pienso perderte de vista otra vez. ¡Te secuestraron! ¡Me enteré de que tu padre te había vendido! Llamaremos a la policía ahora mismo…

\- ¡No! ¡Venir conmigo, cabezota! - arrastró a Mousse hasta un callejón que había a la espalda del restaurante - A mí no secuestrarme nadie - la chica del cabello violeta habló bajito, no hacía más que mirar a todos lados - Yo irme con esa gente por mi voluntad. Querer dejar atrás ese pueblo, allí no tener futuro apropiado para mí.

\- Pe-pero mi abuela me dijo que te habían vendido a la mafia japonesa, ¡me volví loco pensando en lo que estarían haciendo contigo! - cerró los ojos, le dolía sólo el imaginarlo - Abandoné la academia - no podía decirle a lo que se dedicaba, no sólo era peligroso para él, también lo era para ella. Sobre todo si estaba implicada con la yakuza, como él sospechaba - lo dejé todo para buscarte… vente conmigo, yo cuidaré de ti - Lo decidió en ese instante, si tenía que abandonar el cuerpo de élite lo haría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hasta abandonaría la policía por ella.

\- Mousse… tener que olvidarme. Yo estar saliendo con alguien y estar enamorada - fue un jarro de agua fría para el joven oficial - aquí tener mi vida, por favor no venir más a buscarme. Adiós - le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró, dejando al chico totalmente derrotado. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Después de años de búsqueda? Seguro que la tenían coaccionada, tenía que ser eso… ya que sabía dónde estaba le resultaría más fácil investigar qué era de su vida. Se marchó cabizbajo pero con una idea en mente, sacar a Shampoo de dónde estuviera metida.

.

.

.

El día pasó rápido, Shinnosuke y Akane estuvieron pateándose Tokio haciendo turismo, de compras, tomando café y ahora tocaba un helado. Estaba atardeciendo, paseaban por un parque cercano al lugar de la quedada.

\- Shinno, ¿estás bien? has pasado el día bastante callado, se te ve como ausente. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea - llevaba todo el día observando a su amigo, a veces parecía eufórico y otras veces se encontraba sumido en su propio mundo.

\- Estoy bien, ese es el problema… - respondió suspirando el chico de ojos aguamarina.

Akane lo miró extrañada - No sabía yo que estar bien podría suponer un problema, ¿tanto te aburro? - le sacó la lengua. El chico la miró serio, en un arranque de valentía la sujetó de la mano.

\- A-Akane… yo… estoy bien cuando estás a mi lado…

La peliazul empezó a preocuparse, las palabras de Ranma le vinieron a la mente - Shinnosuke… - intentó soltarse de la mano de su amigo pero éste la sujetó con más fuerza.

\- Déjame que termine, por favor… desde el primer momento que te vi, bueno...desde el segundo, porque en la estación creí que no volvería a verte… supe que tú y yo seríamos grandes amigos. Pero a medida que pasó el tiempo...Akane… yo no te veo ya como una amiga, quiero más de ti… por favor, dame una oportunidad.

La respiración de la peliazul aceleró, esto no podía estar pasando, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Shinnosuke?

\- Shinno… tú también me gustas… pero no puedo verte más que como un buen amigo, lo siento - Akane agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo avergonzada. Estaba pasando muy mal rato. No entraba en sus planes el día de hoy romperle el corazón a su mejor amigo.

\- Estás enamorada de él, te conozco bien - la chica alzó la vista asustada. ¿Tan evidente era?

\- No-no sé de qué me estás hablando - su tartamudeo la dejó en evidencia.

\- El capitán y tú, estáis liados, ¿me equivoco? - la miró con el ceño fruncido. Silencio por parte de ambos - Lo sabía, vuestra relación cambió hace tiempo, la forma en que os miráis cuando creéis que nadie os observa, cómo aprovecháis cualquier ocasión para tener contacto, he visto cómo al pasar por tu lado roza tu mano de forma "accidental" y tu reacción cuando eso pasa. Ahora entiendo ese marcaje de territorio... pero yo puedo ofrecerte más Akane, él te abandonará cuando nos forme, su vida es la policía… eres un entretenimiento mientras estamos aislados...

La peliazul abofeteó a su compañero - ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Suéltame!

El chico la miró furioso, ahora sí que estaba seguro de que su querida Akane y el capitán Saotome tenían algo - Debes saber que tienes otras opciones, sé que no te soy indiferente, déjame demostrártelo.

\- ¿Qué? - fue lo último que dijo la peliazul antes de que Shinnosuke se inclinara hacia ella y le robara un beso - durante dos segundos no se movió, no se creía que le estuviera pasando eso. Antes de hacer fuerza para apartarlo de ella, su amigo dejó de besarla y la miró preocupado, igual se había pasado de la raya. Ella en ningún momento le había devuelto el beso.

\- Akane...yo… lo siento… - la abrazó, la chica se apartó de él.

\- ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! ¡Te había dicho que…

\- Perdóname, pensé que si te besaba, cambiarías de opinión.

\- ¡Pues pensaste mal, Shinno! ¡Siento de veras no corresponderte! ¡Pero eso no te da derecho a..!

\- ¡Hola compisssss! - Ryu llegó tambaleándose al lado de Akane y Shinnosuke. Los dos callaron en ese momento - ¿Intergumpo algo…?

\- ¿Estás borracho, Kumon? - preguntó Shinnosuke al chico de bandana blanca en la cabeza.

\- Es nuestgo día librge, así que lo he apgovechado… - miró a Akane de arriba a abajo - Pageces otrga con esa faldita, Tendo… uhhhh, ¿qué buscas llevándola?... - la chica lo miró furiosa.

Shinnosuke tomó el brazo de Ryu y se lo puso por encima del hombro - Vamos a la estación, se nos hace tarde - Akane suspiró y los siguió, luego hablaría con Shinnosuke más tranquila. No quería que su relación se estropeara, egoístamente necesitaba a su amigo.

Cuando llegaron todos estaba allí, Ranma suspiró al verla aparecer. Se acercó hasta el grupo y enseguida vio el estado en el que traían a Ryu.

\- ¿Te lo hag pasado biennnnn, capitánnnn? Segugo que no tanto como Gyugen y Tendo, jiji - Shinnosuke subió tirando de Ryu, que no paraba de reírse solo. Al pasar Akane, Ranma la detuvo sujetándola del brazo.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? - preguntó serio el pelinegro

Akane seguía sin poder mirarlo a los ojos - No, todo bien… ¿y la reunión? - intentó cambiar de tema.

Ranma tardó unos instantes en contestar, sabía que Akane le ocultaba algo pero no era momento ni lugar para hablar del tema - Todo bien, sube - y la soltó.

Llegaron de nuevo a las dependencias, todos se bajaron del bus, Ryu fue el primero en entrar al edificio, le habían dado un café y estaba más repuesto. Mousse no abrió la boca en todo el trayecto, Kuno durmió todo el tiempo, cuando llegaron se fue directo a su habitación. Akane se sentó sola, miraba todo el tiempo por la ventana. Ranma se percató de cómo Shinnosuke la miraba de reojo a cada momento, pero la mirada parecía de arrepentimiento. Tenía que averiguar qué había pasado entre ellos.

.

.

.

La peliazul también fue directa a su habitación, quería hablar con Ranma, no sabía si sería buena idea contarle lo que había pasado con Shinno, pero ante todo, si de verdad estaban empezando algo, no quería que hubiera secretos entre ellos. Abrió la puerta, todo estaba a oscuras, dejó su bolso donde sabía que había una silla y se quitó los zapatos. De pronto una sombra se abalanzó sobre ella y la empujó fuertemente contra la pared, haciendo que se golpeara en la cabeza. Sintió cómo unas manos le subían la falda mientras le besaban el cuello, no era Ranma, lo reconocería con los ojos cerrados… el hedor a alcohol le llegó de inmediato.

\- ¡Ryu, suéltame ahora mismo! - gritó la chica

\- Tendo...ahora me toca a mí, ¿no? - le abrió la camisa, rompiéndole todos los botones. El corazón de la chica latía desbocado al sentirse acorralada.

\- ¡No me toques! - finalmente, consiguió el espacio suficiente para darle un puñetazo en la mejilla, el chico se tambaleó hacia atrás ante el impacto.

\- Eres un potrillo salvaje… me va a encantar montarte - Kumon volvió al ataque, Akane era más rápida que él y conseguía evitarlo, buscó la salida, pero la oscuridad no jugó a su favor y tropezó con los zapatos que hacía un momento había dejado en el suelo. Ryu aprovechó ese momento para ponerse encima de ella, inmovilizándola - Sé que te va a gustar más que con Saotome, yo sé lo que os encanta a las mujeres…

-¡NOOOO! ¡TE MATARÉ, ¿ME OYES?! - Ryu lamió la mejilla de la peliazul mientras con la mano que tenía libre se desabrochaba los botones del pantalón - ¡RANMAAAAAA!

.

.

.

Cuando Shinnosuke se dirigía a su cuarto, fue interceptado por Ranma.

\- Te advertí que no te acercaras a ella, ¿qué le has hecho? - dijo cogiéndolo de la pechera.

\- Suéltame, me da igual que seas mi superior, no voy a consentir que me hables así - El pelinegro lo dejó libre, su mirada era dura como el acero - Tranquilo hombre, ella sólo me quiere como amigo. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

En ese momento unos gritos y un forcejeo pusieron en alerta al joven capitán, su nombre en un ahogo desgarrador, hicieron que su corazón diera un vuelco - ¡AKANEEEE! - Salió corriendo a más no poder en dirección a la llamada de auxilio de Akane, Shinnosuke lo siguió. Conforme más se acercaban, más fuertes eran los gritos, aceleró el ritmo. Al llegar, abrió la puerta de una patada y encendió la luz. Akane, forcejeaba tumbada en el suelo y Kumon estaba encima de ella con el pantalón a medio bajar. sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza. en cuanto se vio descubierto aflojó su agarre, cosa que la peliazul aprovechó para conseguir escabullirse. Corrió hacia Ranma con lágrimas en los ojos, el chico de la trenza la vio llegar con la ropa medio destrozada.

\- ¡Ranma! - se abrazaron fuertemente, ella lloraba de manera desconsolada, pero entre sus brazos se sentía segura.

Él le acarició el cabello muy suavemente y le besó la coronilla - Tranquila mi amor, ya estoy aquí… - la chica comenzó a calmarse. Shinnosuke miraba la escena aguantando la respiración. No era lo mismo saber que estaban juntos que verlo y el estado en el que se encontraba la chica tampoco ayudaba mucho.

\- Pero Tendo, mira que eres aguafiestas… - Ryu se puso en pie y se abrochó el pantalón.

Ranma lo miró fúrico, sus ojos desprendían puro fuego, deseaba arrancarle la piel a tiras lentamente, hacerle sufrir hasta que suplicara que lo matara. Comenzó a resoplar, apartó a Akane y se la entregó a Shinnosuke - Llévatela de aquí - fue lo único que le dijo antes de acercarse a Kumon que lo miraba sonriendo.

\- ¡Ranma! ¡No! - la peliazul se percató del aura asesina de su chico, si no lo paraba, destrozaría su carrera. Su amigo la sujetaba intentando sacarla de la habitación.

\- ¡Akane, vamos! - no lo conseguía, ella intentaba ir hacia él.

\- ¡Shinno, detenlo! ¡Por favor!

A Ryu empotrado contra la pared fue lo primero que vio, cayó al suelo. Ranma, haciendo alarde de su rapidez lo recogió y lo golpeó con fuerza en la mandíbula, lanzándolo hacia arriba y haciendo que cayera de espaldas contra la mesita de noche. Ryu se dolió pero no paraba de sonreír.

\- Capitán… era mi turno… primero tú, luego Ryugen y ahora me tocaba a mí. Es la puta del cuerpo de élite, ¿no? Yo también pertenezco a la unidad.

\- ¡Te voy matar Kumon… no vuelvas a dirigirte así a ella…! - Ranma lo tumbó en el suelo y comenzó a golpearlo sin control. Derecha, izquierda, puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Ryu tosió sangre, los nudillos del azabache también sangraban pero no paraba de golpear cada vez más fuerte al que había osado hacerle daño a su amor. Estaba fuera de sí, oía los gritos de ella a lo lejos pidiendo que parara pero no podía...Kumon había dejado de moverse; en ese instante entraron Ryoga y Mousse, alertados por los gritos de Akane.

En cuanto Ryoga vio la situación fue corriendo hacia su amigo y lo cogió de los brazos.

\- ¡Para, Ranma! ¡Vas a matarlo!

\- ¡Suéltame, Ryoga! ¡Me da igual! ¡Ha intentado violar a Akane! ¡Lo mataré!

Si Ranma de por sí era fuerte, en ese estado de locura no había quien pudiera con él.

\- ¡Tzu, ayúdame! ¡Solo no puedo con él! - ordenó el ojimiel, a lo que el joven chino obedeció de inmediato. Entre los dos y a duras penas, lograron separar a Ranma de Ryu.

Akane logró zafarse del agarre de Shinnosuke y corrió hacia el pelinegro, lo abrazó e intentó sacarlo de la habitación.

\- Por favor, por favor… estoy bien… ven conmigo. No me dejes sola… - suplicó su dulce tormento con los ojos humedecidos en lágrimas. Ranma la miró y le acarició el rostro.

\- ¿Ha llegado a…? - preguntó con miedo a la respuesta de la chica.

\- No, sólo ha sido un susto, vamos fuera…

En ese momento Ryu se incorporó levemente y a duras penas, su rostro estaba empapado en sangre - Yo que tú le preguntaría qué hacía besándose con Ryugen esta tarde en el parque, capitán - Ryoga le dio un puñetazo y lo volvió a tumbar.

\- Quedas arrestado por intento de violación a una oficial del estado. Olvídate de tu carrera, escoria - escupió Hibiki y le puso las esposas - Llévalo al calabozo Tzu.

Ranma la miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿Es cierto eso?

Akane tembló - No-no ha sido así exactamente… escúchame - El ojiazul se soltó del abrazo de la ojiavellana y salió al patio. La chica lo siguió, y detrás de ella, Shinnosuke.

\- ¡Ranma, espera! ¡Deja que te explique! - lo vio coger el casco de su moto e ir hacia las cocheras.

\- Hablaremos luego, ahora no puedo escucharte.

\- ¡No te vayas, maldita sea! ¡Escúchame!

\- ¡Ahora no!

Shinnosuke se acercó hasta los dos - No fue culpa de ella, fue mía. Me ha dejado bien claro que sólo somos amigos.

\- Ya lo sé - el chico de la trenza miró con rabia hacia el de ojos aguamarina - Tú y yo ya ajustaremos cuentas - Se puso el casco y subió a la moto.

\- Ranma… por favor… - volvió a suplicar la peliazul con nuevas lágrimas en sus enormes ojos. El azabache acarició su rostro y la miró fijamente. Arrancó la moto y se alejó a toda prisa - ¡VUELVE! - gritó Akane a pleno pulmón.

Ryoga se aproximó hasta ellos y vio cómo Ranma se alejaba, la chica se acercó corriendo hasta él - ¡Sargento, por favor… tráelo de regreso! - Hibiki asintió.

\- No te preocupes, iré a por él. Ahora vete a descansar - Akane hizo un amago de sonrisa y se fue camino a su cuarto, Ryoga paró a Shinnosuke que iba detrás de ella - Que no salga de su habitación, vigílala… yo me encargo del resto.

\- ¿Y Kumon?

\- Viene una patrulla de camino, Tzu se encarga de todo - Ryugen asintió y siguió su camino.

\- Ainss amigo… siempre me metes en unos líos… - fue hasta las cocheras y arrancó su auto. Se avecinaba una laaaaarga noche.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Bueno… qué os están pareciendo las curvas? Me estoy portando mal, bien, regular? jeje Aclarar una cosita que creo que yo misma os he hecho confundiros… No pasa nada si ellos son pareja, está permitido, sólo que para Ranma en ese momento no era apropiado por la posición de él. Tiene una imagen que dar, no puede hacer creer a los demás que hay enchufe o favoritismo por estar con Akane, aunque después de esto ya le da igual todo parece ser… sólo era eso ;) por lo demás espero que os haya gustado y hayáis tenido muchas emociones al leerlo.

Como siempre mis gracias especialísimas a mi b-reader **Sailordancer7**, ella sabe lo que me costó escribir este capítulo, gracias por ser siempre mi apoyo. A mis **#locasporeldiosgriego **Feliz día a las mami del grupo aunque sean atrasadas y a las que no lo somos, gracias por estar en mi vida también.

Contestando a los reviews que me mandáis, ya, ya… otra vez la pesada, pero de verdad me hacen tanta ilusión! que hasta mi novio el otro día me dijo que no le hacía caso porque estaba leyéndolos, jajaja pobre… **Daniela Valezka Gallardo **muchas gracias, los lunes de por sí ya son pesados así que por qué no darle alegría al cuerpo? Yo también quisiera ser Akane **DainisitaM **seeeeee lemon… y si es con ese pedazo de hombre mejor que mejor, yo también quiero que me regañe y sí… lo siento por Susy pero Shinno estará en la friendzone como Rumiko así lo quiso también. Mil besos **Emiilu **me alegra que te hayas podido pintar las uñas esta semana jeje es lo que me gusta de Ranma, puede ser rudo pero tierno a su manera cuando se trata de Akane **kariiim **Me gusta alegraros los lunes y más con capítulos como el anterior, que bien que me digas esas cosas, me esfuerzo porque os podáis imaginar las escenas lo mejor posible, tampoco doy tantos detalles para no aburriros, ya he mencionado antes que no me gusta la paja en los fics, me gusta ir al grano de la historia. Akane es mi personaje favorito, intentaré no hacerla sufrir mucho **Lu chan87 **que vengan los bomberos Lou! yuhuuuu creo que la atracción entre ellos es mucho más fuerte que en otros de mis fics, Shinno debe entender de una vez que ella sólo lo ve como un amigo y seee Ranma celoso… 7u7 **Maryconchita** el inicio del fic fue para despistar, espero que después del susto estés disfrutando de los demás capítulos **Bianka Sherlin **así me gusta veros, con las emociones a flor de piel, muchas gracias por tus palabras, yo también adoro a Ranma juguetón y...bueno… adoro a Ranma en general jeje** miladis **yo también quiero ser castigada por Ranma y me dejo hacer lo que él quiera. No me olvido de Taro, es muy importante en el fic, sólo que necesitaba dos capítulos para encauzar el fic, espero tu review de este capítulo a ver si voy por buen camino **Kaysachan **Ya que es difícil empezar la semana al menos os distraigo algo de vuestra rutina, yo también adoro a ese Ranma y cuando se pone en plan protector con akane aún más ** .torres **Ya era hora, se merecían esos momentos juntos **Lily Tendo89 **esos dos se arriesgan demasiado sí… piensan con sus… en fin, tú que me conoces sabes lo que iba a decir . Este lemon está dedicado a ti! tu lemon con esposas. Ya ves por dónde ha salido Ryu, si es que no daba buena espina **Ibetzia **Muchas envidiamos a Akane pero con ese pedazo de hombre quién nos culpa? **Nao Saotome Malfoy **Los dejé disfrutar un poco más, no sé si me dejarán tenerlos mucho tiempo separados, lo discutiré con ellos en el próximo capítulo. Yo también adoro a Ryoga, siempre tan inoportuno y siempre parece tener algo qué decir ** 87 **Gracias! cuando releí el capítulo me quedé con la cosa de que me estaba faltando algo, le dije a mi b-reader, si es un capítulo de puro lemon jajaja pero creo que era necesario para esos dos **nancyricoleon** de nuevo otro capítulo y cumpliendo con uno a la semana, espero te haya gustado **SakuDai **por fin resolvieron ese "problemilla" que tenían desde hace tanto tiempo y siguen resolviendo… Ranma no puede bajar la guardia ni con Shinno ni con nadie **Lila Davila **los personajes mandan, eso lo tengo más que claro jajaja y no podían aguantar más separados, muchos besos **Susy Chantilly **mi niña, no te cuento más del fic porque adoro tus reacciones, aunque sé que este capítulo no te ha gustado mucho por Shinnosuke, pero es que él tiene que saber que ella sólo lo ve como amigo. De todas formas Shinno seguirá presente en el fic, y sí… Akane se está cuidando y en principio no habrá Ranmitas pero nunca se sabe ;) **Gabyco **bueno, os advertí lo de las curvas, ahora a ver qué me dicen los personajes, si pueden estar mucho tiempo separados o no. Ellos mandan. Está claro que Ranma no puede quitarle ojo a Akane, siempre hay alguno que quiere algo de ella. Que no decaiga el entusiasmo! Y Taro tiene que reaparecer pronto… no digo más **Ana Camila Sanchez **Ranma ha caído en las redes de la dulce Akane y ella en las de él, yo también disfruté mucho ese capítulo, adoro verlos dándose amor **paulayjoaqui **La verdad que Ranma se pasa de celoso, si no tiene nada que temer… teniéndolo a él quién se va a ir con otro? jeje pero si es su forma de castigar yo también me arrimaba a quién fuera. Empieza la primera curva… **sweetsimphony30 **Sí que era necesaria la bofetada, ha olvidado sus deberes y se ha centrado más en deshacerse de ella por propio egoísmo de no poder afrontarlo pero que acabe con eróticos resultados me encanta. Mucho se arriesgan pero creo que después de la tensión sexual acumlada que llevaban ni lo pensaron **alexandravw **Muchas gracias! intento que disfruteis con cada capítulo **Nidia **yo empezaré dándote las gracias por tus lindas palabras y continúo diciendo que sí, los pobres ya no aguantaban más y Ranma era el que peor lo llevaba. Gracias por leer, hermosa **Sailordancer7 **imanes creo q nos quedamos cortas cuando describimos a esta pareja, que sigan resolviendo, además para el cutis viene fenomenal jajaja mi niña, baby, sabes que esta historia no sería lo mismo sin ti. Love youuuu **July Kou **July mi niña, la verdad es que cuando terminé de releer el capítulo pensé, si es un capítulo de puro lemon jajaja serán pillines… lo que me hacen escribir… Nos encanta, adoramos a ese Ranma celoso y posesivo y adoro aún más a Ranma protector. No me he olvidado de Taro, es muy importante en el fic **SARITANIMELOVE **Yo también quiero un Ranma de carne y hueso! menos mal que mi chico no lee mis fics jijiji y también lo haría enfadar si esos son sus castigos… cof cof. Es que ese eres mía tiene que salir siempre de la boca de Ranma sí o sí **Gwendy Olvera **los pobres tienen derecho a desfogar de una buena vez, ya los estaba haciendo sufrir mucho, daos cuenta que ha pasado en el capítulo 6 pero ellos llevan ya bastante tiempo ahí metidos. Me encanta que vivais la historia tan de cerca **Caro **para mí ellos dos son puro fuego, qué mejor manera de empezar su relación… jeje muchas gracias por leer **A.R. Tendo **Seeee no cuento ni avanzo nada nuevo de la historia pero necesitaba un capítulo que tratara sólo de ellos, me alegro que coincidas conmigo **Invitado** Q bueno que te guste tanto que releas los capítulos, la historia ya está totalmente pensada, sólo iré añadiendo escenas si los personajes me lo piden, la relación entre Ranma y Ryoga para mí siempre será la meterse el uno con el otro y también de velar por la seguridad del otro cuando es necesario **Invitado **La verdad es que al escribir esta historia sólo me salían celos por parte de Ranma… pero todo puede pasar, aún continúa la historia, es que adoro ver a Ranma celoso… culpable **Bonchi **que os toméis también vuestro tiempo en comentar es de agradecer, creo que andaban calenturientos desde que se conocieron pero ahora que ya han probado al otro más… sobre todo Ranma **yancy **ya vamos por la mitad del fic así que a partir de ahora habrá muchas más emociones **Yeka453 **Amigaaaaa vosotras que me veis con buenos ojos, espero que el lemon de este capítulo también te haya gustado jijiji **ilusion29 **Ranma por una vez se sinceró consigo mismo, no del todo pero ha ado un gran paso. Ya no podían aguantar más esos dos **Gogoga **mi niña, respondí a tu mensaje por inbox, espero te haya llegado.

Bueno, pues como siempre y para repetirme más que el ajo, espero haber contestado a todos los reviews y no haberme dejado a nadie en el tintero. Nos leemos!

**Sakura Saotome :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

***Entre el deber y el amor***

**Capítulo 8**

Durante el trayecto de regreso a Tokio en moto sólo podía pensar una cosa, en ella, imágenes de Akane iban sucediendo una detrás de otra por su cabeza. La última de su preciado tesoro, llorando y suplicando que no se marchara, pero en ese momento no podía quedarse. Necesitaba despejar su mente, había perdido el control y eso no podía permitirlo. Por un instante se arrepintió de haber sido débil y meterse en una historia, que visto lo visto, no iba a acabar bien… Aceleró; el teléfono móvil no paraba de sonar. Sabía quién lo estaba llamando, o Akane o Ryoga, este último para echarle la bronca de su vida, y la aceptaría con honor.

Estacionó la moto al lado del bar donde el chico del colmillo y él solían ir a echar unas cervezas y hablar de otras cosas que no fuera el trabajo. Allí eran sólo Ranma y Ryoga, los amigos de la infancia. Aunque estuvieron un tiempo distanciados, nunca se perdieron la pista, se volvieron a encontrar en la policía. Ranma ya llevaba un par de años metido en el cuerpo cuando llegó su fiel amigo.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, el azabache rechinó los dientes, no quería hablar con nadie, ¿tan difícil era de entender? Tomó su aparato dispuesto a apagarlo cuando vio el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba. Era la única mujer en su vida que lo llamase a la hora que lo llamase siempre le respondería.

\- Hola mamá - su voz sonó apagada.

\- Hola hijo, te llamaba porque hace mucho que no sé de ti, ¿te ocurre algo? - ¿Hola mamá y ya intuía que algo no iba bien? ¿su madre sería bruja o era un don que se le otorgaba a todas las mujeres cuando tenían hijos? porque siempre que algo no marchaba, tenía una llamada de ella.

\- Estoy bien... siempre tan preocupada. He venido a Tokio a tomar algo con Ryoga.

\- Ranma hijo… serás el mejor policía de Japón pero a mí nunca vas a conseguir engañarme. ¿Alguna chica es la que te tiene así?

Seguro que su madre había instalado un chip con cámara o algo porque eso no era normal - ¡Mamá, no hay ninguna chica! Siempre estás igual.

\- Porque ya quiero nietos, sé que me dijiste que no querías tener hijos, yo sabía que no querías tenerlos con Ukyo pero esperaba que cambiaras de opinión cuando te enamoraras, y ya tienes 30 años, así que dime, ¿quién es ella y por qué estás "con Ryoga" en vez de estar haciendo bebés?

\- ¡Mamá por Dios! voy a colgar el teléfono - dos hombres que entraban al bar en ese momento lo miraron curiosos.

\- Perdona hijo, esperaré a que estés listo para contármelo, pero me tienes preocupada. Estas semanas cuando hemos hablado, notaba alegría en tu voz, algo que hace muchos años que no tenías. Pero bueno, cambio de tema, ¿cuándo vas a venir a visitar a tus padres?

Ranma suspiró, ella no tenía la culpa de su estado de ánimo. Era una madre preocupada por su hijo, como cualquier otra. De repente una duda le vino a la mente, algo que quería resolver hace tiempo.

\- Mamá, ¿está el viejo por ahí? Necesito preguntarle algo.

\- Tu padre aún no ha regresado, ni lo espero para dormir…

A Ranma le sentó como un rayo, su padre era un gañán que dejaba sola a su madre día sí y día también para irse a beber con su panda de amigos. Apretó la mandíbula, algún día alejaría a su madre de ese parásito.

\- Mamá, ¿a ti te suena el apellido Tendo? - por probar no perdía nada.

\- ¿Tendo? Sí, claro que me suena. ¿Hablas de Soun Tendo? - Ranma visualizó la ficha de Akane donde ponía nombre del padre y sí, era Soun Tendo.

\- Sí, ¿lo conoces? - el pelinegro se agitó. ¿Qué relación tenían su padre y el padre de Akane?

\- Ellos se conocieron en su adolescencia, estudiaron juntos artes marciales - Incógnita resuelta, de ahí que los estilos de ambos se parecieran tanto - Fueron los mejores amigos, Soun conoció a su mujer y se mudó a Nerima, incluso hablaban de prometer a los hijos que tuvieran algún día y fundar la escuela de estilo Musabetsu Kakuto juntos. Querían prometerte con la menor de sus hijas… ¿cómo se llamaba?... ¿Akane?

\- _¿Prometido de Akane? _\- pensó el chico de la trenza con el corazón acelerado.

\- Sí, era Akane. Soun decía que a pesar de ser muy pequeña tenía un don para las artes, porque era muy terca y cabezota. Lograría lo que se propusiera.

Ranma sonrió ante la descripción que le dio su madre de Akane, no había cambiado en absoluto -¿Y qué pasó? - tenía curiosidad por saber cómo acababa la historia. El destino podía ser muy curioso.

\- ¡Que yo me negué en rotundo! ¿Qué se creían esos dos? ¡Tú escogerías a la mujer que quisieras, nadie te iba a obligar! ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

\- Seguro que le sacaste tu katana al viejo - rio el pelinegro - ¿Siguen en contacto? Papá y el señor Tendo… nunca lo he oído hablar de ningún amigo que se llamara así.

\- No, la esposa de Soun murió y él se alejó de todo el mundo. Creo que se metió en la bebida y el juego. Nunca más supimos de él ni de sus hijas. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

\- Ahhh, no por nada… un compañero que se llama igual pero no son familia… - mintió el ojiazul. Conocía a su madre, sabía que tenía los ojos entrecerrados al otro lado del teléfono, dudando de su respuesta - Mamá hablamos otro día. Besos.

\- ¡Espera, Ranma!... - y le colgó. Desconectó el móvil y entró al bar.

Se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza, sólo le había dado el primer trago cuando los dos hombres que había visto entrar mientras hablaba con su madre, se le pusieron uno a cada lado.

\- ¿Qué quería tu mami, chico? ¿Te ha regañado porque no habías hecho tu cama? - los dos rieron como tontos, Ranma le dio otro trago a su vaso sin siquiera mirar ni responder.

\- ¿No te enseñaron a ser cortés con tus mayores? - dijo el otro hombre - Nos han gustado mucho tu moto y tu móvil, no son nada baratos, seguro que eres un niño de papá y mamá que le dan todos los caprichos. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un cajero y nos ayudas a saldar una deuda que tenemos? No hay necesidad de montar ningún escándalo - Ranma sintió una pequeña presión en el costado, sabía lo que era, le estaban apuntando con un arma. Sonrió y bebió otro trago de su cerveza.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, estúpido? - Preguntó malhumorado el primer hombre.

\- Que habéis escogido al "chico" equivocado en el peor de sus días - respondió el pelinegro muy tranquilo.

\- Pues tu día va a acabar de lujo, "pringao" así que levántate despacito que nos vamos.

\- Mira que he intentado evitarlo… - Ranma dejó su vaso en la barra dando un golpe y en un movimiento imperceptible para un ojo no adiestrado, cogió el arma y la desmontó en segundos. El hombre que le estaba apuntando se quedó inmóvil un instante tratando de asimilar cuándo se la había arrebatado, cuando quiso reaccionar se encontró con el codo de Ranma en su nariz. la sangre le salía a borbotones.

\- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Me has roto la nariz! - gritaba de dolor y maldecía a la vez.

Su compinche trató de golpear al azabache por la espalda, éste giró sobre sí mismo, le agarró el brazo y con un solo toque, le dislocó el hombro.

El ojiazul se levantó y adoptó una pose defensiva, dispuesto a atacar si alguno de esos dos descerebrados se había quedado con ganas de más, cosa que no ocurrió. Salieron despavoridos del local, a su espalda oía los murmullos de la gente, asombrada por cómo se defendió el joven de la trenza. El barman se acercó cauteloso hacia Ranma.

\- Señor… debo pedirle que abandone el local… aquí no queremos gente que arme bronca.

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja - ¡Pero si han sido ellos! ¡Yo no me he metido con nadie! Además me han tirado la cerveza, póngame otra.

\- A la cerveza invita la casa pero por favor, le pido que se marche o me veré obligado a llamar a la policía.

Ranma comenzó a reír de nuevo, ¿a la policía? si supiera que estaba hablando con el capitán del cuerpo de élite de la S.A.T... No tenía ganas de discutir, así que cogió el casco de su moto y se marchó.

Estaba a punto de arrancar cuando alguien le habló - Tienes muy buena técnica chico, ¿dónde has aprendido a luchar? - el pelinegro se giró para encontrarse a un anciano bajito de pelo blanco y bigote a su lado. Enseguida lo reconoció de las fichas policiales, era el mismísimo Happosai y lo tenía ahí.

\- Lo aprendí todo de mi padre - fue su escueta respuesta.

Happosai miró los nudillos ensangrentados de Ranma - Veo que hoy has tenido más de una pelea, ¿te gustaría medirte con un rival de tu nivel? Ganarías un buen dinero, aunque quizá eso sea lo de menos para ti.

\- ¿Es algún torneo? Ya no me dedico a eso - El azabache sabía de sobra que le estaba ofreciendo luchar en una pelea ilegal - y si lo dice por la moto, ya le digo que no es mía. Me he metido en un jaleo y necesito dinero rápido.

\- Pues es tu día de suerte, chaval. Ven conmigo, y si peleas tan bien como yo creo, acabarás la noche con los bolsillos llenos.

\- Entonces soy su hombre - bajó de la moto, guardó el casco en la maleta de ésta y siguió a Happosai hasta su coche, donde un chófer les abrió la puerta a los dos.

.

.

.

Ryoga pasó por delante del bar donde Ranma y él solían ir, conocía a su amigo, y efectivamente vio su moto aparcada en la puerta. Paró en doble fila y se bajó del auto. Al entrar no encontró a Ranma por ningún sitio, miró en el baño y tampoco hubo suerte - ¿Dónde coño te has metido? - murmuró para sí el sargento Hibiki. Hizo otro intento de llamarlo al móvil, pero una vez más, le salió apagado. Se acercaba para preguntar al barman si había visto a un hombre de las características de Ranma, cuando escuchó una conversación entre tres hombres que estaban sentados en la barra.

\- Ha sido impresionante.

\- Le ha desmontado el arma en segundos.

\- Seguro que sabe artes marciales, esa manera de moverse no era normal.

\- ¿Habéis visto con quién se ha ido? Era Happosai… igual es uno de sus hombres…

Ryoga no necesitó escuchar más, su amigo sin proponérselo se había infiltrado antes de tiempo en el caso de las peleas clandestinas. Sabía qué locales organizaban dichas peleas, porque él mismo había luchado en ellos antes de hacerse policía.

Que Ryoga decidiera esa profesión no fue por casualidad. Su padre estuvo años colaborando con la yakuza, él era un simple mercante, pero ayudaba a la mafia japonesa en los envíos y llegadas de drogas a su país. Siempre llevaba a Ryoga a todos sitios. Al ser pequeño, no se enteraba de nada. Empezó a practicar artes marciales y ahí fue donde conoció a Ranma, al principio se cayeron mal pero con el tiempo se hicieron grandes amigos. Pasaron los años, el chico del colmillo sabía que su padre estaba metido en un problema muy grande. lo oyó hablar con su madre de una pérdida de un envío. Intentaban que él no se diera cuenta pero ya no era tan crío. Un día que llegó a casa, después de la escuela, encontró a sus padres muertos. La policía dijo que había sido un caso de violencia de género. el marido la mató y luego se suicidó, Ryoga sabía que había sido cosa de la mafia pero nadie le creyó. Fue acogido un tiempo por la familia de Ranma, no tenía parientes a los que acudir, pero se sentía como una carga, así que un día se marchó dejando una nota de agradecimiento. Vagó por las montañas una temporada, robaba en los pueblos cercanos y huía al bosque. Un día robó a las personas equivocadas, cuando iban a darle una paliza, Ryoga se defendió con uñas y dientes, nadie pudo tocarle un pelo, vieron potencial en aquel muchacho y le ofrecieron ganar un buen dinero por pelear. La necesidad hizo que el chico huérfano, aceptara la oferta de esos tipos. Estuvo metido bastante tiempo en esas peleas, ganaba bien para darse lujos, pero su idea era otra… quería averiguar quién había matado a sus padres. Algo se complicó y tuvo que salir de allí, antes de ser descubierto. Decidió hacerse policía, atraparía a esa gente por lo legal y ahí fue cuando volvió a coincidir con Ranma. Parecía que no había pasado los años por ellos, como si se acabaran de ver el día anterior. Con el tiempo Ryoga le contó a Ranma lo que había vivido y el azabache le prometió ayudarle en lo que pudiera. Atraparían a los asesinos de sus padres.

Con toda esa maraña de recuerdos rondando en su cabeza, salió en su busca antes de que le pasara algo. El estado en el que iba, no era el idóneo para empezar una misión. Aunque confiaba en la profesionalidad de su capitán, en peores sitios había estado y había salido airoso.

.

.

.

Akane no paraba de dar vueltas en su habitación, Ranma no le cogía el teléfono, llegó un momento que el móvil del pelinegro no daba ni señal. No sabía qué hacer, el sargento tampoco respondía a sus llamadas ni a sus mensajes. No podía quedarse más tiempo allí, decidió salir a buscarlo; al abrir la puerta se encontró con Shinnosuke que la miraba preocupado.

\- ¿Adónde vas? - preguntó el chico de mirada aguamarina.

\- A buscarlo, no puedo quedarme aquí ni un segundo más - la peliazul intentó pasar al lado de su compañero pero este le impidió el paso.

\- Tengo orden del sargento Hibiki de no dejar que te marches, lo siento Akane…

La chica lo miró furiosa - ¡Me da igual lo que te haya ordenado el sargento! ¡Cómo si lo ordena el mismísimo emperador de Japón! ¡Me ahogo ahí dentro pensando en cómo estará!

Para Shinnosuke fue como si le atravesaran el corazón con una flecha, ella lo amaba… no sólo era un lío - Lo siento… pero no puedo, una patrulla viene de camino a recoger a Kumon y querrán tomarte declaración.

\- Shinno, por favor… tengo que encontrarlo… si le pasara algo yo…

Shinnosuke la sujetó de los hombros - No le va a pasar nada, es una eminencia en la policía, además, si vuelve y no te encuentra al que le va a pasar algo es a mí, por haberte dejado marchar. ¿Tanto me odias que dejarías que el capitán me hiciera picadillo? - el chico puso cara de terror teatral. Akane sonrió levemente.

\- Te va a hacer picadillo igual - bromeó con él.

\- Gracias, ya me siento mejor - ambos rieron, Shinnosuke la miró serio de repente - escucha Akane, de verdad que lo siento, yo sabía en el fondo que sentías algo por él… pero no podía rendirme sin haberlo intentado. Me gustas mucho.

\- Shinno…

\- No, déjame terminar. Hablaré con él y le explicaré todo. Que tú no tienes la culpa de nada, seguro que lo entiende y… bueno… volveréis a estar juntos… - el chico agachó la mirada. Akane se enterneció.

\- Ranma… el capitán no se ha ido por eso, bueno, no sólo por eso… lo he llegado a conocer a la perfección estos meses. Le preocupa algo más… espero que vuelva pronto…

Shinnosuke abrazó a Akane que volvía a romper en llanto - Intenta dormir, yo te avisaré en cuanto llegue, ¿de acuerdo? - la peliazul asintió y entró de nuevo en su dormitorio.

.

.

.

El coche de Happosai estacionó en un callejón de mala muerte, el chofer bajó y les abrió la puerta. Había un gorila en la entrada que miró a Ranma como si fuera el más asqueroso de los gusanos. En cuanto vio de quién venía acompañado su semblante cambió. Se echó a un lado y los dejó pasar. El sitio por dentro no tenía nada que ver a lo que aparentaba por fuera, era muy lujoso; una enorme barra con varios camareros uniformados, reservados donde servían champán y todo tipo de cócteles sin parar, mesas donde la única luz procedía de velas, y justo en el centro del local, había un cuadrilátero enorme. Dos hombres cubiertos de tatuajes y cicatrices se estaban enfrentando en ese momento, la muchedumbre gritaba como loca, cada cual velando por su apuesta. Taro estaba sentado en uno de los reservados observando la pelea fijamente, a su lado estaba Shampoo que parloteaba sin cesar con algunos socios del club. Taro le pidió que los distrajera, como en su día hizo con Happosai y la ojicarmesí obedeció sin rechistar.

\- ¿Quién ser ese que llegar con Happi? - Shampoo cruzó las piernas de manera provocativa. Nunca había visto semejante especimen. En ese momento, Taro dejó de prestarle atención a la pelea para seguir con la vista en la dirección donde miraba Shampoo.

Cuando Ranma y Happosai llegaron al reservado, todos los que allí se encontraban se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia a modo de respeto ante su líder. Shampoo se abrió un poco más el escote mirando a Ranma fijamente, éste ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. Tenía la vista clavada en Taro, al igual que el susodicho.

\- Siento el retraso - Happosai rompió el silencio - he traído a un nuevo luchador con un gran potencial. Su nombre es…

\- Ranma Saotome - soltó Taro a bocajarro. El pelinegro disimuló como pudo el asombro de sentirse descubierto. Mentalmente ya estaba ejecutando un plan de escape. Al entrar al local visualizó todas las posibles salidas por si necesitaba usarlas. Taro continuó hablando ante la cara de sorpresa de Happosai - Cualquier artista marcial que se precie reconocería al campeón por tres años consecutivos de Japón - Taro alargó el brazo para estrechar la mano a Ranma. Éste le devolvió el saludo.

\- Pensé que la gente ya no me reconocería, hace mucho que dejé los torneos.

\- Nunca olvidaré tus combates, eras muy bueno.

\- Lo sigo siendo… el mejor… - Shampoo suspiró, esa arrogancia del azabache junto con su increíble físico, hacía que las mujeres cayeran redondas a sus pies. Taro se acercó al oído de la chica de cabellos violetas y le dijo algo que hizo que la expresión en su rostro cambiara. ¿Era temor lo que veía Ranma? Hizo una reverencia y se alejó, al pasar por al lado de Happosai, éste le dio una palmada en el trasero.

Taro sonrió de medio lado - ¿Por qué te retiraste entonces?

\- Mujeres, fueron mi ruina. Ya sabes, no puedes vivir con ellas ni tampoco sin ellas. Mi dinero voló tan rápido como llegó, nunca pensé que me vería obligado a luchar en un sitio como este. Había oído hablar de que se gana mucha pasta aquí, es justo lo que necesito. Happosai me encontró en el momento adecuado.

Hubo un silencio un poco más largo de la cuenta, ambos parecían estar midiéndose con la mirada, fue el anciano el que volvió a romper la tensión que fluía en el ambiente - Me alegro de que ya os conozcais, Taro es mi ahijado, mi mano derecha, cualquier cosa que necesites, si yo no estuviera aquí, se la pides a él. Y ahora ve a cambiarte, el siguiente en luchar vas a ser tú - Un hombre delgado y enjuto, con pinta de cadáver andante, se acercó y le entregó a Ranma una bolsa - Para que te muevas más cómodo - le dijo Happosai, Gosunkugi te mostrará dónde puedes ponerte el Gi.

El pelinegro fue haciendo fotos mentales de todo el local, siguió al chico por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una especie de vestuarios.

\- Señor Saotome, cuando esté listo salga. Yo lo esperaré aquí - dijo el hombrecillo.

Cuando Ranma entró, varios hombres se volvieron a mirarlo, unos parecían luchadores profesionales, otros, seguramente pobres diablos que necesitaban dinero desesperadamente. Se vistió con lo que había en la bolsa y volvió a salir. Efectivamente, el hombre cadáver estaba fuera esperándolo. Al llegar de nuevo al reservado de Happosai, vio cómo se llevaban a uno de los luchadores que estaban batiéndose cuando ellos llegaron, a rastras por el suelo. Si no estaba muerto era de milagro.

Happosai se acercó hasta Ranma - He apostado mucho por ti, no me falles - el semblante serio del viejo hizo entender a Ranma que si fallaba, era hombre muerto.

.

.

.

Era el segundo local que visitaba Ryoga, no le fue difícil entrar, sólo hizo falta presentarse, su nombre y el de Taro fueron muy célebres en las peleas de hace años como estrellas en ascenso, aunque por casualidades de la vida, ellos nunca llegaron a enfrentarse. Lo visualizó nada más entrar, estaba en una esquina del ring calentando. Suspiró aliviado, pidió una cerveza y se quedó sentado en la barra. No temía por Ranma, verlo luchar siempre era un espectáculo. Aunque ya que estaba allí… se levantó y se fue donde las apuestas, si tenía que pasar desapercibido, ¿qué mejor que ganarse un dinero extra?

Comenzó el combate, eran tres asaltos de seis minutos cada uno. No había reglas, se vencía por K.O. al contrincante, al menos esa noche. En otras ocasiones sólo terminaba el combate con uno de los luchadores muerto.

Ranma comenzó a la defensiva como siempre, le gustaba estudiar los movimientos del contrario antes de lanzar su ataque. Tras dos minutos sólo esquivando patadas y puñetazos el público empezó a impacientarse. Happosai dudó por un instante si había acertado con el chico, o lo que observó en aquel bar fue sólo cuestión de suerte. Pero pronto cambió de opinión. Ranma comenzó a lanzar golpes a una velocidad impresionante, Taro observaba todo minuciosamente, no perdía ni un detalle del combate. no hizo falta llegar al segundo asalto. El hombre que peleaba contra Ranma cayó inconsciente al tercer minuto de pelea. El público vitoreó al chico de la trenza a pesar de haber perdido la mayoría dinero en las apuestas, no se fiaban del nuevo luchador. Aún así fue un espectáculo digno de ovación.

Ranma miró en dirección a Happosai que aplaudía emocionado. Se percató de cómo un chaval joven le entregaba a Taro una fotografía, al tomarla, la cara del ahijado de Happosai ensombreció. Agarró al chico con una mano de la pechera y le gritó algo que no pudo oír debido a que la gente seguía eufórica tras el combate.

Ryoga se acercó al ring, Ranma se dio la vuelta y sus miradas se cruzaron. Su amigo le tiró dinero sonriente - ¿Desde cuándo un luchador retirado es un buen contrincante? Vas a hacer que regrese yo también a las peleas - Ranma salió del cuadrilátero y le estrechó la mano a Ryoga - Voy a matarte cuando salgamos de aquí, ¿lo sabes Ranma? - dijo Ryoga sonriendo entre dientes.

\- Lo sé - respondió el pelinegro. Taro pasó por al lado de ambos sin ni siquiera mirarlos. Observaba con furia la foto que le habían entregado, Happosai se acercó a ellos.

\- Sabía que no me equivocaba contigo chaval, déjale tu número a Gosunkugi y te avisaremos cuando haya otra pelea, sólo por si quieres ganar más dinero.

\- ¿Bromea? Voy a desvalijarlos a todos - respondió el azabache.

Happosai fijó su mirada en Ryoga - ¿Cómo te llamas chico? No te había visto antes por aquí.

\- Mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki, antes también luchaba, como Saotome.

\- Hibiki… creo que conocí a tu padre, un gran hombre. Lamento su pérdida, tuvo que ser duro para un chico tan pequeño como lo eras tú.

Ranma aguantó la respiración pero Ryoga parecía esperar ese tipo de conversación - Mi padre fue un cabrón que mató a mi madre y luego el muy cobarde se suicidó. Espero que esté en el infierno ahora mismo.

Happosai meditó la respuesta del joven sargento - Si antes luchabas serás bienvenido cuando quieras participar de nuevo.

Ryoga miró a Ranma - ahora hay rivales interesantes, me lo pensaré. Esto merece un trago, me has hecho ganar mucho dinero hoy, te invito. Te espero fuera. Señor Happosai, encantado - hizo una reverencia y salió.

\- Yo también cogeré mi dinero, no puedo tardar mucho más o la parienta se me tirará al cuello - al decir aquello, irremediablemente la imagen de Akane le vino a la mente… ¿cómo estaría su dulce tormento? ¿cómo pudo dejarla sola después de lo que acababa de vivir? si no quería saber nada de él era totalmente comprensible - cuente conmigo para más combates - hizo otra reverencia, se dirigió a los vestuarios, se cambió de prisa y salió del local.

Ryoga lo esperaba al doblar la esquina. No hablaron, se dirigieron hacia el coche en silencio. El chico del colmillo arrancó dirección al bar donde habían reclutado a Ranma, para que pudiera coger su moto. Llevaban cinco minutos en silencio cuando Ryoga estalló.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber en qué coño estabas pensando, Ranma?! ¡Has perdido totalmente los papeles! ¡Como capitán es totalmente inadmisible!

\- Lo siento - fue lo único que dijo, sin levantar la voz y mirando serio a la carretera.

\- ¿Ranma Saotome pidiendo perdón? Es lo único que me faltaba por ver en la vida - rio Ryoga.

\- No puedo protegerla… ni siquiera dentro de mi propio equipo. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo en una misión?

\- No es tu deber Ranma, ella es policía igual que tú, ya lo hemos hablado… conoce los riesgos de esta profesión, ¿crees que ella no se preocupa por ti o no tiene los mismos miedos? Me pidió temblando que fuera a buscarte.

\- ¿De-de verdad?

\- Sí. Ranma… entiendo lo que hiciste, si hubiera sido yo en tu lugar, a Kumon le estarían ahora haciendo la autopsia. Pero tienes un deber y un cargo. No puedes permitir que lo que sientes por ella te altere hasta ese punto.

El chico de la trenza miró a su amigo - ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan maduro, Hibiki?

\- Tuve que madurar rápido, ya lo sabes. Este tipo de charlas me las das siempre tú a mí, que no se vuelva a repetir, capitán.

\- Sí, sargento - ambos rieron como cuando eran críos.

Llegaron donde Ranma había aparcado la moto. Ryoga bajó la ventanilla antes de irse - Nos vemos allí, haz el favor de ducharte antes de ir a verla.

\- ¿Cómo sabes si voy a ir a verla? - respondió el ojiazul enarcando una ceja.

Ryoga alzó las dos cejas y agachó el rostro levemente.

\- Vale, sí… me ducharé… - las palabras hacía tiempo que sobraban entre ellos.

.

.

.

Ranma por fin llegó de nuevo a las dependencias donde entrenaba al cuerpo de élite, ya se habían llevado a Ryu detenido, el silencio reinaba dentro del edificio. Como le prometió a Ryoga se duchó en cuanto llegó, estaba muy nervioso, deseaba verla.

Caminó derecho a su habitación, a lo lejos en la penumbra, visualizó un bulto sentado en el suelo. No le costó adivinar de quién se trataba. Venía calmado y ya iban a ponerlo de nuevo de mal humor.

\- Ryugen, ¿qué coño haces en la puerta de la habitación de Akane? - soltó a bocajarro.

El "bulto" se levantó enseguida - El sargento me pidió que la vigilara para que no saliera a buscarte, capitán. Además, quería hablar contigo - el chico hablaba algo nervioso pero firme.

\- Eres la penúltima persona a la que quiero ver ahora mismo, a la última, afortunadamente para él, ya se la han llevado. Así que no me toques las narices… y no te quiero ver ahora mismo cerca de ella si yo no estoy presente, ¿entendiste? - Ranma apuntó con el dedo índice a Shinnosuke.

\- No me alejaré de Akane a no ser que sea ella misma quien me lo pida. Ante todo soy su amigo. Le dije que te aclararía lo que pasó y eso voy a hacer, quieras o no - la determinación del chico de Ryugenzawa enfadó aún más a Ranma que lo único que quería era entrar y abrazar a su pequeña fierecilla.

\- ¿Aclararme? creo que es obvio... ¿o quizá es que te tropezaste y tus labios dieron con los suyos por accidente? - el pelinegro estaba cada vez más alterado.

\- Lo siento, pero no me arrepiento. A mí también me gusta Akane y necesitaba saber si ella sentía lo mismo por mí, obvio me equivoqué… ella no me devolvió el beso… es más, me...abofeteó.

\- _Esa es mi chica _\- pensó el ojiazul, aunque luego se acordó de que él recibió también una "caricia" así de la peliazul - Aclarado, y ahora vete a tu habitación.

Ranma se disponía a abrir la puerta del dormitorio de Akane cuando Shinnosuke le volvió a hablar - Capitán - el azabache se giró ofuscado - Para ella no es un juego, está… enamorada de ti… - se acercó al ojiazul de manera intimidatoria - así que como me entere de que le has hecho el más mínimo daño, te juro que me dará igual tu rango o los galones que tengas. ¿Me has escuchado bien?

Estaba claro que Ryugen no conocía la escasez de paciencia en Ranma cuando se aventuró a decirle eso último. Acto seguido, el azabache lo cogió de las solapas de la camisa y pegó su espalda a la pared - Ahora me vas a escuchar tú a mí, la única razón por la que aún no te he partido la cara es porque no quiero cagarla con Akane más de lo que ya lo he hecho. Así que ten cuidado a quién amenazas.

Dicho esto lo soltó bruscamente, giró el picaporte despacio y entró, volviendo a cerrar con cuidado. Shinnosuke suspiró y se marchó.

Ahí estaba ella, los rayos de luna iluminaban tenuemente la perfecta silueta de su ángel. Estaba acurrucada como un precioso cachorrito. Al verla, por fin sintió paz en su corazón y en su alma. Ranma se quitó la camiseta que llevaba y los pantalones, quedándose sólo con los bóxer puestos, se tumbó en la cama muy despacio, hubiera preferido que estuviera despierta, pero ya hablarían a la mañana siguiente, que sería aproximadamente en un par de horas. Se arrimó a ella y la abrazó de la cintura, necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

\- Ranma… - pronunció su nombre casi en un susurro, apenas inaudible para el chico de la trenza, éste la atrajo hacia sí. La chica abrió los ojos levemente, al sentir un calor conocido por ella reaccionó. Se giró y se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban con ternura y arrepentimiento - ¡Ranma! - se abrazó fuertemente y con lágrimas en los ojos a su chico. Él le devolvió el abrazo, hizo que lo mirara y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

\- Lo siento - parece que esa noche iba a pedir más veces perdón que en toda su vida - No debí marcharme así y dejarte sola después de lo que acababas de pasar.

\- No fue como te dijo Kumon… yo no lo besé… tienes que creerme. Sólo te quiero a ti… - lo dijo, no sabía si por la emoción de tenerlo de nuevo junto a ella o porque necesitaba soltarlo de una buena vez, si no era correspondida no le importaba. Nunca lo había dicho tan en serio. Ahora sí estaba segura de lo que era amar a alguien, y amaba a Ranma con todo su ser.

El pelinegro sonrió, le acarició la mejilla y le secó las lágrimas - Yo también te quiero, boba. Sé que no fue tu culpa, me cegué… pensar que alguien que no sea yo pueda tocarte… - cerró los ojos e intentó borrar la imagen de Kumon encima de su ángel e imaginó a Shinnosuke robándole un beso a su más preciado tesoro - me necesitabas a tu lado y te fallé. No volverá a pasar.

Se miraron unos minutos sin decirse nada, simplemente disfrutando de estar uno en los brazos del otro. Ranma rompió el silencio - Intenta volver a dormir, necesitas descansar - el pelinegro besó a Akane en la frente.

\- No quiero dormir - la peliazul comenzó a besar el cuello de Ranma, continuando por su pecho. La piel del chico se erizó al sentir la dulce boca de su pequeño tormento deslizarse por su cuerpo.

\- Akane… - pronunció su nombre entre suspiros - ¿estás segura? - Deseaba hacerla suya pero no quería precipitar las cosas después de lo ocurrido.

\- Necesito estar contigo, las palabras se quedan cortas para expresarte todo lo que siento - le dijo entre beso y beso.

El joven capitán no necesitó más argumentos, él también necesitaba sentirla. Le quitó el pijama y las braguitas, todo muy suave y sin dejar apenas de besar sus labios. Se deshizo de sus bóxer y se puso encima, la chica acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos su ancha espalda, de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa. Profundizó el beso y comenzó a introducirse en ella muy despacio. Quería dejar grabadas todas las sensaciones que únicamente Akane, le había hecho experimentar. Se movía de forma rítmica pero suave, entrando y saliendo sin prisas, disfrutando al máximo de formar un solo ser en esos instantes con el amor de su vida, saboreando cada beso… la chica empezó a mover las caderas invitando al pelinegro a hacerlo más rápido. En esas semanas juntos, llegaron a conocerse perfectamente, tanto fuera como dentro de la cama. El chico respondió al deseo de su diosa, para deleite de ésta, que comenzó a gemir más alto; esos gemidos salidos de los apetecibles labios de su chica le encantaban, pero a su vez, le hacían perder la cordura. Aceleró el ritmo de tal manera que Akane llegó al orgasmo en cuestión de segundos, acto seguido culminó la expresión de su amor dentro de su chica. Seguían besándose mientras permanecían aún unidos, no querían separarse. Sus respiraciones poco a poco comenzaron a relajarse, Ranma por fin salió de ella, los cubrió a ambos con la sábana y acurrucó a Akane en su pecho. Ésta se quedó plácidamente dormida en cuestión de minutos. La cabeza de Ranma era un puro caos por todos lo acontecimientos vividos, pero por esa noche, o lo que quedaba de ella, apartaría todo de su mente. Sólo existían en el mundo ella y él.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Bueno, bueno.. creíais que me había olvidado de Taro? Por supuesto que no, pero tenía que aparecer en el momento justo. A partir de aquí estará más metido en la historia. Quiero daros realmente las gracias por la aceptación tan grande que está teniendo el fic, me emociona mucho, en serio. Esto lo hago por hobbie porque me encanta y si además puedo hacer que el lector disfrute me encanta mucho más :)

Mis gracias infinitas a mi b-reader, que a pesar de estar pasando por un momento no muy bueno siempre está ahí apoyándome y ayudándome. Te quiero baby **Sailordancer7**

Deciros que **Susy Chantilly **tiene prácticamente listo otro gran capítulo de Vainilla… será el final? en su blog de Facebook podréis enteraros de todo. Que estoy metiendo presión para que mi querida **Lily Tendo89 **vuelva a sacar capítulo de Planes Cruzados, será más pronto de lo que os pensáis. Recomendaros Poderosa de la peque de las locas por el dios Griego **Hana Note, **además de una excelente escritora es una gran artista, seguidla en Instagram para ver sus dibujos. Una última cosa, **DainisitaM** está incentivando para escribir one-shot cada mes de una temática, no dejéis de leerlos.

A mis **#locasporeldiosgriego **que las adoro! Y hoy no he podido darles los buenos días para no leer spoiler de juego de tronos, ya que por nuestra diferencia horaria ellas lo ven antes que yo jajaja. Buenos días chicas! Más tarde comentamos.

Y ahora mi momento favorito, contestaros a los reviews **A.R. Tendo **siendo policías y no haber un lemon con esposas de por medio...eso sí que sería un delito por mi parte, Kumon ha demostrado lo que es, una alimaña ruín, menos mal que Ranma siempre está ahí para Akane **nancyricoleon **apoyo lo que dices, yo soy también antiviolencia pero he de reconocer que si se trata de Ranma todo me vale **Emiilu **gracias lo primero y sí, Ryu ya estaba dando bastante por saco, no sé si haré que aparezca de nuevo, todo puede ser...Shampoo tan interesada como siempre y lo de actualizar el lunes intentaré que siempre tengáis un nuevo capítulo aunque ya no quedan tantos, hemos pasado el ecuador del fic **miladis **yo también adoro a ese Ranma, esa pasión...ufff cuando lo describo me pongo muy malita jijiji ya has visto que no he sido mala, vuelven a estar juntos, el chico necesitaba despejarse **Lu chan87 **a Ryu ya se le estaba viendo el plumero que iba a saltar no muy bien de un momento a otro, Taro a partir de ahora cobrará más protagonismo **paulayjoaqui **Ranma se equivocó al irse, ya sabemos lo impulsivo que puede ser ese chico, menos mal que recapacitó a tiempo y se dio cuenta de su error. Menos mal que siempre está cerca de su Akane para protegerla **alexandravw **ya advertí de que venían curvas, fui buena jeje **kariiim **me alegra que te hayas reconciliado con los lunes gracias al fic, así empezamos la semana con energía, a mi también me da ternura Shinno pero Akane está enamorada de Ranma y creo que como buen amigo lo ha entendido. Muchas gracias por tus palabras **Maryconchita **es que ese Ranma es demasiado impulsivo, luego recapacita, pero su primera impresión es actuar de mala manera. Se fue porque sintió que le fallaba a Akane pero lo que no pensó es que yéndose le fallaba aún más. Me gusta que haya de todo tipo de emociones en los capítulos. Me alegra haceros empezar la semana con buen humor **Lily Tendo89 **Se fue porque en el fondo sabemos que Ranma actúa siempre en caliente y piensa luego. Se vio impotente, él siempre busca protegerla y ha visto que no va a poder ser así siempre y está frustrado. Pero el irse no estuvo bien, menos mal rectificó a tiempo. En cuanto a su relación, ellos pueden estar juntos, el ocultarlo era para evitar habladurías **SusyChantilly **es lo que tiene el hacerlo en sitios donde te pueden pillar, menos mal fue Ryoga. Aún tu Shinno no ha terminado en mi historia… no te voy a contar lo que tengo preparado, me encanta leer tus reacciones jajaja ** .torres** menos mal que Ranma está siempre cerca **Daniela Valezka Avila Gallardo** me encantan las montañas rusas emocionales y que el capítulo sea variado. El lemon con esposas era necesario, Ryu por fin se quitó su máscara, menos mal que Ranma estaba cerca y de verdad te agradezco lo de la ortografía y descripción, repaso mil veces los capítulos antes de publicarlos. Seguramente se me escape algo pero intento que quede lo mejor posible **sweetsimphony30 **desde luego esos dos son imanes el uno con el otro, por eso no he podido dejarlos mucho tiempo separados, a partir de aquí ojo con Taro...y sí, Shinnosuke es un gran amigo y lo ha demostrado aceptando su derrota. Lo adoro y Ranma aún tan rudo, cuando se trata de ella es muy tierno. Gracias a vosotras por tomaros la molestia de dejar el review, en serio que nos da mucho ánimo y más ganas de escribir **Ana Camila Sanchez **ohhh bueno, me alegra que te esté gustando. Yo también adoro a este Ryoga, Ryu ya se estaba viendo que no era trigo limpio y lo ha demostrado. Los tortolitos ya arreglaron sus diferencias jeje a ver qué les ocurre a partir de ahora **Bianka Sherlin **muchísimas gracias por la felicitación :) me encanta este Ryoga traviesillo más estilo P-chan, Ranma y Akane nunca han tenido problemas si querían ser pareja, sólo que lo ocultaban por el qué dirán los compañeros, Shinno es un amor y un gran amigo como lo ha demostrado y ya has visto que han solucionado sus problemas Ranma y Akane, a ver qué se les avecina ahora… mi novio ya me da por perdida jajaja **Yeka453 **dejé a Ranma con ganas de hacer de chupachups para Akane jajaja por qué me haces decir estas cosas Geral? pero al menos los dejé terminar. Muchos besos de la madre de gatos ;) **SARITANIMELOVE **Sara, ya conocemos a Ranma, es demasiado intenso para todo. Recuerda justo el capítulo del manga de Shinnosuke que no dejó que Akane le explicara por qué se tenía que quedar en Ryugenzawa, este chico...menos mal que luego recapacita y sí… necesitaba despejarse pero no iba a dejar a Akane. Espero haber aclarado por qué se fue. Besos amiga **GabyCo **realmente tiene que dar mucha vergüenza que te pillen en un momento tan delicado… bueno, ya ves que no se han alejado, no me dejan separarlos. Me alegra que los capítulos se te hagan cortos, eso significa que te gustan **Sailordancer7 **se están enredando las cosas baby, menos mal que te tengo a ti para ayudarme a desenmarañarlas ;) **Invitado **Ryu ha sacado su verdadera máscara, Shinno es todo un amigo y lo ha demostrado, espero que te esté gustando el personaje de Ryoga, ya que es tu favorito, a mí me está encantando en esta historia y ya ves que Ranma y Akane van a continuar su historia de momento sin mayor complicación. Gracias a ti por leer **Nidia **es que tiene que dar mucha vergüenza que te pillen en pleno acto jajaja menos mal que fue Ryoga y no otro, intento que un fic tenga de todo, para no aburriros y gracias por leer 4 veces, eso significa que te está gustando mucho. Me hace muy feliz :) **Bonchi **no te comas las uñas mujer jajaja, yo también creo que un poco de curvas no viene mal a un fic, así se le da más emoción, Shinno el pobre es lo que le ha tocado, pero ha demostrado ser un muy buen amigo, aunque Ranma siga pensando lo contrario. Shampoo? no gracias… **Gwendy Olvera **jajaja imagino a tus hijos mirándote asustados jajaja yo también adoro a ese Ranma pero ¿más apasionado aún? no te va a dejar dormir amiga… jijiji** AndryRvl **seeee yo también quisiera que Ranma me arrancara todo… **Yazz **gracias por tu entusiasmo, yo también amo a Ranma **Lucitachan **ya ha vuelto a aparecer Taro, creo que la instrucción acabará antes de lo previsto. Uff Ranma tendrá que tener nervios de acero **Vernica **la verdad no me esperaba tanta aceptación por parte de los lectores y estoy encantadísima, es intento, que os quedéis en cada capítulo con la incertidumbre de qué pasará en el siguiente. A ver cómo se resuelven las cosas ;) **Nao Saotome Malfoy **me encanta que Akane sea traviesa y tímida a la vez, creo que es parte de su encanto, siiiii yo también adoro a este Ryoga jajaja está loquillo, Ryu se ha comportado como lo que has dicho, el cerdo que es… y bueno, ya has visto que Ranma ha recapacitado pronto, menos mal. Pero es que el chico seguirá siendo impulsivo ya tenga 16, 30 o 50 años creo yo… Gracias amiga! **Caro **las mujeres… lo que hacemos por los hombres… y ya conocemos a Akane, tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho, siempre preocupándose de todos antes que de ella misma, sobre todo si se trata de Ranma** livamesauribe **pues bienvenida a la historia! Me alegra que te esté gustando la trama **i****lusion29 **pues efectivamente Ranma se ralló mucho con la idea de que ni siquiera dentro de su propio equipo estaba segura, salió a despejarse, pero como siempre, actuó más rápido que pensó. Menos mal que todo acabó bien. Pues Kumon de momento estará al margen y Shampoo… ya sabemos… ella tan egoísta como siempre **Gogoga **amiga, espero te estén llegando bien mis respuestas por inbox ;)

Bueno, pues creo no haberme dejado a nadie y como siempre mil perdones si ha sido así. Ya hemos pasado el ecuador de la historia, así que estad atentos a lo que vendrá a partir de ahora. Me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo que intentaré que vuelva a ser el lunes para que iniciéis la semana con fuerza. Nos leemos!

**Sakura Saotome :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Los personales no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

***Entre el deber y el amor***

**Capítulo 9**

Taro entró en su apartamento dando un sonoro portazo, Shampoo salió del dormitorio asustada, hacía mucho que no veía al chico de ojos grises así de enfadado. Ni siquiera la miró, la agarró de la muñeca y la arrastró consigo al dormitorio. No quiso encender la luz, todo estaba en la más completa oscuridad.

\- ¿Has hecho lo que te he pedido? - el chico no dejó que ella respondiera - se acercó a sus cabellos y los olió, ese perfume a vainilla y canela característico de la peliazul le embriagó, inhaló profundamente - Akane… - el chico comenzó a quitarse la camisa.

\- ¡Yo no ser Akane! - la ojicarmesí estaba muy molesta, otra vez iba a tomarla pensando en su odiosa prometida, es más, ¿estaba segura de si alguna vez lo habían hecho sin que a él se le cruzara por la mente? Antes de que Akane lo dejara él ni la mencionaba, su obsesión por ella comenzó cuando la ojiavellana decidió terminar su noviazgo.

\- Silencio - ordenó él - Tú serás quién yo quiera que seas - estaba enfadado, realmente enfadado, esa foto… su Akane besando a otro. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ahora estaba seguro de que lo había abandonado por ese chico. Al menos sabía que su prometida estaba en Tokio, así que estrecharía la búsqueda. Pero ya no le quedaban comisarías en las que preguntar, tampoco era prudente, dada la posición que tenía ahora en el clan, que estuviera frecuentando lugares llenos de polis. Aunque que su novia fuera policía, fue la mejor de las tapaderas. Ya lo pensaría más tarde, ahora su cuerpo estaba allí, a punto de tomar a su amante, aunque su mente estuviera a 1000 km de distancia, buscándola a ella.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente todos despertaron más temprano de lo habitual, parecía que nadie había podido pegar ojo por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Durante el desayuno hubo un silencio sepulcral, Akane se sentó junto a Ranma y Ryoga, Mousse y Shinnosuke estaban al otro lado del comedor, el chico de ojos aguamarina no paraba de mirar en la dirección donde se encontraba la peliazul, ella tenía una sonrisa permanente en los labios y Saotome estuvo todo el tiempo muy pendiente de que no le faltara nada. Tenía que aceptar lo obvio, que había perdido. Continuaron desayunando en silencio hasta que alguien rompió la tranquilidad del grupo.

\- ¡Buenos días compañeros! ¿Qué tal habéis dormido? - Kuno echó una visual al comedor - ¿Y Kumon? ¿Sigue durmiendo? - la expresión en los rostros del resto era digna de sacarles una foto - ¿He dicho algo raro?

\- Siéntate Kuno - le dijo Mousse bajito.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Estáis todos muy serios - preguntó el rayo azul a sus dos compañeros.

\- A Kumon lo detuvieron anoche - continuó hablando el chico de larga melena oscura.

\- ¡¿Que a Kumon quéééééé?! - todos se giraron para mirar a Kuno de nuevo, Ranma apretó los puños pero Akane puso su mano encima y lo miró sonriendo levemente, haciendo que éste poco a poco se destensara.

Ryoga se acercó a la ojiavellana y le susurró - luego me explicas cómo haces para calmar al caballo salvaje - Akane rio por lo bajo - ¿sabes qué? Mejor no me lo digas… - sonrió de medio lado.

\- Ni en mil años serías capaz de conseguirlo, amigo - le dijo el pelinegro con sorna.

\- Tssss cállate Kuno… - dijeron al unísono Mousse y Shinnosuke.

\- ¿Pero por qué lo han detenido? vale que llegó borracho, pero esa no es razón - insistió Tatewaki.

El rostro de sus compañeros ensombreció - intentó violar a Akane - soltó de golpe Shinnosuke, mirando de reojo a su amiga.

\- ¡¿QUE QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿CUÁNDO?! - Kuno se levantó de golpe y se fue directo hacia Akane que lo miraba sorprendida, igual que Ranma y Ryoga - Mi estrellita de mar, mi pequeña florecilla de campo, ¿estás bien? - De pronto se fijó en que las manos de Akane y su capitán estaban entrelazadas - ¿Qué… qué significa esto… Akane?

\- Estoy bien Kuno, pues… Ranma y yo…

\- ¿Ranma? ¿Qué confianzas son esas? ¿Es que acaso él también te ha obligado a… - Kuno imaginó una escena donde su capitán le pedía a su florecilla que si no le hacía un "pequeño favor" la expulsaría del cuerpo de élite. Ella llorando, mientras se quitaba la ropa, le decía que haría lo que él le pidiese - Noooooo - gritó con las manos puestas en la cabeza.

\- ¡Ya basta Kuno! - dijeron a la vez Akane, Ranma y Ryoga.

\- ¡Ve y desayuna! ¡Se acabaron las vacaciones! ¡Retomaremos el entrenamiento en veinte minutos! - rugió el chico de la trenza haciendo uso de su autoridad.

\- Sí, mi capitán - se alejó tan rápido como llegó, ¿qué ocurrió mientras dormía? parecía haberse despertado en un mundo paralelo donde nada tenía sentido. Dejaría que sus compañeros le explicaran qué había ocurrido con Kumon, con Akane y con el capitán.

.

.

.

El entrenamiento debía seguir como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Ranma y Akane, a pesar de que su relación se había descubierto, continuaron como si siguiera siendo un secreto, sólo se permitieron ese desayuno para ser como una pareja normal. Aún así era obvio que la relación entre ellos había cambiado, el pelinegro estaba mucho más pendiente de ella; Kuno aceptó con resignación el haber perdido también a su queridísima Akane, al menos mientras durara su entrenamiento, ya tendría oportunidad de hacerla recapacitar y mostrarle que él siempre era la mejor de las opciones.

Pasó una semana más, Ranma estaba en su despacho organizando el papeleo cuando le llegó un paquete. La trajeron unos oficiales, según le dijeron al pelinegro, sus superiores no se fiaban de enviársela por correo electrónico. Cuando se quedó solo, abrió el sobre color crema que le habían entregado. Lo primero que leyó fue una carta dirigida a él del Teniente General de la S.A.T..

_Estimado capitán Ranma Saotome, en este sobre le adjunto la información necesaria sobre el clan yakuza que se les asignó. Deben reunir pruebas necesarias y concluyentes para poder desmantelar el anteriormente mencionado clan. Se nos ha avisado que en estas semanas habrá una entrada importante de drogas en el país, su deber es saber día y hora exactos para organizar una redada. Incluyendo que nuestros confidentes nos han hablado de un gran revuelo dentro de las peleas ilegales, de las cuales ustedes son los máximos responsables de acabar con ellas. Espero pronto noticias satisfactorias. Atentamente Teniente General Kazuma Murakama._

Dejó la carta a un lado y tomó los informes que le habían llegado, no le extrañó que la primera ficha que encontró fuera la de Happosai como máximo responsable del clan. Todo el mundo sabía quién era y a qué se dedicaba, pero también conocían el poder que tenía en Japón, hasta se rumoreaba que tenía contactos muy fuertes dentro de las fuerzas de seguridad del Estado, por eso era muy importante mantener la misión en el más estricto de los secretos. Sólo muy poca gente conocía la creación de un nuevo cuerpo de élite, adiestrado exclusivamente para detener a Happosai y sus secuaces. El siguiente informe tampoco le pareció extraño, Happosai se lo presentó como su mano derecha, una foto de Taro encabezaba la ficha. Ranma comenzó a leer.

\- Nombre: Taro Kishaba, edad: 34 años, peso: 82 kg, altura: 1,86, cabello: castaño, color de ojos: grises, país de origen: China… huérfano… prometida: Akane Ten... - Ranma abrió los ojos sobremanera, no podía creer que lo que estaba leyendo fuera real. Inmediatamente descolgó el teléfono y llamó al despacho del Teniente General - Sí, soy el capitán Ranma Saotome, ¿podría pasarme con el Teniente Murakama, por favor señorita?

\- _El teniente está reunido en estos momentos, le dejaré el recado de que ha llamado capitán Saot…_

\- ¡No me importa si está reunido con el papa! ¡Dígale que es muy urgente! - estaba claro que seguía sin dominar su temperamento cuando Akane estaba implicada.

_\- Bu-bueno… le preguntaré, capitán Saotome… no se despegue del teléfono._

El chico de la trenza se frotó lo ojos mientras esperaba a oír la voz del teniente, no tardaron mucho en contestarle al otro lado de la línea.

\- Supongo que me interrumpe para hablar de la oficial Tendo, capitán Saotome - la voz de Murakama retumbó seria.

\- ¿Lo sabían cuando ella ingresó en el cuerpo de élite? - preguntó el ojiazul.

\- Sí, ese fue uno de los motivos por los que la oficial Tendo está en el equipo, junto con sus extraordinarias habilidades como policía.

Ranma calló un instante - ¿Ella lo sabe? - fue su siguiente pregunta.

\- Negativo capitán, la oficial Tendo es completamente capaz de estar ahí por sus habilidades, desconoce esa parte y a lo que se dedica su prometido, bueno… al parecer ex-prometido, tenemos información de que ellos ya no están juntos, hay que actualizar la ficha, aún así parece que Kishaba está obsesionado con ella, así que…

\- Así que la van a usar como cebo, ¿me equivoco? - la ira de Ranma crecía por segundos. Iban a exponer a Akane como si de carnaza para tiburones se tratara - No pienso exponer a la oficial Tendo de esa manera, ella es responsabilidad mía.

\- Se equivoca capitán, ustedes están bajo mi mando y cumplirán mis órdenes. Quiero que esta tarde ponga a su equipo al conocimiento de todo lo relacionado con la misión, se acabó el entrenamiento. Deben actuar ya. Y ahora si me disculpa, estaba en mitad de una reunión. Buenas días capitán Saotome, espero sus informes - y colgó sin dejar lugar a réplica.

Ranma colgó con fuerza, había estado entrenando Akane para meterla directamente en la boca del lobo. Quizá ella pudiera negarse... tenía que encontrar una manera de protegerla. Se desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa, le faltaba el aire. Salió apresuradamente del despacho, sólo conocía una manera de meditar qué pasos seguir y era a través de las artes marciales. Cogió su Gi y se fue al bosque.

.

.

.

Akane miraba todo el rato hacia la entrada del comedor, esperando que Ranma atravesara la puerta en cualquier instante. Se fue a primera hora a su despacho y no lo había vuelto a ver. Esperaba encontrarlo a la hora del almuerzo pero parecía que iba a estar encerrado como la otra vez. Se sentó con sus compañeros, la relación con Shinnosuke volvió más o menos a la que tenían antes del "incidente" para tranquilidad de Akane, no quería perder su amistad por nada del mundo. Lo que sí cambió fue que Ranma no permitía que estuvieran solos nunca, ella en parte lo entendió, si hubiera sido al contrario tampoco le gustaría verlo a solas con la causante de querer arrebatarle a su hombre. Aún así el pelinegro estaba controlándose muchísimo a petición de la peliazul.

Cuando casi estaban terminando de comer, Ranma apareció en el comedor. El corazón de Akane dio un vuelco al verlo entrar, ¿alguna vez se le pasarían los nervios en su presencia? Llevaba el cabello húmedo, todo apuntaba a que acababa de salir de la ducha. La imaginación de la ojiavellana voló al momento en que el ojiazul se estaba duchando. Qué envidia de ese jabón que recorrió el cuerpo desnudo de él… se mordió el labio sólo de imaginarlo. Esperaba que la buscara nada más entrar, pero se sentó junto al sargento Hibiki sin mirar siquiera si ella se encontraba allí o no. Eso le molestó bastante, ¿qué le pasaba?

Lo vio hablando con Ryoga en voz baja, seguía sin mirar en su dirección; harta de esperar una muestra de afecto, aunque fuera un cruce de miradas, que era lo que se permitían cuando estaban con gente, Akane recogió su bandeja y salió del comedor a paso ligero. Ranma la siguió de reojo, sabía dónde se encontraba nada más entrar. Aún estaba impactado por la noticia y no se veía con fuerzas para enfrentarla, así que decidió hacerse el despistado. Aunque por la manera en la que ella salió del comedor sabía que se había enfadado y bastante. Por algo la llamaba fierecilla en la intimidad… bueno, y por otras cosas…

Pasada una hora después de la comida, los integrantes del cuerpo de élite se dirigieron al salón principal, tocaba clase teórica. Ranma y Ryoga los esperaban apoyados en la mesa principal. Detrás tenían una pantalla blanca que usaban a menudo en las clases. Akane entró en la sala, el pelinegro la miró pero ella no le devolvió la mirada. Esperaba que después de comer él la buscara para explicarle su extraño comportamiento, pero tampoco apareció por su dormitorio. Miró las sillas libres y se sentó al lado de Shinnosuke, Ranma frunció el ceño. Sabía que ella no había elegido ese sitio por azar. Estaba castigándolo, y más cuando le ofreció a ese pueblerino una de sus sonrisas. Respiró hondo e intentó concentrarse en lo que venía a continuación.

\- Bien, pues ya estamos todos - comenzó Ranma a hablar - Hoy no va a ser una clase de estrategia o de leyes o de las que estáis acostumbrados a que tengamos, hoy os vamos a exponer la misión por la que realmente os hemos estado preparando. Esta mañana me ha llegado una carta del Teniente Murakama con los miembros del clan yakuza que tenemos que desmantelar. Hace una semana, por casualidades del destino, me vi involucrado en las peleas ilegales de las cuales somos máximos responsables. El sargento Hibiki estaba conmigo y ambos conocimos a los dos cabecillas superiores. Sargento…

Ranma se apartó y Ryoga colocó la foto de Happosai de tal modo que la vieran en el proyector - Voy a mostraros a los principales integrantes dando pequeños datos al principio, abrid bien la mente y grabaos a fuego cada una de sus caras y de sus datos. Luego daré otra vuelta haciendo más hincapié en cada uno de ellos - señaló a la pantalla - Su nombre es Happosai Kimura, apodado Happi… es el máximo responsable y cabeza principal del clan. Él será nuestro objetivo prioritario - Ranma no apartaba la mirada de Akane, quería observar minuciosamente su reacción al ver la siguiente ficha.

Ryoga cambió la foto de Happosai por la de Taro, en cuanto Akane vio en la pantalla la imagen de su ex-prometido se le cortó la respiración, los ojos se le abrieron exageradamente, de dejar de respirar pasó a hacerlo muy de prisa, le faltaba el aire, estaba hiperventilando. No podía ser… no podía estar implicado… él le dijo… él… empezó a atar cabos, ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpida y confiada? Se ahogaba, necesitaba salir de allí. Ryoga habló de Taro sin quitarle tampoco ojo de encima, su amigo y superior ya le había puesto al día.

Akane se levantó de su asiento tambaleándose - Disculpad… - salió apoyándose en todo el mobiliario. El azabache quiso acercarse a ella pero la peliazul le puso la mano delante - Vo-voy al baño… lo siento… - salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Todos miraron cómo su compañera abandonaba el salón. Ranma miró a Ryoga y éste asintió, el pelinegro salió en busca de la peliazul, la encontró a unos metros tirada en el suelo.

\- ¡Akane! - se acercó veloz y la tomó en brazos. Al sentir el calor del ojiazul la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos.

\- Ranma… necesito ir al baño...tengo náuseas, por favor…

El chico no le respondió, la llevó al aseo a paso ligero. Al llegar, ella bajó de sus brazos y con las piernas temblorosas se encaminó hacia el inodoro, se puso de rodillas y vomitó. La foto de Taro en el proyector le llenaba la mente. Ranma esperó de brazos cruzados fuera del baño, dudó si Akane se había puesto así al ser descubierto su ex-prometido, pero no, ella era una policía honrada, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. La oyó abrir el grifo del lavabo, acto seguido abrió la puerta encontrándose a un Ranma con semblante preocupado.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el chico de la trenza.

\- Ten-tengo algo que contarte... - la chica no podía ni mirarlo a la cara - Me he puesto así porque… Taro Kishaba… era mi… - no podía decirlo. No le llegaban las palabras a la garganta.

\- Lo sé - fueron las escuetas palabras del chico de la trenza. Akane lo miró estupefacta.

\- ¿Lo sabes? ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde esta mañana… - Akane ahora entendió su extraña forma de actuar.

\- Yo… no sabía nada… te lo prometo.

\- También lo sé. Akane… no estás en el cuerpo de élite por casualidad - el pelinegro cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? - la peliazul se temía lo peor.

\- No te equivoques, eres totalmente apta para estar aquí, salvo por una cosa más… tu relación con Kishaba. El teniente lo sabía y por esa razón entraste justo en este equipo y no en otro. Quieren… - Ranma respiró profundo - quieren que tú seas la que consiga descubrirle… él sigue obsesionado contigo, así que van a jugar con esa baza a nuestro favor.

Akane comenzó de nuevo a respirar muy de prisa, le había costado mucho alejarlo de su vida. No quería que volviera a entrar en ella.

Ranma la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos - No voy a permitir que se acerque a ti, ese hombre es muy peligroso. Voy a encontrar alguna manera de que te releven del caso.

La peliazul lo abrazó fuerte - No… - dijo muy débilmente - soy policía y para eso me has estado entrenando. Cumpliré con mi deber.

Ranma se separó de ella sólo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, los tenía cristalinos, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir a borbotones, pero se contuvo - No lo permitiré… no quiero que ese malnacido esté a menos de 100 km a la redonda cerca de ti, ¿cómo pudiste involucrarte con él? - La chica volvió a abrazarse al pelinegro.

-Taro no era así cuando lo conocí, sólo era un chico huérfano de 13 años, venido de otro país y que intentaba buscarse la vida para ser un gran artista marcial… cambió… no sé bien cuándo. Quiso pagarle a mi padre la deuda del Dojo por haberlo ayudado y seguramente fue cuando se metió en todo esto. Fue culpa nuestra… - sollozó la peliazul.

Ranma le acarició el cabello - No dudo que sus intenciones fueran buenas al principio, pero continuar sí fue culpa de él, está en su naturaleza Akane. El sargento Hibiki también estuvo metido hace tiempo en ese tipo de peleas por necesidad, pero se retiró a tiempo. Tu ex-prometido escogió la vía fácil.

La ojiavellana se quedó pensativa, seguía con la idea de que su familia lo empujó a meterse en ese mundo tan sórdido, ella tenía en su mano resolver todo sin poner a Ranma en peligro. Si Taro se llegara a enterar de que estaban juntos… no quiso ni imaginárselo. Permanecieron así unos minutos más, sin hablar, sólo abrazados, sintiendo el latir de sus corazones. Al cabo de unos instantes se separaron de mala gana, se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron de nuevo al salón, el silencio fue su testigo. La cabeza de ambos no paraba de pensar en la manera de proteger al otro.

.

.

.

Akane fue la primera en entrar de nuevo al salón, detrás de ella, Ranma. Todos volvieron la mirada hacia su dirección.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Tendo? - preguntó Ryoga mirándola fijamente.

\- Sí sargento, me he mareado y tenía náuseas… ya estoy mejor.

Kuno de pronto se levantó y la señaló con el dedo - ¡Estás embarazada, Akane Tendo! - Ranma casi se cae al suelo al oírlo decir aquello. Shinnosuke y Mousse no perdían detalle de la reacción de su amiga, especialmente el chico de mirada aguamarina.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No-no estoy embarazada Kuno! - gritó la peliazul.

\- ¡Te has mareado y tienes náuseas! ¡Todo apunta a un embarazo! ¡El capitán ha mancillado tu honor!

\- Akane… - la ojiavellana oyó la voz temblorosa de Ranma detrás de ella. ¿Pero ese idiota no sabía de sobra que ella tomaba la píldora? Además acababa de saber por qué se había puesto de esa manera… suspiró, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un hombre.

\- ¡Repito que no estoy embarazada! ¡Yo me tomo… y yo no… ! ¡Ahh cállate ya Kuno! ¡No tengo que dar ninguna explicación! - corrió ligera a sentarse en su sitio. Miró seria a Ryoga - ¡sargento, continúe por favor! - el chico del colmillo obedeció como si fuera una orden del superior más directo. Cualquiera le llevaba la contraria…

.

.

.

Estuvieron toda la tarde metidos en el salón, planeando lo que iban a hacer, Ranma les informó de que abandonaban el bosque para regresar a Tokio. La policía les buscó apartamentos y los separaría para no levantar sospecha. Aunque todos estarían cerca los unos de los otros. La única petición que le aceptaron al pelinegro fue la de estar lo más próximo posible de Akane.

Esa noche nadie pegó ojo, el entrenamiento había terminado mucho antes de lo planeado. Al día siguiente recogerían sus pertenencias y marcharían a su nuevo apartamento en la ciudad. Ranma y Akane pasaron la noche abrazados, apenas hablaron. El pelinegro le dijo que dormiría con ella todas las noches, que no pensaba dejarla sola. Akane le explicó que no debía, en cuanto pusiera un pie en Tokio seguro que Taro la localizaría, no quería arriesgarse a que involucraran a Ranma con ella, ya que él había conseguido infiltrarse en las peleas junto con Ryoga.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos días, lo integrantes del cuerpo de élite estaban ya instalados en sus nuevos domicilios, Akane no había permitido que Ranma durmiera con ella, mantenían comunicación a través del teléfono. el pelinegro estaba que se subía por las paredes, necesitaba tenerla cerca. Estos escasos meses con ella habían sido suficientes para darse cuenta de que no quería alejarse de su pequeño tormento. Afortunadamente, podían verse a través de las ventanas y por ahí la tenía controlada. Ryoga se instaló con él en el mismo apartamento.

\- Vas a desgastarla de tanto mirarla - lo acusó el chico del colmillo la tercera noche - Llevas dos noches que apenas duermes, eso no te vendrá bien para la pelea del viernes. Me han dicho que tu contrincante será un hueso duro de roer.

\- No puedo dormir pensando que en cualquier momento él la encuentre y vaya a buscarla. Tendría que estar con ella y no contigo.

\- Gracias hombre, yo también te aprecio - se burló el ojimiel.

\- No seas capullo Ryoga, ya sabes a lo que me refiero - bufó el ojiazul.

\- Sí, lo sé y si quieres protegerla mejor que estés fresco, así que vete a dormir. Si te sirve de algo me quedaré vigilando. Quizá le dé por cambiarse de ropa cerca de la ventana… - miró divertido a su amigo que cerró fuerte los ojos y frunció el ceño.

\- Hibiki… te la estás jugando…

\- Joder Ranma, en serio necesitas ir a verla sí, para que te calme. No sé cómo lo hace pero es la única que consigue que estés de buen humor, bueno… igual sí me lo puedo imaginar - soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Te voy a matar, cerdo! - Ranma persiguió a Ryoga por el apartamento, éste paró y adoptó una pose de ataque en plan Karate kid, la posición de la grulla. No podía parar de reír, quería que su amigo olvidara al menos por un rato la tensión y el peso que cargaba sobre los hombros. Tenía que tener la mente despejada para meterse donde iba a meterse. El pelinegro, al ver a su amigo en esa postura, estalló también a carcajada limpia. Desde luego Ryoga era único para hacer el tonto.

Ambos más calmados se miraron, como siempre todo quedaba dicho, Ranma tomó una chaqueta con gorra que se colocó cubriendo su rostro y salió de casa. No pasaría otro día sin tenerla entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

Akane estaba en el sofá viendo la televisión, al igual que Ranma, ella no había pegado ojo en esas dos noches, sabía que el cabezota de su chico la observaba todo el tiempo. Estaba preocupado, ella también lo estaba. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que estar juntos ahora mismo era demasiado peligroso para él? Lo echaba tanto de menos que dolía, nunca imaginó vivir un amor de esa magnitud. Suspiró y se levantó dispuesta a dar vueltas de nuevo en la cama. Con suerte podría descansar un par de horas. Lo tenía decidido… iría a ver a Taro para hablar con él. Yendo a su dormitorio escuchó golpes muy suaves en su puerta. ¿La había descubierto? Había sido muy cuidadosa. Con paso sigiloso se acercó al mueble de la sala de estar y sacó su arma de debajo de los manteles, le quitó el seguro y se acercó despacio hasta la puerta, poniéndose al lado. La adrenalina se disparó cuando volvieron a llamar.

\- Akane… soy yo - susurró una voz muy conocida por ella, una voz que la hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza. Abrió la puerta y el objeto de su nerviosismo entró raudo. Acto seguido ella volvió a cerrar con cuidado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí y a estas hor…? - el pelinegro la calló con un beso desesperado. Ella no tardó en responder, dejó su arma en la mesita que había en la entrada y de un salto se encaramó al cuerpo de Ranma. Él puso sus brazos debajo de su trasero y la llevó hasta el dormitorio. En ningún momento dejaron de devorarse la boca. Sus besos viajaban de los labios al cuello, del cuello al lóbulo de la oreja, y de ahí volvían a juntar sus bocas y sus lenguas en una guerra sin control. La depósito en el suelo, se desnudaron el uno al otro con prisas, se necesitaban demasiado. Cuando ya no quedaba más ropa que quitarse, volvieron a besarse impacientes, el pelinegro la empujó suavemente hasta que la tumbó en la cama, se colocó encima de ella haciendo que abriera sus preciosas y largas piernas. Sus manos no paraban de acariciar todos los rincones del cuerpo de la peliazul, no quería dejarse ninguno sin explorar. Ella estaba igual, quería grabar a fuego cada músculo de él. Sus cuerpos ardían, el sudor de uno se mezclaba con el del otro, Ranma no pudo aguantar más su deseo de volver a fusionarse con ella, así que buscó su intimidad y la invadió. Un sonoro gemido de placer fue lo que recibió por parte de su chica. Sintió cómo ella bajaba sus manos por su espalda hasta que llegó a su trasero, lo apretó con fuerza e hizo que Ranma se uniera mucho más. El ojiazul gruñó y comenzó a moverse más rápido, profundizando sus estocadas al máximo. No existía ningún rincón de sus cuerpos que no estuviera en contacto. Se besaron con bravura, ansiosos, como si fuera la última vez que fueran a estar juntos. Memorizando el sabor de sus besos y de sus cuerpos. La oyó gemir en su boca más fuerte, estaba a punto de explotar de placer. Buscó el trasero de Akane con una de sus manos y también lo apretó, la peliazul jadeaba cada vez más y más alto, hasta que de pronto se desvaneció entre sus brazos, él aceleró y culminó dentro de ella emitiendo un sonido gutural ronco. Continuó moviéndose muy muy despacio dentro de ella después de terminar, los besos apasionados se volvieron melosos y tiernos. Él dejó de besarla un instante para mirarla a los ojos, hasta con la luz de la luna podía distinguir las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica.

\- Necesitaba verte - el pelinegro le apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro de porcelana.

\- Y yo a ti… pero es peligroso por ahora… no quiero que te hagan daño, no podría soportarlo. No paro de pensar en la pelea del viernes…

\- Tsss - le puso un dedo en los labios - no ha habido nadie que me haya ganado en combate, no te preocupes por mí.

Ranma se colocó al lado de Akane y la atrajo hacia él. Ella se cobijó donde se sentía segura, y era entre sus brazos. Esa noche ambos pudieron dormir al sentir el calor de sus cuerpos.

.

.

.

Antes de que amaneciera, el capitán del cuerpo de élite se vistió, se acercó hasta su tormento y le dio un beso en la frente, ésta abrió ligeramente los ojos y sonrió.

\- Te quiero - susurró él.

\- Y yo a ti, no lo olvides nunca - respondió ella, sabedora de que ese día iba a meterse en la boca del lobo. El pelinegro la observó unos instantes más antes de marcharse, ese no lo olvides nunca le supo agridulce, como a posible despedida. Algo tramaba, la conocía, no la perdería de vista.

.

.

.

Amaneció un nuevo día, Akane se levantó y fue directa a darse una buena ducha, aún tenía el olor de Ranma impregnado en su piel. Aspiró su aroma y sonrió melancólica. Se sonrojó al recordar la noche anterior, sin duda entre ellos existía una atracción que escapaba a las leyes de la física. Se vistió con desgana, unos jeans azules, una camiseta de tirantes rosa palo y unas converse blancas. Se miró en el espejo, tomó aire, cogió su bolso y salió. Sabía que Ranma había ido a regañadientes a entrenar con Ryoga para la pelea que tendría lugar en tres días, antes de irse la llamó y le dijo que no se le ocurriera salir del apartamento. Una orden más desobedecida…

.

.

.

No esperaba encontrarse de nuevo frente a esa puerta, llevaba cinco minutos parada; no quería volver a meter a Taro en su vida, pero era su deber. Pensó en Ranma, cuando viera que no estaba en el apartamento se volvería loco, esperaba que el sargento lo retuviera hasta que ella regresara. Respiró hondo y tocó el timbre. Oyó pasos aproximarse, el corazón le latía apresuradamente de puro nervio, la puerta se abrió. Su ex-prometido se quedó sorprendido de verla al otro lado de su puerta.

\- A-Akane…

\- Hola Taro… ¿puedo pasar? - preguntó tímida.

\- Adelante - él la miró con media sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando pasó por su lado, aspiró su aroma y sintió cómo se adueñaba de él. Tanto tiempo buscándola y había ido por su propio pie. Estaba preciosa, nunca antes la había visto tan radiante. entonces recordó la foto y su semblante ensombreció. Cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que no querías volver a verme.

Akane lo miró de frente - No me voy a andar con rodeos, lo sé todo, Taro. Sé a qué te has estado dedicando estos años.

\- Ya veo… ¿y? ¿vienes a detenerme? - sonrió de forma burlesca con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón - ¿Sabes por quién acabé metido ahí, cariño? - Akane bajó la mirada, él se colocó a su espalda y le susurró al oído tomándola por los hombros - Exacto… lo hice por ti. El ludópata y borracho de tu padre iba a dejarte en la calle y yo no podía consentirlo. ¿Y así me lo pagas?

\- Taro, yo… lo siento… tenías que habérmelo dicho, juntos habríamos encontrado una solución. Tienes que salir de donde estás metido - el castaño olió los cabellos de la peliazul, ésta sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

\- Siempre hueles tan bien, amor…

\- No soy tu amor, ya te lo dejé bien claro, ¿me has escuchado?

\- Alto y claro, pero resulta que yo no voy a dejar nada, sólo trabajo en una oficina haciéndome cargo de la sección de ventas y marketing. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? - le apartó el cabello dejando su níveo cuello al descubierto, le bajó uno de los tirantes de la camiseta, se acercó y lo besó. Akane intentó apartarse pero él la sujetó de la cintura.

\- Taro, no bromeo. Esto es un aviso, la próxima vez que te vea no lo haré como tu ex-prometida, lo haré como la oficial Akane Tendo y te detendré - sintió cómo se desabrochaba la camisa - deja de desvestirte… yo he seguido con mi vida.

La apegó a él, la ojiavellana se quedó rígida, volvió a acercarse a su oído - Ya sé que has seguido con tu vida… pero aún así mira cómo me pones pequeña zorra - Arrimó su erección al trasero de Akane, ella se separó de él de manera brusca.

\- ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí! - amenazó la chica.

\- ¡Ya tienes quien te toque, ¿verdad?! ¡¿Me dejaste por él?! - Akane palideció, ¿sabía que estaba con Ranma? ¿Pero cómo? Lo había puesto en peligro - ¡¿con un guardabosques?! ¡¿A eso es a lo que aspiras?!

\- _¿Cómo que un guardabosques? _\- pensó la chica - _¡Shinnosuke! ¡Es la coartada de Shinno! - _se llevó la mano a la boca - _¿pero cuándo…?_

\- ¡Conmigo puedes tener lo que quieras! ¡Vas a dejarlo sí o sí! - Taro se acercó de nuevo a Akane, la cogió de los hombros y la zarandeó - Besándote en el parque como una cualquiera… ¡Me has humillado delante de mi gente!

\- ¡Yo no estoy con nadie! - tenía que evitar involucrar a su compañero.

\- Vamos Akane - su voz sonó suavemente tétrica - nos conocemos desde críos, no me mientas… me enfadé muchísimo cuando me enseñaron tu foto con ese cuida plantas, ¿tan poco valor tienen tus promesas? Me puse a recordar la de veces que te hice mi mujer, porque tú me perteneces por derecho. Íbamos a casarnos, hasta que la muerte nos separe… y eso será lo único que nos separará. Te voy a perdonar tu pequeño desliz, hemos pasado una mala racha, pero lo vamos a solucionar - el chico de ojos grises la abrazó.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no me toques! ¿Por qué esa obsesión con tenerme a tu lado? ¡Taro, tú no me quieres! ¡Déjame en paz! - la peliazul consiguió separarse de él una vez más - He venido de buena fe, por los años que hemos vivido juntos pero veo que no piensas cambiar. Me voy y te advierto que no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino o lo pagarás caro - Se dirigió a la puerta, tenía que salir de allí deprisa.

\- Cariño, ¿cómo está tu hermana Kasumi? Dicen que le quedan tres meses para dar a luz, debe tener cuidado de no tropezar… - Akane se quedó parada en el sitio, dio la vuelta muy lentamente. Su expresión era de auténtico terror - ¿Y Nabiki? Le va muy bien en Corea, tengo que ir dentro de dos semanas por negocios allí, igual la llamo y quedo con ella para comer. Ah, y tengo que ir a Nerima también, resulta que el apartamento de allí lo he vendido y bueno, ya que estoy tengo ganas de ver a mi suegro. Hace mucho que no nos tomamos unas copas juntos, concretamente desde que firmamos tu acuerdo de compra-venta - Taro sonrió cínico viendo el rostro desencajado de la peliazul.

\- ¿De-de qué estás hablando? ¿Mi padre hizo eso? Estás mintiendo - los ojos de la chica comenzaron a cristalizarse, tenía que aguantar las lágrimas. No le iba a dar el placer de verla llorar.

\- Ni te creerías de lo que es capaz de hacer alguien enfermo por el juego como él...

Akane se secó con el dorso de la mano una lágrima traidora que se le escapó - Pues que te devuelva lo que le pagaste por mí, porque yo no soy ninguna mercancía y no se te ocurra amenazar a mi familia… se acercó lentamente hacia él.

\- ¿Dónde has visto la amenaza? Jamás podría hacerle daño a MI familia… lo quieras o no tú me perteneces. Creo que tu nuevo destino te está volviendo paranoica, cielo. Pero… si no vuelves conmigo, ya veremos lo que pasa - le pellizcó el mentón.

Fue un error ir a verlo y pensar que quedaba algo del chico que ella un día conoció, se había transformado en un monstruo. No sólo había implicado a Shinnosuke, también su familia estaba en peligro.

\- El viernes tengo que ir a un evento, cena conmigo y me acompañas. Será el principio de nuestra reconciliación - le dio un beso en los labios y se alejó - Ponte elegante y que sea ajustado, me encantará quitártelo luego...

Akane corrió hacia la salida, quitó el cerrojo y salió a toda prisa del edificio. Al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con una chica, le llamó la atención su larga cabellera de color violeta. Cruzaron miradas unos segundos, tenía los ojos de color carmesí y parecía que la miraban furiosos.

\- Perdón - susurró Akane apartándola levemente de su camino. Corrió calle abajo, las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos avellana, tenía que haberle hecho caso a Ranma, había sido una estúpida. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta había corrido hasta un callejón sin salida. al darse la vuelta se encontró con la misma chica con la que se había tropezado en el portal del edificio de Taro.

\- Por fin vernos las caras, Akane Tendo.

¿Quién era esa chica y qué quería de ella? Su expresión no le daba buena espina…

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola a todos! Cómo habéis pasado esta semana? Yo a tope de trabajo pero siempre logro sacar un huequecito para escribir. Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? ya sabemos quién sale en la foto y la mayoría lo habéis acertado… Shinnosuke. Y Akane cuando se ha enterado de a lo que se dedicaba Taro, la pobre se ha debido de sentir una inútil como policía. Y ahora Shampoo… ya siendo Ranma o cualquier otro está claro que Akane siempre se interpone en su camino.

Empiezo dando las gracias de nuevo a mi b-reader, **Sailordancer7 **ya no sé qué más decirte… love you baby. A mis **#locasporeldiosgriego **que son las que me apoyan día a día incentivando mi locura por Ranma y su mundo, entre otras conversaciones… cof,cof...ya se terminó Vainilla… jo… pero podéis tener epílogo si votais por él en el blog de **Susy Chantilly **así que corred.

Muchísimas gracias una vez más por vuestros reviews, nunca voy a cansarme de deciros la enorme ilusión que me hace recibirlos **Emiilu **pues he calculado uno 12 capítulos así que ya queda menos. Siiii la gata rondando pero no te preocupes mucho y que vuelva a aparecer Ryu… de momento no se sabe o no te lo voy a decir que te spoileo jajaja **Maryconchita **acertaste! la foto era de Shinno con Akane, se ha metido sin quererlo en la boca del lobo. Qué mejor sitio para infiltrarse que en una pelea donde ambos son expertos luchadores… espero que hayas tenido una buena semana **paulayjoaqui **y quién no le echa el ojo a Ranma 7u7 ya se ha descubierto quienes estaban en la foto, no se si acertaste, Sí, el clan de Happosai mató a los padres de Ryoga. Se ve que estos dos no pueden estar mucho tiempo separados **alexadravw **Taro en todo el meollo jeje **SusyChantilly **ya sabes que nuestro Dios griego nunca pierde una pelea… y sí, Ryoga tiene familia en el manga, ya sabes, pero siempre está solo. Aunque a Juany no le guste a mi me da mucha ternura. Al final ha sido Akane la que se ha acercado a Taro, bien o mal de todas formas era parte de su misión **livamesauribe **intento actualizar una vez por semana y de momento lo llevo a rajatabla, los lunes para que empecéis la semana con algo de distracción. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste **Bianka Sherlin **muchas gracias por la felicitación, esto lo hago por y para vosotros, adivinaste de quién era la foto? ahora Shinno va a estar en problemas **A.R. Tendo **y quién no le echa ojo a semejante hombre? no podemos culpar a la gata jajaja seeee cuando se quita la ropa y se acurruca...para escribirlo me imagino que yo soy Akane y me pongo mala, con razón casi siempre hago que terminen en lemon **DainisitaM **es que esos dos son los mejores para infiltrarse, y sí, acertaste de quién era la foto y justo el momento. Es que este Shinno se mete en unos berenjenales… no dudaba que el reto del lemon sería tuyo jaja cuando acabe el fic, a ver si puedo unirme a alguno **Shojoranko **adoro las películas policiacas y de peleas, se nota? jeje muchos besos y espero tus opiniones en los siguientes capítulos **Lu chan87 **ya era hora de que se vieran las caras protagonista y antagonista de la historia, como ves no ha hecho falta que Taro la encuentre, ella solita le ha facilitado el trabajo. Para mí Ranma y Akane siempre han estado destinados, lo del compromiso es hacerle un guiño al manga ;) y puede que Ranma se lo diga, mis labios están sellados ** 87 **me encanta que ahora los lunes sean alegres, muchas gracias por la felicitación **miladis **voy a intentar participar en algún reto pero cuando termine la historia y el de los stripper… 7u7 ya salivo sólo de imaginarlos, y sí...Shinno está en problemas, q te pareció el encuentro Taro-Akane? capítulo doble noooooo así os dejo toda la semana comiéndoos la cabeza jeje **nancyricoleon **y quién culpa a Shampoo de echarle el ojo? la foto eran Shinno y Akane cuando el chico la besó en el parque. Que oportuno el muchacho **sweetsimphony30 **Ranma sigue siendo policía aún estando fuera de servicio y supo aprovechar la oportunidad, efectivamente esa era la foto que vio Taro, así que mejor Shinno se cuide las espaldas. Me gusta que sepas ver la conexión entre Ranma y Ryoga porque así es, se conocen desde pequeños y no son simples amigos o compañeros, son como hermanos **kariiim **me encanta amenizaros los lunes :) la gata conoció a Ranma pero ya has visto que él ni cuentas le echó, Shinno va a tener serios problemas sí, más vale que se cuide. Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, con sacaros un ratito de la monotonía me conformo **SARITANIMELOVE **exacto, Ranma estaba peor por no saber si va a poder proteger a su amor que por lo que pasó con Shinno realmente, para qué andar jugando con ranas cuando tiene una princesa en casa? La historia de Ryoga es triste pero ahí está, luchando y siempre de buen humor **Daniela Valezka Avila Gallardo **Ranma aprovecha hasta salir a despejarse para hacer su trabajo, se desveló la foto, Shinno debe cubrirse bien las espaldas. Pues el final de GOT… para mí un poco decepcionante la verdad, pero esta 8 temporada en sí no me estaba gustado mucho. No me parece justo el final que le dan a Jon, al fin y al cabo es el legítimo heredero del trono de hierro pero bueno… a ver qué final tiene en los libros **GabyCo **qué le hago? es que estos dos no quieren separarse por mucho tiempo jeje había dejado un poco a Taro al margen y ya es hora de volver a darle protagonismo **Lila Davila **gracias por seguir mis historias, adoro a mi Ranma bombero pero adoro más a mi Ranma policía 7u7 un poquito de drama no está mal, así las historias no son aburridas jeje **Ana Camila Sanchez **siento haberos hecho sufrir un poquito, como comprobaste todo acabó bien, este Ryoga que estoy escribiendo sin duda también me gusta y ese toque picarón de P-chan lo hacen un personaje entrañable. Exacto, Shinno se ha metido con la chica que no debía, y si es por parte de Taro peor aún. Shampoo que se abra el escote pero el trenzudo ni le echó una mirada **azzulaprincess **felicidades por tu graduación! espero que lo pasaras muy bien, la foto ya has visto que es de Shinno y Akane, ya sí que poco a poco todos los personajes están metiéndose en el meollo de la historia. Saludos a ti también y gracias por comentar **Nao Saotome Malfoy **la tensión se masca, se corta y no sé qué hacer ya con ella, porque hasta me pongo nerviosa cuando escribo jajaja Taro y Shampoo… vaya dos se han juntado. Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? **Felicius **para que empecéis la semana con buena onda o mordiéndoos las uñas el resto de días hasta el lunes siguiente jeje. Yo también adoro a este Ryoga, es un fiel amigo **Nidia **muchas gracias por los halagos, la verdad estoy disfrutando con el personaje de Ryoga, así que es tu favorito… a mí también me gusta mucho. Pues he estado dándole vueltas al regreso de Ukyo o no pero no sé si encaja mucho en lo que tengo pensado. De momento está en el aire **Invitado **muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, si te imaginaste que la foto eran Shinno y Akane, acertaste de pleno. Ranma y Akane ya son más adultos, tienen el mismo temperamento pero razonan mejor, o al menos hasta ahora jeje. mi novio entiende mi locura, es un cacho de pan :) **Rely **a Ranma no se le quita lo impulsivo ni aunque cumpla 50 años, pienso yo, los lunes en principio siempre nuevo capítulo **Invitado **no quiero q tengas ataques de ansiedad, una semanita es lo único que os pido que esperéis, ojalá haya merecido la pena **Cynthiagurud **me gusta que dentro de un capítulo, si se puede haya de todo. Que paséis de un extremo al otro al leerlo, así es más emocionante. La foto ya has visto, es de Akane con Shinno **Bonchi **efectivamente, el enfrentamiento Taro y Ranma se acerca, aunque antes le daré más emoción a la cosa muahahaha. Me imagino la cara de tu niño y no puedo parar de reír :) saludos! **Sailordancer7 **mi versión de Ranma ya hemos hablado que seguramente sería yo si fuera hombre jaja por eso me es más fácil escribir sobre él que sobre Akane. Cuando se enamoró de Akane no sabía lo que ellos conllevaba y es raro ver a Ryoga de pepito grillo, al menos tiene a alguien que le de un cogotazo para que abra los ojos. Shinnosuke siempre va a ser el mayor rival de Ranma a mi parecer, ya sabemos que es el único por el que Ranma realmente sintió pavor de perder a Akane. Mi niña sin ti la historia no sería lo mismo **Juany Rdz **Susy nos va a odiar pero Ranma forever y que pena que tengas razón en que por desgracia hay muchos hombres como Ryu por el mundo… sé que me lees pero me hace más ilusión aún cuando me escribes. Deseando leer tu one-shot de miedo, estará excelente seguro… no me quiero imaginar lo que le harás a Ryoga… **Lily Tendo89 **me encanta cuando me cuentas tus teorías jijiji ya sea en juego de tronos o en los fics, pero era Shinno el de la foto… ahora, qué crees que le pasará por andar de besucón con la "chica" del malo? los lunes mi niña nuevo capítulo. Besos mi Stark! **SakuDai **eso mismo le pasó a Ranma, no sabe lidiar con no poder proteger a Akane pero menos mal que se solucionó la cosa. Me gusta leer vuestras teorías jeje. Saludos! **Gogoga** ya te contesté por inbox ;)

Bueno, pues otro lunes más… no os mordáis mucho las uñas esta semana. Nos leemos!

**Sakura Saotome :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

***Entre el deber y el amor***

**Capítulo 10**

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - Akane enfrentó a la chica de largo cabello violeta.

\- ¡Tú callarte zorra! Yo ser la novia de Taro - la peliazul la miró sorprendida, si tenía novia qué quería de ella. ¿Es que nunca iba a dejarla en paz? - Querer que tú alejarte de mi hombre o vértelas conmigo, ser una gran guerrera amazona.

-Yo no quiero nada con Taro, por eso lo dejé. No es conmigo con quién deberías hablarlo. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo prisa - Akane intentó salir del callejón pero Shampoo se interpuso en su camino.

\- Taro decir que tú no dejarlo en paz ni en sus sueños, tú estar obsesionada con él - la mirada de la chica de cabello violeta se volvió cada vez más fría, los celos y el odio acumulados de años hacia la menuda peliazul hicieron aparición - él siempre venir a mí cuando estar contigo porque tú no saber complacerlo - Shampoo miró con desprecio a Akane y sonrió - no saber qué ver Taro en ti… Shampoo ser mucho más hermosa y más mujer que chica policía.

Akane estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, aún no era ni mediodía, no había resuelto un problema cuando ya tenía otro enfrente; una chica que la miraba con odio y rabia contenida - Mira chica, de verdad no es un buen día para estas tonterías, tengo prisa así que no te lo voy a repetir más veces… apártate de mi camino.

En ese instante Shampoo giró y lanzó una patada que iba directa al estómago de Akane, ésta saltó hacia atrás y se colocó en pose defensiva, subiendo los puños. El entrenamiento de Ranma le habían hecho ganar velocidad y reflejos.

-¡Más te vale apartarte de mi camino o me obligarás a detenerte! ¡Y ya tengo bastantes problemas con tu novio! - respondió la ojiavellana bastante molesta.

Shampoo hacía oídos sordos a lo que le decía Akane, estaba cegada por la ira. Se lanzó hacia ella ahogando un grito de guerra, Akane la esquivó una vez más sin problema. La pelivioleta volvió al ataque, esta vez con movimientos más precisos y rápidos, no podía igualarse a la velocidad de Ranma pero cada vez le costaba más trabajo contenerla. Shampoo hacía que Akane retrocediera para detener sus golpes y la estaba arrinconando contra la pared. Haciendo uso de sus clases, se agachó y en un movimiento lateral consiguió escapar de la encerrona, la amazona previó ese movimiento y cuando Akane se incorporó le asestó un golpe en las costillas, la peliazul se llevó una mano donde acababan de golpearla, esquivó un nuevo ataque de Shampoo, pudiendo encajar su rodilla en el estómago de la furiosa chica, que gritó de rabia y dolor al no haber podido esquivar el golpe.

Akane tomó la iniciativa, comenzó una serie de combos de puñetazos y patadas que parecían fluir como la más bella de las danzas. Algunos eran esquivados por la amazona, otros los encajaba al no poder seguirle el ritmo a la ex-prometida de Taro. Shampoo se riñó interiormente, había abandonado hace tiempo las artes marciales para dedicarse a su intento de éxito y dinero en la vida. Hace años, esa chica poco atractiva no le hubiera durado ni un asalto. Y ahí estaba intentando mantener el tipo frente a ella. No podía vencer, así que de un bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una pequeña navaja, cuando Akane se acercó en uno de los ataques ella se agachó y le hizo un corte en el muslo. La peliazul gritó al sentir cómo el frío acero cortaba su delicada piel. La herida comenzó a sangrar, puso una mano presionando para cortar la hemorragia, realmente el corte no había sido demasiado profundo, gracias a que retrocedió justo cuando vio el brillo de la navaja, pero la sangre salía a borbotones, manchando escandalosamente la ropa de ambas chicas durante el forcejeo. Una vez más, Shampoo se lanzó navaja en mano hacia Akane, que la sujetó de la muñeca, impidiendo que la amazona se la clavara en el estómago.

\- ¡Tú morirte de una vez, maldita zorra! ¡Taro ser mío! - Shampoo hizo más fuerza y haciendo que la navaja quedara bastante cerca del estómago de Akane. Ésta seguía sujetando estoicamente las muñecas de la ojicarmesí para impedir que le clavara la afilada arma. La hizo retroceder hasta tenerla arrinconada entre ella y la pared.

\- ¡Shampoo, ¿qué haces?! - una voz conocida para ambas resonó al principio del callejón, la amazona se giró para mirar al causante de la interrupción.

Esto descolocó a ambas mujeres; Akane perdió el equilibrio, cayó al suelo hincando con una rodilla y se tocó la herida, Shampoo aprovechó para salir huyendo, ya ajustaría cuentas con ella en otra ocasión.

Mousse se acercó hasta Akane que se incorporaba para salir detrás de la ojicarmesí - Tendo, ¿estás bien?

\- ¡¿Tzu qué haces?! ¡Ve tras ella! ¡Es la novia de la mano derecha del jefe yakuza!

El chico de larga melena la miró estupefacto - _¿su novia? - _pensó. Salió corriendo en su busca. No tardó mucho en darle alcance, la sostuvo del brazo y la giró para dejarla frente a frente.

\- ¡¿Eres la novia de Taro Kishaba?! ¡Respóndeme! - exigió el joven policía.

\- ¡Sí, yo serlo! ¡Esa chica querer matarme! ¡Yo sólo defenderme! ¡Ella seguir obsesionada con él! - gritaba a su antiguo amigo mientras intentaba deshacerse de su agarre.

\- ¿Te atacó? - preguntó el ojiesmeralda.

\- Ella ser antigua novia de Taro, estar celosa de Shampoo. Yo sólo defender a mi hombre.

Mousse debía asimilar dos cosas; la primera, y por la que más estaba sufriendo, era la de imaginarse a su amor en brazos de esa escoria. La segunda era lo de Tendo, ¿Kishaba fue su novio? No entendía nada, ¿lo sabría Ranma? - soltó el agarre a la pelivioleta. Ésta se frotó en el lugar donde Mousse la había sujetado.

\- Ya decir una vez, no buscar a Shampoo, Mousse. Seguir con tu vida - se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

El chico desandó el camino de regreso al callejón donde había visto a su querida Shampoo y a su compañera luchar. Akane cojeaba ligeramente, se encontraron a medio camino.

\- ¿De qué conoces a esa mujer? - la pregunta fue directa a su compañero.

Mousse reaccionó en ese momento al oír la voz de Akane, la miró serio - la pregunta no es esa… la adecuada es qué relación tienes con Kishaba - Akane palideció - ¿estuvisteis juntos, Tendo?

La peliazul suspiró - Fue mi prometido, pero hace meses que no estamos juntos y respondiendo a la siguiente pregunta que me vas a hacer la respuesta es no, no estaba enterada de su doble vida. Me enteré cuando nos pusieron las diapositivas.

Mousse recordó lo sucedido hace tres días, cómo ella salió del salón, lo pálida que estaba, aún así… ¿estaría diciendo la verdad? - ¿Podemos fiarnos de ti? ¿En un momento dado nos traicionarás por él?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Cumpliré con mi deber hasta el final! - sólo esa insinuación hirió en lo más profundo el orgullo de la chica. Su carrera lo era todo para ella, prometió defender al ciudadano aún a costa de su vida y así lo haría.

El joven de procedencia china se quedó en silencio por un instante, miró la herida de su compañera - Tendo, estás sangrando, vamos al médico a que te miren eso.

\- No es nada, me voy a casa. Estaremos en contacto - avanzó fuera del callejón dejándolo atrás, tenía unas ganas locas de llegar al apartamento. Aún tenía mucho que asimilar de esa mañana. Sobre todo no sabía qué hacer con la amenaza de Taro, no podía poner a su familia en peligro. Hace tiempo ni siquiera se le hubiera pasado por la mente que él pudiera hacerle daño a nadie, pero después de su última conversación cambió de opinión. Sus ojos parecían vacíos y la a vez sedientos de venganza. ¿Pero venganza hacia quién? ¿Hacia ella? ¿Por convertirlo en el monstruo que era ahora? ¿Era prudente contárselo a Ranma? Muchas dudas y muchas preguntas que no encontraban respuesta.

Estaba llamando mucho la atención por llevar parte del pantalón cubierto de sangre, subió a un taxi. El taxista la miró con temor, ella le enseñó la placa y le dio la dirección de su apartamento. Necesitaba pensar y se le agotaba el tiempo.

.

.

.

Ranma y Ryoga terminaron de entrenar cerca del mediodía, el pelinegro no había estado lo suficientemente concentrado, tenía un mal presentimiento. Se separaron para no llegar al apartamento a la vez, debían ser cautelosos. Antes de entrar, Ranma echó un vistazo a las ventanas para ver si Akane se encontraba allí tal y como le había ordenado, las cortinas estaban echadas. Dio la vuelta y entró en el bloque de la peliazul, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, tenía que comprobar que estaba bien. Al llegar a su puerta dio dos golpes leves, como la noche anterior. Un vecino salió en ese momento, no dejaba de mirarlo, Ranma le dio las buenas tardes y agachó la cabeza. Cuando se alejó volvió a tocar la puerta.

\- Akane… no tiene gracia, abre - susurró el joven capitán. Que no le hubiera abierto la puerta ya, no era normal. Sus instintos le decían que algo pasaba. Sacó una llave de su chaqueta deportiva y abrió la puerta - ¿Akane? - nadie respondió - no oía el agua de la ducha correr. Sacó un pequeño revólver y avanzó sigilosamente husmeando en todas las habitaciones sin éxito. ¿Dónde se había metido? Lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que había ido a ver a Taro Kishaba, y si la conocía tan bien como creía sabía que estaba en lo cierto. De repente oyó el sonido de una llave introduciéndose en la cerradura, se acercó sigiloso hasta la entrada y vio a su tormento cerrar la puerta muy despacio. Suspiró de alivio al verla de nuevo pero no podía obviar que había desobedecido una orden, su relación privada tenía que quedar al margen de la profesional. Aunque mirándolo detenidamente, a cualquier otro oficial no lo tendría tan vigilado como a ella, ni le exigiría tanto.

\- Te dije que no salieras del apartamento, ¿dónde te habías metido? - la voz de Ranma resonó grave, tenía esa típica mezcla de él, de enfado y preocupación. Akane se giró despacio, el pelinegro se quedó en shock cuando vio que su razón de ser tenía el pantalón rajado y cubierto de sangre. Si estaba enfadado con ella ya no recordaba el porqué, corrió a su lado - ¡Akane, ¿qué te ha pasado?! ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? - Ranma la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el baño. Ella no dijo ni una palabra, simplemente se dejó cuidar, lo necesitaba, necesitaba la sensación de protección y cobijo que el ojiazul le proporcionaba.

Le quitó los pantalones dejándola en braguitas, sacó de un mueblecito que había en el baño, una caja de primeros auxilios. Se puso de rodillas, le limpió la herida con agua oxigenada, la peliazul se quejó un poco al sentir el escozor del desinfectante contra su herida. Ranma levantó la cabeza y ambos cruzaron miradas. Continuó con su labor de enfermero sin hablar. Ella quería contarle pero no sabía qué decir ni por dónde empezar. No tuvo que pensar mucho sobre ello ya que Ranma rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Ha sido él? - rabia contenida era lo que apreciaba Akane en la voz de su chico.

\- No… - respondió de forma escueta la chica de mirada castaña.

\- ¿Quién, Akane? - insistió el pelinegro, su enfado por no haber estado junto a ella en ese momento crecía por momentos.

La chica dudó un instante pero acabó respondiendo - No la conozco, parece ser que es la novia de Taro, una tal Shampoo… o algo así - _¿esa no era la que metió en problemas a Mousse hace tiempo? ¿Novia de Taro? ¿Sería la misma que estaba en el club la otra noche? _pensó el ojiazul- Mousse la conoce porque apareció de la nada, fue quien la distrajo y huyó, él fue detrás de ella pero la dejó escapar.

\- Por culpa de esa chica, Mousse estuvo a punto de ser expulsado de la academia… así que finalmente la encontró... - murmuró Ranma. Le temblaba la mano, otras veces hasta él mismo se había cosido pequeñas heridas pero hacérselo a ella, eso era otra cosa.

\- Tzu sabe lo mío y lo de Taro… no termina de fiarse de mí pero, ¿y nosotros? ¿podemos fiarnos de él? ¿La elegiría a ella por encima de su deber como policía? - preguntó la peliazul.

\- No lo sé… yo te elegiría a ti por encima de todo. No sé cuáles serán los sentimientos de él - Akane enrojeció ante las palabras de Ranma - ¿Fuiste a verlo? - soltó sin más.

\- Sí… - no pensaba mentirle. Ranma la oyó gemir de dolor, aunque estaba aguantando como toda una heroína, hombres más fuertes se habían desmayado por mucho menos.

\- Akane…

\- Sí, lo sé. Ha sido una tontería pero tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo. Esa es parte de mi misión, tienes que entenderlo. Además, tenía que cerrar ese ciclo. Una parte de lo que ganó hace años fue para...fue para… - una lágrima caía en silencio por su angelical rostro. Ranma terminó su trabajo, no lo soportó más y dio media vuelta. Se levantó y apoyó las manos en el lavabo. Akane se puso de pie y se acercó a él abrazándolo por detrás - Hay algo más… - habló con su frente pegada a la ancha espalda de él - Shinnosuke está en peligro - Ranma giró la cabeza buscando a la menuda chica.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó impactado.

\- Tiene una foto… de… bueno… lo que pasó en el parque… y cree que él y yo estamos juntos. Se ha convertido en un monstruo, Ranma. Ha amenazado a mi familia, seguro que no tendría piedad con Shinno.

El azabache se giró y abrazó a la chica, su cabeza no paraba de pensar en todo momento. ¿Podría protegerla? Ella era la que verdaderamente estaba en peligro. La peliazul se abrazó con fuerza a la cintura de él, escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

\- Tranquila, no dejaré que te pase nada, ni tampoco a tu familia. Lo juro por mi vida - besó la cabeza de la asustada joven. No estaba asustada por ella, lo estaba por sus hermanas, incluso por su padre, a pesar de lo que Taro le había dicho.

La peliazul alzó su rostro y lo besó, acto seguido lo miró a los ojos - El viernes quiere cenar conmigo y que lo acompañe a algún sitio, creo que es a tu pelea…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, ni hablar! - esta vez fue Ranma el que se quiso soltar del agarre de la peliazul, pero ella no dejó de sujetarlo de la cintura.

\- No puedo hacer otra cosa, Ranma… he hablado con el teniente Murakama antes de entrar en el apartamento y ha dado el visto bueno, estando cerca podré enterarme de la entrada de la droga al país. Es una oportunidad para meterlo entre rejas, a él y a Happosai. Además… ya te he dicho que ha amenazado a mi familia si no iba… sé que pondrás a los mejores hombres para protegerlos pero no me quiero arriesgar. Es mi deber…

\- ¡A la mierda el deber, Akane! ¡No quiero que estés cerca de él! Si veo que te hace algo...yo… - se deshizo del agarre de la chica y comenzó a caminar por el baño como un león enjaulado.

\- No me lo pongas más difícil, por favor. Sabes que es algo que tengo que hacer. Necesito tu apoyo.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - el chico de la trenza golpeó la pared. Akane cerró los ojos en ese momento - Como te haga algo lo mato… me da igual dónde esté, si te hace daño es hombre muerto.

La chica suspiró, al menos Ranma había entendido que no tenían otra salida. Se acercó a él y volvieron a abrazarse muy fuerte. Una vez más no hubo palabras, no las necesitaban.

.

.

.

Shampoo estaba en el baño del apartamento de Taro. Cuando llegó, tiró la ropa manchada de sangre y decidió llenar de agua caliente la gran bañera redonda que éste tenía. Se sirvió una copa de vino y se metió dispuesta a relajarse. Sólo le había dado tiempo de tomar el primer sorbo a su copa cuando el castaño apareció. Acababa de llegar de hablar con un posible nuevo proveedor. Entró al baño, se quitó la corbata y se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa.

\- ¡Bienvenido Taro! ¿Querer bañarse con Shampoo? Poder darte un masaje…

Taro la miró serio, normalmente él se habría desnudado enseguida y se habría metido con ella - _Seguro que estaba pensando en su ex-prometida _\- pensó la chica de cabellos violetas con odio.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana, Shampoo? - preguntó directamente Taro.

\- No pasar nada extraño. ¿Por qué preguntar? - intentó disimular su nerviosismo. Si Taro le preguntaba tan directo era porque sabía algo. El chico se sentó en el filo de la bañera.

\- Pues me han dicho por ahí que has llegado con la ropa manchada de sangre...y por lo que veo no era tuya…

No tenía caso, lo sabía - Haber estado de cacería de zorras - respondió con ironía.

Taro sonrió, se acercó hasta ella. La chica lo miraba de forma provocativa. En un rápido movimiento rodeó con su mano el delicado cuello de la joven. Apretó. Ella puso sus manos alrededor de su muñeca intentando que él aflojara su agarre. Pasados unos segundos de angustia la soltó. Ella comenzó a toser y se llevó las manos a su cuello.

\- Como me entere que le haces algo a Akane, estás muerta - se levantó y caminó hasta la salida, se giró antes de abandonar el baño - no te metas en líos porque no pienso responder por ti, será mejor que vayas recogiendo tus cosas de mi apartamento, cuando Akane vuelva a mí, como comprenderás no quiero que estés - al cerrar la puerta la oyó gritar de puro odio.

\- Yo matarte Akane Tendo… - se prometió la ojicarmesí mientras lágrimas de rabia surcaban su rostro.

.

.

.

Los días hasta la llegada del viernes de la pelea pasaron fugaces, Ranma durmió con Akane todas las noches, por más que ella insistiera en que estaba bien y que no era lo más apropiado debido a las circunstancias. Le daba igual todo, separarse de su adorado tormento le causaba ansiedad, necesitaba estar pendiente de ella el máximo tiempo posible. Antes de que amaneciera, Ranma con pesar abandonó el apartamento de Akane. Se despidieron haciendo el amor muy dulcemente, aunque Akane sentía la rabia de él contenida en su forma de tomarla. Rabia e impotencia al no poder estar junto a ella cuando cenara con ese maldito desgraciado. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y se abrazaron fuertemente, Ranma le dio un rápido beso en la frente y se alejó, si se quedaba dos segundos más le hubiera sido imposible.

.

.

.

A las 19h en punto, Akane estaba de nuevo en la puerta del apartamento de su ex-prometido. Estaba mucho más nerviosa que la vez anterior, llevaba un qipao negro con flores en blanco y rosa adornando todo el vestido, se amoldaba a la perfección a las curvas de su cuerpo, llegándole a la altura de las rodillas. Dos pequeñas aberturas se abrían a los lados, dejando entrever el principio de sus muslos. Un bolsito rosa claro, unos tacones y una flor del mismo tono, adornando su cabello, cerraban el conjunto. Inhaló profundo y exhaló despacio. Tocó el timbre con manos temblorosas.

Taro abrió la puerta y se quedó en shock, su prometida estaba tremendamente sexy… la recorrió con mirada lasciva de arriba a abajo. Estaba a medio vestir, llevaba la camisa abierta dejando ver su fuerte torso y sus marcados pectorales.

\- Bienvenida cariño, pasa.

\- Prefiero esperar a que termines de vestirte aquí fuera, si no te importa.

Taro sonrió de medio lado - ¿Qué van a pensar mis vecinos si dejo a una preciosa chica esperando en el umbral? Empecemos bien la noche, Akane. Soy inofensivo, ¿piensas que voy a morderte?- dijo cínico.

Akane lo miró unos instantes y entró con paso decidido, mirando al frente. Taro cerró y miró el contoneo del trasero de la peliazul mientras se adentraba en el salón. _Mejor para el postre _pensó el castaño mientras se relamía.

El chico de mirada gris se acercó hasta Akane, se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios pero ésta torció la cara hacia un lado - No vuelvas a intentar hacer eso, he dicho que iría a cenar contigo y es lo único que vas a obtener de mí.

\- Está bien… de momento, al menos ya estás aquí, no tengo prisa - el teléfono móvil del castaño sonó, caminó hasta el dormitorio mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa con una mano y miraba fijamente la pantalla del aparato, entornó la puerta. Akane se acercó sigilosa para oírlo hablar - Kishaba, sí... ¿cuándo dices que van a llegar mis tíos a Japón?...- _¿sus tíos? _Taro no tenía familia, pensó la peliazul, igual estaba hablando de la entrada de droga a la que se refirió el teniente Murakama - el jueves que viene…en barco... perfecto, les iré preparando la habitación de invitados. Hasta luego y gracias.

Akane se retiró de golpe, Taro salió en ese instante - ¿nos vamos? llegaremos tarde a la reserva - la ojiavellana asintió, el castaño le ofreció el brazo pero ésta se adelantó sin mirarlo, salieron del apartamento. Al final, la noche, ya había sido provechosa.

.

.

.

Llegaron al restaurante chino del que Taro era dueño, un chico muy joven los recibió en la puerta, el castaño le entregó las llaves de su auto para que lo aparcara. Entraron y uno de los camareros los llevó a un reservado, los acomodó y les entregó la carta de menú.

\- Enseguida le tomo nota señor Kishaba, ¿algún vino en especial? - preguntó el menudo camarero.

\- El de siempre, gracias - hizo una reverencia y se alejó - Estás muy callada, amor. No has abierto la boca en todo el trayecto - Taro acercó su mano para tomar la de Akane pero ésta la retiró.

\- No estoy aquí por gusto, sólo quiero que pase la noche rápido y ya está - la ojiavellana lo miraba retadora, eso no hizo más que excitar a su ex-prometido. Le encantaba cuando sacaba las uñas.

\- Cuando veas la sorpresa que te tengo preparada esta noche cambiarás de opinión…y seguro que el gusto de estar conmigo te va a regresar - dijo el chico de mirada gris.

Ese tono en su voz no le gustó nada a la peliazul, tenía un mal presentimiento, oyeron al camarero gritar, como intentando detener a alguien. Shampoo apareció en el reservado con la cara desencajada.

\- ¿Cómo atreverte a restregarme a chica fea en mis narices, Taro? ¡Tú humillar a Shampoo! - Akane al verla entrar hizo amago de levantarse pero el castaño la detuvo.

\- Shampoo, creo que hace unos días hablamos de esto y te lo dejé bien claro. Es mi restaurante y traeré a quién me dé la gana. Da gracias que aún conservas tu empleo y no te devuelvo a China con tu familia. Y ahora, vete a atender las otras mesas, aquí tienes prohibido entrar.

\- ¡Esto no quedar así! ¡Yo dártelo todo! ¡Tú volverás a mí! - miró a Akane con furia - Tú pagármelas…

Taro se levantó, agarró a Shampoo del brazo y la arrastró fuera del reservado hasta el almacén. La lanzó contra la pared - ¡Estás acabando con mi paciencia! ¡No me molestes, hasta ahora te he protegido pero puedo hacer que lo pases realmente mal, así que limítate a tu trabajo!

Shampoo se acercó hasta él, le habló pegada a su oído con voz muy sensual - Ella no querer a Taro… Shampoo sí… y saber complacerlo - mordió y lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, el castaño cerró los ojos, ella sabía cómo excitarlo. Bajó su mano hasta tocar el miembro de Taro, éste le sujetó la muñeca.

\- Da igual cuánto me calientes, esta noche la que va a estar en mi cama será ella… no tú y voy a disfrutar cada segundo, no como cuando estaba contigo, que tenía que imaginar que eras Akane para que se me pusiera dura - la apartó con el brazo y salió del almacén.

\- Eso ya lo veremos… - susurró entre dientes la ojicarmesí.

Taro llegó de nuevo a la mesa y se sentó - Disculpa amor, no volverá a interrumpirnos, ¿por dónde íbamos?

\- ¡Esa chica está loca! ¡Me atacó en un callejón! Si estás con ella, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz?

El castaño suspiró - No volverá a ponerte una mano encima, de eso ya me he encargado, y no estoy con ella, simplemente me he divertido igual que tú con tu guardabosques, ¿no?

Akane enmudeció, volvió a sacarle el tema de Shinnosuke. Mejor intentar derivar la conversación a otros menesteres.

Pasaron una velada donde la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, al menos fue la percepción de la peliazul. Taro parecía la mar de tranquilo y relajado. Salieron del restaurante, su coche ya estaba en la puerta, el chico le entregó las llaves y se alejó.

\- No hace falta que me lleves, puedo pedir un taxi - la peliazul intentó sonar tranquila.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? la noche acaba de empezar. Se requiere mi presencia en un evento, me acompañarás. Y ahora, sube al coche.

Akane ya sabía hacia dónde se dirigían, sujetó el bolso con fuerza mientras Taro conducía, el corazón le latía desbocado.

.

.

.

Llegaron al local, al entrar todo el mundo saludó a Taro. Miraban a Akane con curiosidad y deseo, pocas eran las mujeres que entraban a ese sitio, el castaño sujetó a la peliazul por la cintura. La chica intentó apartarse pero él la agarró con fuerza, se acercó a su oído y le susurró - Ya me estoy hartando de tu actitud, más vale que colabores un poco o vas a hacer que me enfade… y tú no quieres verme enfadado, ¿verdad, cielo? La chica lo miró con odio, sabía a lo que se refería, había vuelto a amenazarla.

\- ¡Querido ahijado! ¡Ya te estaba esperando! - un anciano bajito apareció delante de la pareja, Akane lo reconoció inmediatamente como Happosai, el líder del clan - ¿Y qué tenemos aquí? Tú debes de ser Akane… Taro me ha hablado mucho de ti, me había dicho que eras hermosa pero sus palabras se han quedado cortas - asco, esa fue la palabra que le vino a la mente a la peliazul. La forma en que la miraba ese viejo le daba verdadero asco, la tomó de la mano y se la besó.

\- Sentimos el retraso, esperamos no habernos perdido nada - contestó el castaño.

\- El espectáculo aún no ha comenzado, acompañadme al reservado - Los dos siguieron a Happosai, la chica no perdía detalle de nada del local, miró a todos lados buscando a Ranma, pero no lo divisó. ¿Habría ido? Rezaba porque no estuviera allí y que peleara en otro sitio. Antes de llegar al reservado hicieron un alto en la barra del bar - Taro me ha dicho que tú competías hace tiempo y quedaste campeona de estilo libre durante tres años consecutivos, me gusta eso en una mujer. De aspecto delicado pero luego guerrera por dentro - Akane no dijo nada - el viejo la recorrió de nuevo de arriba a abajo - os voy a presentar a mi boleto de la suerte. Igual te suena, Akane. Él fue también campeón masculino en la misma categoría.

En ese mismo instante el corazón de Akane dejó de latir cuando vio a Ranma aproximarse hacia ellos. Tenía la expresión más seria y fría que le había visto nunca. Podía igualarla a la que tuvo después de lo que pasó con Ryu.

\- ¡Ranma, acércate! - Happosai le llamó la atención - El pelinegro llegó a la altura de ellos, no podía apartar la mirada de Akane, ella lo miraba preocupada de lo que pudiera pasar, ya que en un momento dado, lo vio desviar la vista hasta la mano de Taro, la cual estaba rodeando su cintura - A mi ahijado Taro ya lo conoces.

\- Claro - Ranma estrechó la mano a Taro, ambos se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos.

\- Espero que nos deleites con otra espectacular pelea, Saotome - apuntó el castaño.

\- No lo dudes - el pelinegro volvió a desviar la mirada hacia Akane.

\- Ah, disculpa. Ella es Akane Tendo, mi prometida, Akane cielo - dijo dirigiéndose a la chica - él es Ranma Saotome. Quizá te suene el nombre de cuando te llevé a las competiciones.

Ranma se quedó inmóvil, la peliazul tuvo que romper el hielo si no quería que ocurriera ningún desastre.

\- En-encantada de conocerlo señor Saotome… - apenas le salían las palabras de la garganta.

\- Igualmente señorita Tendo - por fin el azabache reaccionó.

Taro examinó la expresión en el rostro de Ranma - ¿No es la chica más bonita que hayas visto en tu vida, Saotome? Soy el cabrón con más suerte del mundo.

Ranma tragó saliva - Es muy bonita, sí. Enhorabuena - Akane sabía que Ranma estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse.

Taro bajó la mano de la cintura de la chica a su trasero, apretándolo con fuerza. La peliazul lo empujó, pero el castaño tenía prevista esa reacción así que la sujetó más fuerte.

\- Taro… déjame... - suplicó la ojiavellana al ver el rostro de Ranma ensombrecer. El pelinegro apretó los puños con fuerza.

\- Cariño, no pasa nada - miró a Ranma - Es muy tímida - se acercó un poco hacia él - pero luego en la cama es una auténtica fiera…

Akane oyó lo que Taro le había dicho al chico de la trenza y palideció, Ranma cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos parecían sin vida.

\- Seguro… - respondió el ojiazul con una lúgubre sonrisa en los labios - y ahora si me disculpas tengo que prepararme para la pelea - Encantado de conocerla señorita Tendo - y se alejó. A Akane le temblaba todo el cuerpo, tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

\- ¡Confío en ti muchacho! - alentó Happosai a su caballo salvaje - Bien, vayamos a sentarnos.

Sólo pasó un cuarto de hora cuando anunciaron el nombre de Ranma para competir, la gente estalló en vítores, lo recordaban de la anterior pelea y deseaban verlo luchar de nuevo. Se situó en una esquina del cuadrilátero. Pasaron cinco minutos y el contrincante de Ranma no aparecía, de pronto se escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe, un chico entró empujado por dos secuaces de Taro, parecía que un tercero estaba apuntándolo con un arma, pero estaba oculta. Lo guiaron hasta el ring. Ranma y Akane se quedaron de piedra la ver al joven que habían traído.

\- Shinnosuke…- murmuró la peliazul.

\- Akane… - le habló el chico de mirada aguamarina.

Taro miró a la chica - ¡Pero mira quién ha venido a verte! ¡Tu guardabosques! - rio

Akane miró con miedo al chico de ojos grises - ¡¿Qué vas a hacer Taro?! - gritó.

\- ¿Yo? Nada… le voy a dar una oportunidad de morir con honor.

\- ¿Mo-rir…? - sintió cómo la sangre le bajaba a los pies.

\- Claro cariño, ¿acaso pensabas que te ibas a follar a otro sin consecuencias? Nadie toca lo que es mío.

\- ¡Taro, yo no me he acostado con él! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Deja ya esta tontería! ¡Haré lo que me pidas!

\- Si de todas formas vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, tú eres mi mujer, si aún no lo eres por ley lo eres en la práctica… no te estreses tanto y disfruta del espectáculo - se levantó del asiento - ¡Hoy la pelea será a muerte! - el local se inundó de aplausos y gente gritando emocionada. Cuando los vítores cesaron Ranma se dirigió al castaño.

\- ¡Nadie me había hablado de esto! ¡Soy un artista marcial! ¡No un asesino!

\- A ver como te lo explico Saotome… si no peleáis, estáis muertos los dos. ¡Así que a luchar!

\- ¡NOOO! - Akane se levantó dispuesta a ir hacia el cuadrilátero pero Taro la detuvo.

La gente volvió a gritar; en el centro, dos compañeros se miraron, se lo dijeron todo en ese momento.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo! eh...cada vez me cuesta más hablar un poco del capítulo, así que no diré nada. Cómo lleváis esas uñas? Quiero hablar un poco de la reacción de Akane en el capítulo anterior, ya que muchos de vosotros no estuvieron de acuerdo en su actitud. Primero hay que ver cómo es Akane, o al menos cómo yo la veo. Es un alma bondadosa, siempre hace el bien a los demás, pese a que a ella no le deseen lo mejor (no hay más que ver en el manga o el anime cómo ayuda a las "prometidas" de Ranma cuando están en peligro) tiene un gran corazón, en este fic se nos olvida que Taro y Akane tienen una historia de muchos años, siendo amigos y novios y no siempre Taro fue así, por eso ella pensó que podría razonar con él, aunque descubrió que ya no era el Taro que ella conoció, ni siquiera con el que canceló su compromiso, se había convertido en todo un desconocido. Y por último, su misión de todas formas es acercarse a él, que fue impulsiva y tenía que haber esperado a preparar un plan con su equipo, eso no lo discuto. Aún así la adoro por ser como es :) espero haber resuelto un poco el porqué hizo lo que hizo, aparte de que su primer objetivo es siempre proteger a Ranma y a su familia.

Continúo, como siempre y no me canso, dando las gracias a mi b-reader **Sailordancer7 **y desearle una pronta recuperación, ya que está malita. Mi niña ponte buena pronto! Love youuu. A mis **#locasporeldiosgriego **que me sacan todos los días una sonrisa con sus locuras, y también me apoyan en momentos en los que necesito una mano amiga. Gracias chicas! Sois las mejores. Una noticia! en breve y cuando **Lily Tendo89** me pase el capítulo, habrá actualización de planes cruzados!

A mis queridísimos lectores, que me ponéis una sonrisa en los labios con cada review, me encanta leer lo emocionados que estáis y vuestras teorías de lo que pasará. No quiero imaginarme lo que vendrá después del capítulo de hoy… **Kaysachan **tú misma has contestado lo de Akane, ni siendo policía va a intentar dejar de ver el lado bueno de las personas, sobre todo porque este caso le toca muy de lleno. Adoro cuando Ranma es así de protector con ella, me derrito y bueno, ya has visto la pelea...fue interrumpida por Mousse pero te digo desde ya que la hubiera ganado Akane **Lily Tendo89 **Stark! porque las interrumpió tu adorado Mousse, pero te digo que Akane le hubiera dado una paliza a la gata, para eso la ha entrenado el mejor,y Shinno...hasta el próximo capítulo no se sabrá qué pasa con él y voy a ser mala, ni a vosotras mis niñas os diré qué va a pasar muahaha y ya te dije… planes cruzados me lo pasas cuando quieras que hay mucha gente ansiosa de leer un nuevo capítulo **Emiilu **jajaja no te enojes con Akane, la pobre es que siempre piensa bien de la gente, qué le vamos a hacer… espero te haya gustado el capítulo **Maryconchita **efectivamente fue la foto de Akane y Shinno y el destino de Shinnosuke aún está en el aire, Kuno siempre en su mundo jeje y sí… a cabezota no le gana nadie a Akane, pero ella siempre lo hace pensando en los demás. No se si la actualización te deja con más dudas aún pero ya las iremos resolviendo **A.R. Tendo **ya dije hace tiempo que iban a venir las curvas, que os apretárais fuerte el cinturón, el que avisa no es traidor jijiji me alegra que a pesar del drama améis el fic. Gracias infinitas! **SusyChantilly **y cuándo Akane no es bruta?, pero mujer… lo hace con su mejor intención. En cuanto a tu Shinno… cof cof… me vas a hablar durante la semana o vas a esperar al siguiente capítulo para saber lo que pasa con él? (carita de monito tapándose los ojos) Kuno es la bomba, en su mundo el chaval **kariiim **pues iba a actualizar a la hora de siempre pero me tocó cubrir en mi trabajo a una compi que se puso mala así que… pero al menos no pasasteis un lunes sin la actualización :) pues ya has visto a Ranma, aún no sé cómo lo pude contener pero hay que ver que él también es un profesional, pero ufff lo que me costó… Akane ha sabido defenderse, y si no aparece Mousse hubiera acabado con la gata **paulayjoaqui **pues parece que me vas adivinando el pensamiento, fueron interrumpidas pero Akane está muy bien entrenada por su trenzudo y sí… Taro de momento no va a permitir que se le haga daño a Akane y ya le dio un toque de aviso a la gata **AzusaCT **no quiero imaginar lo que me harías si no actualizo el lunes jajaja pues mi problema fue que me tuve que quedar otra jornada de trabajo para cubrir a una compi que se puso malita, así que por eso no encontraste la notificación al despertar. Akane es… Akane… ella conoció a Taro de otra forma y piensa la pobre que puede razonar con él pero se ha dado cuenta de que no… y también ha visto que se ha equivocado. Si ya le quedan 2 capítulos sólo, antes de una semana nada de nada ;) **Daniela Valezka Avila Gallardo **creo que vas a seguir con el estómago apretado unos capítulos más… Akane debe acercarse de todas formas a Taro, como he explicado, es parte de su misión pero sí que no debería haber sido tan impulsiva, aunque ya la conocemos. Nos leemos! **sweetsimphony30 **espero que para el capítulo de la semana que viene os toméis una buena tila antes de leerlo, porque va a estar de infarto no… lo siguiente...ya lo he dicho varias veces, Ranma y Akane son dos imanes, cuando están juntos se atraen sin remedio y sí, Kuno quitando tensión al asunto jaja es único **Luna Akane **que no te lea SusyChantilly decir eso de su Shinno bebé jeje ahora el chaval está en serios problemas, a ver cómo sale de todo esto. La situación es bastante complicada. Gracias siempre a vosotros por seguir la historia **livamesauribe **la verdad es que cada vez está más intenso y más que se va a poner, y eso que le quedan unos dos capítulos. Así que a vivirlos! Gracias a vosotros por seguir esta historia y darle tan buena acogida **nancyricoleon **Akane siempre tan bondadosa, es la esencia de su personaje, Shampoo quiere quitársela de en medio, para ella es un obstáculo en sus planes. Creo que te dejo más picada aún **Bianka Sherlin **muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, pues sí… cuando empecé la historia no sabía cuántos capítulos tendría pero parece que se va a quedar en 12, quizá un epílogo pero no lo sé aún. Akane fue a verlo porque ella no cree que sea tan peligroso como realmente lo es, date cuenta que se conocen desde que ella tenía 13 años… pensó que podría razonar con él pero nada más lejos, en fin, Ranma tiene tarea con ella aún**, **gracias a vosotros por comentar **alezi monela **justamente te has contestado tú misma, Taro no siempre fue así y aunque había cambiado, por eso Akane lo dejó, nunca pensó que realmente fuera tan peligroso. La obsesión de Taro por Akane… no tiene justificación, es de estos hombres que aunque estén con mil mujeres, tienen que tener una que sea la oficial. y cuando Akane lo abandona no lo asimila, es o conmigo o conmigo… y no hay más **Invitado **me encanta sorprenderos en cada capítulo, adoro ver vuestras reacciones, para Akane fue un shock el saber a qué se dedicaba Taro realmente y más siendo ella policía y no haberlo visto, Ryoga siempre va a estar ahí para Ranma y Ranma para Ryoga. Pues sí que se acaba esto ya… no sé si habrá epílogo o no, depende de cómo deje cerrada la historia. Gracias por el entusiasmo que mostráis **Gwendy Olvera **la acondicionador jajajaja me mataste de risa, pues quiere lo de siempre, apartarla de su camino pero ya le han dado un toque de atención, aunque no sé si será suficiente. Akane lo da todo por su familia y por Ranma, a ver qué pasa **Nidia **gracias a vosotras y si vosotras os tomáis el tiempo en escribirme qué menos que devolveros el favor. Menos mal por tus uñas porque en el próximo capítulo hasta van a peligrar aún siendo acrílicas jeje Ryoga está en segundo plano pero siempre va estará al lado de su capitán y amigo. Y Ranma… el pobre lo tiene muy muy difícil. Taro es un villano ideal, aún así lo adoro. Cuando leo el manga me encantan los capítulos donde aparece **Sailordancer7 **exacto mi queridísima b-reader, Taro y Akane tienen un pasado, y un pasado de muchos años y eso no se puede borrar de la noche a la mañana. Cada vez que escribo una escena de ellos dos sabes que me acuerdo de ti jeje besos mi niña y recupérate pronto! **SARITANIMELOVE **exacto, ella toda ingenua e inocente pensó que podría razonar con él pero se chocó contra un muro, Ranma sí que se enfadó pero el verla malherida sabes que baja sus defensas en cuanto a ella se refiere **Yeka453 **jajajaja esos son los castigos que quereis de Ranma, no? ya sabemos cómo es Akane… qué le vamos a hacer? no os voy a spoilear nada… mis labios están sellados **Cynthiagurud **Kuno le quitó tensión al asunto jajaja. Imagina el autocontrol que debe tener Ranma cuando eso pase,muchas gracias y eso espero… que la inspiración no se vaya **Gogoga **amiga, te contesté por inbox.

Y sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo que agarraos porque estará de infarto! Nos leemos!

**Sakura Saotome :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

***Entre el deber y el amor***

**Capítulo 11**

Como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja, así era como se sentía Akane, como si lo que estuviera pasando fuera de esa burbuja no existiera, como si no le taladraran los oídos los gritos eufóricos y ensordecedores de gente a su alrededor sedientos de sangre, como si el hombre que amaba y su mejor amigo no fueran a batirse a muerte por su culpa… porque todo era por su culpa. Se jactaba de ser una gran policía pero estuvo años compartiendo cama con un desconocido, y peor aún, estuvo a punto de casarse con él. Miró a Taro, lo vio sonreír, sabía que estaba disfrutando con esto… dejó de sentir lástima, de sentir culpa por haberlo transformado en lo que era ahora, un criminal, sólo sentía odio. Decidió explotar la burbuja y salir a enfrentar a esa persona a la que una vez creyó amar. Le tocó el hombro e hizo que se girara.

\- ¡Has perdido el juicio, Taro! ¡Detén esto antes de que las consecuencias sean mayores!

El castaño la miraba divertido - Lo que eres capaz de hacer por ese palurdo, ¿tan poca confianza tienes en él? Igual gana… pero si eso pasara, se enfrentará a mí, y ya sabes cómo peleo, mi amor - dejó de mirar a la chica, con un gesto indicó al árbitro del encuentro, si se le podía llamar así, que iniciara el combate.

Akane intentó de nuevo ir hacia el cuadrilátero, pero una vez más, Taro la retuvo - No hace falta que vayas más cerca, si lo vas a ver en primera fila - apretó con fuerza los brazos de la peliazul hasta que se quejó - haz el favor de estarte quietecita de una vez, quiero ver el espectáculo.

El árbitro comenzó a hablar - ¡Esta noche es especial! ¡Aún están a tiempo de hacer sus apuestas! ¡No habrá reglas y el único vencedor será el que acabe con vida! - el local se volvió a inundar de gritos - ¡En posición! - el árbitro señaló con una mano dónde tenían que empezar la pelea. Alzó el brazo y acto seguido lo bajó con ímpetu - ¡Comenzad!

Ranma y Shinnosuke adoptaron posiciones defensivas, comenzaron a girar despacio sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual. La gente comenzó a impacientarse, ninguno de los dos se decidía a atacar. El alcohol y la droga circulaban sin parar mirases por donde mirases, Taro y Happosai parecían estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo viendo cómo se llenaban sus bolsillos a costa de dos imbéciles que iban a batirse a muerte.

Ranma miró de reojo a Akane, la cara de la peliazul estaba totalmente desencajada, Shinnosuke se percató de la leve distracción de su capitán y decidió atacar, totalmente concentrado Ranma era un muro impenetrable, había peleado muchas veces contra él y lo sabía de sobra. Se lanzó sin pensárselo dos veces, su puño derecho impactó con fuerza en el rostro del azabache, haciendo que un hilillo de sangre recorriera el lateral de su labio. Akane se sobresaltó ante el golpe recibido por Ranma, Taro observaba su reacción sin perder detalle. El pelinegro volvió a fijar la mirada en su rival, que volvía a atacar antes de que pudiera enderezarse, pero esta vez no lo pilló desprevenido y bloqueó el golpe que iba directo de nuevo a su rostro. Shinnosuke lanzó una serie de puñetazos, había ganado en velocidad y destreza pero Ranma era mucho más rápido esquivándolos. El chico de mirada aguamarina dio un paso atrás, giró sobre sí mismo y su pierna derecha fue en busca del pecho de su capitán. Demasiado lento, Ranma le sujetó la pierna y le propinó un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago que hizo doblar a su contrincante. Akane saltó en su sitio, detrás del rodillazo llegaron unos combos de puñetazos que el azabache logró encajar con maestría, a pesar de la buena defensa de Shinnosuke.

La peliazul se levantó, Taro la obligó a sentarse de nuevo. Empezó a verlo todo borroso, a veces la imagen iba a cámara rápida y otras muy lenta. Cerró los ojos, lo que ella pensó fue un instante, al volver a abrirlos, se encontró a Shinnosuke con el rostro cubierto de sangre sosteniéndose de pie a duras penas, a Ranma también le sangraba la ceja y se tocaba el hombro, parecía que Ryugen había conseguido darle un fuerte golpe ahí.

\- ¡Basta, por favor! - gritó la peliazul. Ninguno de los dos se giró y Taro seguía observándola divertido. Una última patada voladora de Ranma hizo que su rival cayera de bruces al suelo, golpeándose en la cabeza. El azabache se dirigió a Taro.

\- ¡Eso es lo máximo que vas a obtener de mí, Kishaba! - escupió sangre en el cuadrilátero.

Akane respiraba agitada, volvió a llamarle la atención a su ex-prometido, hablándole muy suave, estaba comprobado que si se enfrentaba a él saldría peor parada - Taro, déjalo así por favor… te juro que no me he acostado con él, no significa nada para mí… me-me iré contigo… por favor…

Ranma apretó los puños con fuerza, no lo permitiría, aunque tuviera que morir ese día. Jamás dejaría que Akane se marchara con ese desgraciado.

Taro miró a Akane unos instantes, ésta tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero ya no existía compasión en el corazón del castaño, ni siquiera por ella, por la que hace tiempo le habría traído la luna si se la hubiera pedido. Sólo existía rabia, obsesión, celos, poder, destrucción y muerte. Le acarició el rostro sonriendo maliciosamente, Akane vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Ranma iba a dar un paso en su dirección. Una apenas imperceptible señal de ella consiguió frenarlo.

\- Akane, mi amor… si dejo esto sin resolver voy a quedar como una persona débil delante de mis hombres. No puedo permitírmelo, y además, quiero que aprendas bien la lección para que no vuelvas a abrirte de piernas a otro hombre que no sea yo - la cara de la peliazul era de pura angustia. ¿En serio alguna vez esa persona que tenía delante fue dulce e inocente? Le apartó la mano de su rostro con rabia, su labio temblaba por la frustración y la impotencia. Había condenado a Shinnosuke a muerte por la obsesión de Taro hacia ella… y si no tenía cuidado, Ranma iría detrás.

\- Te odio… - dijo furiosa la chica al castaño.

\- Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso cariño, ya me amarás de nuevo. No tengo prisa - se giró hacia Ranma - ¡Saotome, termina el combate!

\- ¡No pienso mancharme las manos por ti! - gritó furioso el azabache. Shinnosuke intentaba incorporarse sin éxito, estaba muy mal herido y exhausto. Se frotaba los ojos, todo lo veía borroso.

\- De verdad que me agotáis… - Taro cerró los ojos y con sus dedos índice y pulgar se frotó el tabique nasal, miró a Ranma - el otro día paseando me encontré con una señora muy amable, se le había caído la cesta de la compra y yo, como buena persona que soy, la ayudé a recogerlo todo - el pelinegro comenzó a tensarse - me comentó que su hijo era artista marcial, me interesé… me dijo que se llamaba Ranma Saotome.

\- ¡Maldito hijo de perra!

\- Toda una señora tu madre, Nodoka Saotome.

El azabache saltó fuera del cuadrilátero y se acercó a Taro a gran velocidad, agarrándolo por las solapas de la camisa, Taro ni se inmutó - Le pones una mano encima a mi madre y será lo último que hagas en esta vida… - sintió la boca de una pistola sobre su sien.

\- Acaba el combate y me olvidaré de dónde vive… - el castaño no paraba de sonreír.

Un gruñido devastador salió de la garganta del artista marcial, soltó a Taro y fue de nuevo hacia el cuadrilátero. Akane lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

\- ¡NOOO! - otra vez tuvo que ser sujetada por el chico de mirada gris.

Ranma se acercó hasta Shinnosuke, se agachó y se puso detrás de él.

\- De todas formas soy hombre muerto… termina ya… - Shinnosuke apenas podía articular palabra.

Ranma lo miró sin decir nada, con su brazo rodeó su cuello y apretó.

\- ¡POR FAVOR, NOOOOOO! ¡NO LO HAGAS ! - la peliazul intentaba deshacerse del agarre del castaño, que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

Shinnosuke empezó a convulsionar, puso sus manos en el brazo de Ranma, éste apretó más fuerte hasta que su compañero, finalmente, dejó de moverse y sus brazos cayeron laxos al suelo. Ranma lo soltó despacio y se incorporó, sus ojos azules sedientos de odio hacia Taro se clavaron con fuerza en el castaño. El árbitro se acercó hasta Shinnosuke, se agachó y le tomó el pulso en el cuello. Miró hacia Taro e hizo una seña con el pulgar hacia abajo. El azabache vio a Akane cómo se dejaba caer y era sujetada por ese miserable.

\- ¡¿Estás contento, Kishaba?! ¡¿Por qué no luchas tú conmigo?! - le retó.

El castaño reía sin cesar - Lo haré Saotome, viéndote pelear has vuelto a activar mi lado guerrero, echo de menos un poco de acción y me muero por medirme contigo. La semana que viene haremos un combate especial, quiero que estés al 100% Tú y yo… ¿qué me dices?

\- Lo esperaré con ansias… - dijo entre dientes.

En ese momento Ranma y Akane cruzaron miradas, la peliazul no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Seguro estaba teniendo una terrible pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría. Volvió a sentir náuseas y falta de aire. Se zafó del agarre de su ex-prometido y salió corriendo fuera del local. Gosunkugi miró a Taro - Déjala - le ordenó.

Alguien la observaba oculta entre las sombras, sacó un pequeño revólver de su bolso y la siguió - Esta vez no escapar, chica policía.

El revuelo que allí había era tan grande que el ojiazul aprovechó para desaparecer e intentar dar alcance a su pequeño tormento. Necesitaba mirarla a los ojos, saber que no lo odiaba.

Dio con ella en el callejón contiguo al local, tenía una mano apoyada en la pared mientras tomaba aire.

\- Akane…- el pelinegro habló muy suave, ella se estremeció al oír su voz justo a su espalda - mírame, por favor - le tocó el hombro, ésta se retiró como si su contacto ardiera. Se giró y lo miró a los ojos. La mirada de ella le atravesó el corazón como mil dagas a la vez.

\- Le... has matado... - la voz apenas le salía de la garganta.

Ranma la tomó de la cintura - ¡NO ME TOQUES! - le gritó la chica, pero no la soltó - ¡¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO?! - Akane intentó empujar a Ranma para apartarlo de ella, le golpeó con los puños en el pecho pero el pelinegro la sujetaba con mucha fuerza y ella apenas tenía margen para moverse, debía conseguir que se calmara, tan pequeña como era y la fuerza que tenía…

\- ¡Escúchame! ¡Tienes que confiar en mí! - la peliazul lo miró incrédula.

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que confíe…?! ¡LE HAS MATADO A SANGRE FRÍA! - la mirada furiosa de su chica estaba matándolo, lo odiaría por eso el resto de su vida.

El azabache la miró serio - Igual hubieras preferido que fuera yo …

Los ojos de Akane empezaron a cristalizarse, ¿qué habría hecho ella en su lugar? ¿Hubiera encontrado otra salida? Se imaginó al pelinegro muerto y sintió como si alguien le arrancara el corazón de cuajo, de pronto dejó de resistirse y lo miró sin poder evitar las lágrimas que surcaban su angelical rostro - Si te pasara algo… yo me moriría…debería haber sido yo… - se abrazó al pelinegro con fuerza - todo esto es por mi culpa… - Shinno está muerto por no haber visto en lo que se había convertido Taro, se ha reído de mí delante de mis narices todos estos años, soy una estúpida.

Ranma la abrazó con fuerza, a continuación le tomó el rostro con sus manos, le limpió las lágrimas y la besó en los labios - Ni se te ocurra volver a decir de nuevo que deberías estar muerta...no voy a dejar que te pase nada, ni que ese desgraciado se salga más con la suya, todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo - volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Ambos se giraron de golpe al oír ruido entre los cubos de basura, Ranma colocó a Akane a su espalda. De ellos salió una gatita tricolor, se paró a mirarlos unos instantes y se fue corriendo en dirección opuesta. Los dos suspiraron aliviados, Ranma se giró para mirar a Akane.

\- Vete a casa y espérame allí - ordenó el ojiazul - yo debo regresar, seguro que Happosai me está buscando.

\- ¿Y también quieres la cena y la ropa planchada cuando llegues? - Ranma la miró sin comprender.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? - respondió el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Sigues sin confiar en mí! Me apartas porque piensas que seré un estorbo…

\- ¡Te aparto para protegerte! ¡Porque me importas demasiado!

Akane miró desafiante a Ranma - tú también me importas muchísimo, más de lo que te crees, pero soy policía y lo seguiré siendo, vete acostumbrando…

Ranma suspiró, desde luego cuando se ponía en plan cabezota era imposible razonar con ella.

\- Está bien, pero por favor… vete a casa, ya hablaremos - el azabache la tomó de los hombros y pegó su frente a la frente de la obstinada muchacha.

Akane cerró los ojos unos instantes, asintió y se marchó deprisa. Ranma soltó el aire que había contenido suplicando porque le hiciera caso, pero no se le quitaba de la mente el ruido de antes, se acercó cauteloso a los cubos de basura, notaba la presencia de alguien y no era un animal.

\- Señor Saotome - la voz del hombrecillo siniestro se oyó al principio del callejón - el señor Kishaba y el señor Kimura lo están buscando.

Ranma miró en dirección a los cubos una vez más, apretó los puños y los dientes con fuerza y se alejó, pasó por al lado de Gosunkugi sin ni siquiera mirarlo ni hablar.

Shampoo respiró aliviada, había estado a punto de ser descubierta, pero había merecido la pena - Taro ser tonto… matar al hombre equivocado - sonrió con malicia y se alejó.

Al entrar de nuevo en el local mucha gente se le acercó para felicitarlo por su gran combate, Happosai se plantó delante de él.

\- No te tomes a mal a mi ahijado, él te admira como artista marcial, el combate de la semana que viene será épico y sólo se vencerá por K.O.

Ranma lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y sin articular palabra, de reojo vio cómo metían los restos de su compañero en una bolsa de plástico y entre dos hombres lo sacaban por la puerta trasera del local.

Happosai continuaba hablando pero Ranma no prestaba atención a lo que decía, buscaba a Taro y no daba con él.

\- Mi ahijado se ha marchado, tenía unos negocios que resolver. Tómate algo conmigo, yo invito.

Ranma volvió a posar su mirada en el anciano, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo después de lo ocurrido? _Debe tener unos contactos muy influyentes para creer que no le va a pasar nada _pensó el azabache - Debo irme, avisadme para el combate de la semana que viene, y adviértale a su ahijado que se prepare a conciencia - escupió serio el azabache.

\- Lo haré - respondió Happosai mientras veía cómo Ranma se encaminaba hacia los vestuarios.

.

.

.

\- Objetivo localizado, se ha activado la señal GPS de Ryugen. Lo están trasladando - Kuno miraba a través de su fusil de precisión HK33, cómo sacaban la bolsa de plástico donde llevaban a su compañero. Estaba en el tejado de un gran edificio contiguo al local de las peleas clandestinas.

\- Recibido Kuno, Tzu y yo nos disponemos a seguir al vehículo. Asegúrate de que el capitán llegue sin problema al apartamento - el sargento Hibiki, al mando en ese momento, daba las instrucciones necesarias a Tatewaki para que protegiera a Ranma en caso de ser necesario, Mousse y él tenían como objetivo rescatar el cuerpo de su compañero - dejad abierto este canal por si necesitamos comunicarnos.

\- ¿Y mi florecilla Tendo, mi sargento? - preguntó Kuno con preocupación.

\- Está siendo vigilada por una persona de confianza del teniente Murakama, estará bien. Nosotros tenemos otra misión en estos momentos. Avisaremos cuando tengamos el objetivo.

\- Suerte compañeros.

Ryoga y Mousse siguieron al coche que transportaba los restos de Shinnosuke hasta un tramo, algo alejado de la ciudad, del río Sumida. Sacaron unos prismáticos de infrarrojos para poder ver en la oscuridad. Observaron cómo arrojaban la bolsa de plástico al agua y se alejaron riéndose. Cuando se aseguraron de que no iban a volver, salieron corriendo hasta la orilla, Ryoga se metió en el río, al minuto salía arrastrando la bolsa de plástico. Mousse se acercó hasta él y lo ayudó. La abrieron y sacaron a su compañero.

\- ¡Vamos rápido! - apremió Ryoga a Mousse, éste último sacó una jeringa que clavó con fuerza en el pecho del joven oficial.

Ambos miraron sus relojes, a los 3 minutos Shinnosuke abrió los ojos e inhaló aire fuertemente por la boca, lo que le originó un ataque de tos repentino. Lo pusieron de lado mientras suspiraban aliviados.

\- Bienvenido a la vida, Ryugen - Ryoga le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Mousse se acercó hasta él y le examinó las pupilas, Shinno respiraba agitadamente - todo correcto, el veneno de la flor de loto negro está perdiendo su efecto. Hay que trasladarlo al hospital para que lo examinen.

\- Perfecto, el teniente me informa de que todo está dispuesto para nuestra llegada - Ryoga miró divertido a Shinnosuke - Vaya paliza te ha dado el capitán, tienes la cara como un mapa.

Por fin el chico de Ryugenzawa pudo articular palabra, aunque muy bajito y muy pausado - Creo que… en el fondo… hasta se ha divertido… - un amago de sonrisa salió de su labios.

Ryoga y Mousse rieron ante la ocurrencia de su recién resucitado compañero.

\- Venga, no hay tiempo que perder - ordenó Ryoga. Entre los dos sujetaron a Shinnosuke, que aún no podía sostenerse bien en pie, y lo llevaron hasta el coche para trasladarlo al hospital, donde el mismo doctor que había estado en el cuerpo de élite, los esperaba en una sala aislada, con todo el equipo preparado para asistir al joven de mirada aguamarina.

**FLASHBACK**

En la misma sala donde el sargento Ryoga Hibiki había congregado al cuerpo de élite antes de llevarlos a la zona de adiestramiento, el capitán Ranma Saotome convocó una reunión de extremada urgencia. Ranma y Ryoga permanecían de pie, apoyados en el filo de la mesa mientras Shinnosuke, Mousse y Tatewaki estaban sentados a la espera de las nuevas órdenes.

\- No me andaré con rodeos - empezó el azabache en cuanto todos se sentaron.

\- Disculpe, mi capitán - interrumpió Kuno.

Ranma suspiró - Sí, Kuno…

\- No puedo obviar que mi preciosa Akane no está en la reunión, ella también es miembro de esta unidad. ¿Por qué motivo no está aquí?

Se hizo el silencio en la sala.

\- Ella no debe saber nada por su seguridad. Y ahora, si me dejáis continuar, os termino de explicar la situación. No tenemos mucho tiempo - la seriedad y sobriedad en las palabras de su capitán pusieron en alerta al resto del equipo - El oficial Ryugen está en peligro.

\- ¿Yo? - respondió Shinnosuke - he sido extremadamente cuidadoso, capitán. Es imposible…

\- Akane...la oficial Tendo ha tenido un encuentro con Taro Kishaba y en ese encuentro le insinuó que tenía una foto vuestra… de cuando… - el entrecejo de Ranma se arrugó al recordar - la besaste... - terminó de decir a duras penas - sin duda, irá a por ti. El sargento Hibiki y yo, con la colaboración de Tzu y de su abuela, la coronel Cologne, hemos ideado un plan.

Shinnosuke palideció al instante, tendría que andarse con mil ojos… - ¿sabe que soy policía? - preguntó

\- Afortunadamente nuestras coartadas funcionan - apuntó el sargento Hibiki.

\- ¿Y qué se ha planeado, capitán? - preguntó Kuno, estaba totalmente intrigado.

\- Vamos a fingir la muerte de Ryugen cuando sea necesario - Shinnosuke y Kuno abrieron la boca sobremanera - si me meto en la cabeza de Kishaba, querrá secuestrarte para torturarte. Analizando el perfil de ese malnacido, seguramente lo haga público para que la oficial Tendo lo vea, no sé si en una pelea, o en una casa de campo apartada, un almacén... Tendrás vigilancia constantemente, el teniente Murakama también intervendrá con más equipos en esta misión. Se te instalará un GPS intradérmico, así que siempre sabremos dónde te encuentras - el chico de mirada aguamarina tragó saliva pero se mantenía firme en su asiento - en cuanto eso pase, debes tomar esta pastilla - Ranma alzó una pulsera de cuero con una bolita negra azulada que hacía las veces de adorno - el oficial Tzu os explicará mejor que yo - todos se giraron hacia Mousse.

\- Esa piedra está fabricada a partir del veneno que produce el jugo de la flor de loto negro, crece en las selvas alrededor de los ríos Feiwu y Kaimén, en los territorios de Xi Pu en mi país. Si te tomas sólo el jugo, es mortal, debilita al hombre como si fuera un gatito, y acaba rápido con él pero… mi abuela, la coronel Cologne, aparte de ser una excelente policía, proviene de una estirpe de hechiceros dentro de mi tribu. Ella ha mezclado el potente veneno de esta flor con otras plantas para que su función sea otra. Produce una especie de catalepsia, aparentemente estarás muerto y sin signos vitales.

\- ¡Como Julieta! - exclamó Kuno, todos se volvieron a mirarlo de mala manera, carraspeó y se sentó más erguido en su sitio. Mousse continuó hablando.

\- Comienza a hacer efecto una media hora después de ingerirlo, empezarás a sentir mareo, lo verás todo borroso y hará que convulsiones, ese será el último síntoma antes de que caigas en un profundo sueño…no sentirás dolor, cualquier persona pensará que has muerto porque no te encontrarán, como antes he mencionado, ningún signo vital. Cuando te recojamos, éste será el antídoto - sacó una caja que contenía una jeringa con una enorme aguja.

\- ¿Dón-donde tendrías que pincharme con eso? - tartamudeó Shinnosuke.

\- Mejor no quieras saberlo, compañero - respondió Mousse con una sonrisa en los labios - el chico de mirada aguamarina volvió a tragar saliva, odiaba las agujas desde pequeño.

\- Bien, os lo hemos explicado a grandes rasgos. Ahora entraremos en detalles, tenemos que dejar todo bien atado, ¿alguna pregunta antes de continuar? - Ranma volvió a tomar el mando de la conversación.

\- ¿Y si me disparan directamente? - preguntó Shinnosuke.

Otra vez silencio en la sala.

El chico de Ryugenzawa se frotó los ojos con la mano - eso me pasa por besar a la chica del villano... - murmuró.

\- No es su chica - la voz de Ranma emergió ruda y seria de lo más profundo de su garganta.

\- Pues díselo a él capitán, porque está claro que piensa lo contrario - desafió Shinnosuke con la mirada al chico de la trenza.

Ryoga intervino para calmar la tensión entre Ranma y Shinnosuke - Está bien, vamos a explicaros paso por paso todas las posibilidades que pensamos puedan existir y cómo intervendremos en cada una de ellas, excepto si te pegan un tiro directamente… - tosió y continuaron con la reunión que se avecinaba muyyyy larga...

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ranma llegó a su apartamento, deseaba ver a Akane pero antes tenía que resolver el asunto de Ryugen. Encendió la radio por el canal acordado para hablar con su equipo.

\- Capitán Saotome al habla, espero novedades - a los pocos segundos le respondió su fiel amigo.

\- Capitán, soy Hibiki. Todo en orden - Ranma suspiró aliviado - el oficial Ryugen te manda "saludos" - el azabache sonrió, conocía tan bien a Ryoga que sabía que le estaba hablando irónicamente.

\- Dile que no me quedó más alternativa que pegarle fuerte, si no el teatro no hubiera funcionado… pero que en el fondo no me disgustó tanto… cuando quiera la revancha no tiene más que pedirla.

\- Seguro que la querrá - rio Ryoga - capitán… Ryugen ha preguntado por la oficial Tendo…

Ranma se tensó - voy a ir a verla ahora mismo. Seguimos dejando libre este canal, ¿de acuerdo? - ya hablaría en privado con Ryoga de lo sucedido.

\- Entendido, cualquier novedad avisaremos.

El ojiazul cogió las llaves del apartamento de Akane y marchó raudo a su encuentro, se moría de ganas de abrazarla, no sabía si era conveniente decirle que Shinnosuke estaba vivo… quizá si seguía pensando que estaba muerto, Kishaba no dudaría de su actuación. Eso fue lo que se acordó en la reunión que tuvieron hace unos días. Aunque nunca pudo imaginar que sería él el que tendría que "matar" a su compañero, ironías de la vida…

Giró la llave despacio y se introdujo en la vivienda sigilosamente. La oscuridad y el silencio reinaban allí, el azabache pensó que su adorado tormento estaría acostada, así que se encaminó directo a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el dormitorio, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, comprobó que no había nadie. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, encendió la luz a toda prisa, cuando miró de nuevo, pudo ver una nota encima de la cama. La tomó y la leyó.

\- Me he ido fuera de la ciudad, por favor no me busques, necesito unos días para asimilar todo, ahora mismo no puedo estar cerca de ti, creo entender pero necesito tiempo, porque en estos momentos me es imposible… además, temo también por tu vida. Todo el mundo que se acerca a mí acaba mal parado. No abandonaré la misión, pronto tendrás noticias mías. Cuídate mucho, te quiero. Akane.

Ranma arrugó el papel y ahogó un grito de rabia. ¡Qué mujer más cabezota e inconsciente! ¿Dónde habría ido? ¿Cómo iba a protegerla así?

.

.

.

Taro llegó a su apartamento a altas horas de la madrugada, debía dejar bien atado lo de la nueva entrada de mercancía a Japón, dejó las llaves en el recibidor y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata. Una figura femenina conocida para él lo esperaba de pie en la sala de estar. Suspiró con hastío.

\- Shampoo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó el castaño con tono cansado.

\- Shampoo tener información que interesar a ti, saber que yo siempre estar del lado de Taro y nunca traicionar - se acercó hacia el chico de mirada gris que la observaba serio - tiró de su corbata de forma sensual - Akane engañar a Taro… pero no con guardabosques.

\- ¿De qué coño me hablas? Tengo una foto que dice lo contrario. Si esto es otro truco para que volvamos juntos ya te he dicho que no va a ser así, Akane estará a mi lado, tú no.

La ojicarmesí frunció el ceño - no ser ningún truco, yo verlo esta misma noche en el callejón al lado del local. Akane besar a otro… a otro que no poder imaginar…y a saber a cuántos más… - sonrió cínica acercándose a los labios de Taro. Éste no la apartó pero seguía mirándola serio - reírse en narices de Taro…ella no volver a ti.

El castaño comenzó a perder la paciencia, la sujetó fuertemente de los brazos - ¡Shampoo, como me estés mintiendo sabes perfectamente lo que te espera! ¡Se acabaron las oportunidades!

La chica lo miró divertida - Akane y Saotome… ellos estar juntos, yo verlo con estos ojos. No mentir.

\- No te creo… - la soltó con rabia. El castaño sacó rápido su arma y apuntó hacia el dormitorio - ¿Quién anda ahí?

\- Deberías creer a esa chica - una figura masculina hacía aparición en la sala de estar - cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti, Kishaba.

Taro miró al hombre que se acercaba y sonrió de medio lado, guardó su arma de nuevo - Kumon… mucho tiempo, sí. Creíamos que ya nunca más ibas a cooperar con nosotros.

\- He estado ocupado, digámoslo así, vengo a darte una información personal de vital importancia. Lo que te ha dicho ella es cierto, no era Shinnosuke Ryugen el que estaba con tu querida Akane, tu hombre es Saotome.

Taro comenzó a respirar fuerte de pura rabia, se habían reído de él.

\- Ah, y hay algo más que deberías saber de Ranma Saotome…

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Cómo están esos cuerpos? muchos infartitos? jijiji No puedo matar a Shinnosuke! ( al menos de momento) qué queréis que Susy Chantilly deje de hablarme por deshacerme de su Shinno bebé? respecto a lo demás pues ya sabéis… estoy enfrascada en el último capítulo, que se avecina bastaaaaante largo. P.D. me trae por la calle de la amargura… si me da tiempo quiero hacer un fanart, y si no, pues seguro que mi querida Linda me hará un excelente collage como siempre.

Gracias extramegainfinitas a mi b-reader **Sailordancer7 **que aguanta las 10000 veces que le mando los capítulos para darme el visto bueno o decirme le falta esto o lo otro, love you baby. A mis **locas por el dios griego**, que cuando paso horas sin saber de ellas las echo de menos, se han convertido en parte de mi familia. Esta vez gracias especiales a mi **Susy Chantilly** por un apunte que me hizo ver de este capítulo y que espero haber arreglado.

A mi fieles lectores, a los nuevos que se han incorporado a la historia, GRACIAS! sois grandes y no me cansaré de repetir que me encantan vuestras reacciones y que expongais vuestras teorías de lo que puede pasar. Algunos no vais mal encaminados.

Contestando a los reviews del capítulo anterior **AzusaCT **una semana pasa volando, aguantas bastante bien jeje lo del sexo tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión… lo del reto, si tengo tiempo cuenta con ello pero como has leído, me cuesta trabajo sentarme a escribir, poco tiempo últimamente pero lo intento **kariiim **intento siempre mantener la esencia de los personajes pero por eso adoro tanto escribir UA, me permite un pequeño margen para cambiar algo si fuera necesario. Akane ha sido entrenada por el mejor, si no llega a aparecer Mousse la gata pierde la pelea y bueno… Shinno al final ha tenido suerte aunque se haya llevado unas cuantas "caricias" made in Saotome, gracias por tu entusiasmo, espero no defraudarte en los últimos capítulos **Emiilu **pobre Shinno pero al final todo resultó bien para él, aunque Ranma le haya dado la paliza padre jeje **vanesa112 **me alegra que te gustara, seguiré dando caña **Yeka453 **Akane es que es así, releyendo el manga sale una escena, cuando va Ranma con Konatsu a rescatar a Ukyo y ella dice: me ha dicho Ranma que no venga … pero ahí la tienes jajaja esa es Akane. Y bueno, Ranma sudó lágrimas de sangre conteniéndose pero también es un profesional y no le quedó de otra. Mi niña, sabes que escribo por vosotras, muackis pues… lo maté y lo hice resucitar jejeje la que peor lo está pasando es Akane, porque ella sí que no sabe que Shinno está vivo en realidad, por eso se fue… demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo. Ya queda menos para que sepáis el desenlace de todo **livamesauribe **uñas nuevas? jeje pues acertaste! tenían un plan ideado, tenían varios… menos mal que salió todo bien. Hasta el próximo lunes! **A.R. Tendo **Shinno al final ha tenido hasta suerte de que Ranma sea tan buen policía y haya ideado ese plan junto a Ryoga y Mousse, menos mal que la cosa salió bien, Taro es bien cabrón en esta historia pero y Ryu?... que vuelve a la carga? No me olvido de la historia de Mousse, en el último capítulo veréis su desenlace. Para que comenceis los lunes con energía, ciao! **Kaysachan **y gracias a que Akane no se haya guardado las cosas han podido salvar a Shinnosuke de una muerte más que segura, yo también estoy enamorada de este Ranma…(corazoncitos en los ojos) y sí, como has dicho estaba por saltarle encima a Taro y molerlo a golpes, pero ante todo es profesional ** 1 **pues me halaga el doble tu review si nunca dejas y lo haces en esta historia, muchísimas gracias. La verdad que esto ha ido subiendo de intensidad que ni yo misma lo controlo jaja, y sí… gracias al sobreaviso de Akane, Ranma pudo idear un plan para que Shinno no "sufriera" demasiado **paulayjoaqui **la gata siempre dando problemas, al final el karma se las va a cobrar todas juntas como siga así, Taro está obsesionado con tener a Akane pero ya conocemos las obsesiones, pueden volverse hasta agresivas. No he podido matar a Shinno… pero Akane aún no sabe que sigue vivo, así que la pobre piensa que su Ranma lo ha matado y ahora también teme por la seguridad de él **alexandravw **es más divertido dejaros así jajaja sólo es aguantar una semanita ;) **Lily Tendo89 **pues mi Stark, ya llegó Ryu a cagarla jajaja me lees la mente, por cierto, me debes planes cruzados, ya lo he anunciado y no puedes dejarme mal :P **alezi monela **Taro no sabía aún que Ranma y Akane estaban juntos pero vio cómo él la miraba y tenía que marcar lo que él considera de su propiedad, lo de ir a la cena… realmente la misión de Akane es acercarse a Taro, no puede sacarle información desde la distancia y sí… las peleas a muerte son ilegales, y ya podrían detenerlo, pero primero deben proteger a Shinno, que crean que está muerto y ya preparar el operativo, además… así tiene más gracia la cosa y os dejo con las uñas a ras de piel jeje. Gracias por las buenas vibras! **nancyricoleon **Shampoo se está luciendo, como siempre **Daniela Valezka Avila Gallardo **me ha encantado lo de como cabra chica jajajajaja no… Ranma no podía matar a Shinno… pero a que te has quedado en modo shock de… la japuta de Sakura ha matado a Shinnosuke! jajajaja Ranma todo un profesional sin duda, ver cómo manosean a tu chica y no poder hacer nada… ufff nervios de acero, ciao! **Nerei **pues técnica no, pero remedios chinos de Cologne siiii jejeje tenía que meterla en la historia de alguna manera, ella y sus hechizos. Espero que te haya agradado el resultado **Lu chan87 **Lou! no te me infartes por Dios! jajaja creo que el final de GOT lo puede superar cualquiera y… espero tu one-shot (ejerciendo presión en público cof cof) **LumLumLove **hola! primero de todo decirte que en la vida pensé que te iba a contestar a un review en alguna de mis historias, eres mi inspiración desde que empecé a meterme en el mundo de fanfiction y leía fics como loca, creo que los tuyos los he releído todos y seguramente los volveré a leer :) contestando a lo que me has escrito, estoy tan cansada de que Ranma esté siempre rodeado de chicas que quise hacerlo justo a la inversa, así también puedo explotar a ese Ranma celoso que me encanta, y como has dicho… no pueden resistirse mucho. Agradezco lo que me has dicho del lemon porque lo primero que le pregunto a mi b-reader es… pero ha quedado vulgar? odiaría que fuera así. Si Akane no llega a abrir la boca, sin duda Shinno estaría muerto, pero de verdad. Espero que la resolución de la pelea te haya gustado. De nuevo muchísimas gracias compatriota! Eres la mejor! Mil besos desde Andalucía ;) **Susy Chantilly **Cómo voy a matar a tu Shinno bebé!? pero asustarte un poco no pasa nada… contaba con tu dark side jajajaja **sweetsimphony30 **jajaja no metas la cabeza en el hoyo que no vas a poder leer las actualizaciones, pues el peor parado sin duda a sido Shinno pero al menos no está muerto así que hasta tiene que agradecer las "caricias" de Ranma. Mucho se me tiene que complicar la cosa para no responderos :) **Luz Aurea Pliego Romero **ya se acerca el final, la gran pelea Taro-Ranma, a ver qué tal acaba la cosa, saludos y gracias por tus palabras **Juany Rdz **mi mamá Nodoka! qué bien que te guste y que tengas las uñas largas jajaja. Vosotras me inspirais ;) **Sailordancer7 **baby, así es… entre Taro y Akane ya hay todo un mar de por medio, nunca van a poder hablar, aún a pesar de tantos años juntos de amigos y prometidos, por eso ella pensó que podría arreglar las cosas civilizadamente, por los años que han estado juntos pero está visto que él ya no es la misma persona. Ya conocemos a la gata… siempre con sus artimañas. Love youuuu **GabyCo **vivimos en un estrés constante, no te preocupes amiga, sé que sigues al pie del cañón, bueno… la pelea no se ha podido evitar, pero la muerte de tu amado Shinno sí, gracias a que Akane no se calló las cosas y a la inteligencia de Ranma (por algo es capitán del cuerpo de élite) la semana q viene se desenreda todo, espero os guste lo que os tengo preparado **Felicius **Shinno tenía que aparecer pero en el momento justo de tensión, Taro en principio no sabía de la relación entre Ranma y Akane, simplemente vio cómo Ranma la miraba y quiso marcar su territorio, pero ahora sí que lo sabe, por el desgraciado de Ryu, nosotras le llamamos a fanfiction, princeso, porque hace lo que le da la gana jeje **Nidia **mi niña, me alegra saber que mi historia hace que te sientas mejor en casa, espero que esos problemas que me cuentas se solucionen rápido y bien. Te vas a tener que poner de nuevo las uñas jajaja, espero no haberte hecho pasar muy mal rato en este capítulo y gracias siempre a ti **Gwendy Olvera **la loca del acondicionador jajajajaja me muero! Shampoo se obsesiona con los hombres está visto, en esta historia he querido dejar un lado a mi querido Ranma y que se obsesione por Taro, Shinno tenía que aparecer de nuevo pero justo en el momento clave, para dejaros calvas y que las tiendas de pelucas hagan caja :P **Cynthiagurud **ya os habré dejado sin dedos en este capítulo jeje pero creo haber resuelto satisfactoriamente para las Shinnosukelovers la pelea, que no falte la inspiración es muy importante y espero que no me pase nunca. Saludos! **Bianka Sherlin **gracias a vosotras por leer y comentar cada capítulo :) Ranma y Shinno no han podido evitar la pelea pero por lo menos tenían un plan ideado y sí… Akane es la que peor lo está llevando, aparte de revivir todo con Taro, no está al tanto del plan de su equipo y ella cree que Ranma ha matado a Shinnosuke **Maryconchita **tranquilidad en las masas jeje sí que tenían algo planeado pero Akane no podía saber nada, por ser las más cercana a Taro, él la conoce, conoce sus reacciones, hubiera sospechado si ella llega a estar enterada de la estrategia. Y respecto a Mousse… en el último capítulo sabremos qué pasa con él **Gogoga **mi querida amiga, te dejé mensaje por inbox.

Bueno, espero como siempre haber contestado a todos los reviews, es muy importante para mí hacerlo, ya que vosotros dedicáis un trozo de vuestro valioso tiempo en leer la historia y dejar vuestra opinión.

El próximo capítulo será el gran final! Espero tenerlo para el lunes, que creo que sí, lo tengo todo en mi cabeza, ya voy por la mitad, pero una de las escenas me cuesta arrancarme a escribirla. Espero con ganas vuestras reacciones de este capítulo jijiji. Nos leemos!

**Sakura Saotome :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

***Entre el deber y el amor***

**Capítulo 12**

_¿Es que se la había tragado la tierra? ¿Dónde se había metido Akane? Debía encontrarla_ _antes que Taro Kishaba, no quería_ ni imaginar _lo que podría hacerle… no, debía confiar en_ _ella. Pero, ¿y el perfil de ese hombre?… no cumplía un patrón exacto de conducta. Él la conocía desde adolescentes, sabría dónde buscar mejor que él. ¡Maldita sea Akane! _pensaba Ranma. Miró en todas las direcciones posibles, en Nerima, en casa de su padre y de su hermana Kasumi, incluso investigó en Corea, donde vivía su hermana Nabiki, nada. Investigó a sus amigos más cercanos y tampoco obtuvo resultados. Se estaba volviendo loco, llevaba ya cuatro noches sin pegar ojo, apenas unas escasas horas porque su propio cuerpo no daba para más. Jamás en su vida pensó que alguna vez podría estar tan preocupado por alguien que no fuera él mismo o su madre, a la cual mandó a que pasara unos días a casa de sus tíos, en Nagano. Su padre se negó en rotundo a ir, aún así, Ranma ordenó que le pusieran vigilancia al cabezota de su viejo. La pelea con Taro era al día siguiente por la noche, se le agotaba el tiempo. También era el día donde se iba a efectuar una gran entrada de droga al país, así que muchas de las unidades estaban preparadas para la mayor redada de la historia de Japón en mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

En cuanto Akane llegó al apartamento que la policía le había asignado, tal como Ranma le pidió, sintió una enorme necesidad de desaparecer. Por supuesto que no abandonaría la misión, pero necesitaba alejarse un poco de todo, necesitaba alejarse de él… había matado a Shinnosuke y no parecía realmente afectado. ¿Tanto odio le tenía que le había dado igual? Por otro lado, habían amenazado a su madre, igual que hicieron con su familia. Algo estaba pasando, algo que se le escapaba. _En unos días lucharán los dos _pensó la peliazul con preocupación… estaría al lado de Ranma, aún no sabía cómo protegerlo pero estaría a su lado. Pese a todo necesitaba unos días para sí misma, se enfadaría mucho con ella, sabía que lo iba a dejar tremendamente preocupado, pero ahora debía ser egoísta y hacer caso a su corazón de lo que necesitaba en ese momento. A toda velocidad, mientras metía ropa al azar en una pequeña maleta, llamó un taxi para que la llevara a la estación. Sabía que su hermana Kasumi estaba en Kamakura, un amigo de su marido, tenía una casita allí y se la dejaba los veranos, ya que él y su mujer aprovechaban para hacer viajes por otros países. Akane también había pasado varios veranos allí. Estaba a pie de playa, caminar por la arena le venía muy bien a Kasumi, que estaba en su último trimestre de embarazo.

A las 7 de la mañana ya estaba en la puerta de la casa en Kamakura, el viaje hasta allí era muy corto. Respiró, ensayó su mejor sonrisa para no preocupar a su hermana y llamó a la puerta. Oyó unos pasos acercarse.

\- ¡Akane! ¡No sabíamos que ibas a venir! Tu hermana se va a llevar una gran alegría cuando te vea, pasa por favor - su siempre amable cuñado, el doctor Ono Tofu, la recibió sorprendido en el umbral. Quería avisar de su llegada, pero a las horas que decidió marcharse de Tokio lo único que habría hecho sería alarmar a su hermana sin necesidad. Su cuñado le tomó la maleta de las manos y la invitó a pasar.

\- Siento presentarme así de golpe, hacía mucho que os debía una visita - Akane hizo una ligera reverencia.

\- ¿Quién es, Ono? - Kasumi apareció en la puerta.

\- Hola hermana - sonrió la ojiavellana.

\- ¡Akane! - el rostro de la castaña se iluminó al ver a su hermana pequeña. Inmediatamente la abrazó, no sin esfuerzo debido a su abultado vientre. Akane sintió paz entre los brazos de su hermana mayor, para ella había sido como una madre, tomó las riendas de la casa cuando ésta murió y nunca se quejó. Siempre tenía una sonrisa permanente en los labios.

\- Vaya… estás muy… - la peliazul la miró de arriba a abajo.

\- Lo sé - sonrió - ya sí me cuesta mucho moverme ¿Has desayunado? Íbamos a poner la mesa ahora mismo. Pasa a la cocina.

Al entrar en la cocina la recibió el rostro serio de su padre - ¿Qué-qué estás haciendo tú aquí? - Akane palideció al verlo, ¿le diría a Taro dónde se encontraba?

\- ¿Llevas meses sin ver a tu padre y es lo primero que se te ocurre? - habló molesto el señor Tendo - Me dejaste solo.

La peliazul recordó la conversación que tuvo con su ex-prometido, su padre la vendió como si fuera mercancía. Miró hacia atrás, para comprobar que estaban solos. Su hermana y su cuñado seguro que habían ido a preparar una habitación para ella. Se acercó a su padre, éste al ver su expresión en el rostro comenzó a sudar frío.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a mirarme a la cara? - masculló la ojiavellana - Lo sé todo, ¡me vendiste! Por eso tanta insistencia para que no rompiera el compromiso…

\- Akane… eso no es así del todo…

\- Claro que es así, papá. Pero hay un pequeño inconveniente… que yo no pertenezco a nadie, así que devuelve lo que te haya pagado ese desgraciado.

\- Yo-yo… me matará… ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¡No tengo dinero! - el señor Tendo sujetó las manos de Akane con fuerza pero ésta las retiró.

\- Tú te has metido solo en este problema, llevo años sacándote las castañas del fuego - la peliazul oyó pasos acercarse a la cocina - ni se te ocurra decirle a Taro que estoy aquí - susurró.

Al día siguiente, el señor Tendo se fue a Nerima; con su padre fuera de juego, Akane se relajó y pudo evadirse un poco de los problemas, aunque la imagen de Shinnosuke tendido en el suelo, la atormentaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos, y lágrimas traicioneras rodaban por su rostro de porcelana. Se sentía la persona más ruin del mundo, ella era tan culpable de su muerte como Ranma. Rezaba cada noche para que su amigo pudiera perdonarla y le prometía que su muerte no sería en vano.

Tuvo que apagar el teléfono móvil esos días, Taro y Ranma la bombardeaban a llamadas y mensajes. Qué distintos eran cada uno de los mensajes que recibía… en los de Taro se notaba la rabia y el enfado por no estar disponible para él, los de Ranma eran pura preocupación. En cada uno acababa diciéndole que la quería y que lo perdonara.

\- Ranma… - su nombre salió acompañado de un suspiro. Le echaba muchísimo de menos pero se había autoimpuesto no pensar en nadie esos días, por esa razón apagó el aparato.

Estaba preparando la maleta para marcharse, esa misma noche sería el combate entre Taro y Ranma. Confiaba en las habilidades del azabache, nunca había visto a nadie luchar así, pero también conocía cómo peleaba su ex-prometido, era un hueso muy duro de roer. Los nervios la estaban matando por dentro, lo primero que haría sería buscar a Ranma, hace días necesitó estar lejos de él, pero ahora lo que más necesitaba era que la abrazara fuerte y le dijera que todo iba a salir bien. Oyó el timbre de la puerta, terminó de meter sus pertenencias en la maleta y bajó las escaleras. Su hermana Kasumi estaba hablando con alguien en el umbral, esa voz… no, no, no podía ser él… soltó la maleta y se dirigió rauda al lado de su hermana. Sus peores sospechas se hicieron realidad.

\- Hola cariño - allí estaba Taro, con la mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta y la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- ¿Qué-qué estás haciendo aquí? - intentó que su voz no temblara, no quería por nada del mundo alarmar a su hermana.

\- Tu padre me ha dicho que viniera a buscarte, y como buen prometido, aquí estoy. Te he echado de menos amor - se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Ella hizo amago de retirarse pero él fue más rápido sujetándola.

\- Oh, ¡qué amable de tu parte! ¿Quieres pasar a desayunar? - la siempre dulce Kasumi, se hizo a un lado de la puerta invitando pasar al chico.

\- Seguro que Taro tiene cosas que hacer, yo ya tengo todo preparado, _me has traicionado padre _\- fue lo último que se le pasó por la cabeza.

\- Pues me encantaría quedarme querida cuñada, pero como dice tu hermana, tengo asuntos importantes que requieren mi presencia en la ciudad, ya vendremos a pasar unos días…¿verdad, amor?

Akane se puso blanca en ese momento, lo único que quería era sacar a ese desgraciado de allí lo antes posible. Corrió hacia dentro de la casa para recuperar su maleta, le dio un beso a su hermana - despídeme de tu marido - le pidió.

\- Buen viaje hermana - saludó Kasumi con la mano, mientras acariciaba su redondita panza con la otra.

Una furtiva mirada cargada de odio de la peliazul al pasar por su lado, hizo que Taro sonriera aún más.

\- Vámonos - Akane se dirigía hacia el coche cuando oyó a su cuñado llamarla a lo lejos.

\- ¡Akane, espera! Te dejas el teléfono.

Cuando se disponía a ir en busca de él, Taro, que estaba más cerca, tomó el aparato de las manos de Ono Tofu.

\- Ya se lo doy yo - la peliazul comenzó a sudar frío, ahora no podría comunicarse con Ranma, Taro la vigilaría para no poder llamarlo desde ninguna parte - ¿cómo estás, Ono? - continuó hablando el chico de mirada gris - Enhorabuena por la futura paternidad - el castaño se guardó el móvil de Akane en el interior de su chaqueta deportiva.

\- Ah, Taro… me alegro de verte - le extendió la mano para estrecharla - cuida bien de Akane, ha estado algo triste estos días.

\- Lo haré… - la miró de reojo con media sonrisa en los labios - ¿nos vamos, amor? - le puso una mano a la espalda y la obligó a caminar hacia el coche. Arrancó y se perdieron en el horizonte.

Nada más dejar atrás a Kasumi y su marido, Taro sacó el teléfono móvil de Akane y lo tiró por la ventana, la peliazul permaneció inmóvil, como si no le afectara, acto seguido, el castaño puso su mano en el muslo de la joven, llevándola hacia el interior. Ésta le tomó la mano para apartarla pero él apretó con fuerza.

\- ¡No me toques! ¡Me haces daño! - gritó furiosa.

Taro la miró de reojo, su expresión era seria, ella seguía intentado que él dejara de apretarle el muslo, lo hacía con tanta fuerza que seguro le dejaría marca. Mientras Akane se revolvía por dejar de sentir las manos de él ascendiendo buscando su intimidad, el viento del camino le proporcionó a Taro la más placentera sensación del aroma que desprendía el cabello de la chica.

\- Estás empezando a cansarme de verdad, Akane… ¡¿cómo te atreves a ignorarme de esa manera?! ¡He removido cielo y tierra buscándote! ¡Te dejé muy claro lo que pasaría si no estabas a mi lado y aún así me desafías!

\- ¡Has matado a Shinnosuke! ¡¿De veras crees que esa es la manera para que yo vuelva contigo!? ¡Acéptalo de una vez, Taro! ¡Déjame en paz, sigue con tu vida y deja que yo siga con la mía!

\- Cariño, yo no maté a ese "guardabosques" … fue tu amante…

\- ¿Qué-qué… ? - la ojiavellana comenzó a tartamudear.

\- He de decir que habéis hecho el papel de vuestra vida, ¡bravo, amor! ¡os merecéis un Oscar!

_Él lo sabía… sabía que Ranma y ella estaban juntos, ¿pero cómo…? Otra vez no… Ranma… tenía que protegerlo, no podría soportar que le hicieran daño. Ya había destrozado la vida de Shinnosuke hasta llevarlo incluso a la muerte, simplemente no podría seguir viviendo si algo le ocurriera a Ranma._

Con manos temblorosas acarició la mano de Taro que aún apretaba su muslo. De repente el castaño se relajó y dejó de ejercer fuerza sobre la dolorida pierna de la chica.

\- Taro… - suspiró, Ranma la odiaría pero quizá era mejor así, alejarlo de su vida lo mantendría a salvo, y para ella era suficiente, aunque tuviera que condenarse, ese sería su castigo, pero haría lo que fuera por él, hasta ir al mismísimo infierno si fuera necesario y hacer un pacto con el diablo, que justo era lo que pretendía - me iré contigo, vámonos lejos, tú y yo… empecemos una nueva vida, como la planeábamos cuando éramos tan solo unos críos enamorados…

El castaño permanecía en silencio, Akane siguió acariciando el fuerte brazo de su ex-prometido.

\- Dejaremos atrás todo, yo abandonaré la policía y tú… tus negocios… formaremos una familia. Vámonos lejos… ahora mismo, por favor… empezaremos desde cero...

Por unos instantes reinó el silencio. Akane le pedía con fuerza a todos los dioses que Taro aceptase lo que le estaba proponiendo. Sólo pediría a cambio por la vida de Ranma.

\- ¿¡Te crees que soy idiota!? - Akane dejó de tocar a Taro como si le hubiera dado corriente, él colocó las dos manos en el volante, su expresión era pura furia - ¿¡Crees que no sé que quieres protegerle!?

\- Taro…

\- ¡Tú me perteneces! ¡Voy a matarlo delante de ti! ¡Voy a destrozarlo tanto que nadie va a reconocerlo! ¡A ver si aprendes la lección de una puta vez! ¡No debes desafiarme! ¡No vuelvas a dejarme nunca más! ¡¿Me has entendido?!

Akane se giró levemente hacia él, estaba harta de pasar miedo por culpa de ese desgraciado - No se te ocurra hacerle daño… - amenazó la peliazul - o tendrás que dormir siempre con un ojo abierto…

El castaño comenzó a reír a carcajadas - Dios, Akane… - pudo decir después de reírse a gusto - ¿tanto le amas que estarías dispuesta a matarme? - volvió a reír pero su expresión cambió de pronto. De nuevo la miró serio - acepto el desafío, yo dormiré con un ojo abierto pero él estará en el fondo del mar siendo alimento para los peces, y verá desde el otro mundo, cómo me follo a su amorcito todas las noches… y ahora cállate ya y deja de decir estupideces.

La peliazul se recostó en el asiento del auto e intentó relajar su respiración, tenía que avisar a Ranma…. Pero, ¿cómo?... ¿y sí?... la idea de matar a Taro antes de que le hiciera daño al amor de su vida se le cruzó por la mente. Seguro que la llevaría a su apartamento y la encerraría hasta la hora de la pelea. Tenía que intentarlo… tenía que pillarlo desprevenido… con esa idea rondándole la cabeza entraron en Tokio.

.

.

Llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de Taro, éste la abrió y se apartó - las damas primero - Akane pasó con la cabeza muy alta. Miró hacia la cocina, el set de cuchillos estaba en la encimera, su arma estaba en su bolso y todo se lo había confiscado Taro antes de subir al coche. Tendría que actuar rápido y sin levantar sospecha, ya que él la conocía demasiado bien para anticiparse a sus intenciones.

\- Ponte cómoda, he mandado que te compren un vestido para esta noche, les he dicho que sea negro, ya que vas a asistir al funeral de Saotome.

Akane caminó hacia la cocina, sabía que él la seguiría. Se paró en la isleta, cerca del juego de cuchillos. Oyó los pasos de él acercarse, hasta que lo sintió justo detrás suyo. En un ágil movimiento, la peliazul cogió un gran cuchillo, se giró y lo colocó a ras de la garganta del castaño. Intentaba que la mano no le temblara, él debía ver firmeza en sus intenciones, la más mínima duda sería decisiva. Lo miró ceñuda, él tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.

\- Hazlo - la retó - no eres capaz - el chico de mirada gris dio un pequeño paso hacia delante, la peliazul retrocedió - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y la amenaza de antes? No eres capaz de quitarme la vida, Akane.

\- No me retes Taro, no sabes de lo que soy capaz… - su respiración se agitó, la adrenalina hacía que todos sus sentidos estuvieran a flor de piel.

El castaño volvió a acercarse, ella no podía retroceder más, ya que chocaba con el mueble. Un leve corte en el cuello, hizo que un hilo de sangre recorriera su garganta. En un movimiento casi imperceptible para la peliazul, Taro le arrebató el cuchillo y lo lanzó fuera del alcance de la chica. Puso ambas manos sobre el frío mármol y se inclinó buscando los labios de la joven. Antes de probarlos sintió cómo algo punzante le pinchaba en el costado.

\- Me tocas y es lo último que haces en esta vida - Akane no apartó la mirada, no lloró, sus ojos tenían esa determinación que hacía que los hombres cayeran redondos a sus pies.

Taro volvió a sonreír - Veo que donde quiera que hayas estado no has perdido el tiempo, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que habías cogido dos cuchillos. Has debido de tener un gran maestro…

\- El mejor - respondió la chica, su mirada se volvió desafiante.

Taro comenzó a ponerse serio - Esta noche te demostraré que YO soy el mejor, ca-ri-ño - en ese momento sonó el timbre, el castaño fue a abrir, Akane se tocó el pecho a la altura del corazón, si no estaba sufriendo una taquicardia poco le faltaba. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Él tenía razón! ¡No era capaz de matarlo! Se odió por ser tan débil… _Ranma..._la imagen del azabache volvió a llenar su mente. ¿Cómo estaría? Seguro que estaría como loco buscándola… tenía que hallar la manera de ponerle sobreaviso pero, ¿cómo? En esos instantes, entró de nuevo Taro a la cocina con dos chicas. Traían bolsas en sus manos.

\- Ellas son Yuka y Sayuri, estilistas, te vestirán, maquillarán y peinarán para esta noche. Me tengo que ir un par de horas, en el salón hay amigos míos… por si intentas alguna tontería de las tuyas. Sé buena, amor… - y volvió a salir.

.

.

.

En el apartamento donde vivían de manera temporal capitán y sargento, un Ranma más que histérico se recorría cada rincón de la casa, inhalaba y exhalaba fuertemente. Esa noche era la pelea con Taro Kishaba y seguía sin tener noticias de Akane. En la nota puso claramente que se pondría en contacto con él… algo le había pasado, estaba seguro, una opresión en el pecho no le dejaba respirar y nunca fallaba cuando tenía un presentimiento.

\- Ranma por favor, vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo de tanto caminar en el mismo sitio - Ryoga lo observaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina mientras se comía una manzana.

\- Le ha pasado algo… lo sé… la tiene él… - el pelinegro murmuraba más para sí que para contestar a su fiel amigo.

\- Eso no lo sabes, aún quedan unas horas para la pelea, quizá no quiera ponerse en contacto contigo para protegerte.

\- ¿Protegerme? Soy yo el que debería haberla protegido… si le pasara algo…

Ryoga se levantó, se puso frente a Ranma, éste se paró y observó a su amigo sin comprender por qué le había cortado el paso, hasta que un puñetazo en la mejilla le hizo regresar a la realidad.

\- ¡¿Qué coño haces, Ryoga!? - acusó Ranma al ojimiel.

\- ¡Quiero que reacciones de una puta vez! ¡Sé que es imposible, pero tienes que centrarte! ¡Esta noche se efectuará el mayor operativo policial en años y tienes que estar al 100%...no… al 200% ¡Nunca, nunca te he visto tan derrotista! ¡Eres Ranma Saotome! ¡Nada puede contigo! ¡¿Quieres protegerla?! ¡Más te vale que estés a tope porque Kishaba es el mayor rival que has tenido en muchísimo tiempo! Incluso peor que yo, mantente con vida por ella…

La expresión de asombro que tenía Ranma jamás se la había visto su amigo. Estaba perdiendo el norte y no podía permitírselo… por ella.

.

.

.

Taro llegó a su apartamento dos horas después como le había dicho a Akane, saludó a sus hombres, un gesto de ellos le confirmó que todo estaba en orden. Le señalaron que ella estaba en la habitación de invitados. Se dirigió hacia allí y la abrió sin llamar, Akane estaba de pie en el centro de la misma, mientras Yuka y Sayuri le daban los últimos retoques al vestido. El castaño se quedó boquiabierto al ver a su prometida, estaba preciosa y sexy a la vez, llevaba un vestido largo negro con un gran escote en forma de uve, dejando entrever de manera muy sensual sus redondeados y firmes pechos. Las estilistas le hicieron ondas en su corto cabello, adornándolo con una preciosa flor roja, el tono carmesí de sus labios, haciendo juego con la flor, fue el detalle que hizo a Taro acercarse a la peliazul como un mosquito hacia la luz, sin apartar la mirada de sus labios. Ella lo miraba seria, fría, nunca pensó que sería capaz de odiar a alguien, su corazón puro jamás se lo permitió, pero eso era lo que sentía cuando miraba a Taro… un odio profundo hacia su persona y odio hacia sí misma. Quiso ayudar a su equipo, quiso proteger a Ranma y todo le salió mal…

Cuando Taro llegó donde se encontraba Akane, Yuka y Sayuri se apartaron.

\- Estás preciosa…- con el dorso de la mano intentó acariciar la mejilla de Akane pero ésta retiró la cara. Taro la miró molesto, bajó la vista hacia el escote de la chica y se relamió. Esa noche estaría mordiendo de nuevo sus exquisitos pezones, quisiera ella o no…

\- Te dije que no me tocaras - lo enfrentó con rabia.

Taro volvió a sonreír, miró a las estilistas, tenían la cabeza agachada - Buen trabajo chicas, podéis marcharos - Yuka y Sayuri hicieron una leve reverencia y dejaron la habitación.

\- No salgas de aquí, estaré listo para irnos en diez minutos, voy a ponerme la ropa de combate que tanto te gustaba - sonrió de medio lado y salió del dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Akane tiró al suelo con rabia todos los productos de belleza que había encima del mostrador. Se sentó en la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos. Sólo podía rezar para que los dioses estuvieran del lado de Ranma, y si no era así, ella se encargaría de que lo estuvieran, no podría soportar que se repitiera...no podía perderlo...

.

.

.

Ranma llegó al club donde tenía que pelear con Taro, muchas personas se acercaron a él y le palmearon el hombro y la espalda. Él sólo la buscaba a ella, recorrió cada rincón del local, pero nada… no había rastro ni de Akane ni de Taro. Vio a Happosai a lo lejos hablando con gente trajeada, sintió cómo alguien le acariciaba el brazo. Se giró y vio que se trataba de esa tal Shampoo, la que había osado atacar a Akane. Llevaba un vestido azul celeste, palabra de honor, tan ceñido y corto que no dejaba mucho margen a la imaginación.

\- ¿Tú acordarte de mí? Estar con Taro la otra noche cuando pelear por primera vez…

\- Cómo olvidarme… - respondió Ranma, el rostro de la chica de mirada carmesí se iluminó - nunca he visto una puta con el pelo morado, y ahora si me disculpas tengo una pelea importante - Shampoo lo soltó ofendida y Ranma se alejó rápido.

\- Yo disfrutar cuando mueras esta noche… - murmuró la chica - aunque ser verdadera pena - dijo para sí mirando el trasero del azabache.

Los vítores de los allí presentes pusieron en alerta a Ranma de la llegada de Taro, ¿estaría Akane con él? Se abrió paso entre la multitud, cuando consiguió llegar a la puerta, vislumbró al castaño estrechando la mano de los hombres que querían desearle buena fortuna para el combate. Taro había sido una leyenda cuando competía en esos antros, nunca fue vencido y era despiadado con sus contrincantes. A Ranma se le paró el corazón, justo un paso por detrás de Taro estaba su adorado tormento, al parecer ella también estaba buscándolo. Su cara estaba esculpida en la más pura preocupación y angustia, y aún así, estaba preciosa. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos suspiraron. Taro localizó a Ranma, enseguida se dio cuenta de a quién miraba. Akane movió los labios para que Ranma los leyera.

\- Lo sabe.

El azabache se puso nervioso, Kishaba sabía que ellos dos estaban juntos, de repente una duda le asaltó, ¿le habría hecho algo a Akane? ¿La habría forzado a…? No pudo ni terminar de pensarlo. Se acercó a él con rapidez, si lo sabía ya no tenía que seguir fingiendo.

Taro vio cómo Ranma se aproximaba, así que tomó a Akane de la cintura con una mano y la otra la puso en la nuca para impedir que la chica le esquivara. Le metió la lengua lo más que pudo, asegurándose de que Saotome lo viera todo, mientras ella se revolvía e intentaba apartarse de él. Fue algo rápido, premeditado, quería desconcentrar a Ranma, si estaba fuera de sí no pensaría bien a la hora de luchar. Nunca era bueno pelear con la mente nublada por la ira.

\- ¡Saotome! ¡Espero que te hayas entrenado a conciencia! - sonrió cínico cuando soltó a la chica.

Si las miradas matasen, Ranma habría desmembrado a Taro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al llegar a su altura le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

\- ¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARLA, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! - cuando iba a volver a atacarlo se vio rodeado por los hombres de Taro. Éste se tocó el labio y se lamió la sangre que tenía mientras sonreía.

\- ¡Ranma! - gritó la peliazul asustada.

\- ¡Tranquila, Akane! ¡Todo saldrá bien! - intentó calmar a la asustada chica.

\- Oh… ¡qué bonito! El caballero intentando rescatar a la damisela en apuros… - el castaño aplaudió - tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente, capitán Ranma Saotome.

El pelinegro se quedó estático, sabía que Akane y él estaban juntos y también sabía quién era él en realidad, ¿cómo? La respuesta la obtendría antes de lo que se imaginaba. Ryu Kumon apareció justo al lado de Taro.

\- Me alegro de volver a verte… capitán… - pura escoria, si algo le causaba absoluta repugnancia a Ranma era alguien que juró defender a su patria y al ciudadano y se volvía corrupto.

\- Eres un maldito traidor, Kumon… una mierda de hombre… tendría que haberte matado cuando tuve oportunidad.

\- Albergar tanto rencor no es bueno, capitán - Ryu sonreía divertido - aunque tuviste los huevos de matar a Ryugen, eso sí que no me lo esperaba del gran y honorable Ranma Saotome. Aunque parece que el honor termina cuando los celos vienen...

\- Primero Kishaba y luego tú - el azabache señaló a su compañero que seguía mirándolo con sorna.

\- Pues no perdamos más tiempo - respondió Taro en ese momento caminando hacia el cuadrilátero - llevad a la señorita Tendo junto a Happosai - Ranma y Akane cruzaron miradas cuando ésta pasó por su lado, la ojiavellana estiró el brazo intentando tocar los dedos de la mano del pelinegro sin conseguirlo, acto seguido, Ranma siguió el mismo camino del castaño, entre los gritos y aplausos de la muchedumbre que inundaban el local.

Esa vez no había árbitro, cosa que desde luego no extrañó a Ranma. Sabía de sobra que su vida estaba en juego y que Kishaba no era un rival cualquiera, podía sentir su aura combativa. Ambos se quitaron la parte de arriba de sus Gi, quedando con el torso al descubierto. Se escucharon suspiros provenientes de las féminas que había en el local.

Hicieron sentarse a Akane junto a Happosai, ella ni le miró, pero el viejo pervertido le dio un buen repaso. Acercó su mano a la pierna de la peliazul, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla, le sujetó de la muñeca.

\- Ni se le ocurra… - bastante nerviosa estaba ya como para tener que lidiar con un viejo verde.

\- He oído por ahí que eres una fierecilla… si muere mi ahijado te reclamaré para mí - Akane se volvió a mirarlo con asco y le soltó la mano, pero él ya estaba conversando con un señor trajeado que tenía justo al lado. La peliazul cerró los puños con fuerza, agarrándose el vestido.

\- Por favor que no le pase nada… por favor - murmuraba la chica pensado en el azabache.

La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente, los dos combatientes se miraban y se examinaban. Taro había visto luchar a Ranma, tenía esa ventaja sobre él, el pelinegro confiaba en sus años de experiencia y en su capacidad como artista marcial. Le bastaban unos pocos movimientos para descubrir dónde y cómo vencer a su rival. Las artes marciales y él eran uno, pero el castaño no le dio ni tiempo a posicionarse, se lanzó veloz hacia Ranma, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que hizo doblarse al ojiazul, acto seguido, aprovechó para darle un codazo en la espalda que lo hizo tumbarse en la lona. No pensaba dar trégua, sabía que si daba margen al azabache sería muy complicado encajarle golpes tan duros. Así que tomó altura, su intención era asestarle un rodillazo en la columna, pero antes de llegar a tocarlo, Ranma rodó evitando el fatal golpe. Se incorporó tan rápido que el público sólo logró verlo cuando llegó hasta Taro, que se encontraba con la rodilla en el suelo, efectuó un doble giro en el aire y consiguió golpearle fuertemente en la cara, haciendo que Taro cayera de bruces al suelo.

El corazón de Akane parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho cuando empezó el combate y vio a Ranma a merced de su ex-prometido, al ver que el pelinegro contraatacaba consiguió relajarse un poco, pero seguía con su mantra personal, pidiendo al universo por la victoria de su chico.

El castaño se incorporó tomando impulso con sus manos y volvió a la lucha, ambos bloqueaban y esquivaban los golpes del rival con una velocidad que escapaba al ojo humano. Una de las veces que Taro lanzó el puño para golpear al pelinegro, éste observó una pequeña brecha en su ataque, pudiendo retenerlo y retorcérselo. El castaño apretó los dientes, se acercó lo suficiente a Ranma para murmurarle - ¿Sabes que me he follado a Akane estos días? Me encanta cuando opone resistencia… es mucho más divertido - el pelinegro resoplaba y gruñía con una furia que jamás creyó poseer, ese hijo de puta tenía que morir, y él mismo se ocuparía de mandarlo al más allá, sin piedad alguna y haciendo que sufriera, quería ver cómo los ojos grises de ese malnacido se cerraban pidiendo clemencia por su miserable vida.

\- ¡Eres hombre muerto, cabrón! - el azabache giró aún más el brazo del castaño, pero éste, aprovechando la ira y el poco raciocinio que tenía Ranma en ese momento, chocó su frente con la de su rival muy fuerte, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y lo soltara, aprovechando el chico de ojos grises para girar y lanzar varias patadas al estómago del ojiazul.

\- ¡RANMA! - Akane se puso de pie y gritó desesperada su nombre, la miró de reojo, quería calmarla con la mirada pero Taro no le daba tiempo ni de respirar, le asestó con el canto de la mano un fuerte golpe en la garganta, a continuación lanzó al pelinegro de una patada a una de las esquinas del cuadrilátero, haciendo que la espalda chocara con el mástil de madera. Éste se dolió del golpe, se puso la mano en la garganta intentando que el aire le entrara de nuevo a los pulmones.

\- ¿¡Qué pasa Saotome!? ¿Ya te has cansado? ¡Pensé que ibas a darme más juego! - la gente chillaba eufórica el nombre de Taro.

El pelinegro inspiró aire y cerró los ojos, intentó concentrarse, los golpes encajados por Taro habían sido fruto de haber perdido el juicio, sólo pensar en Akane forzada por ese animal… le hervía la sangre...le había fallado, le prometió que no le pasaría nada y no pudo cumplir su promesa. Pero la vengaría, se iba a arrepentir de haberle puesto un dedo encima a su chica, porque era suya… sintió cómo Taro volvía a lanzarse raudo hacia él, pero ya estaba preparado. Iniciaron de nuevo una danza de patadas y puñetazos a gran velocidad. Ranma consiguió encajar varios de esos golpes, haciendo que el castaño sangrara por la nariz y la boca, éste no se quedó atrás. El pelinegro se aquejaba de una fuerte patada propinada en sus costillas. Ambos cesaron de pelear unos instantes, respiraban agitados, exhaustos por el nivel de fuerza que estaban empleando. No estuvieron parados por mucho tiempo, no querían dar demasiado descanso al rival para que se recuperara. Volvieron a atacar los dos a la vez, en una de las patadas que lanzó Ranma, su pierna fue sujetada por el castaño. Cuando éste iba a partírsela de un codazo, el azabache flexionó la pierna que tenía libre para tomar impulso y saltar hacia atrás dando una voltereta en el aire, golpeando en la ejecución la mandíbula de su contrincante y consiguiendo así liberarse de su agarre.

El castaño se tambaleó, Ranma se abalanzó sobre él, si le daba con fuerza en la cara lo dejaría lo suficientemente alelado para rematarlo, no quería noquearlo, quería que estuviera bien despierto, lo mataría despacio; Ranma ya sabía lo que era quitarle la vida a alguien, en otras misiones no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo, y lo hizo en más de una ocasión. Tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, pero siempre fue por supervivencia, era su vida o la de la otra persona… pero esta vez quería matar, y no precisamente para salvarse, su alma al fin y al cabo ya estaba condenada, pero si él debía morir esa noche, antes se llevaría consigo a ese malnacido que había hecho de la vida de Akane un infierno… su Akane…

Taro se agachó justo en el momento oportuno y logró propinar varios puñetazos en el estómago a Ranma, haciendo que escupiera sangre.

\- ¡NOOOOO, TAROOOOO! ¡TE LO SUPLICO, YA BASTA! - la peliazul gritaba histérica, corrió hacia el cuadrilátero y se agarró a las cuerdas.

\- ¡NO TE ACERQUES! - le ordenó Ranma con la mano puesta en su estómago. La chica lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

Taro la miró con desprecio - ¡Te dije que lo destrozaría delante de ti! ¡Y esta noche te voy a follar hasta que olvides su nombre!

Akane se estremeció de arriba a abajo, miró a Ranma. Lo vio enderezarse y respirar agitado, estaba furioso...no, más que eso… tenía sed de sangre… sin apenas dar tiempo a pestañear se lanzó hacia el castaño, se colocó de espaldas a él, lo cogió del brazo y lo lanzó por los aires, estrellándolo con fuerza en el suelo. Se subió encima de él a horcajadas y comenzó a golpearlo con los puños en la cara.

\- ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡ERES UN MIERDA! - Ranma seguía golpeando a Taro sin cesar, el castaño no podía esquivar los puñetazos del pelinegro, intentaba darle rodillazos para que lo dejara libre, pero Ranma se había convertido en una bestia, y ni dolor sentía.

Happosai se levantó de su asiento, con un chasquido de sus dedos, hizo que los hombres que velaban por su seguridad sacaran sus armas y apuntaran hacia Ranma, éste seguía golpeando a Taro, sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero ya lo había decidido antes, él moriría, pero se llevaría consigo a Kishaba.

\- ¡Será mejor que pares, capitán o me llevo por delante a tu amorcito! - el click de quitarle el seguro a un arma lo volvió a la realidad. Miró en dirección a Ryu y vio que tenía sujeta a Akane por el cuello y le apuntaba a la cabeza.

Ranma dejó de golpear a Taro y se incorporó despacio - Suéltala, Kumon… es conmigo con quien tienes el problema - más que un ruego era una orden.

\- ¡Ya no acepto tus órdenes, capitán! ¡Gracias a ti me han expulsado del cuerpo de policía! ¡Esta es mi pequeña venganza! aunque realmente es una pena…- Ryu arrimó a Akane aún más a su pecho, ella estaba de espaldas a él.

Taro se levantó despacio tocándose la cara, que la tenía cubierta de sangre y vio cómo su compinche amenazaba a su prometida.

\- ¿¡Qué coño estás haciendo Kumon?!

\- ¡Es sólo una puta, Kishaba! Me lo agradecerás - respondió el antiguo policía.

Akane comenzó a subir las manos con las palmas hacia fuera, a la altura del pecho, en señal de sumisión, Ranma adivinó sus intenciones e intentó distraer a Ryu.

\- ¡Cuéntale por qué he conseguido que te expulsen del cuerpo, Kumon! ¡Seguro que esa parte la has omitido! ¡Dile por qué quieres vengarte de mí!

Ryu comenzó a sudar frío, miraba a Ranma y a continuación a Kishaba, sabía que era tremendamente peligroso hacerle enfadar. No lo meditó, estaba en total desventaja, pero mientras tuviera a Akane podría escapar sin problema. Demasiado lento a la hora de pensar una estrategia, la ojiavellana, con su mano derecha, sujetó la mano en la que Ryu sostenía el arma, desviando la trayectoria hacia arriba. Giró echando su pierna derecha hacia atrás, consiguiendo colocarse en frente de su agresor. Al no haber soltado la muñeca de Ryu la retorció ocasionándole una luxación, que hizo que éste abriera la mano con la consecuente pérdida del arma que cayó al suelo. La peliazul la lanzó lejos dándole un puntapié, siendo recogida por Gosunkugi, el siniestro hombrecillo que parecía la sombra de Taro cuando se hallaba en el club. Acto seguido, y aprovechando que Kumon aún estaba asimilando cómo lo había desarmado, la chica le propinó un fuerte rodillazo en su bajo vientre. Kumon se dobló por el dolor tan grande que sentía en esos momentos, haciendo que Akane le diera de nuevo con la rodilla en la cara, partiéndole la nariz.

-¡AHHHH MALDITA ZORRA! - bramó Ryu poniéndose las manos en la nariz.

\- ¡Esa es mi venganza por lo de la otra vez! - una vez dicho esto, corrió en dirección a Ranma, nada más llegar se abrazaron fuertemente.

Taro miraba la escena con rabia pero no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Saotome, seguro que algo había pasado con Akane. La peliazul miró a su ex-prometido.

\- ¡¿Es tu amigo!? - señalando hacia Ryu - ¡Dices que me amas! ¡¿Sabes que intentó violarme!?

La cara de Taro ensombreció de repente, Akane continuó hablando - ¡Ranma me defendió! ¡Por ese motivo Kumon fue expulsado! ¡Y justo por eso quiere venganza! ¡Te ha usado para llegar hasta nosotros y que le hagas el trabajo sucio!

Reinó el silencio por unos instantes, el castaño miró hacia Ranma y luego a Ryu.

\- Gosunkugi - no necesitó decir más, estiró su brazo y el hombre siniestro le lanzó el arma de Kumon, Taro la cogió en el aire. Ranma tomó a Akane por los hombros y la tumbó en la lona, poniéndose encima para proteger su cuerpo. El castaño apuntó a Ryu que miraba asustado.

\- Es-espera Kishaba… ella me provocó… ella… - dos disparos a la cabeza hicieron que el discurso de Ryu quedara en nada; cayó desplomado al suelo. Se oyeron los gritos de la gente, había un gran revuelo, las personas que habían ido allí por las apuestas querían salir despavoridas de ese lugar, ya que pronto se armaría una auténtica estampida. Ranma y Akane se incorporaron, el pelinegro colocó a su chica a su espalda.

Taro los observó con furia y apuntó a Ranma, éste lo miraba desafiante, no había miedo en sus ojos y eso molestaba sobremanera al castaño.

\- Se acabó el juego, Saotome - en ese instante se oyó un gran estruendo en el local.

\- ¡Policía! ¡Todos quietos ¡Esto es una redada! - el cuerpo de élite de Ranma junto con otros equipos de la S.A.T. aparecieron de todos los rincones del club, los hombres de Taro tiraron sus armas y se pusieron de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza ante las órdenes de los policías. Happosai escapó instantes antes de que invadieran el club. El castaño seguía sujetando el arma de Kumon, que apuntaba al azabache. sintió la boca de un cañón justo en la nuca.

\- ¡Suelta el arma ahora! - Ranma reconoció la voz de Ryoga detrás de Kishaba, Taro sonrió de mala gana, y tras unos instantes de pensarlo, hizo caso de lo que le pedían. No era idiota, no podía ganar en ese instante.

\- El gran sargento Hibiki… tan leal como un perrito, siempre vas a ser su sombra, aquí hubieras brillado con luz propia.

\- ¡Cállate y camina! - le ordenó Ryoga sujetándolo con fuerza después de haberlo esposado - Me debes una y bien gorda - dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo.

\- Has tardado demasiado, pero cuenta con una cerveza, y… ¿lo demás? - obviamente Ranma se refería al cargamento de droga que esa noche iba a entrar al país en barco.

\- Todo en orden - contestó el ojimiel.

Ranma se puso serio cuando Taro pasó por su lado.

\- Esto no va a quedar así, Saotome… saldré, seguramente más pronto que tarde y más te vale que te escondas bien… porque no voy a parar hasta encontrarte y acabar contigo - Ranma frunció el ceño, pero no se amilanó en ningún instante. Taro miró a Akane, ésta lo enfrentó desafiante - Ya ajustaré cuentas contigo también, zorra.

La profesionalidad de Ranma terminó en esos momentos, no iba a consentir que amenazara a Akane, y menos delante suyo. Lo agarró del cuello con una mano y apretó - Ni se te pase por la cabeza intentar tocarle uno sólo de sus cabellos, o lo que has vivido esta noche será un parque de atracciones para lo que te tendré reservado.

\- ¡Capitán, detente! - le gritó el sargento Hibiki - ¡¿Vas a entrar en su juego?! Es obvio que busca tu expulsión, la justicia se encargará de esta escoria. ¡Andando! - empujó a Kishaba y se lo llevó fuera del campo de visión de su amigo para evitar que cometiera una imprudencia.

Ranma se giró para mirar a Akane, le acarició la mejilla muy suave - ¿Estás bien…? - la peliazul asintió - Ranma temió su respuesta pero tenía que preguntarlo… igual que lo hizo cuando pasó lo de Kumon la otra vez - ¿te-te ha for-forzado… Akane? Dímelo y es hombre muerto antes de llegar a la furgoneta.

\- No me ha hecho nada… tranquilo, estoy bien… - la ojiavellana acarició el rostro ensangrentado de su preocupado chico. En ese momento, un compañero de la S.A.T. vestido con su equipo reglamentario, se puso al lado de Akane, ésta lo miró extrañada, él se subió la visera del casco y unos ojos aguamarina la atravesaron de arriba a abajo.

\- Shi-Shinno-suke… estás… vivo... - ¿estaba viendo un fantasma? la chica se sintió desfallecer.

\- Akane… siento haberte preocupado, luego te explicaré todo. Tienes que darle las gracias al capitán y... perdóname por haberte asustado - le guiñó un ojo, se volvió a bajar la visera y continuó con la redada.

La peliazul miró a Ranma, era incapaz de emitir sonido alguno - Te dije que confiaras en mí - una dulce sonrisa de los labios de Akane, hizo estremecer al gran caballo salvaje, él lo sabía desde hace tiempo, ella era su punto débil.

Mousse se movía desesperado por todo el local, cuando entraron, en lo único que podía pensar era en encontrar a Shampoo y sacarla de allí. La vio agazapada detrás de una columna, observando fijamente a alguien, el revuelo entre civiles y policías era tal que nadie había advertido su presencia, las artes amazonas aún estaban presentes en ella, aún después de haber pasado años sin practicarlas. El ojiesmeralda distinguió un pequeño revólver que era sujetado por su amor. Siguió la mirada de Shampoo, ella tenía la vista clavada en su compañera, Akane Tendo. La vio levantarse sigilosamente y avanzar en su dirección, inmediatamente Mousse se colocó a su espalda.

\- Shampoo… - ésta se giró sobresaltada, no esperaba ser vista por nadie, pero menos aún, que Mousse estuviera allí y vestido con el uniforme de la S.A.T. él le dijo que había abandonado la policía hace tiempo.

\- ¿Qué hacer tú aquí? ¡Mentir a Shampoo! Tú seguir siendo policía, engañarme para llegar hasta mi novio. ¡Yo odiar a Mousse! - las palabras de la amazona hirieron al joven en lo más profundo.

\- Te sacaré de aquí, pero debes acompañarme ya. No hay tiempo - le tendió la mano pero Shampoo sólo lo miró con desprecio.

\- Yo matar antes a chica policía… ella destrozar la vida a Shampoo - se dio la vuelta pero se paró en seco al escuchar cómo Mousse volvía a gritarle.

\- ¡Alto! ¡Por favor… ven conmigo…! Sólo así podré salvarte, iniciaremos una nueva vida juntos - suplicó el chico de larga melena.

\- ¡Dejar a Shampoo tranquila de una vez! ¡Tú no ser verdadero hombre para mí! ¡Dar asco! - intentó girarse de nuevo, preparó el arma.

\- No des un paso más… o me obligarás a reducirte… sea como sea… - Mousse la apuntó con su fusil de asalto.

La pelivioleta lo miró divertida - Tú no ser capaz, no tener agallas suficientes … además estar enamorado de Shampoo, jamás hacer daño - la chica comenzó a andar.

\- ¡Para Shampoo! - siguió sin hacerle caso, la vio alzar el brazo y apuntar a su compañera, cerró los ojos, inspiró con fuerza, le temblaba el pulso.

Ranma miró a su izquierda y vio a Shampoo empuñando un arma, apuntaba hacia Akane, antes de que le diera tiempo a girarse y ponerse entre su chica y la pelivioleta oyó un disparo. Los civiles que había en el local gritaron espantados, los agentes de policía buscaron el origen de la detonación. Ranma y Akane vieron caer a la joven de mirada carmesí.

Mousse se acercó veloz hacia ella - ¡Shampoo! - la giró para verle la cara, quiso darle en un brazo pero entre los nervios del ojiesmeralda y que la chica se movió en el último momento, le alcanzó en un punto vital, justo a la altura del corazón. La joven de origen chino lo miró con incredulidad, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, hasta que finalmente, se cerraron para siempre - ¡NO, NO, NOOOOOO! - gritaba el joven oficial, abrazando el cuerpo inerte de la que fue el amor de su vida. Akane escondió su rostro en el pecho de Ranma, se le partía el corazón ver a su compañero balancearse, mientras le murmuraba algo al oído a la chica con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

En ese momento Ranma sintió un gran y profundo respeto hacia su compañero y amigo, había elegido el deber, había protegido a una compañera antes que sucumbir a su amor, meditó un instante… él no habría sido capaz de hacer lo que hizo Tzu, y por eso, lo admiraría y le estaría profundamente agradecido por el resto de su vida. Lo vio tirar su placa de policía al suelo, tomar en brazos a Shampoo y salir del local. No lo frenaría, bastante sufrimiento le esperaba el resto de su existencia.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche, Ranma y Akane tuvieron que ir a la central de policía, el teniente Murakama requería la presencia de ambos. Ellos lo único que querían era que los dejaran descansar, al menos esa noche. Habían sufrido demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo.

\- ¿Programa de protección de testigos? No creo que sea necesario, Teniente - apuntó Ranma molesto. ¿Para eso les habían hecho ir? Necesitaba estar a solas con ella, abrazarla hasta hacerla sentir que sólo existían ellos dos en la tierra.

\- No es que sea necesario, es obligatorio capitán. Happosai Kimura ha escapado, sabe quienes sois. Taro Kishaba estará entre rejas una buena temporada, pero aún así, es peligroso. No quiero poner en riesgo innecesario las vidas de dos de mis mejores policías.

\- Esto es ridículo… - murmuró Ranma, Akane permanecía en silencio. Aún estaba asimilando lo que había pasado horas antes - ¿cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar fuera de la unidad? - preguntó directo. Sabía que si su teniente tenía decidido que entraran en ese programa no había marcha atrás.

\- No hay tiempo definido, mínimo un año… - el teniente Murakama conocía a Saotome y su temperamento explosivo. Estar alejado tanto tiempo de su trabajo seguro que no le agradaba en absoluto.

\- ¡¿Qué!? - el azabache se levantó de golpe - ¡¿Un año!? ¡Con todos mis respetos teniente, he estado en misiones peores y nunca he tenido que dejar mi trabajo por tanto tiempo!

\- Siéntese capitán - ordenó su superior, a lo que Ranma, tras dudar unos instantes, obedeció.

\- ¿Qué pasará con nuestras familias, teniente? - por fin la peliazul habló desde que iniciaron la conversación. Ranma la miró y luego a Murakama, esperando la respuesta.

\- Pondré a los mejores policías para protegerlos, oficial Tendo. Tiene mi palabra de que nada malo les ocurrirá.

\- Mi hermana Kasumi dará a luz dentro de poco… - Akane habló cabizbaja - No podré conocer a mi sobrina, no podré estar con ella para ayudarla…

A Ranma se le partía el corazón ver a su chica así, quería tomarla de la mano para inculcarle fuerza, pero no quería que el teniente supiera de su relación.

\- Lo siento, Tendo… intentaré que puedan regresar lo antes posible - el teniente Murakama carraspeó y continuó la reunión. No llevaba bien los sentimentalismos - mañana se les entregará unos sobres con las instrucciones a seguir, su nueva documentación, destino al que van a ir y su nuevo trabajo allí. Hemos seleccionado países donde dominen el idioma para evitar un problema añadido. La localización de cada uno sólo la conoceré yo.

Ranma y Akane lo miraron sorprendidos, ¿es que acaso no iban a viajar juntos?

\- Teniente - Ranma rompió el silencio que se había creado - ¿la oficial Tendo y yo no vamos a viajar juntos? - tenía que decirlo, sólo pensar estar más de un año separado de ella le causaba ansiedad, ¿un año? el estar separados 24h ya le causaba malestar. Ella no estaba mejor al enterarse de la situación.

\- Afirmativo capitán, aunque no lo crea es más seguro así.

El azabache se levantó de nuevo y se apoyó en el escritorio de Murakama - pienso que juntos estaremos más seguros, teniente. Nos haremos pasar por… un matrimonio… o pareja… pasaremos más desapercibidos.

\- Creo que me conoce de sobra para saber que cuando doy una orden no hay marcha atrás, capitán Saotome - el ojiazul lo miró con dureza, era cierto… no había marcha atrás. Se giró y comenzó a andar por el despacho.

El teniente Murakama carraspeó de nuevo - esta noche se hospedarán en este hotel - acercó una tarjeta y se la entregó a Akane, ya que Ranma parecía estar en su propio mundo - estará vigilado, cuando amanezca partirán a su nuevo destino. En sus respectivas habitaciones tienen una maleta con lo necesario. Me pondré en contacto con ustedes dentro de tres días. Suerte.

El teniente volvió a sus papeles, era obvio que la reunión había terminado. Akane se levantó, hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho seguida por Ranma. Fuera les esperaban Ryoga, Shinnosuke y Tatewaki, ellos se encargarían de escoltarlos hasta el hotel. El trayecto transcurrió en el más absoluto silencio.

.

.

.

Akane entró en su habitación del hotel, se quitó el vestido, los zapatos y la flor que adornaba su cabello, tirándolo todo al suelo y quedándose sólo en ropa interior. Se sentó en la cama. Meditaba sobre todo lo acontecido en estos casi 4 meses. ¿Había merecido la pena haber entrado en el cuerpo de élite después de todo lo que había pasado? La respuesta era clara, sí. Valió la pena, porque así lo conoció a él. Recordó el primer día en el que sus ojos se miraron, se estremeció al recordar todo lo vivido con su impulsivo y temperamental chico. Lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, y ahora, debía separarse de él…

Llamaron a la puerta, sabía de quién se trataba. Se levantó y fue a abrir. Ranma estaba al otro lado, entró sin hablar. En cuanto Akane cerró la puerta sintió el cálido abrazo de Ranma detrás de ella. La peliazul apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico de la trenza, le acarició los brazos.

Akane cerró los ojos y suspiró, el azabache la hizo girar muy despacio hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. Se inclinó y la besó con mucha ternura, sujetándola de la cintura, la necesitaba tanto… ella era la única que lo mantenía con los pies en el suelo, y necesitaba una buena dosis de realidad. Ninguno de los dos quería pensar en el mañana, necesitaban vivir el presente más inmediato, antes de que el destino los separara.

Las manos de Akane fueron ascendiendo lentamente por el duro, firme y desnudo torso de Ranma, hasta que llegó a su cuello y se enredó en él. Los besos, suaves y calmados al principio, se fueron volviendo voraces y pasionales, el azabache se agachó levemente y cogió a Akane en brazos. La llevó hasta la cama, en ningún momento dejaron de besarse. La depositó con extremo cuidado en el lecho, al doblarse se quejó levemente, estaba dolorido por la reciente pelea. Akane se preocupó y dejó de besarlo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó asustada mientras acariciaba su magullado rostro.

\- Siempre que estés a mi lado estaré bien - susurró el ojiazul rozando los labios de la chica, se hicieron caricias rozando la punta de su nariz durante unos segundos, hasta que Ranma volvió a devorar la boca de su adorado tormento.

Ella lo atrajo hacia sí tirando con cuidado de su deshilachada trenza. Él acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos el cuerpo de Akane, quería absorber todas las sensaciones posibles, que su recuerdo le durara años si tardaban en volver a reunirse. Le desabrochó el sostén liberando los exquisitos pechos de la peliazul. Ranma dejó de besar la deliciosa boca de Akane para dirigir sus besos hacia los erectos pezones de ésta. Al sentir la lengua húmeda del pelinegro, saboreando y succionando, primero uno de sus senos y luego el otro, Akane creyó perder la razón. Un leve gemido hizo despertar los instintos más primitivos de Ranma.

Volvió a buscar la boca de su amada, quería besarla hasta que le sangraran los labios. Le bajó las braguitas con calma, disfrutando el momento de desnudarla, Akane recorrió su ancha espalda buscando el inicio de sus pantalones para también desnudar a su hombre, Ranma la ayudó a liberarse de tan pesada carga, llevándose consigo sus bóxer y dejando libre su incipiente erección. Se colocó entre sus piernas, notaba la humedad de la chica cuando sus intimidades se rozaron. Ella le acariciaba la espalda con sus uñas, él dejó de besarla y la miró a los ojos. Una vez más sobraban las palabras entre ellos, se introdujo muy lentamente en ella, sin apartar la mirada, la boca de Akane se entreabrió al sentir la palpitante invasión por parte del pelinegro. Sus ojos azules la miraban con deseo, amor incondicional, tristeza y esperanza a la vez. Ranma le acarició las sonrosadas mejillas mientras se movía lentamente entrando y saliendo de ella. Ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro, querían grabar a fuego cada rincón de sus rostros.

El azabache intensificó el ritmo de sus embestidas, Akane comenzó a gemir con cada estocada proporcionada por el pelinegro, que se movía entre dulce y duro. Ranma volvió a besar a su razón de ser, le colocó una mano a la espalda y la otra en el trasero de la chica, pegándola a él lo máximo posible. La peliazul hundía sus dedos en el cabello del azabache, sus jadeos y gemidos se fueron intensificando poco a poco. Enredó sus piernas en el musculoso cuerpo del chico, apretando en su trasero para unirse aún más a él, si eso era posible. Ranma gruñó, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, se movió más deprisa hasta que oyó cómo su chica explotaba de placer entre sus brazos. Entonces él aceleró, y en unas cuantas embestidas más, y anunciado por un ronco sonido gutural proveniente de lo más profundo de su garganta, se derramó dentro de ella. No paró de moverse pero bajó el ritmo considerablemente, volvía a ser delicado y tierno igual que sus besos. Estuvieron así unos minutos más, ninguno de ellos quería separarse, deseaban que esa noche no acabara nunca.

Ranma dejó de besarla para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos, le acarició el pelo. Los ojos de la peliazul comenzaron a cristalizarse.

\- Lo sé… yo tampoco… - fue la respuesta a un diálogo no formulado con palabras.

Por fin, el ojiazul se separó de ella y la atrajo hacia él, ella hundió el rostro en su pecho.

\- ¿Te cuento algo curioso? - Akane levantó la vista y lo miró - Hace unas semanas hablé con mi madre, tenía curiosidad de averiguar por qué nuestros estilos de lucha eran tan similares. Resulta que nuestros padres tuvieron el mismo sensei.

\- Vaya… el mundo es verdaderamente un pañuelo - contestó la peliazul sorprendida.

\- La cosa no queda ahí - continuó Ranma - cuando eras pequeña y vieron tu potencial en las artes, decidieron comprometernos para unir las escuelas Saotome y Tendo.

\- ¿Pro-prometidos? ¿Tú… y yo…? - un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Akane apareció al imaginarse casada con Ranma - ¿Y… por qué no nos conocíamos? Nunca he oído hablar a mi padre de nadie llamado Saotome.

\- Bueno… mi madre no consintió que llevaran a cabo semejante locura, se ve que a la muerte de tu madre… nuestros padres se fueron distanciando hasta que finalmente perdieron el contacto.

\- Oh… - murmuró la chica.

\- Me fijé en ti en los torneos, ¿sabes? - continuó Ranma con su historia - cuando te vi en las fotos que adjuntaban los informes de los miembros del cuerpo de élite me llamaste la atención enseguida, pero al principio no te reconocí. Hasta que me fijé bien en tus ojos, tu mirada desprende una energía y una determinación que es imposible de olvidar - Akane lo miraba sin poder articular palabra - con esto quiero decirte, que da igual el tiempo que estemos separados, tú y yo estamos destinados a encontrarnos, y me encargaré de que pronto volvamos a estar juntos.

La peliazul lo miró con intensidad - Te amo…

\- Y yo a ti… - respondió el azabache mientras le acariciaba los labios con la yema de sus dedos.

Akane se estiró buscando los besos de Ranma, éste la recibió gustoso. Volvieron a hacer el amor entre caricias y promesas interminables. Que nunca amaneciera… era en lo único en lo que podían pensar los dos amantes.

.

.

.

Akane caminaba por el mercado de su actual pueblo, Sperlonga, situado en la provincia de Latina, en el Lazio (Italia). Había pasado un año y tres meses desde que se marchó de Japón. Trabajaba en uno de los varios balnearios que había en el lugar; no tenía muchas amistades, no quería establecer lazos allí. Los habitantes de la zona la llamaban _bella giapponese dallo sguardo triste (la bella japonesa de mirada triste) _su trato era cortés con todo el mundo, sólo una compañera insistió en ser su amiga, le daba mucha pena verla siempre tan sola. Una chica extranjera en un lugar nuevo y con ese aire deprimido que siempre arrastraba, algo muy malo tuvo que pasarle para que decidiera poner tanta distancia entre su país natal y donde se encontraba. Su compañera, Sara, era española y también tardó en adaptarse cuando llegó. Llevaba ya dos años allí y se encargó de cuidar a Akane e intentar que sonriera de vez en cuando. Le daba igual que la chica japonesa no quisiera hablar de su pasado, le daría el espacio que necesitara.

Y allí estaba, como cada Sábado, comprando fruta y verdura del mismo puesto en el mercado, pero ese día se levantó intranquila. Hace cosa de dos semanas leyó por internet, en un diario de Japón, que Taro había salido de la cárcel. ¿Qué clase de contactos tenía ese maldito viejo para conseguir que su ahijado saliera de prisión tras haber matado a un ex-policía? Seguro que la buscaría, su obsesión por ella no era normal, sólo el teniente sabía la localización de ella y de Ranma pero… ¿y si los contactos que tenía Happosai llegaban tan lejos como para averiguar dónde se encontraban? un mal presentimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal de arriba a abajo. Dejó las bolsas en el puesto y se fue directa a su casa, tenía que marcharse de allí.

Una de las cosas por las que se caracteriza Sperlonga es por sus calles estrechas, al pasar por una, que se encontraba desierta, sintió cómo unas enormes manos la agarraban de la ropa y la estrellaban con fuerza contra la pared. Akane levantó la vista y ahí estaban… unos furiosos ojos grises que la miraban con odio y desprecio, como nunca antes la habían mirado.

\- ¿Creías que ibas a poder escapar de mí, maldita puta…? - se agachó y la cogió del cuello con las dos manos, golpeándola de nuevo con fuerza contra la pared.

\- Ta-Taro.. suéltame… - le costaba trabajo hablar, el castaño apretaba con fuerza el delicado cuello de la joven.

Se acercó a ella y olió su cabello, que ahora era algo más largo, aspiró fuerte, el mismo aroma de siempre a vainilla y canela le embriagó una vez más… hasta que recordó el motivo que lo había llevado hasta allí.

\- He pasado un infierno por tu culpa… ya me he hartado de ti, si no eres mía no serás de nadie. Primero te mataré a ti y luego iré a por tu amante, sé que se encuentra en Echterdingen, en Alemania. Akane abrió los ojos, intentaba hablar pero no podía, ¿cómo había averiguado sus escondites? ni ella conocía el paradero de Ranma, imaginaba que sería Alemania, Rusia o China, que eran los idiomas que él conocía, además del nativo - ¡Maldigo el día en que te cruzaste en mi vida! - Taro apretó más fuerte, la chica empezaba a ponerse azul por la falta de oxígeno. De pronto se sintió libre, cayó al suelo y empezó a toser, aspiró aire con fuerza. Cuando levantó la vista encontró una ancha espalda delante suyo, de la cual descansaba una larga trenza azabache.

\- Ran...ma… - murmuró la ojiavellana sorprendida por su presencia.

\- Te advertí que no le tocaras ni uno sólo de sus cabellos, Kishaba… - señaló el pelinegro a un Taro que lo miró con verdadera ira.

\- En verdad me haces un favor estando aquí, Saotome - sonrió cínico - así puedo matar dos pájaros de un tiro - El castaño se lanzó a atacar al capitán de la S.A.T. Ranma se había dedicado a entrenar muy duro el tiempo que estuvo alejado de la policía, pero el castaño parecía que tampoco había estado perdiendo el tiempo mientras estuvo recluido. Forcejearon durante unos minutos hasta que Ranma consiguió asestarle una fuerte patada en el pecho dejándolo sin respiración.

Taro cayó al suelo, intentaba recuperar el aliento, Ranma se dio la vuelta y miró a Akane, como si hubiera visto una luz al final de un túnel muy oscuro, su sola presencia iluminaba cualquier sitio.

\- Akane… ¿estás bien? - le tendió la mano, ella vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Taro se acercó veloz hacia ellos, golpeó a Ranma con la culata de un arma, haciendo que el pelinegro perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio. El castaño le apuntó a la cabeza.

\- Buen viaje al infierno, Saotome.

\- ¡Noooooo! - la peliazul sacó un pequeño revólver que siempre llevaba consigo en el bolso, sobretodo desde que se enteró de que Taro había salido de la cárcel, y vació el cargador en el cuerpo de su ex-prometido.

Un alarido de dolor por parte de Taro tras los impactos, hizo eco en el estrecho callejón, cayó de rodillas al suelo, el chico de ojos grises miró hacia la chica con la cara totalmente desencajada, nunca imaginó que ella sería capaz de matarlo, como le dijo en su viaje en coche. Parecía que Akane le estaba leyendo el pensamiento porque a continuación la ojiavellana se acercó hasta él con Ranma a su lado.

\- Te dije que mataría por él… - dijo la chica con voz temblorosa.

\- Mal...dita… zorra… - fueron las últimas palabras del castaño antes de caer inerte en el frío suelo.

La peliazul soltó el arma al ver a su ex-prometido cubierto de sangre y cerró los ojos. Las sirenas de la policía a lo lejos hicieron a Akane volver a la realidad. Ranma la atrajo hacia sí, la chica comenzó a llorar; no había otra salida para Taro… si no acababan con su vida no descansaría hasta verlos muertos. Los agentes de policía del lugar invadieron el callejón, apuntaron a Ranma y a Akane con sus armas.

\- ¡_Capitano_ Ranma Saotome, S.A.T. Tokio! - gritó el azabache mostrando su placa.

Estuvieron un par de horas, explicando a los agentes lo que había ocurrido, Akane le hizo a Ranma de traductora. El comisario de allí les dijo que podían marcharse, pero que al día siguiente debían presentarse en comisaría para prestar declaración. Ambos asintieron, Ranma tomó de la mano a Akane y se alejaron. Andaron un par de minutos en silencio, el azabache frenó a la chica, se puso delante de ella. Se miraron sin creer que después de tanto tiempo por fin estaban juntos de nuevo.

\- Estás preciosa - dijo Ranma acariciando el cabello de la peliazul, la chica sonrió tímidamente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas - siento haber tardado tanto, por fin podremos regresar a casa…Happosai se acostó con la mujer de su mayor contacto y él los descubrió, ha sacado a la luz todos los trapos sucios del viejo, hay que ser estúpido…a Ryoga casi le da un infarto al saber que por fin iba a ver a Happosai pagar por todo lo que le hizo a su familia.

\- Volvemos a casa… - murmuró Akane sin dejar de mirar a Ranma.

El ojiazul sostuvo con cuidado el rostro de la chica y se acercó a ella, cuando sus labios se unieron, sintieron como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado por ellos, como si ayer mismo se hubieran despedido en ese hotel de Tokio, hacía más de un año. Se besaron durante largo tiempo, Ranma acariciaba la espalda de Akane muy suave, aún no podía creer que la tuviera de nuevo entre sus brazos. Ella enredaba su dedos en el negro cabello de él.

\- Ranma…- suspiró la peliazul entre beso y beso, de pronto se quedó estática. El ojiazul la miró sin comprender.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó preocupado.

\- ¡Kotaro! - exclamó de pronto la peliazul. Ranma la miró ceñudo, ¿quién diablos era Kotaro? ¿Acaso Akane había rehecho su vida? ¿Lo había olvidado tan pronto? ¿Y todas las promesas que se hicieron antes de separarse? la soltó de golpe.

Esta vez fue Akane la que miró a Ranma sin entender su reacción - ¿por qué me sueltas? - preguntó.

\- Dímelo tú… ¿sabes las ganas que tenía de abrazarte y besarte de nuevo? Fue lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo durante todo este tiempo. Y ahora que te tengo enfrente… ¿tus promesas no valen nada? - el chico estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Tú sabes lo mal que lo he pasado? ¿A qué viene esa actitud? - la chica comenzaba a molestarse seriamente, acaba de matar por él… ¿y le venía con esto?

\- Mejor vete… tu nuevo novio o esposo estará esperando que llegues a casa, debe de estar preocupado.

\- ¿No-novio? ¿Esposo? - ¿es que a Ranma se le había ido la cabeza? - ¿Pero de qué narices hablas, Ranma? ¡Yo no tengo ni novio ni esposo, sólo te quiero a ti, maldito cabezota!

\- ¿¡Y quién coño es Kotaro!? ¿¡Me vas a decir que es sólo un amigo!? ¡Porque no puedo creer que te venga a la cabeza ese nombre justo cuando nos estamos besando!

Akane lo miró sorprendida, una leve sonrisa asomó de sus labios.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - Ranma no podía creer que le resultara divertido su dolor. Quizá el tiempo sí había cambiado a su adorado tormento. Bueno… ya no era nada suyo… otro estaba disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo y de sus dulces besos. Necesitaba irse de allí, se iría otra temporada lejos e intentaría olvidarla.

\- Ven conmigo - Akane lo tomó de la mano, Ranma la siguió sin mediar palabra. En menos de cinco minutos llegaron a un barrio muy humilde, el azabache intuyó que lo llevaba hasta su casa. ¿En serio iba a hacerlo pasar por la humillación de conocer a su actual pareja?

\- Buongiorno, Sara - saludó Akane al entrar en la residencia.

\- Buongior… - Sara se quedó de piedra al ver a Akane entrar con un hombre… y qué hombre… la compañera de Akane le dio un buen repaso de arriba abajo, Ranma la miró entre enfadado y sorprendido. En el tiempo que llevaba conociendo Sara a Akane, nunca jamás, la había visto coquetear con nadie, y eso que era tremendamente popular entre el género masculino

El azabache oyó murmurar a las chicas en italiano, intentaba prestar atención a lo que decían, pero ese idioma le era totalmente desconocido. Sólo reconoció el nombre de ese tal Kotaro cuando Akane preguntó por él. Sara le señaló una habitación. Akane volvió al lado de Ranma y lo tomó de nuevo de la mano. El pelinegro cada vez entendía menos. La chica abrió la puerta muy despacio, la habitación estaba en penumbra. Cuando los ojos de Ranma se acostumbraron a la semioscuridad distinguió una cama, y junto a ella, una cuna. Akane lo hizo caminar hasta llegar a ella, el azabache se asomó. Akane levantó con cuidado las sábanas donde un pequeño niño con el pelo negro azabache, de unos 6 meses, dormitaba tranquilo.

\- Ranma… este es Kotaro… nuestro hijo… - el pelinegro dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¿Nu-nuestro hi-hijo? - después de unos minutos de asimilación por fin pudo articular palabra - pe-pero…¿có-cómo? - la peliazul lo miró molesta.

\- ¿En serio quieres que te explique cómo?...

\- Akane… tú… tú… tomabas la píldora…

\- Bueno… cuando me enteré de a lo que realmente se dedicaba Taro… se me olvidó tomarla… ¡Tenía la cabeza en otro sitio! - Ranma seguía en silencio, Akane se vino abajo - No te preocupes - tapó de nuevo a su angelito, que se quejó levemente, parecía que estaba a punto de despertarse - no tienes que hacerte cargo de nosotros… simplemente pensé que debías saberlo… - una lágrima traicionera rodó por la mejilla de la peliazul.

Por fin Ranma reaccionó al ver el estado de tristeza en el que se encontraba el amor de su vida, la tomó de la cintura y la arrimó a él - Lo siento… me ha pillado totalmente desprevenido, no todos los días se entera uno de que es padre… soy padre… - murmuró - volvió a mirarla a los ojos, que seguían vidriosos - Akane… me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo - una débil sonrisa asomó de la exquisita boca de la chica - y cuando mi madre se entere de que es abuela te hará un monumento.

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron, Ranma se acercó de nuevo a la cunita donde una réplica en miniatura de él comenzó a abrir sus ojitos azul mar, que lo miraban con curiosidad.

Sara golpeó con cuidado la puerta, se despidió de Akane y volvió a cerrar. La peliazul tomó en brazos a su retoño, que sonrió al reconocer a su madre.

\- Mira Kotaro, este es tu papá - el bebé estiró los brazos pidiendo que Ranma lo sostuviera - creo que alguien quiere conocerte - le dijo divertida a Ranma. Éste tomó a su réplica en brazos, Kotaro le tocó la cara.

\- Hola pequeño, siento no haber estado antes contigo y con mamá, pero a partir de hoy seremos una familia. Nunca me voy a separar de vosotros.

Akane no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de alegría al contemplar la escena. Ranma la tomó de la cintura, mientras sujetaba con la otra a su hijo, se inclinó y le dio el beso más tierno que la chica jamás había recibido de él. El pequeño Kotaro le dio a su padre con sus manitas en la cara.

\- Creo que te ha salido un rival - rio la peliazul.

\- Ya hablaremos tú y yo de a quién le pertenece mamá - dijo Ranma mirando divertido a su bebé.

Fue como él le prometió, el destino de ambos, por alguna razón estaba unido y ahora sí que tenían claro que nadie iba a volver a separarlos.

**FIN**

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Ufff pues hemos llegado al final del fic, como siempre que termino una historia tengo sentimientos encontrados, por una parte muchísima pena, ¿qué voy a hacer sin mi Ranma policía sexy ahora? y por otro lado satisfecha de haberlo terminado. Pensaba partirlo en dos capítulos cuando vi lo laaaargo que me salió, pero luego pensé… al carajo! todo de golpe ;) Tengo un serio problema… me encanta verlos al final de las historias con su descendencia, tengo que cambiar eso y hacérmelo mirar, creo que Rumiko me dejó un gran trauma que inconscientemente se refleja en mis historias.

Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme a los largo de estos 12 capítulos, espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo, o al menos esa ha sido mi intención.

Mis gracias especiales a mi, como ella misma se denomina, "metiche" b-reader **Sailordancer7, **lo que ella no sabe es que ya no podría concebir la idea de escribir algo y no hacer una mesa redonda. Las echaré de menos! Te quiero amiga y gracias por todo.

A mis **locas por el dios griego** que esta vez han querido esperar a leer el capítulo final junto a los demás. Os quiero chicas!

Última contestación de reviews, muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, por vuestras teorías, por poneros histéricos cuando Akane hacía de las suyas jajaja me ha encantado leer cada una de vuestras reacciones y me ha llegado todo el cariño y apoyo de vosotros **kariiim **esa era mi intención jeje daros un tremendo susto con la no muerte de Shinno, soy mala lo sé… sorry… Taro sólo mira su ombligo y hace tiempo que el corazón se lo dejó olvidado por algún sitio. Siento no haber puesto una escena donde Akane le da su merecido a la gata pero… me gustó darle más drama y les deseo lo mejor a Shinno, Ryoga y Mousse. Ese Kumon recibió su merecido, y si.. al menos Taro hizo algo bien. Gracias por leer y por tus reviews **Kaysachan **hiciste bien en confiar en el cuerpo de élite, nunca van a dejar atrás a un compañero, ya has visto cómo ha acabado Ryu, Taro se enteró y al menos hizo algo en condiciones, Akane… es que ella es así.. desde mi punto de vista. Siempre sacrificada por los demás, y en esta historia ha sido la verdadera víctima. Sé que os habéis quedado con las ganas de que Akane y Shampoo se enfrentaran pero es que… creo que cada vez me gusta más el drama.. pobre Mousse, le va a costar recuperarse de ese por seguir la historia y espero que este último capítulo haya cubierto tus espectativas No podía terminar sin que apareciera de nuevo a meter en problemas a Ranma, pero esta vez le salió el tiro por la culata y recibió su merecido, aunque fuera de manos de Taro. Espero que no te haya dado ningún ataque al leer el final y espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por leer! **Emiilu **esa era mi intención muahahahaha os lo advertí… que íbais a sufrir pequeños infartos. Ryu no podía quedarse quedarse quietecito, pero ha recibido su merecido castigo. Creo que eres de las pocas que comprenden por qué Akane actúa así, a pesar de ser policía. Son tantas las emociones, todo le toca de manera muy directa, ella es la verdadera víctima y sí… ver a tu amigo morir de las manos de tu novio no tiene que ser agradable. Ya se terminó! Espero te haya gustado el final. Gracias por leer! **Maryconchita **no me molesta para nada, cada uno tiene su opinión y son totalmente aceptables todos los puntos de vista, te cuento el mío y por qué Akane actúa así. Ella es policía sí, pero nunca ha estado en misiones infiltrada como Ranma lleva años haciendo, supuestamente un cuerpo de élite (hablo de los GEO en España) entrenan muy duro durante 1 año antes de salir, y aquí no han estado ni 3 meses. Otra cosa es que no ha sido una misión normal, hablamos de un chico con el que ha estado a punto de casarse y que hasta ahora no se había enterado de su lado oscuro, hablamos de cómo la dejan al margen y realmente cree que su mejor amigo y compañero ha sido asesinado por el amor de su vida y todo organizado por Taro (no olvidemos que ellos comparten una historia de hace muchos años) No sé… yo no sabría ni donde tengo la mano derecha jajaja pero bueno, al final tuvo los ovarios para matar a Taro por proteger a Ranma. Espero que aunque no lo compartas, entiendas las acciones de la Akane de este fic. Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero tu review del último capítulo dándome tu opinión ;) **livamesauribe **hola amiga! respondiendo a tus notas 1. Gracias por confiar en el cuerpo de élite, ellos no dejan atrás a ningún compañero 2. antes le he contestado a Maryconchita el porqué Akane actúa así, te respondo igual para que veas mi punto de vista: ella era una simple policía, muy buena en su trabajo pero nunca había estado en una misión infiltrada como Ranma lleva años haciendo, su primera misión tiene que ver con su ex-prometido (se dice a la ligera pero Taro y Akane han tenido una relación de amistad y amor durante años, al menos Akane creyó estar enamorada de él una temporada) y se entera de que es la mano derecha de uno de los principales clanes yakuza de Tokio, sólamente con eso yo estaría en shock toda mi vida y no queda ahí la cosa, ella realmente cree que su mejor amigo ha sido asesinado por el amor de su vida. Puedes ser policía pero también eres persona y si tienes el corazón tan grande que yo veo siempre en Akane, no puedes actuar tan fríamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Es sólo mi punto de vista, aunque no lo compartas espero haberte aclarado por qué Akane actúa como actúa 3. jajaja Ryu se veía que no iba a ser trigo limpio, buen ojo 4. Jajaja me encanta que todos queráis que Akane le de su merecido a Shampoo pero le estoy cogiendo el gusto al drama, pobre Mousse, espero que me perdone. si te sirve de consuelo, en una pelea, Akane le pegaría una buena paliza a la gata ;) Muchísimas gracias por leer y por expresar tus opiniones, me encanta ver vuestros puntos de vista y espero no haberte decepcionado en el último capítulo. Gracias por leer y cuídate! **alexandravw **jajaja lo siento por los mini infartos pero ya lo advertí y el que advierte no es traidor.. jijijij por eso Ranma la llama adorado tormento, ya sabemos lo cabezota que es Akane **GabyCo **ya te recuperaste del susto de la no muerte de Shinno? jajajaja Sí, lo sé… me encantan las damiselas en apuros, adoro que Ranma vaya a protegerla de todo y todos (emoticono de babilla colgando) tomaré tu idea, bueno… aquí al final Akane mató a Taro para proteger a Ranma, así que dale un punto al menos jejeje. Espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por leer! **AzusaCT **la gata al final recibió su merecido pero de la persona que seguro menos os esperábais muahahaha siempre me gusta sorprenderos, ya se acabó… espero te haya gustado el final. Gracias por leer! **paulayjoaqui **no podía matar a ese pedazo de bombón de Shinno, la gata recibió su merecido, pero de la persona que menos os esperábais...jijiji pobre Mousse… Ryu trabajó con ellos de chivato en otras ocasiones pero perdió el contacto cuando entró en el cuerpo de élite, por eso Taro le dijo que llevaba tiempo sin verlo. Al final Kumon también recibió su castigo, al menos Taro hizo algo bien. Siiii quise darle un toque de humor a tanta tensión jajajaja pobre Shinno. Gracias por leer! **LumLumLove **a mí también me da una pena horrible que sea el último, pero mi cabeza tenía todo atado hasta aquí jajaja sé que tú me entiendes perfectamente ;) lo que es verdad que me ha salido un capítulo más largo de lo que yo esperaba pero dije… hale! "palante"! Pobre Shinno, bastante tenía con no ser correspondido, me daba penita matarlo y por cierto… que en sueño de verano, como has dicho, Shinnosuke fuera el malo sí que me sorprendió y he de decirte, que aunque sé que no es de tus fics favoritos, lo es de los míos. Espero que el final haya cubierto tus expectativas, Akane por fin actuó como policía que es. Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews que me han vuelto loca de la emoción y ahora es tu turno (cof cof Honor… cof cof) muchísimos besos y mucha inspiración también para acabar tu fic! **SusyChantilly **no puedo matar a tu Shinno bebé… y no te preocupes que como has leído no voy a matarlo ;) sé que soy una galletita sin remedio y he vuelto a embarazar a Akane (por qué soy así…) jajaja traumatizada me dejó la señora Takahashi! mi niña, cuando leas el último capítulo debatimos en el grupo. Love youu **Luz Aurea Pliego Romero **espero que no te hayan regañado por leer en el trabajo jeje gracias a ti por leer, espero te haya gustado el capítulo final **azzulaprincess **Ryu tenía que aparecer para liarla más, pero es lo que tiene meterse donde no lo llaman, que acabas con dos tiros en la cabeza. Buen lunes y gracias por leer! **Lucitachan **no sabía que la app tuviera audio cuento robótico jaja tiene que ser divertido escucharlo desde ahí, mis historias no suelen ser muy largas porque quiero que todos los capítulos sean intensos. Otra compatriota! saludos y muchos besos desde Almería! **akanitacuri **me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Saludos y gracias por leer! **A. **creías que Kumon no iba a vengarse? muahahaha y la gata también haciendo de las suyas pero finalmente los dos obtuvieron su castigo, Akane tenía demasiadas cosas que meditar… han sido muchas emociones para ella pero al final, sí que mató por amor… aunque la primera vez que lo intentó no pudo. Gracias por leer! **Mina Ain0 **es lo que Rumiko ha hecho de mí… tú me dejaste con las ganas de ver una verdadera declaración de Ranma y Akane? no pasa nada… ya la escribo yo jajaja muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero te haya gustado el fic **sweetsimphony30 **no podía terminar la historia sin que Ryu apareciera de nuevo, pero él solito se ha cavado su tumba. Y tan saco de boxeo que ha sido Shinno, pero si querían que el plan funcionara tenía que darle fuerte jajaja pobre… Akane está lidiando con demasiadas emociones… a eso suma que ya estaba embarazada con todo lo que conlleva las hormonas alborotadas. Saludos desde España :) **Yeka453 **sabía que os iba a infartar jajaja sobretodo a las Shinnosukelovers como sois Susy, Lou y tú jijiiji ya conoces a Akane… es testaruda hasta más no poder y quién no querría que Ranma la castigara… ufff que me espose y me haga lo que quiera. Ya debatiremos el último capítulo mi niña. Love youu **Lily Tendo89 **Kumon quería venganza y le salió el tiro por la culata… o el tiro en la cabeza de manos de Taro, que al menos hizo algo bien. Ya conocemos a la cabezota de Akane. Stark… siento que Mousse haya sufrido… perdóname please. Love youuu **Adis Adame **a mí también me da mucha tristeza que termine pero agregar más capítulos sería meterle relleno y a mí me gusta que cada capítulo se viva lo más intenso posible, ya meditaré si hacer epílogo o no. De momento lo dejo aquí. Gracias por leer! **SARITANIMELOVE **siento haberte asustado mi niña jajajaja pero mereció la pena el susto, no? Sabes que puedes confiar en nuestro amado Ranma y en cómo resuelve las cosas. Espero te haya gustado el final de la ! **Juanyrdz **si mato a Shinno susy deja de hablarme jajaja Kumon recibió su castigo por metiche, ya debatiremos en el grupo. Love youuu **Sailordancer7 **por algo son el cuerpo de élite y tienen como capitán a Ranma, ese men ha estado en muchas misiones y sabe cómo actuar y creo que sí que disfrutó con la actuación de la no muerte de Shinno, le debía una paliza jeje la intervención de Tzu sin duda fue clave para que esto se llevara a cabo, si no creo que el final de Ryugen habría sido otro bien distinto. Taro y Ranma… ufff babilla colgando sólo de pensar en el combate de ellos.. y ya sabes cómo es Akane… actúa y luego piensa. Love you baby! **yancy **no podía matar a Shinnoy bueno, Akane no tiene la culpa de que su ex-prometido sea un criminal loco y obsesionado con ella ;) espero te haya gustado el último capítulo. Gracias por leer! **Nidia **me alegro muchísimo de que las cosas en casa hayan mejorado, siento de veras el mini infarto y tus uñas pero a que mereció la pena el sustillo? jeje adoro a Akane, como se puede apreciar pero sí… es muy impulsiva y testaruda, aparte las emociones que está viviendo ella son muy fuertes porque le toca muy directo todo, no es una misión normal con gente que no conoces, tu ex-prometido está implicado hasta las cejas. Siiii ya termino porque me gusta que cada capítulo sea intenso y si lo alargo más perdería su esencia. Pues mira… mi fic de Ranma bombero se llama "Corazones en llamas" es mi primera historia, puedes meterte en mi perfil y ahí te aparecerá todo lo que he escrito. Muchísimas gracias por leer, amiga! **Ax **espero que tu corazón haya podido soportar la espera y que haya merecido la pena **Invitado **muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste **Gwendy Olvera **después de esto todos al loquero jajaja me gusta veros tan emocionadas y ser la causante de eso muahahaha espero que hayas disfrutado del último capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer! **Bonchi **así estoy yo, triste y contenta a la vez por haber terminado la historia, si te gusta tanto Ranma y Akane como a mí, seguro que te habrá encantado el final galletita con familia incluída. Adoro hacer eso… voy a tener que corregirlo jajaja LumLum para mí es la diosa del fanfiction y que me compares con ella es todo un honor. Gracias por leer y saludos desde España! **Invitado **(Creo que eres **Bianka**) no me sale nombre, y si no es así disculpa. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad es muy importante para mí que una simple afición adquirida hace poco haga que sintáis tantas buenas emociones. Me alegro que veas que la verdadera víctima de todo e Akane y comprendas mi punto de vista, al final los malos recibieron su merecido castigo, espero que que te haya gustado el último capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer! **Cynthiagurud **me recordaste a Hana Note, ella me dice mucho lo de "Diablos señorita" tú misma lo has dicho, siento pena porque esto se acabe pero quiero que mis capítulos sean intensos y alargarlo sería hacer que perdieran esencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado con el último capítulo. Gracias por leer! **Odette Madera **soy RanmaxAkane hasta la médula, adoro verlos juntos aunque los haga sufrir un poco, si no no tiene gracia jeje. Me alegro mil que te gusten mis fics, los hago por y para vosotros. Gracias por leer! **SakuDai **como te dieron muchos infartitos por mi culpa, tus deseos son órdenes… Ryu y Taro muertos jejeje muchas gracias por tus reviews, espero que te haya gustado el último capítulo **Gogoga** te contesto por inbox.

Bueno… ya sí que sí, me cuesta horrores despedirme. Daros las gracias una vez más, aquí una humilde servidora se despide hasta la próxima. Nos leemos!

**Sakura Saotome :)**


End file.
